Laura's Fall
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Heroes make sacrifices. Sacrifices for those they love. Laura Kinney, X-23, the new Wolverine is forced to return to her past life. She is forced to walk into the seedy life of her past, into the world of pleasuring others, to provide for her clone/daughter. But can she avoid being CONSUMED by the pleasure? Laura/almost everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

In the less bright and fancy part of New York, in a rundown apartment building, a woman in her late teens/early twenties was placing Chinese takeaway boxes on the table in front of a small girl who looked very similar to her

"Okay Gabby, I've got the Kung-Pao chicken for you...and the szechuan chicken for me." the woman spoke opening the boxes

"Thank you Laura!" Gabby grinned, readying her chopsticks "You're the best!"

"Anything for you." Laura smiled.

These two girls, as you know, are Gabby and Laura. Laura had shoulder length black hair and emerald green eyes; she was wearing a black shirt holding back her C-Cup breasts, blue trousers and black shoes.

Gabby was effectively the same: black hair and green eyes. But her main difference was that she had four small linear scars on her right cheek and over her left eye.

Laura smiled sadly at Gabby as she dug in, looking around her small shabby apartment

It was literally just three rooms: a living room with a kitchen adjacent, a single bedroom with one bed and a small bathroom with barely working plumbing. The living room's couch was as comfortable as the bed...which wasn't saying a lot, the sink was clear of any pots and pans, but it was shabby with discolouration.

There was no TV but only a radio, some long books and a single lamp.

This was one of the only things Logan had to give her, as most of his stuff was not officially 'his'. He had been with the X-Men for so long he sold most of his stuff a long time ago.

All he had where his bike, his cloths and this place which was an emergency safe house that fell into disarray. Laura had taken to wearing his cloths, liking the 'cowboy' esk style Logan but she didn't want to potentially embarrass herself or him by dressing like that when he was alive

He also left her two other things. A title... And a new suit

She as the new Wolverine...and she could barley feed herself let alone Gabby. Gabby was her clone making her Laura's... Sister or daughter. Cloning was confusing as there were several variations that determined which they would be and she didn't know which one made Gabby or he sisters... All of which were dead

Laura sighed heavily as she tucked into her meal thinking 'What can I do? We're just scraping by as it is...'

She wanted Gabby safe, happy, and like any 'parent' she wanted Gabby to stay with her.

But they had next to no money. Laura could not get a job because she had no official birth certificate, she doesn't technically exist. Plus she had no official qualifications and no references.

She refused to work for SHIELD because of all the stupidity they have done over the years. Stealing was out of the question, the Wolverine stealing money from a bank just to survive? She would be spitting on Logan's memory. And asking for money... She would not do that. She would not take advantage of others kindness.

But... She had no idea what to do.

Laura could survive in next to no food, heck she was willing to bet she COULD survive without food, thanks to her Healing Factor but Gabby didn't have that. She had to eat. She had to drink.

She needed money to get those things... And she had no way to get money.

"Laura? Are you okay?" Gabby asked kindly

"Huh? Oh...Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Laura lied

She smiled, ruffling Gabby's hair gently, before she sat opposite her and began to silently eat

Not long after Gabby went to sleep on the uncomfortable bed in the room, Laura was pondering what she could do for money. All she's ever known is violence...Well, not JUST violence.

...

That was it.

The only other thing besides violence that she knew before she met Logan.

Laura, herself, was a clone. She was made to be a killing machine but her mother allowed her to escape. And after several other tragedies... Laura worked as a child prostitute, she was about 12 at most.

It felt so long ago to her she wasn't sure WHAT age she had been... But she knew she had to return to her 'old job', as it where, to support Gabby.

And she had to step up her game. She was the Wolverine. Yes her identity wasn't publicly known but she didn't try and hide it and she was STILL the Wolverine.

She wasn't some street walker, waiting at a corner to get paid to blow a random guy.

She needed to aim higher, which will also bring in more money

So...Why not use her knowledge of heroes and villains?

Become an escort for them?

But... How to get the word out? How to let them know?

She didn't want this to become public knowledge or to ever get back to Gabby

'...Dye my hair...Change my name...Leave no paper trail...' Laura thought 'That's a start.'

But she quickly dismissed that idea. The reason heroes would want her would be because they want to sleep with HER, with the female Wolverine.

This was so hard

'Damn it all...' She thought 'I can't give up. Gabby's counting on me. I'm not going to let her starve.'

That's when her eyes widened, inspiration hitting.

She would go and leave several messages, including a phone number, in places she knew heroes frequented. Most would think it was someone pulling a prank but a few would try the number and she'd get customers that way!

But... What about Gabby?

... Doreen Green. Squirrel-Girl.

Doreen was her friend and would happily look after Gabby while she did her plan... As long as she didn't mention the plan

'Okay...I've got a plan...This...This could work...It HAS to work!' Laura thought 'It has to.'

*Time skip*

Laura was just coming out of one of the bars some of the heroes frequented; she was now waiting for that phone call for her first job.

She had put her 'special number' in several different bars that a variety of heroes visited, same with clubs and she even put it in the Avengers Tower, Mansion and SHIELD in hidden areas so they were not in blatant view

It was currently midnight and Gabby was deep asleep

Laura ordered a drink when her phone rang

"Hello?" She immediately answered her phone

"I... Wow! This number works?!" A male voice gasped

"Yeah...yeah the number works." Laura answered, trying to sound as sultry as possible. "Now who, may I ask, is calling for a good time?"

"The name's Luke. My wife and I were trying something new and we saw your number." Luke answered

"Ah... Luke Cage, Power Man. You and Mrs Jones wish for me to join you." Laura nodded with a smile "How do you wish for me to be dressed? What time and place shall I meet you?"

"Err... In that black leather number you use to wear? And... Our house in an hour?"

"I will be there. You should have the money ready for when the session is over." She nodded with a smile before she ended the call

'My first job...And it's with nice people.' Laura smiled 'I should call Doreen.'

She pulled out her other phone, her REAL phone, and called the Squirrel-Girl as she walked home. She needed to get changed

*Time skip*

Laura was dressed in a small, revealing and tight black leather outfit. It was a tight black tube top that was so small it might as well have been a sports bra, black leather jeans with a large silver loop belt with an 'X' belt buckle, black boots that went half way up her shins and black leather arm sleeves that went an inch past her elbows and looped around her middle finger leaving her palms free

"And...Here I am...Power Man's house." She whispered to herself and she knocked on the door

Seconds later the door opened, revealing a woman

She had long brown hair and soft brown eyes; she was dressed in a white shirt with black trousers. She was very beautiful, with a kind smile and C/D-Cup sized breasts. "H-Hi Mrs Jones." Laura smiled as best she could.

"You must be Laura... Come in." She nodded

"Thank you Mrs Jones." Laura answered, walking in as quickly as she could. "First time with an escort?"

"Yes." Jessica nodded with a sigh "I have a... Bit of an awkward history with that side of sex. My husband and I, however... There are only so many times you can sleep with someone until it DOES become mundane and you need to do something new to bring back that 'spark'. It also doesn't help that we have a child, but Luke's friend Danny is looking after her tonight. Luke and I also have super strength so it is clear that we can't just hire a normal prostitute or whatever and it is too awkward to ask our friends to join us."

"So when I saw your number in the bar toilets, knowing who you are and told Jess about it we decided we might as well give it a shot." a male voice said from what Laura guessed was the bedroom, a figure emerging from it

This was Luke Cage: Power Man. He was a large but strong man, his yellow shirt and black trousers seemed to be strained while he was wearing them. He was bald with a black goatee. "Well...I'm glad I can be of service." Laura answered

She let a single, long, shining silver claw emerge from between her first and middle knuckle. She brought it to her left upper arm and stabbed through the flesh, flinching subtly. As she pulled the claw out and it returned into the flesh both the stab wound and the slit in her hand from the claw healed up in less than three seconds

"As you can see...There's no worries should I get hurt." Laura answered "And if I do, I'll be better before I even notice." She added, stretching the truth a bit

"We will still try and be careful." Jessica nodded

"Well...How shall we begin?" Luke asked, both he and his wife had never done this before.

"I think I should start with this..." Laura started by gently kissing Jessica on the lips

Jessica's eyes widened before she started returning the younger girls kiss, her passion quickly building. She reached down and grasped her ass, squeezing with enough force to crack stone

"Hmm!" Laura moaned as she felt her ass being gripped

"Man..." Luke gasped seeing his wife and their escort making out

Laura broke the kiss and looked into Jessica's eyes "You like that?" She asked

Jessica nodded before she pulled her pants down and roughly forced Laura to her knees, shoving her shaved pussy into Laura's face

"HMM! S-Start licking...!" Jessica moaned as she felt Laura's tongue began to lick her pink pussy.

"Sweet Christmas..." Luke gulped seeing Laura lick his wife's pussy, so he instinctively pulled down his trousers and exposed his massive black cock and began to slowly jerk off.

Laura had flinched as she was pushed to her knees, the force of Jessica's push and pulls made Jessica's jeans and thong just threads of fabric while it also broke Laura's collarbones and her shoulders for half a second before they fixed themselves and she started licking Jessica's pussy hungrily. Laura looked out of the corner of her eyes as she licked Jessica's sweet tasting pussy, said eyes widening as she saw the pure size of the cock Luke wielded.

'Oh my GOD! Luke...He's massive!' She thought as she continued to pleasure Jessica with her tongue.

She got wet but, at the same time, was a bit nervous if she COULD take a cock that size

"F-Fuck! A-Almost there...I-I'm almost...AH!" Jessica moaned as she came into Laura's mouth almost pushing her head against her pelvic bone.

Laura flinched a bit but lapped up all the juices skilfully, giving Jessica's clit a few extra flicks and sucks making her cum again even harder before she pulled her face back

"Ah...S-So good..." Jessica moaned as she slipped to the floor.

"Laura...Care to give a blow job?" Luke asked

"I... Yes. If you want." She nodded nervously, crawling over to him "Just so you know, I'm making note of the bill."

"Noted." Luke nodded, groaning as her surprisingly soft fingers with slight leather incasing wrapped around his ten inch long five inch thick black cock and slowly jacking it off

"Definitely looks tasty." Laura lightly flirted, rubbing her tongue from base to head of the cock several times. She then wrapped her hands tightly around the cock before she rapidly jacked him off with her hands, taking his black balls into her mouth and sucking

"Yea... That's right... Suck those heavy balls." Jessica grinned groping Laura's breasts from behind through her shirt

"If you think that's good... Just watch." Laura panted, releasing the balls from her mouth before taking Luke's cock into her mouth. She took half the cock in her mouth easily, she started having trouble at the three quarters mark and by the time she reached the base she was all but having, you could even see a bulge in her throat from the thick meat inside it. Laura gagged around the massive cock, sucking as best she could

"Ah...! Oh Sweet Christmas...Your throat...It's so tight!" Luke moaned as he felt his member twitching inside of her mouth.

Laura choked a bit around his cock but sucked as best she could, swirling her tongue around the thick cock and bobbing her head quickly. She showed her skill and ability, sucking and slurping the cock slowly with expertise Luke had never experienced before

"Oh...J-Jess...I-I'm gonna...CUM!" Luke moaned as squirted down her throat

"Yea, feed the bitch." Jessica said with dirty talk, pinching Laura's nipples through her shirt as the girl swallowed all the cum

"Hmm!" Laura moaned as she felt Luke's hot cum travel down her throat and into her stomach 'Th-There's so much!'

There was so much and she backed off the cock, coughing violently, as the rest of cum splattered on her face and chest

"Sorry...We...Haven't done it in a while." Luke apologised

"How did my husband's cum taste?" Jessica asked, roughly biting Laura's ear as Laura looked down at the white cum staining her leather clad breasts

"It...It tasted...Good." Laura answered, panting lightly

"Good. Time for the main course." Jess grinned as she pushed Laura to her stomach, ass up high and facing Luke. Jess the reached down and, as carefully as she could, Jess pulled Laura's leather pants to her knees revealing her ass and pussy as well as the fact she was going commando "No panties? Let me guess, no bra either."

"The leather is so tight there would be bulges." Laura blushed

"Oh you slut!" Jess grinned as she spread both Laura's ass and pussy "Come on Big Boy, pound the cunt! I need to make this hole nice and wet for ya!" She winked at her husband before she spat at Laura's asshole and then began to rub the lubricant in with her fingers

"Anal... Costs extra!" Laura moaned

"Noted." Jess grinned, urging her husband to take her pussy to which he nodded

Luke pressed his massive cock-head to Laura's pussy making her moan until he pushed forward and entered her "A-AH! F-Fuck!" She moaned heavily

"Come on, spread the whore wide." Jess grinned, sliding two fingers into Laura's ass and roughly thrusting in and out with her super strength

"A-AH! F-Fuck! M-My holes...!" Laura moaned as she felt her pussy being stretched by Luke's cock and her ass was spread by Jessica's fingers

"You're so tight! I'm gonna cum!" Luke moaned

Jessica removed her fingers from Laura's ass and spread it wide "In here Luke! Break this hole and pump the slut's ass full with your seed! Paint her insides white!"

"Oh, heck yeah!" Luke quickly pulled out and slammed inside Laura's ass with his full force, his member being half in there, since the remaining half was filled by his seed.

Laura shuddered, her ass being spread even wider than what she thought was possible. The problem with her Healing Factor was that she was permanently a virgin, her hymen healing every time, and her snatch was always extremely tight in both holes

"AH...! My ass!" She teared up feeling her ass virginity being obliterated by Luke's member.

But at the same time the warm cum made her shudder

"That...Was SO hot..." Jesica smiled and then passionately kissed her husband

Luke kissed back happily, smiling as he pulled his cock out of Laura's ass

Laura's abused asshole was gaping, cum leaking out and down over her pussy onto the floor

"Come fuck my Pussy..." Jessica moaned happily

"A... Are we done?" Laura asked as Jessica got on her husband's lap, pushing her pussy down on her husband's cock making the two moan

"AH...Oh FUCK! Yes! Fuck my slutty pussy!" Jessica moaned happily.

"I...I think we are..." Laura blinked in shock seeing her clients fucking each other after he was done fucking her.

"I'll... Well... I'll clean up and wait for you to finish... Can I get a snack? We can talk the bill when you're done." Laura blinked, pulling her pants on and limping to the kitchen

As Laura limped over to the kitchen she found herself making a sandwich and a glass of water. She remained standing until she was comfortable to sit. Which lasted for about ten minutes, since that was how long Luke and Jessica took after they were done fucking their brains out.

When she finished her snack and drink she returned to the living area where Luke and Jessica where cuddling on the carpet, Laura's Healing Factor having healed her completely already. Her hymen had returned, both holes had returned to their normal tightness and no wounds even seemed to exist. Laura coughed a bit, sitting down on a chair looking down at them

"Ahem..." Laura coughed to get their attention

"Oh...Laura...Thank you..." Luke smiled getting up and handing over the original pay for Laura's services. "And what else do I owe you?" he began to flick through his wallet.

"... $360." She quickly came up with a price "Before the anal and rough housing. $590 now."

"What?!" Jessica gasped a bit

"I am risking my reputation and risking ruining Logan's legacy by this. And I am a special... 'Super hero hooker'." Laura explained quickly "You hire me for my experience, who I am and my powers. My prices can be high."

Luke nodded and pulled out the remaining money they owed her, following a handshake for her "Thank you Laura."

"I...Err...Why?" Laura asked, reciprocating it

"For what you did for us...We haven't fucked like that since Dani was born." Luke answered with a smile

"I... See." She nodded, unable to stop a smile from appearing in her face. She was happy she could help "Call me if you wish to do this again."

"We will." Jess smiled, hugging Laura before kissing her lips quickly

Laura nodded with a smile waving before she walked out the home

'Six hundred dollars...Six hundred ACTUAL dollars!' Laura smiled happily as she kept her money safe as she went back home, feeling lighter than she had been in a long time.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To those who reviewed: Thank you for reviewing and here is the next chapter. And happy 2017 everyone.

Laura smiled as she arrived home, carrying shopping.

ACTUAL shopping!

She bought food, paid the water bill, bought some bottled water just in case, and even had a hundred dollars spare!

She smiled as she put food in the cupboard, fridge and freezer

'I should keep this in a safe box or something.' She thought with a smile as she looked at the remaining $100 in her purse.

"Laura! You're back!" Gabby grinned as she ran over

"Hey Gabby." Laura smiled as she hugged her sister "I've got some good news."

"Y-You're smiling..." Gabby answered "You're smiling!"

"Yes I... well... I'm making money." Laura half lied

"You are?" Gabby asked

"Yeah, we've got actual food and running water." Laura showed her.

"Laura...That...That's awesome!" Gabby hugged her again.

"Yea... Go look through the fridge and cupboards. You can have whatever you want for lunch and dinner today." Laura smiled

"Yay!" Gabby cheered, running to the fridge and pulling it open

Laura smile as she saw Gabby's happy face... When her 'special phone' rang "I... I'll be back in a moment." Laura smiled nervously, running out and pulling out her phone "Hello?" She asked, answering the phone

"Hey is this Laura? The Escort?" a playboy-ish voice spoke on the other side.

"Yeah, this is she." Laura answered

"Hi...This is Tony. I'm looking to hire you for tonight." Tony answered

"...Very well Iron Man. Are you booking a motel or should I arrive at Stark-Tower?" She asked "Also, what time do you wish for me to arrive for and what would you like me to wear?"

"A motel. The Swan." Tony answered "Be there for seven. And wear...A black dress."

She nodded, hanging up

'A second job...within as many days?' Laura thought in shock.

She sighed, rubbing her hair as she couldn't help but smile. This... Was a bit degrading but Gabby got more money

"Gabby!" She called as she walked through the door, blinking in shock at what she saw

"Gabby...What...are you...eating?" She asked as she saw Gabby making herself a cereal sandwich with peanut butter.

"Lunch." She smiled innocently

Laura groaned, smiling "Look. I have another stop at work tonight so be good. Be in bed by nine, got it?"

"I promise." Gabby answered taking a bite out of her sandwich. "...Is there milk?" she asked innocently

"... Yes." Laura chuckled, nodding

*Time skip*

Laura was dressed in her black leather uniform after she had cleaned it from last night. She had arrived at The Swan motel and had arrived a few minutes early.

She waited patiently, tapping her foot

That was when Tony came; he was wearing different clothes than what he was used to, being a famous hero of course.

He was dressed in a simple red shirt and jeans to blend in "I thought I asked for a black dress?" He asked brashly as he was her

"I brought it with me. I will get changed in our room." She said simply, more or less emotionlessly

"Well, okay." Tony sighed "Room for Mr X."

'"Mr X" really Tony?' Laura thought but...understood that secrecy was required.

Plus she was the escort... The whore... she didn't have any right to question him

"Right here, Sir." The motel owner answered handing over a key "Enjoy."

"We will." Tony answered as he and Laura went upstairs to the expensive rooms on the hotel. "Here we are."

Laura nodded, slipping into the bathroom and quickly getting changed into a sleeveless one length black dress with three inch heels, the dress having a moderate cut for clevedge

Tony looked her up and down with an appreciative smile as she emerged "Beautiful... Now. Id like a whore, please. And you know I'm good for it."

"Very well." Laura nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself, before she kissed him hungrily. Tony moaned, reaching down and squeezing her ass with one hand and massaging her breast with the other

"Oh! Oh Mr Stark! Please! Let me suck your cock! I want it so bad!" She begged in a seductive voice

"Very well then." he nodded with a grin, Laura falling to her knees. She undid his pants to reveal his respectable six inch long and three inch thick cock

"I want it Mr Stark! I want it!" She said in a degrading voice, slapping the cock against her face a few times before she took the cock into her mouth. She began to suck like she was dying thirst, corkscrewing her head as she bobbed up and down his cock, all the while she tearled her tounge around the cock head while flicking around the edge skilfully

"Oh fuck! You're one of the best girls to ever give me head!" He groaned, slamming her head up and down his cock... Well he tried to. She was so good he just put his hands on her head and let her do the work "Oh... Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Gibe eet tbw me." She said with the cock still in her mouth, not stopping her oral assault. What she said was 'give it to me'

"Fucking hell!" Tony groaned, filling her mouth

Laura moaned at the taste of his cum, even if she found it was too bitter, and swallowed it all. Once she was done she pulled back, panting, and opened her mouth wide to show she swallowed it all "M... More!" She begged, keeping up the act

"Fine then, greedy bitch." He smirked "On the bed... All fours."

Laura nodded eagerly, doing as he said and pulling her dress up to her hips while shaking her hips as if begging. Mentally she was rolling her eyes and thought 'What an asshole.'

"Here we go." Tony grinned, skilfully rubbing his cockhead against her clit making her moan, before he entered into her with a single thrust

"HNNMM...!" Laura winced as she felt her regenerating hymen being torn again "S-So good! F-Fuck my slutty pussy!"

"If that's what you want!" Tony grinned, slamming in and out while groaning "Oh! So fucking good!" He moaned "So tight!"

"Y-Yes, fuck me. Fuck me good!" Laura moaned acting like a slut.

"S... So tight! Gonna cum!" He groaned

"U-Use my hole. Fill my slutty pussy!" Laura moaned

Tony grunted, cumming in her pussy before pulling out slowly

"Oh...That...Was good..." Tony smiled as his member became flaccid.

He frowned, wanting to stay hard but she drained his balls "Darn it." He sighed

"Was...Was I too good for the Iron Man?" Laura teased lightly

"Sh... Shut up. How much do I owe you?" He frowned

"... $600 since you're done." Laura smiled "Until you came in my pussy. $750 now."

"Seven...Okay." Tony answered getting his phone

"Cash only." Laura answered quickly

"...Fine." Tony sighed as he pulled out $750 from his wallet. "Here."

She nodded, snatching the money, before she quickly got changed. She pushed the money into her bag and left quickly, not wanting to be with him any longer than she had to

"Jeez...I might call you again." Tony spoke as she closed the door behind her

"Please don't." She whispered before walking out the motel, feeling even dirtier than when she was with Jessica and Luke last night. Probably the 'slut play' Tony wanted

'God damn it Tony! Why did you want a "slut"? I'm gonna have to get his cum out of my vagina before I head home.' She thought to herself as she left, keeping her head down.

And to get it out she had to break her hymen... Again.

Great.

'This is gonna fucking hurt...' She sighed 'New rule: all pussy fucks MUST include condoms.' She thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Death Fury: There WILL be villains as well as heroes. Hashtag SpoilerNoSpoilers

Shaianwillems: There WILL be drama in this story. Just keep reading.

It was a couple of days later; Laura had bought some condoms of different sizes for her job. And she had deposited the remaining money she had earned for a nest egg in a safe deposit box.

She smiled as she was cooking dinner, Gabby sitting at the table clanging her knife and fork on the table happily. She had been able to get Gabby into a school thanks to a few friends in the hero community who had yet to 'call for her services'

"How was school Gabby?" She asked smiling as she cooked a simple pasta dish

"It was great mum!" Gabby smiled making Laura freeze and drop the pasta fork

"W-What...did you say?" Laura asked

"I...I said "It was great mum". Did I say something wrong?" Gabby asked, shrinking back in worry. "I... told the teachers that I was made from you so they said that you where... Well... My mother."

"N... No." Laura sighed "No. You're fine dear. You just caught me by surprise." She smiled

"Oh...Okay." Gabby nodded happily "I've got homework to do after dinner."

"I want it all done before you start watching TV." Laura smiled. She had been able to cash in a few favours from SHIELD to get free TV and a flat screen

"I will mum." Gabby answered with an understanding smile

Again Laura's "special phone" went off. 'Darn it...' She thought "I'm sorry Gabby. It's work."

"I understand mummy." Gabby nodded

"Can you watch the pasta? Just stir it every ten or so seconds. Just call me when the alarm goes off." Laura instructed before she left the room, pulling out the phone "Hello? Who is this?" She asked with a seductive purr

"Hi, this is Nancy...I'm calling about your escort services." a woman's voice spoke on the other side, it sounded quite friendly but with a hint of authority.

"Nancy?" Laura frowned, searching her memory for heroes who might have the name "I'm sorry, what is your hero identity? I do not remember you."

"Black Widow, I thought your services valued discretion." Nancy answered

"I... See." Laura nodded nervously "W... Where do you want me to go to meet you? Anything you want me wear? What time and... Well... Is there any special kinks you wish to do?"

"I'll supply what you'll wear; meet me at The Dolphin Motel at seven. DON'T be late." Natasha answered, sounding VERY authoritative at the end before hanging up.

Laura gulped nervously at that but took a deep breath, walking into the kitchen "Hey Gabby I've got work again today. I want you in bed by the time I get home." She told her gently

"Okay mum." Gabby nodded, following the beeper going off "Oh, timer's done."

*Time Skip*

Laura was walking over to The Dolphin, she arrived there at 6:40, she didn't want to upset Natasha by being late.

She was waiting when a red haired woman in a trench-coat, sunglasses and hat walked over

"Laura?" The woman spoke

"Y-yes...That's me." Laura nodded

"I'm Nancy. Follow me." The woman answered with that same authoritative tone.

Laura did as she was told, as the manager gave Nancy the key to one of the upper floors, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Going into the room Nancy pulled out a bag "Go in the bathroom and put this on."

"O-Okay..." Laura nodded, tentatively taking the bag of clothes and went inside the bathroom. As she locked the door, she heard the sound of curtains being closed and the door being opened then immediately closed. Laura had to snap out of it, she was on a job and she had to get changed...Which turned out to be a school-girl's uniform. "Wha...?"

"Are you dressed yet?" Natasha asked

"One minute please." Laura answered as she stripped off and slid the uniform on. The skirt itself was so short that it barely concealed her panties and the shirt was a cup size smaller so that it pushed up Laura's C-Cup breasts. She had to tie up the ends of the shirt so it could actually it.

She looked at herself a bit nervously, pulling up the knee length black stockings and flat black shoes before she walked out of the bathroom where Natasha was waiting

Natasha was wearing a black teacher's suit, black square frame glasses and black heeled shoes. "Um...N-Natahsa?" Laura gulped, seeing Natasha looking like a hot teacher.

"That's Ms Rushman to you Ms Laura. Take a seat." Natasha ordered "Do you know WHY you're here Ms Laura?"

"No Ms Rushman...I don't." Laura answered sitting in the chair

"You've been a naughty girl, a VERY naughty girl..." Natasha answered pushing her glasses up her nose "Disruptions in class, bullying students, trading sexual favours for good grades...!"

"N... No I haven't!" She gasped

Natasha at Laura by hooking her fingers under her chin, making eye contact. "Really? Cause **I** wouldn't deny any favours of my own..." She kissed her

Laura's eyes widened before they fluttered closed, kissing her back gently

"Hmm..." Natasha moaned into Laura's mouth as her hands seemed to trace up to Laura's breasts and fondled them gently.

"Hmm! hmm-hmm...!" Laura moaned as she felt her breasts being teased by Natasha's palms and fingers.

She felt the woman's fingers teasing her nipples, focusing on them, making Laura push her chest against the 'teachers' fingers

As Natasha pulled back and looked deep into Laura's eyes "Now...I want you to open your shirt...And lift up your skirt."

"Y-Yes Ms Rushman..." Laura did as she was told, exposing her breasts to "teacher".

"Hmm...I can see why you trade for sex..." Natasha teased as she began to fondle Laura's breasts with her mouth and tongue, whilst fingering her "student".

Laura moaned, her hips bucking a bit from Natasha's fingers, while her hands came to Natasha's red hair and pulled her closer to her breasts "Miss... Your tongue is so good!"

"Hmm...Only cause...Your breasts are so soft..." Natasha answered as she continued to assault Laura's pussy with her fingers; first there was one, now there were two. Both twisting and turning within her pussy making Laura pant and writhe with ecstasy.

Natasha was skilled, almost just as skilled as Laura. Maybe even MORE

"Ah! M-Ms Rushman...I...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Laura moaned heavily

"Cum on my fingers. Cum my little girl." She smiled

"Ah-ah...AH...!" Laura moaned doing just that. Panting heavily on Natasha's cum covered fingers.

"Good girl...But I still need some release..." Natasha spoke slowly as she removed her trousers exposing her red bushed pussy.

Laura nodded, leaning down and lapping at her pussy

"Hmm...! Yes...Yes that's a good girl. Stick your tongue right in there...!" Natasha moaned as she held Laura's head right by her Russian pussy.

Laura furrowed her eyes, focusing all her skill at making Natasha cum

"AH...Y-Yes...Yes...R-Right there...Right there!" Natasha moaned happily

'Cum for me! Cum!' Laura thought, putting all of her skill into pleasing her clit

"Ah I-I'm cumming!" Natasha moaned as she squirted into Laura's mouth

Laura lapped the cum up happily, smiling as she swallowed

"Oh...That...was good..." Natasha moaned happily slinking back and fell on the bed.

Laura smiled, wondering what Natasha wanted to do next as she kissed her

"Hmm...You were so good Ms Laura..." Natasha moaned as her hair was now a mess "I want you...to expose...Your pussy..."

"M-My pussy Ms Rushman?" Laura asked

"Yes...I've got something I want to try..." Natasha answered

Laura nodded and laid on her back, doing as she was told as she put on an 'innocent blush'

Not long after, Natasha had pulled out a six inch strap-on and applied lube on it "I want to fuck your naughty pussy..."

"Y... Yes ma'am." She nodded 'nervously'

Natasha rubbed her fake-cock against Laura's pussy and slowly inserted it "Hmm...You're so tight..." Natasha moaned heavily.

Laura moaned, flinching as her hymen was once again broken

"Oh...Y-You're a virgin?" Natasha asked in a form of shock

"Y-Yes...!" Laura answered "A... Always! Healing factor!"

"Then...I'll go slow..." Natasha moaned as she began to thrust slow with her strap-on cock into Laura's pussy

"No... Go as fast as you want." Laura assured with a moan

"Then I will." Natasha kissed Laura as she began to thrust deep into Laura's pussy, filling her with her fake cock

Laura moaned loudly, her head falling back as she moaned in pleasure

"You...You're such a good girl." Natasha moaned "Cum for me...Cum for me Laura."

Laura screamed as she came. Hard.

Natasha began to slow down and finally slide out of her pussy. "Good girl...You're dismissed." Natasha teased kissing Laura on her lips.

"Are... we done?" Laura panted with a small smile

"Yes...Yes we're done..." Natasha answered, removing herself from Laura's person and went to her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"Ah... Err... $790." Laura blushed a bit "May... I ask why the teacher play and the 'Miss Rushman'?"

"Why does anyone have any fetish? Besides...I liked being someone different when I role-play. I'm not "Black Widow, Super-Spy" I can be "Nancy Rushman Naughty School Teacher"...It's just my escape from the hectic hero antics." Natasha handed over $800. "Don't bother about change."

Laura nodded, taking the money and kissing Natasha again "That one's free." She lightly joked

"Can I call you again?" Natasha asked

"Call anytime." Laura answered "... Ms Rushman. And I promise: I won't be late for class." Laura purred happily

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Review:**

Shaianwillems: Here's the next chapter and don't worry, there's more to come.

It was the next day, Laura was enjoying her small reprieve as she was shopping and also helping Gabby with her school work.

Currently she and Gabby where going through the mall, shopping for some new cloths for Gabby

Gabby was currently in the dressing room putting on some of the new clothes she wanted to buy. Laura was sitting outside on one of the waiting chairs

"They all fit Gabby?"

"Yes Mum." Gabby answered as she came out wearing her new clothes.

It was a simple black top with a pink jacket, white cargo pants and boots

Laura smiled "You look really nice Gabby."

"Thank you Mummy." She smiled

"Shall we go get some lunch?" Laura asked

"Please!" She smiled

Laura and Gabby went to the check out to buy the new clothes, then soon went to the food court. There they had about an hour to themselves before Laura's "Special Phone" rang again

'Seriously?' she thought bitterly

"Is it work?" Gabby frowned

"I'm sorry Gabby...But yeah." Laura nodded sadly and took the call elsewhere

She kissed her sister's forehead quickly before she ran off

"Hello...?" Laura asked sultry as she was on her own.

"Hi; is this Laura the Escort?" A young sounding voice asked

"It is...Looking to hire me tonight?" Laura asked

"Yes! I-I mean...Yeah...My err...My name's Johnny." the voice introduced himself

"... That doesn't help." She frowned

"Johnny Storm...Human Torch?" Johnny answered

"I see. I am guessing you know all the information I need?" She asked

"Yeah...Sorry...I err...I've never done this before. G-Go to the Dolphin Motel at nine. Wear something nice." Johnny admitted

"... Something nice?"

"Like...A...Black dress? If-if that's okay." Johnny answered

"Fine." She nodded, hanging up

'Johnny Storm...And in a hotel I've used before? It might be a bit worrying...' Laura thought

She sighed as she walked back to Gabby, hoping it'd all be good

"Mum, is everything alright?" Gabby asked

"Yeah...Just work again." Laura sighed

"You must be popular at work for them to call you all the time." Gabby commented innocently

"Because I'm the Best There Is At What I Do." Laura smiled, hugging Gabby as she sadly thought 'And what I do best would break your heart.'

*Time skip*

Laura had arrived at the Dolphin hotel, she was wearing her black dress she was requested to turn up in and she was waiting patiently in the lobby. 8:50 she had arrived there, it was now 9:02. 'Where is he? He hasn't called or even explained why he's not here.'

She was especially curious why he called he because Johnny Storm was well known, right now, to be the last member of the Fantastic Four 'on Earth' and he was dating Medusa, Queen of the InHumans

Susan and Reed Richards, as well as their children, disappeared during the 'Secret War' fiasco, everyone presuming they are dead. Ben Grimm left Earth at that and joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. Johnny still sometimes helped out his old pal Spider-Man, Spidey's boss Peter Parker having bought the Baxter Building for Parker Industries and made a massive golden statue of the Fantastic Four and the Richard children in their memory

And Mutants and InHumans have not gotten on well. Like... Ever. It didn't help that their royalty/most famous InHumans normally came across as arrogant self righteous assholes. Or that they were essentially Mutants going by a different name and yet the public loved them and still hated mutants. But no, that wasn't why they were at odds. What awakens the InHuman gene, the Terrigen Mist, was released over the Earth revealing hundreds and thousands of new InHumans.

The problem with this?

The mist kills mutants.

The mutant population is mostly sterile and not many new mutants are emerging. They were going extinct. And the InHumans could care less because they threatened war with Earth if ANYONE stopped the mist

According to 'public statements' Hank McCoy and Johnny Storm where working with them to try and find a cure but they clearly didn't care, the InHumans at least.

And that made Johnny's call even more confusing to her

'Why DID Johnny call me? It doesn't make sense...' Laura thought

That was when she smelt burning and looking over her shoulder she saw the blonde haired man. He wasn't on fire but he always smelt like burnt ash to those with enhanced smell

'About time...' She thought with a frown "You took your time."

"Sorry... Had to sneak out." He explained quickly "C... Come on."

"Wasting my time adds to my price." She said, following him inside as he was given the keys

Johnny nodded as he and Laura went to their room.

"Okay..." Laura and Johnny entered and closed the room so they were alone "So, how do you want me?" she asked

Johnny just kissed her, pushing the two onto the bed

'So vanilla?' she thought, kissing back 'Must not have any real kinks.'

"Sorry...I...I don't know what experiences you have but...I'm not into the kinky stuff." Johnny admitted as he pulled back.

"No kinks at all? Everyone has a kink." Laura smiled, rubbing her bare leg against his "It could be a foot fetish, mother/son role-play, father/daughter, bringing food like bananas into the bedroom and using them on your partner, some guys like the girl in bondage or being dominated by the girl. And there are even some who like brother/sister."

Up until the end Johnny didn't react...Until Laura said "brother/sister" did he flinch.

"Oh...I think I've found it..." Laura teased

"Want me to go out for a minute and grab a blonde wig?"

Johnny didn't answer, but his member grew and twitched underneath his trousers and his eyes dilate.

"I'll take that as a "yes"." Laura kissed him "I will be back." She said before leaving the room

"Oh...Man! Stupid sister fetish." Johnny grumbled as he tried to hide his member

He didn't know why but he felt like he had to

Less than a minute later Laura returned revealing she was wearing a blonde shoulder-blade length wig

"Oh...Man..." Johnny gasped

"Hi Johnny..." Laura stroked her wig-hair behind her ear. "Do you want Big Sister to look after you?"

"I... P... Please." He gulped

"Oh Johnny..." Laura smiled as she hugged him like she would Gabby or possibly even Susan, stroking his head.

While being sexual, pushing his head into her breasts while reaching down to rub his crotch

"Hmm!" Johnny winced as he felt guilty of having a sis-con fetish 'Why did my sister have to be so hot?'

"Do you miss Big-Sis?" She asked with a smile as she undid his pants "Let me make it better?"

"Yes...Please make it better..." Johnny answered

Laura nodded, pulling her dress down and pushing his head towards her nipple while she started jacking him off

Johnny began to feel good, his cock being jacked off while he began to tease his "sister's" tit.

"Hmm...You like Sister's tits?" Laura teased

"Yes." he moaned, kissing her

"P-Play with them...as much as you want..." Laura answered

Johnny did just that, gently kissing them, fondling them...Doing only vanilla stuff so that he didn't hurt Laura.

Laura moaned, pulling her panties down her legs

"D-Do you want Sis's pussy?" Laura teased as she continued to jack off Johnny.

"Yes!" He moaned, nodding

"Then...Wear this. Don't want to make incest babies do you?" Laura pulled a condom out from her purse.

Johnny nodded, putting it on quickly

"Good boy Johnny...You make Sister proud." Laura smiled as she felt his cock enter her pussy "Ah! J-Johnny...Y-You're so big!" She spoke kindly boosting his confidence.

"Sue!" He moaned

"Yes! Yes! Fuck Sue, Johnny...Fuck me good!" Laura acted cute as Johnny continued to thrust within her.

He held her hips, slamming in and out as fast as he could as he was overwhelmed with pleasure

"S-Sue...I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Johnny moaned as he locked his lips upon Laura's thinking they were Sue's

Laura returned the kiss. She understood the situation perfectly and she was happy to help him

Johnny began to give his last final thrusts into Laura's pussy, but he actually filled the condom. He panted heavily as he held Laura close...Actually weeping a little.

"It's okay." She massaged his back "It's okay. I know you miss her. Don't worry. It's okay, it's okay. Call me whenever you need me. I will give you a discount. You deserve it."

"Th-Thanks...Laura..." Johnny smiled, wiping his tears "S-Sorry, let me get that out for you..." He pulled out of Laura, pulling the condom out with him and put it in the toilet "How much do I owe you?" he asked

"You could have had me swallow that. I wouldn't have minded." She smiled "And without discount you would have owed me $450."

"And with discount?" Johnny asked as he counted out the money in his wallet.

"Just $300." She smiled

"Here's the $300." Johnny smiled "Thank you Laura." he kissed her cheek tenderly

She smiled, kissing him on the lips before passing him the wig "Keep it. For next time." She winked before leaving

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shaianwillems and Death Fury: Thanks very much for reviewing.

It was a couple of days after Johnny had slept with Laura. Though she was expecting calls from others...She was enjoying the time she had with Gabby. They even went out to the park and had ice cream.

Gabby was sitting on her mother's lap as they ate their ice cream, smiling

'No work for two days...Not that I mind...' Laura thought as she and Gabby saw parent walk with their children, enjoying themselves

Then a man sat next to her, a random 'pretty boy' who was smirking at her

"Excuse me...What do you want?" Laura asked as she glared at him

"Just saw your pretty face and you looked bored. How about you leave your little sister and I can show you a good time."

"How about I leave with my daughter and you can have a better time with your testicles still attached to your body?" Laura threatened

"Daughter?!" The guy gasped... And then Laura unleashed her claws "MUTI!" He screamed, running away

Laura sighed as her day out with her daughter was now ruined and due to that ass-hole screaming at the top of his lungs, they had to go elsewhere. "Mum...What's a "Muti"?" Gabby asked innocently

"It's short for Mutant... People who don't like us call us that. They're assholes."

"Hmm...I don't like that word..." Gabby frowned

"None of us do." Laura answered

She picked Gabby up and started walking home, Gabby still eating happily

Back at their home Gabby was watching TV; that was when Laura needed to go out for work...They were running short of money, but no-one was calling.

She looked in fear, looking at her phone... And, luckily, it began to ring

'Oh thank goodness!' She thought as she picked it up "It's work Gabby, I've got to take this."

"Okay mum." Gabby answered

Laura took the phone into the other room and answered it. "Hello?" she asked as sultry as she could

"No way! This is real?!" A female voice that the Wolverine didn't exactly recognise

"Sure it's real...Who wants to hire me...?" Laura spoke trying to sound alluring

"I... I'm Thor." The woman said making Laura's eyes widen "I didn't believe this number was real! Why are you doing this Wolverine?!"

"I-Thor...I...I'm doing this...To support my daughter. The hero life doesn't EXACTLY pay bills..." Laura answered in shock

"Then I will give you some money! You don't need to do this!"

"That...That's not how it works, Thor. I won't be a charity." Laura answered

"... Fine. Then I'll text you and do everything I can to give you the biggest pay day I can." Thor sighed

"That's all I can ask." Laura answered, the phone was then hung up and a minute later Laura received a text with all her information from Thor

She sighed, feeling confident

"Gabby, I've got work later." Laura spoke

"Oh...Okay..." Gabby pouted, still wanting to have her mother being around just a little longer.

"You remember the rules, right?" He smiled

"Go to bed at nine, no late snacks and listen to Ms Doreen." Gabby repeated

"That's my girl." She smiled and hugged her

*Time Skip*

Laura had re-read her message over and over before coming, she was at the meeting point...So where was Thor?

Suddenly the Thunder Goddess descended behind her, slowly flying down... But none could sneak past the Wolverine. Even if she had been asked to be dressed in her classic leather tube top, pants, arm sleeve and boot combo

"So...You showed up finally...I was getting worried." Laura answered

Thor nodded and put her hand on Laura's shoulder before they where teleported away by thunder.

Laura found herself in a bed room... Full of kinky gear

"Holy..." Laura gasped seeing all that was there. From whips, chains, paddles a dildo or two...

"I will be racking up as big of a bill as possible. I will be making you feel so good." Jane whispered into her ear from behind "Thousands of dollars. Going to waste it all on you. I will help you."

"I...W-Wait...No Thor, that's not I want...Yeah okay, it is sort of but...You CAN'T do this." Laura answered

"I can afford it. And you're job is to do as the customer wants, isn't it?" Thor said, trapping her into a corner "You're going to earn the money still. I'm not handing it to you. And I naturally have a large sex drive. The hammer gives me a slight healing factor. I can go for a long time if I want to."

"I...Okay...So...How do you want me tonight? Lady of Thunder?" Laura asked, breathing Thor's title

Thor was silent... And kissed her deeply, pushing Laura against a wall which just had some shackles at arm's length and legs length on it

"I want to hold you...To ravage you...To make you moan in ecstasy." Thor answered

She then snapped the shackles, Laura blinking and finding her hands shackled to the wall next to her head

"I promise...I'll be gentle...Then as hard as you can take it..." Thor answered

She lightly bit Laura's lips before she pulled the girls leather top up, revealing her small breasts

"You're beautiful..." Thor commented as she groped one of Laura's breasts gently

"Th-Thank you..." Laura panted

"Ah ah, say it properly." Thor teased; resting her trusty hammer from her belt as she gently licked her nipples

"Thank you...Mistress." Laura answered feeling Thor's tongue on her sensitive nipples

"Good." Thor smiled, continuing her work

This kept up for nearly ten minutes before Thor repositioned Laura so she as facing the wall

"Wh-what're you going to do Mistress?" Laura asked as her breasts were smushed against the wall

Thor was silent, massaging her leather clad ass happily

"Hmm...H-Harder...You can do it...A-A little harder..." Laura moaned

"Harder?" Thor smirked, using her super strength to make the squeeze even harder

"HNN! T-Too hard, a little too hard!" Laura winced

"You don't order your Mistress around." Thor replied, pulling Laura's leather pants to her knees, before walking to a wall and grasping a whip

"M-Mistress?" Laura gasped

"Naughty girls...Are punished." Thor answered, whipping Laura's ass. Not tearing the skin, but leaving a red mark from where the whip HAD been.

The mark soon healed. And then when Thor whipped Laura's other ass-cheek she hit even harder and left a small cut which healed once again. And as she whipped each strike was slightly harder than the last

"HMM! A-Are you...Enjoying, Mistress?" Laura panted as she felt her ass rippling and being cut slightly from each stroke.

"No. This is punishment." Thor reminded

"HMM! F-Forgive me Mistress. Forgive this worthless whore." Laura played into the fantasy.

"What are you?" Thor grinned, whipping faster

"I'm a worthless whore, your fuck-toy, I'm a hopeless slut!" Laura moaned

"Good girl." Thor smiled, putting the whip away before grasping her paddle "Now... Tell me... What is your 'job'?"

"T-To be your toy?" Laura asked, feeling the paddle gently stroke her ass.

"No. I hired you. Now... Tell me." She grinned

"I-I'm your whore..." Laura moaned

"No. You're a street walker! A prostitute! A hooker! A slut!" Thor berated, slapping her ass with the paddle with each sentence

"Y-Yes Mistress! I-I'm a slut! A hooker! All what you said!" Laura moaned

This lasted for half an hour, Laura's ass red and slowly healing, as Thor prepared a strap on

"Are you ready, you little slut?" Thor asked as she poured on some lube on the fake-cock.

"Y... Yes mistress! Take me!" Laura moaned, giving into the fantasy "Punish me for being such a slut!"

Thor smiled as she pushed the fake-cock into Laura's pussy, shattering past her regenerating hymen and reached the base. "AH! S-So...Tight!"

Laura whimpered, lightly grinding her pussy against the strap on

"See...You are a little slut...Begging for relief..." Thor spoke as she began to thrust inside Laura's pussy

"YES! I'M YOUR SLUT! FUCK ME MISTRESS!" Laura moaned happily

Thor moaned happily; fondling Laura's breasts and teasing her nipples as she thrust deep within her pussy with the strap-on.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't cum anymore." Thor purred

*With Gabby*

Gabby was currently finishing off a book that she and her mother got when they went shopping.

"How's the book Gabby?" Doreen asked

"Really good...Harry just saved his godfather from being kissed by shadow thingies." Gabby answered

"... What book are you reading?" She asked

"This one." Gabby handed over the book and the title read "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". "Hermione's my favourite."

"Did you read the other books?" Doreen smiled

She nodded "Yes I did. Mum said, if I do well in my next report card...I can get the next one." She yawned, feeling tired

"Time for you to go to sleep, young Gabby." Doreen tucked her in.

"But... I wanna... Finish the chapter." She yawned

"The chapter will remain right where it is. You can read it tomorrow." Doreen explained

"Bu...Ah..." Gabby began to debate, but she began to fall to sleep as she felt her soft pillow under her head.

Doreen smiled, putting a bookmark into the book before putting it away

'She's such a good kid...Laura's lucky to have you.' Doreen thought as she quietly closed the door 'She'd do anything for you wouldn't she?'

*with Laura*

Laura moaned; her back against the wall... And she was upside down, still chained to the wall. Her body was spread in a... Well... Spread-eagle position, Thor fucking her face with her strap one while using large vibrators to fucking both Laura's pussy and ass

"Suck it...Suck my strap-on cock you slut." Thor moaned heavily

Laura's moans were almost loud, as the vibrators as she was cumming from the two vibrators. Her pussy juices dribbling down her body, to her neck.

Her own juices where even falling onto the strap on, meaning she was licking up her own cum and wetness as she sucked it

'I-I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna pass out from my pussy cum!' Laura moaned

But Thor then pulled the cock out of her mouth, making Laura pant as her face was bright red

"Let's get you up...You look like you're gonna pass out..." Thor commented, flipping Laura over.

"Thank... You... Mistress." Laura nodded, moaning as she came again

"You're such a little slut...cumming from two vibrators in you." Thor teased

"Y... You're so good." She smiled

"I just want to keep you...But...I've got something else in mind..." Thor answered pulling a dual cock strap-on.

"W... What?" She blinked in shock

"Well...I want to try and fill you. Using toys is one thing...It's another to do the deed yourself." Thor answered

She pulled the vibrators out of Laura and slammed in before her insides had the chance to heal, avoiding breaking Laura's hymen again

"AH! O-Oh god! S-So deep! M-Mistress! I-I'm cumming again!" Laura moaned, bucking her hips against the dildo.

"Already?" Thor teased

"Y-Yes again! My ass and pussy are broken!" Laura panted heavily, her tongue slightly hanging out.

"Nothing but my slut." Thor smiled, kissing her deeply as she fucked her hard

Laura and Thor continued their fucking, their breasts rubbing against each other as they were in their embrace. "M-Mistress...I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me." Thor ordered

Laura's body caved under the lust and passion, she was going to cum one last time and she wanted it to be the biggest one she had today.

She screamed in pure pleasure, her mind blanking with ecstasy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She screamed, cum spraying out wildly over Thor's strap-ons

"You...good girl...Laura..." Thor moaned gently as Laura panted, kissing her on the lips and removed herself from Laura's holes.

Laura nodded, moaning a bit as the cocks where removed from her holes

"Sorry if I was too rough..." Thor apologised "I...I didn't mean all those harsh things, Laura. I was caught in the mood."

"You... Were... Racking up bill." Laura smiled drunkenly, falling to her knees and kissing Thor's leather clad ass

"Hmm...But...I wanted to be honest...You're my friend. And I love you like one." Thor answered

Laura smiled, pulling her leather pants down "I love you to Mistress." She purred, pushing her face between Thor's ass cheeks and licking her ass while she reached between her legs and fingered her pussy

"AH! L-Laura...! Y-You don't...Ah...F-Fuck...H-How're...You...Still going?" Thor moaned as she felt her pussy being stirred by Laura's skilled fingers.

"Healing Factor, Mistress." Laura grinned "And you never said stop... And I won't let you for a while." Laura purred before she went back to pleasuring Thor

"AH...I-I'm not u-used to...Being teased with Laur-ah! Oh Frigga!" Thor moaned happily feeling her pussy and ass being stimulated

Laura smiled, glad Thor was finally feeling pleasure

"T-Tongue...T-Tongue fuck me Laura..." Thor moaned happily, dribbling a little bit

Laura nodded, speeding up

"R-Right there...I-I'm cumming!" Thor moaned; cumming on Laura's fingers.

Laura smiled, moving her head between her legs to lap up the cum and lick her fingers clean silently

"Ah...ah...L-Laura...That...That was...So good..." Thor panted "A... And enough."

"Oh...Okay..." Laura nodded "Did you enjoy be being your slut tonight?" She asked

"Honestly? Yes... A lot." Thor nodded before she gasped as she was pushed against the wall, feeling two things rub between her legs

"Good. Because this ones in the house." Laura grinned, using the twin strap-on Thor used earlier and fucking both of the Thunder Goddess holes

"AH! Oh shit! L-Laura! M-My ass! My ass and pussy!" Thor moaned heavily feeling her D-Cup breasts press against the wall as she was being fucked by Laura.

"Yea Thunderer! Scream for me! Scream my name! Who am I?!" Laura purred into her ear as she fucked her hard

"Y-You're Laura...Laura fucking Kinney!" Thor moaned

"Wrong!" Laura snarled happily "I'm the Wolverine! The Best There Is! Now cum for me!"

"W-Wolverine!" Thor moaned cumming and squirting on the double cock.

Wolverine grinned, speeding up

*Parker Industries*

"And...Finished...Finally..." A brown haired and hazel eyed individual sighed happily, knowing that his work here was done. This was Peter Parker, the Spider-Man and also founder of Parker Industries.

He smiled, heading out and passing a few employees knowing that his birthday was coming soon

"Night guys." Peter waved to his employees.

"Night Mr Parker." the people answered

"Poor guy. A millionaire and does he EVER get laid? Never." Another man sighed

"He's like the best guy in the world...What do you think we should do?" another employee asked

"... Have you heard the rumours of the superheroine hooker?" The third asked

"A WHAT?!" the others contained their shouts

"A super-heroine hooker. Word is...You call her on a certain number! She's a total babe and she's your money's worth!" the third answered "It's apparently the new female Wolverine!"

"Oh...You've GOT to be kidding." the second commented

"Straight up!" The third answered

"Are you thinking, what I think you're thinking?" The first asked

"Oh yeah...Special birthday gift for the boss." The third nodded

The three nodded, high fiving

*Back with Laura and Thor, time skip*

"Oh...shit..." Thor and Laura panted as they were lying side by side on a puddle of pussy juice

"You...are insatiable..." Laura teased

"Says the girl that attacked me 'for free'." Thor shot back with a smile

"Hmm...True..." Laura smiled

"I've...got your payment...here..." Thor slowly got up and waddled over to a large satchel

"How much?"

"With... How long we went... How much you fucked me... The kink... the role-play... And you cumming once... $3000."

Thor whistled lightly "You ARE worth that much putting up with me..." She teased handing over the money

"You where purposefully making me rack up the bill with all this, going with what you knew would make me charge a lot... Thank you." Laura said, smiling at the end

"...Any time." Thor answered kissing her cheek

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To our reviewers: Thank you for your continued reviewing, it really helps make these stories.

 **Author's Note** : Happy Valentine's Day everyone, your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates.

Laura was back home, it was a long sleep for her on the sofa...But since she got back she was more relaxed knowing she had some money to live off of.

Plus she was tired form... However long she and Thor went at it. She was suppose to 'hate' her job but... She actually moved her time with Thor and was kind of hoping she'd want to go again in a few weeks or a month

And that was when there was a knock at the door

"Oh...No rest for the wicked...Coming." Laura groaned lightly, waking up from a somewhat nice dream.

She walked over and opened the door revealing a Chinese girl in a black full body, minus head and hands, leather and Kevlar body suit with short black hair and soft red eyes. She was also wearing a knee length long sleeve yellow trench-coat and a pair of bright pink, including the lenses, sunglasses resting on her forehead. And finally her lips where slightly plump with some fangs lightly poking last her top lip

"Hey Laura! Long time no see!" Jubilation Lee smiled, waving

"Jubilee? Hey, it HAS been too long." Laura smiled hugging her lightly "Why don't you come in?"

"Yea, been travelling. Doing my own thing. So, how have you been?" Jubilee smiled, walking inside

"Um...Surviving...I'm a technical mum." Laura answered

"Y-You're a mum?!" Jubilee gasped

"Shh! Please! Gabby's asleep." Laura answered

"Your kid's name is "Gabby"? That's adorable!" Jubilee smiled

"Gabriella." Laura corrected "But yea she likes Gabby."

"Who's the daddy?!" Jubilee asked her friend happily, actually exited, bouncing on the spot happily

"Um...Jubilee...There...isn't one." Laura frowned "She's my clone."

"... Oh." Jubilee blinked, feeling awkward and blushing

"You didn't know...Do you...want a drink or something?" Laura asked

"What do you want? Milk, water, coffee?" Laura asked as she got a glass out

"Can you just pour this into a cold glass?" Jubilee asked, passing her a flask while licking her lips

As she walked to her kitchen she pulled out a glass and opened the flask, pouring the contents into the glass. It was a slightly thick, red liquid. Blood.

Laura sighed and handed over the glass of blood to we friend "Guess you're still a vampire, huh?"

"Isn't something you just get over." Jubilee replied looking worried "Laura... That was my last flask."

"Your last flask...?" Laura gasped

"Yeah..." Jubilee drank the blood slowly Laura was silent... Until she took the flask and cut her own wrist

"LAURA!" Jubilee gasped as she saw her friend cut herself and bleed into the flask

"My healing factor should be enough." Laura smiled

"But...I...I don't..." Jubilee frowned but she saw how much Laura was giving. She was filling the flask to its brim.

"There you go...Should be enough; right?" Laura smiled lightly "For a week. I'll fill a few more before you leave."

Jubilee was crying a bit, shaking

"Jubilee...? Oh don't cry..." She hugged her friend "It's alright..." She stroked her back

"Thank you." She whispered

"Mummy? I smelt blood." Gabby whispered as she walked through, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"It's nothing Gabby, I just cut myself. It's all gone now." Laura spoke to reassure her

"This is Gabby? I was right! She's adorable!" Jubilee smiled seeing her

She ran over and picked Gabby up happily, hugging her

"Oof...Mummy, who's this hugging lady?" Gabby asked kindly

"I'm your Aunty Jubilee." She grinned happily

"I have an aunty?" Gabby perked up happily

"Yes, you do!" Jubilee smiled twirling with her "Logan basically treated me like a daughter and Laura and I are basically sisters!"

"...Aunty Jubi!" Gabby hugged her

Jubilee laughed, smiling

"Great... Now she's not going back to bed." Laura frowned

"Sorry mummy." Gabby answered

"How about...I read you a bedtime story?" Jubilee asked

"Yea!" She grinned

"Can we read "Goblet" please?" Gabby asked, Jubilee turned to Laura

"Goblet of Fire." Laura clarified

"Ah..." Jubilee nodded "You got a Harry Potter fan here?" She smiled

"That I do." Gabby sighed with a smile

"Are you a fan Aunty Jubilee?" Gabby asked

"They're good." Jubilee nodded, carrying Gabby back to her room

"Thanks Jubilee." Laura smiled then she heard her phone go off 'REALLY?!' She thought

She sighed, sneaking into the kitchen and answered the phone

"Hello?" She asked as she knew she was alone

"Hello? Err... We'd like to hire you. For our boss. Peter Parker?" The male voice said nervously

'P-Peter?' Laura thought in shock "Okay...Your boss, why didn't he call me himself?"

"It's...It's a surprise for him. It's his birthday and we wanted to give him a gift for being such a great boss." The voice answered honestly

"Okay. When is his birthday? And what time should I be around? I will wear my... Official costume so he does know it's me. I expect the security to be shut off during the session; I will not have sex tapes leaked."

"His birthday is in the next two weeks. His party will be about seven. And I PROMISE that it'll be dealt with discretion." The male voice answered

"Very well. I am guessing the party is at Parker Industries? And that since I am a present you will be paying? Because warning: my prices are high."

"For Peter...We'll pay for it. We'll all chip in." The male voice answered

"Okay. So I'm guessing one of each?" Laura nodded "A blow, vaginal and anal? Warning, Anal is extra."

"I-err...One minute please." The male voice asked "...Okay."

"$300 for all that. I will give him the bill for anything else he wants, including kinks."

"*phew* Thanks. We'll see you at the party." The male voice answered

Laura nodded and ended the call, sighing

'God...Peter Parker? His birthday? Jesus...' She thought sadly 'This... Could be it.'

This COULD be the end of her if she wasn't safe. She rubbed her arm nervously as she walked outside the kitchen

'What am I going to do...? I've taken the job but...But PETER...' She thought 'He's RICH! FAMOUS! GOD DAMN IT!'

'Urgh...!' She groaned slumping back into the couch

Jubilee walked out of Gabby's room, smiling "Don't worry, I didn't suck up her blood." She joked

"That's...Good...That's...that's really good, Jubilee..." Laura sighed as she picked herself up.

"... Are you okay?" Jubilee frowned

"Just...My job...It's nothing serious." Laura lied

Jubilee frowned and nodded

"Laura...I...Thank you. For doing what you did." Jubilee spoke

"Anything for my sister." She smiled weakly

"Do...Do you want to go for a beer?" Jubilee asked with a jokey smile

"I'm not my dad yet." Laura smirked

"Thought I'd cheer you up...It worked." Jubilee pointed kindly to Laura's smile

Laura laughed, nodding with a smile

"...Why don't we go out? Just: you, me and Gabby? A day out on the city?" Jubilee asked

"I... Did have enough spare money. I was going to take Gabby to thr theme park tomorrow." Laura nodded before Jubilee heard growling

"What's the matter?" Laura asked

"I heard growling... What's that?" Jubilee frowned, following the noise... Only to be tackled by a streak of brown fur

"Jonathan! No! Bad!" Laura snapped, pulling a snarling wolverine... As in the animal... off Jubilee "Sorry, this is Gabby's pet." she laughed nervously

"She...She owns an ACTUAL wolverine?" Jubilee asked as she healed from the scratches that "Jonathan" had given her

"Yeah...Yeah she does. That's a BAD Jonathan!" Laura smacked the pet on his nose

The wolverine whimpered sadly

"You be nice to Jubilee." Laura ordered lightly "Okay?"

The wolverine nodded weakly

"There we go." Laura stroked Jonathan's head softly, Jubilee reaching out and stroking it as well

*time skip, next morning*

"Hmm..." Laura mumbled, feeling something not warm but...not cold next to her. Jubilee was hugging her.

She smiled as she awoke, yawning

"Hmm...Morning." Laura smiled

"Morning...Sleep well?" Jubilee asked innocently

"Yea." Laura nodded with a chuckle

"Sorry about hugging you...You looked lonely." Jubilee answered

"It is fine Jubilee." She smiled

"...This isn't weird is it? I mean you ARE like my sister." Jubilee admitted

"Sisters can't sleep together innocently? It's not like this is sexual or anything."

"Yeah...Thanks for not making it weird Sis." Jubilee smiled getting up "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast. And it CAN be weird if you want." Laura grinned, purring at the end

"N-No thanks...being a vampire is weird enough...I don't want to go to THAT place." Jubilee answered

"Awww... You don't like me Onee-Chan?" Laura pouted cutely

"I'm not Japanese Laura. But nice try." Jubilee chuckled

"Can't blame anyone for trying." Laura smiled

Jubilee laughed and got out of bed when they heard crashing

"What was that?!" Laura asked in shock

The two ran into the living room... To see a wet wolverine running out of the bathroom

"Jonathan! Come back you meanie! It's bath time! Get back here!" Gabby yelled as she ran out of the bathroom and chased after the wolverine, covered in water and bubbles as she waved a sponge

"Oh thank goodness..." Laura sighed heavily

"Bath-time?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah...It's that time of the month." Laura answered "Or he stinks up too much."

"Must be murder on your enhanced senses." Jubilee frowned

"You have no idea." Laura sighed "JONATHAN!"

*time skip, at the theme park*

"WHEE!" Gabby smiled as she was on a merry-go-round with a toy owl she was given by Jubilee from the ring-toss.

Laura laughed, sitting at a bench near the ride

"I wonder why she wanted the owl...?" Jubilee teased

"Yeah...I wonder?" Laura laughed, taking a bite out from her cotton candy.

Laura smiled, Gabby getting off the ride and running towards them

"That was great!" Gabby smiled as she almost waddled towards them

"What do you want to do next?" Laura smiled

"Um...Photos. I want to take a photo wit Aunty Jubilee." Gabby answered innocently

"Go on then." She urged

"Alright, alright...Come on." Jubilee smiled as they went to a photographer.

Laura smiled as the two ran off... Before her 'special phone' rang

'No, no, no! Not today of all days!' She frowned and she looked for a secluded spot

She ran into the woman's bathroom and answered the phone "Hello?" She asked in worry

"Hey, Laura? Its Jess. Jessica Jones?" A familiar voice asked

"Jess, hi...I guess you and your hubby want to book an appointment?" Laura asked, shielding her conversation from idle ears, even though the carnival is doing a good job.

"Yes. You free tonight? Come around dressed as you want."

"Um..." Laura looked at Gabby and Jubilee, who were having a good time. "Sure. Just...Give me a sec to sort things out. Okay?" Laura asked

"Thank you, Laura. See you tonight." Jessica answered before hanging up.

She then got a text saying that she could come along any time past nine

'Oh thank goodness...' She thought as she saw Jubilee and Gabby come back with their photo

"Hey you two." She smiled, running over "Get good pictures?"

"Yeah, but Aunty Jubilee isn't on any of them." Gabby frowned showing Gabby standing by herself with her owl.

"Vampire, sorry Gab." Jubilee asked awkwardly, adjusting her large sunhat

"...At least you don't sparkle." Gabby answered hugging her Aunt.

Jubilee was silent... And started laughing

"I like her. I really do." Jubilee cuddled the young girl.

"She IS amazing." Laura smiled, laughing

"You know...We've got one more ride to go on before we head back home." Laura smiled

"Ferris Wheel?" Gabby asked

"Okay... Two rides." Laura chuckled

"Rollercoaster time!" Jubilee grinned

"Yay!" Gabby cheered

"Hold onto your owl though." Laura rubbed her daughter's head

"I will!" She smiled

*Time Skip*

It was nearing the end of the carnival; Gabby was sleeping next to Jubilee with her owl in hand. Laura was looking out of the window with Jubilee at the sunset.

"This is nice." Jubilee smiled

"It is...Are you sure you're okay? We're kinda high up and the sun IS out." Laura asked

"Yours and Logan's blood helps. I can walk in the day with that." Jubilee answered "And just to be safe I've got strong sunscreen and I have my hat and cloths." She smiled

"Well, of course." Laura smiled

"You're a great mum Laura." Jubilee smiled

"I... Thank you. Do you think... Do you think Logan would be proud?" Laura asked, looking worried

"Proud of you? Of course he would be." Jubilee answered

"Really?"

"Of course. You're doing everything you can to support Gabby. I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Jubilee answered

Laura nodded, looking down 'But would he?' she thought thinking of her 'job'

"Hey, we're going down now." Jubilee spoke as the sunset rose over their heads.

"That's good." Laura smiled "Wait... what time is it?"

"Little after eight, why?" Jubilee asked

"Can you take Gabby home? I have work." Laura smiled, not lying

"Of course. Hey...Good luck. It must suck working nights." Jubilee answered as they stopped at the bottom.

"Yeah...It can be." Laura answered

She felt like she should laugh at the accidental innuendo

"Listen...Um...May I have permission to enter your home?" Jubilee asked "Just cause...You know."

"Stop joking, we both know that's not a thing." Laura giggled

"Just a little humour." Jubilee smiled as she super-sped off with Gabby and her items in hand

Laura smiled as she heard Gabby's cheers of joy at the speed, Laura laughing gently

'Time for Mrs Jones and Mr Cage...' She thought as she headed to her job.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Retrokill: We left Gabby's age ambiguous, we aren't sure how old she is in the comics.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Retrokill: Gabby is AROUND 10 physically, she has yet to be given an age in the comics... I think. But she acts very young/immature/cute.

With Jubilee gone to Laura's home with Gabby, Laura headed towards the Cage-Jones Home.

After she arrived there had been normal greetings and all that stuff before they started the sex. And currently?

Laura moaned as she was on her knees, tongue extended as far as it would go, as Luke came over her face. Jessica was kneeling next to Laura, the two fingering each other as hard and fast as they could without doing any injuries

Laura and Jess then began to kiss, Jess lustfully running her tongue over Laura's face when she broke the kiss every ten seconds to collect more of her husband's cum before the two returned to their moaning kiss and all the while they continued to finger each other

"You're such a slut..." Jessica moaned between a kiss

"No... You are." Laura moaned, twirling her fingers around her pussy

"J-Jess...I-I'm so hard...I want to fuck you both!" Luke moaned

Jess smiled, moaning as she and Laura came

"Who...wants to go first?" Luke smiled as he rubbed his member

"You wanna go first?" Jessica smiled

"I...Guess..." Laura answered, raising her ass in the air and waited for Luke's cock

Luke grinned, sliding into her ass

"A-Anal...? Th-That costs extra...!" Laura winced, feeling her ass stretch from Luke's cock

"We know." Jess grinned, pushing Laura's face into her pussy

"AH! Oh...Right...right there!" Jessica moaned as she felt Laura's tongue lap against her slit.

Luke continued to thrust inside Laura's tight ass, feeling her constrict around him

He groaned at that constant virgin tightness, slamming in and out quickly

"F-Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum! She's tongue fucking my cunt!" Jessica moaned happily, feeling euphoric from her insides being stirred by Laura's skilled tongue

Luke moaned, filling Laura's ass as Jess came

Laura panted as Luke slipped his cock from her ass, letting Laura drop to the floor.

"You done?" Jess asked her teasingly

"Hmm...Are you?" Laura asked as she blushed seeing Jess's face

"We can stop if you can't keep going." Luke said compassionately

"It's...It's nothing...Just something on my mind." Laura answered

Jess shrugged and kissed her deeply, moaning

* time skip*

Laura smiled as she entered home at 1AM carrying $900

'Nearly a grand...Man my ass...' She thought quietly entering the bedroom to see Gabby asleep

She smiled, even if her ass hurt

'Sweet dreams Gabby...' She kissed her daughter's head gently. Then her phone vibrated, it was another call.

She sighed, bringing the phone to her ear "Hello?" She purred as she walked out of the room

"Ah... Ms Kinney. Looks like it's time for another lesson." Natasha's voice purred

"Ms Rushman...It-It's one in the morning." Laura exited the room

"Call it a "Night Class" lesson. You best be punctual..." Natasha answered

"I... Have just finished with a customer. C... Can't we wait until tomorrow?" Laura asked

"It IS tomorrow Ms Kinney." Natasha answered

"As in... Like... Lunch time or PM."

"Very well...One PM. On the dot, Ms Kinney." Natasha spoke

"I won't be late!" She nodded

Laura sighed in relief as Natasha hung up. She placed the money in their safe box and drifted to sleep for the morning.

*Time Skip, eleven AM*

Laura yawned as she awoke the next morning, stretching

"Man...Late nights..." She rubbed her eyes "Huh?" She found a note from Gabby

"Mummy, you were still sleepy, so I asked Ms Doreen to take me to school. Hope you wake soon. Love Gabby."

"What about Jubilee?" She muttered, getting out of bed and yawning

That was when Jubilee came through the kitchen with a cup of coffee for Laura "Morning sleepy-head."

"Morning. Why didn't you take Gabby to school?"

"Okay." She nodded with a smile

What kind of job keeps you up all night? You look terrible." Jubilee asked

"Thanks, you look beautiful too." Laura quipped back having her coffee.

"I'm serious." Jubilee chuckled

"It...It's a graveyard shift." Laura answered "That's all."

Jubilee sighed and nodded

"You know...I can help with rent. If you want me to move in? I know Gabby likes me." Jubilee tried to help

"... You could if you want." Laura smiled

"Really? Thank you! I promise I won't be in the way!" Jubilee smiled

"I know you won't." Laura smiled, hugging her

"I'll help out where I can. Okay?" Jubilee added

"Okay."

"You're the best sister ever." Jubilee kissed her cheek

"Aw, shucks." She chuckled nervously, blushing

"I'll go get my stuff. Okay?" Jubilee smiled, quickly taking a drink from her flask and went to go grab her stuff

"Jubilee...It's good to have you here." Laura smiled

She began to get dressed, 'work' being soon

*Time Skip*

With Jubilee officially moved in the apartment, she was taking a power nap. Laura was out at the hotel, waiting for "Ms Rushman".

Soon the door opened and Natasha walked in wearing the trench-coat with the same bag

"Ms Rushman...I'm here on time." Laura spoke kindly

"I see that... And out of uniform." Natasha nodded, throwing the bag to Laura and stripping off her trench-coat revealing her 'teacher garb'

"Forgive me Ms Rushman." Laura answered

"Get changed. Now...!" Natasha ordered

Laura nodded, running into the bathroom and getting changed

She was quicker than normal, but Natasha pulled out a riding crop from her trench-coat and the strap-on was still in there.

That was when Laura came out and she gasped

"You've been a naughty girl Ms Laura...And naughty girls...deserve. Punishment..." Natasha spoke seductively but stern

Laura gulped, looking at the riding crop and strap on

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chair.

Laura nodded, doing as she as told

"Not coming in uniform?" She asked nervously

"That's ONE reason." Natasha answered "Another was not handing in your homework...Very IMPORTANT homework..."

"W... What homework?" She gulped

"The homework that you need to pass the grade. Without it you'll be held BACK a year!" She answered using the whip on the bed.

Laura flinched "I... Think I was sick. No one told me what this homework was."

"You...were sick?" Natasha asked lowering the crop

"I think. Eh... What was the homework?" She asked nervously

"It was an oral examination..." Natasha answered, swaying closer with the strap-on next to Laura's face

Laura nodded, licking the cock from base to tip slowly before she said "Can... I have a make-up exam please?" She asked pecking the head quickly

"Of course you can...I can't blame a person if they're sick now can I?" Natasha answered kindly. "Keep doing what you're doing..."

Laura smiled, licking up and down the bright red dildo Natasha brought today

"Yes...That's right...Good girl...Get it nice and wet." Natasha praised her.

Laura smiled proudly, licking over the cock and covering it in her saliva as best she could before she began to suck it

"Hmm...Yes...Yes that's a good girl...Suck my fake cock..." Natasha moaned

Laura moaned, taking more of the cock down her throat until she was kissing the base of the cock

"Ah...Yes! Yes, you good girl...Lift up your skirt...You deserve a reward..." Natasha smiled

Laura smiled around the cock, doing as she was told

"Now Ms Kinney...Here's your reward." Natasha thrust the cock inside of Laura's pussy, tearing her regenerating hymen with a single push

Laura gasped in pain, but bucked against the cock with a moan

"Y-You're so tight! You've been abstaining...!" Natasha panted as she began to fuck Laura

"I... I love you Miss Rushman!" Laura moaned making Natasha flinch and give a particularly hard thrust

"Ah! Y-You're so deep! I love you!" Laura moaned again

Again Natasha gave a harder thrust, an angry look in her eyes and she almost looked like she was holding back tears

"It-it's okay...Y-You can let loose..." Laura moaned

"Don't... Say that." Natasha whispered

"Wh-Why not?" Laura asked as Natasha slowed down "I'm supposed to make you feel better..."

"Don't say that." She frowned

"Why not Tasha? Why don't you want me to say "I love you"?" Laura asked looking deep into Natasha's eyes

"What happened to me... When I WAS Nancy."

"You fell in love...Who with?" Laura asked kindly

"... Nancy loved Spider-Man."

"Nancy loved Spider-Man?" Laura frowned

"I lost my memory. He found and helped me. She fell in love."

"And what about you?" Laura asked cupping her face

"... No." She flinched lightly

"Then I'll love you twice as much...For your sake." Laura kissed her

Natasha moaned a bit, kissing back as she slammed in and out of Laura faster

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned as she felt the strap-on thrust into her pussy. Her tongue dancing with Natasha's

She soon shuddered and came but Natasha didn't stop

"H-Hmm...!" Laura moaned as she and Natasha passionately kissed

Natasha grasped Laura's legs and put them both over her shoulders, before pushing herself as close to Laura as she could so Laura's legs where pressed between their breasts. Laura groaned at the uncomfortable position before she moaned loudly as Natasha began to thrust, the new position making her body arch in pleasure

"AH! D-Deeper! Deeper!" Laura moaned happily

She felt the fake cock hitting her womb, making her eyes roll into the back of her head

"N-Natasha...I-I'm gonna cum!" Laura moaned happily

Natasha just thrusting as Laura came again, the black haired super hero escort cumming hard

"S-So...good..." Natasha panted "You...Good girl..."

"Yes! I'm a good girl!" She moaned

Natasha kissed her tenderly, her strap-on cock slipping out of her.

"Good girl."

"Do you feel better Natasha...?" Laura panted

She nodded with in a smile

"I'm here...If you need me..." Laura kissed her gently

"Time to pay?" She asked

"Please..." Laura nodded and composed herself

Natasha nodded and passed Laura the same amount as last time, expecting the same price

"Thanks Natasha..." Laura smiled "I'll take the clothes off again."

"... Keep them this time. It will be easier." Natasha said

"Yes Ms Rushman." Laura teased lightly

*Time Skip*

Laura arrived home with a happy hum, keeping the bag with the school girl outfit close. Turns out she shouldn't have called Natasha that as it lead to round two, and this time she DID use the riding crop. Her ass still stung a bit hut at least she made some more money

'I hope my ass heals up soon...I want to have a sit down.' She thought

She sighed, putting the bag away in a secure location when she felt arms hug her from behind

"Hmm!" She stiffened up

She looked over her shoulders to see Jubilee smiling at her

"Oh...Jubilee...It's just you." Laura sighed with a smile

"JUST me?" She frowned

"I mean: it's good that it's you...Settle in okay?" Laura asked

Jubilee nodded, snuggling her head into the crook of Laura's neck

"Hmm...Wh-What's with the affection...?" Laura purred lightly

"What? I can't show I care about my sister?" She smiled

"I...I guess it doesn't hurt." Laura chuckled

Jubilee smiled and kissed her cheek before the walking off

'J-Jubilee...' Laura blushed touching her cheek 'It...It's just a sister kiss...Just a sister kiss.' She thought, then her special phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked, purring a bit

"Hi Laura...It...It's Johnny...Do you have a minute?" Johnny's voice asked kindly down the phone

"... Of course little brother. Should I be there the same time?" She purred gently

"Please...Thank you. And I've got the wig." Johnny answered

"See you then." Laura smiled kissing at the end.

She hung up, smiling weakly.

'How am I gonna explain this to Jubilee?' She thought

She walked out, rubbing the back of her neck

"Work again?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah...Yeah it is." Laura nodded

"Must be damn popular if they want you back for the night shift." Jubilee answered

"I'm one of their best workers." She shrugged

"Well, I hope they give you a raise for all this work." Jubilee smiled

"Yea." Laura laughed nervously, smiling and blushing "Well... I got three odd hours until my shift. Want some hard stuff to drink?"

"If it involves getting drunk? I'm in." Jubilee smiled

Laura grinned

*Time skip*

"Hmm...This is good..." Jubilee smiled putting her glass down

Laura nodded, still completely sober

"Y-You know...I-I-I...I missed you...I missed you and Logan..." Jubilee slurred lightly

"Same." Laura nodded

"Hmm...Sho...Shleepy..." Jubilee slurred and purred

She hugged Laura, her face inches from hers

"Hmm...Night-night..." Jubilee fell to sleep, and as she collapsed, she kissed her 'sister'

'Good night Jubilee...' Laura smiled lightly

Laura blushed feeling Jubilee's lips on her. This was the second time this had happened

But Jubilee wasn't pushing back now, as she had passed out.

'Night Jubilee...' Laura thought 'I'm coming Johnny...' She thought

She was blushing up a storm, gently placing Jubilee into the sofa before she left

*Time skip*

Laura was currently in the same room with Johnny, he was still as embarrassed like last time. But he got a little better.

She was wearing the blonde wig and was smiling lovingly, kissing him gently

"Hmm...Sue..." Johnny moaned lightly, but somewhat sadly.

"It's alright Johnny...It's okay...Big Sister's here..." Laura coddled him

She got on her knees, undoing his pants

"Laura...Thanks...For doing this...Again..." Johnny panted as his member was exposed

"Who's Laura?" Laura said, keeping in 'character' as she grasped his member

"Ah...! S-Sue..." Johnny moaned as "Sue" began to jerk him off.

"You've gotten so big." Laura smiled, quickly taking the cock into her mouth and sucking

"Hmm! S-Sue...Your mouth...It...It's so good!" Johnny moaned

Laura moaned against the cock, bobbing quickly

"S-Sue!" Johnny moaned as he came into Laura's mouth, coating her mouth with his seed.

She lapped all the cum up, sucking it deep into her

"Sue...Y-You're so good...I...I want to fuck you...I want to be inside you." Johnny moaned

"Of course little brother. Any position in mind?" She grinned

"I...Normal...I want kiss you...So...Normal." Johnny gulped, blushing as he admitted it.

She nodded and laid on her back in missionary position

Johnny removed a condom from his wallet and put it on, he wanted to respect Laura as Sue as much as he did like last time.

"You remembered." She giggled

"You're my sister...I don't want to give you incest babies..." Johnny kissed her as he slowly inserted his cock into her pussy, pushing into her hymen "I...Respect you that much!"

"J... Johnny! You're so much bigger than Reed!" Laura moaned, knowing the Fantastic Four personally. Well... The Future Foundation. She babysat the Richard's children a few times

"S-Sue...!" Johnny panted as he kissed Laura again, imagining it was his sister praising him. He held her tight as he thrust deeper into her pussy

"Hmmm! Johnny! You're a real man! I wish I married you!" Laura continued to praise between kisses "You fill my pussy amazingly! You're so much bigger than Reed! You hit my womb! Your cock is so hard! So perfect!"

"S-Sue!" Johnny moaned, filling the condom up with his seed and panted heavily. Falling on top of Laura in relief

"You done?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair

"I...I think so..." Johnny panted, pulling his cock out from Laura's pussy and flushed the condom away again

"You sure? Big sisters ass is free." She teased

"Y-Your ass...?" Johnny gulped, getting hard again "Give me a second..." He asked and found another condom.

"No condom here." She said, rolling onto her stomach "Can't get pregnant from anal."

"I...I just wanted to be careful." Johnny admitted as he rubbed his cock against Laura's ass-crack like it was her tits.

"Hmm. Want an ass-job before you fuck big sisters tight ass?" She grinned, rubbing her ass against him

"Can't blame a guy for wanting something..." Johnny moaned lightly

"Of course not! But you can't blame big sister for wanting you inside her, you're cock is so good!"

"Then...Let me...Fuck your ass!" Johnny moaned as he entered her back way

The two moaned together, Laura flinching in pain for half a second

"S-Sue! Y-You're ass is so tight! It's wrapped around me like a serpent!" Johnny moaned

"You reach so deep Johnny! Fuck me! Fill my ass!" Laura moaned as 'Sue'

"S-Sue! I'm cumming!" Johnny moaned filling her ass with cum

Laura moaned, cumming "So warm big brother!" She moaned

"I...I'm done..." Johnny pulled out and fell on his back on the bed, with Laura beside him

"Okay... $400." She smiled, kissing him gently

"Okay...Okay...I've got it here..." Johnny slowly got up and gave the four $100 bills to Laura "Thank you Laura..."

Laura nodded and kissed him again, giving him the wig but he shook his head

"Huh? Why not, Johnny?" Laura asked kindly

"Keep it." He smiled

"You sure?" Laura asked

"Yeah...I'm sure." Johnny nodded

She nodded with a small smile "You know, I think I can buy an Invisible Woman costume easily. Want me to being that next time?" She asked

"I...yeah; if that's okay?" Johnny nodded

She nodded, got dressed and left

'Johnny is such a sweetie...' Laura thought as she went back home, until her phone once again rang. 'Never ends does it?' she sighed

*At Parker Industries*

"How much is that now?" A member asked

"$297. Just three bucks short." the second answered

"Who didn't chip in?" the third asked

"... Bob."

They all sighed "Of COURSE it's Bob...Let's go ask him."

They nodded, heading out

Downstairs they met up with Bob. He wasn't a bad guy...just a bit of a ditz.

"Bob!" They yelled together

"Huh? Oh hey there. What's the problem?" Bob asked

"We're getting Mr Parker a birthday gift and we're $3 short." The second person spoke

"And you haven't chipped in." The first answered

"... Crap!"

"Come on Bob, what've you got?" the first asked

"Err...I haven't got any ones...I've got a $5." Bob panicked and pulled out his wallet

"Perfect!" They grinned, taking it

"Sorry about that, guys...I've been busy." Bob explained

"It's fine." The first guy shrugged before Bob muttered about not being able to have lunch now

"Why don't you ask that cute new intern receptionist? What was her name? Gwen Poole?" The second suggested "Everyone knows you have a thing for her."

"N-No I don't!" Bob denied, though he was blushing up a storm

"Come on Bob, just ask her. What's the worst that can happen?" a co-worker asked

"She laughs in my face."

"...Ah..." the male co-worker answered simply

*With Laura*

'Why did it have to be Stark? He's such a...*Sigh*.' Laura thought as she arrived at a different hotel and waited for Tony.

Seconds later hands grasped her breasts, the grasper being behind her

"Hello there Laura..." Tony's cocky voice spoke into her ear.

"Stark." She flinched

"I'm glad you agreed for another session. I promise...I won't be as asinine as before." Tony kissed her neck "I'll cum more than twice."

'Joy...' Laura thought "Hmm...I hope so..." She answered with a fake smile

"You know what I want." He said, nuzzling her neck as he rubbed his crotch against her ass

"Oh...okay...Mr S...You wanna go bump on the bed?" Laura asked, sounding like a bimbo

"Of course Laura." He smiled "And I brought your favourite lollipop to!"

"Oh...Joy..." Laura forced a smile

"I knew you'd be happy! So why not dig in?"

"Hmm..." Laura hummed "happily" and got down to Tony's waist and revealed his cock.

She had to stop herself from gagging as she sucked it

"Hmm...That's a good girl..." Tony smiled as his cock twitched within her mouth.

'Please cum quick.' she thought, sucking fast

"L-Laura...I-I'm gonna cum!" Tony groaned as he came into her mouth

'He DOES cum fast.' she thought, gulping it down

"Hmm...You little slut..." Tony panted, though his member was still hard. "I still want my money's worth..." He smiled

She frowned and laid on her back before she gained the whore-ish smile on her face again

"I hope you're wet Little Laura..." Tony pulled her trousers down and revealed her pussy, still wet from fucking Johnny earlier "And you are..."

'Just shut up Tony.' Laura thought but her face didn't betray her mind. "All for you Mr S..." She purred as she felt his cock rub against her pussy

"Hmm... That sounds nice." He grinned "Say it again?"

"M-Mr S..." Laura moaned lightly as she felt her hymen being torn again from Tony's cock "Hmmnn!"

"Hmm! So tight!" Tony smiled as he began to thrust into her pussy "Yes! So tight!"

"A-Ah fuck!" Laura moaned as she felt Tony's cock thrust inside her

"Come on... Say it!" He grunted

"M-Mr S...F-Fuck my slutty pussy!" Laura moaned, sounding like a whore. "You're so big with me! Paint my insides white!"

"L-Laura...!" Tony moaned as he came inside her

"Oooh! I love the pulsing followed by warm cum that comes with a cream pie!" Laura moaned whorishly, Tony having never put a condom on

"God...! You little whore...!" Tony panted heavily as he pulled out and jizzed on her tits.

Laura groaned, feeling both cum in her pussy but on her breasts as well. She began to lap it up, seeing his cock still hard

"Y-You're still hard?" Laura asked

"Hell yeah..." Tony smiled

"I've only came twice so far. And I have a few shots left."

'Shit...' Laura thought "Great. Cum fill my slutty body Mr S." Laura answered

"Where next? I'll let you choose." He smiled happily

"...Fuck my slutty titties?" She purred

"Fine, but you do the work." he grinned, sitting on her stomach

'Lazy fucker...' Laura thought "Okay Mr S..." She answered, using her tits on his cock

"Hmm... Small but soft." He groaned happily

"Thank you Mr S." She purred as she licked his cock as it peaked from her tits

"I've been, like, thinking about getting a boob job though." She said as the bimbo she was playing

"Bigger boobs? Sounds hot, Laura..." Tony moaned

"How big do you think, Mr S? D's? Double D's? E's?" She asked bimbo-ey

"I'd go with Double F's." Tony smiled

"D-Double F's?" Laura asked in worry and confusion

"For fantastically fuckable!" Tony answered as he came over her tits and caught her chin

She flinched, the warm sperm nearly knocking her head back a bit

"Man...I...Am spent..." Tony sighed and fell back onto the bed.

That made Laura grin... Before Tony continued "I'm not done yet. Just can't move my body properly. So how about you ride me this time?"

'How long can Tony go on for?' She thought and just nodded. She was getting paid after all. So She slid his cock onto her and began to ride him like he was a stallion

"Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!" She moaned sluttily as she bounced on his lap quickly, grinding her clit against him a bit

"God...You're such a whore..." Tony smiled as he continued to thrust quicker in her pussy

"Yes! Yes I am Mr S! Your slut!" She moaned in her act

"I-I'm gonna cum again!" Tony groaned and came inside Laura's pussy

"Y... You're cum is so warm! It feels so good!" Laura moaned desperately

"I think...We're done here..." Tony panted as he now gave everything he had into that session

"... Go..." She started to say but he interrupted

"Keep the act till you leave." He replied

'You...You ass!' She thought, out of ALL the clients she's had, HE was number one of being the biggest asshole. "Fine." She muttered quietly before smiling "O... Okay Mr S." She said sexily

"There...Okay...How much do I owe you Laura?" He asked

"You owe me $600 Mr S." She grinned cheekily "Your cock was so good it cut my price in half."

"Glad you liked it..." Tony smiled pulling out the $600 and passed it to Laura. "Get yourself washed...Don't want you stinking of cum all day do we?"

"Aw, but I love the smell Mr S." She said like the bimbo she hated talking as this

"Awe...Maybe...But women need SOME self-respect don't they?" Tony answered

"Do I HAVE to?" She 'pouted'

"Go get showered..." Tony answered

"Fine." She said, giggling innocently

As Laura entered the room she sighed and got into the shower, this was probably the ONLY enjoyable thing of this session

She flinched as she broke her hymen while in the shower, Tony's cream pie sliding out

'I always hate this bit...' She bit her bottom lip letting Tony's cum fall into the drain.

She felt the warm cum slowly pouring out of her and she couldn't stop herself from shuddering in arousal at the feeling

'F-Fuck...! Why do creampies...have to be like this?' She moaned lightly, but the shower was covering her voice

She felt like she WAS becoming that bimbo she pretended to be for Stark

She didn't want to be like that, she didn't want to be one of those brainless drones for Tony to use...She wanted to retain her individuality...But his damn attitude with all of this. It was taking its toll on her.

And she... The sex felt good. All of it with all of her customers.

Luke and Jessica's was passionate, Natasha's was dominant yet caring, Thor's was intensive, Johnny's was...Hell, Johnny's was adorable and loving.

And, again, the sex just felt... Great over all.

'D-Damn it...' She shuddered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Thank you to our reviewers, we hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

shaianwillems: We started with the Cage's sex session already over half way done, of course that had less detail. Natasha's was not suppose to be super detailed. And we think the Jubilee bit was fine

Laura was sleeping in today; she had a LOT going on the past couple of weeks but now was a special day. It was Peter Parker's birthday...and she was the gift.

One thing that made her nervous was she had to go in her costume. AKA the Wolverine suit

'Oh...This is going to be hard...!' She whimpered in her sleep

Suddenly her phone rang

"Oh...Not so early..." Laura frowned as she answered it "Hello...?" She asked in a sleepy-sexy voice.

"Why hello." A female voice she was hadn't heard before purred

"Hi...Who is this...?" Laura asked

"Hmm...You've got a silky voice. Call me "Ms L". I require your services..." The voice answered

"I... Okay." She frowned darkly

"Oh...Don't frown my dear...It pays well...And it's QUITE up your alley. Meet me at the Twin Swan Hotel in an hour...Don't be late..." the woman spoke

"... How do you know I'm frowning?" She asked when the call ended

"Who...Who WAS that...?" Laura asked herself and looked at the clock, it was 10:37. "An hour...Fine..."

She grumbled, getting dressed quickly

"Twin Swan..." Laura grumbled, getting ready to go out 'I hope I've got enough time to go to the party...'

She knew the party was later tonight but she was still worried

*Time skip*

She arrived at the Twin Swan hotel and there seemed to be no end of women here...But none of them that specifically came to her.

She frowned in worry at that thought

"Ah...Hello there...Waiting for me?" a familiar voice spoke behind her, it was the woman from the phone call.

Laura turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair, emerald green eyes, dressed in a dark green and white business suit and skirt with black heeled shoes. She had a D-Cup sized chest tied back by the skirt and an aura about her.

"Ms L?" Laura asked

"Yes...I'm glad you came...I was a little worried you wouldn't show." Ms L answered

"I always come." Laura nodded, knowing about the innuendo she made

"Excellent...Let me just grab the key. And we'll get ready." Ms L smiled and did just that "Okay...Follow me..."

She nodded, following while taking in the woman's attractive form as they entered the room

"I must be honest...I pictured you...Not as attractive...I'm glad you proved me wrong." Ms L smiled swaying towards Laura

"I'm sorry?" Laura frowned

"I thought I was being duped...Someone CLAIMING to be someone they're not...But...You're quite lovely..." Ms L answered

"... Thank you."

"Now then...I've got something for you...Go get dressed in this." Ms L spoke handing over a bag to Laura.

Laura smiled and did as she was told

Laura went to the bathroom and got changed into the clothes provided...which looked like some form of animal fur bikini. "Okay...Besides it being warm...It's kinda ticklish..."

She rubbed the fur, trying to work out what animal it was

"Not bear...Not chinchilla...What is it...?" She wondered

"Oh Laura...I'm waiting..." Ms L spoke through the door

"C-Coming." Laura answered

She walked out, nervously, seeing her new client

"Oh...Look at you...SO adorable..." Ms L smiled, she was now stripped down to her black and green underwear, exposing her D-Cup breasts and shaved pussy

"Th... Thank you." She blushed

"What's the matter...? Don't you like it?" Ms L asked

"I do b... But... What am I dressed as?" Laura gulped

"You're dressed as a berserker woman...And I'm a defenceless slave girl...You've come back from a vicious fight and are claiming your prize." Ms L answered

Laura gulped and nodded, realising this woman wanted to be dominated and that wasn't something she was as use to in bed. She just had to do her best

"Safe word?" Laura asked

"Apples. My safe word is "apples" or "apple"." Ms L answered

Laura nodded before she made herself growl like a savage and slowly walk towards the woman. She was beautiful so the hunger and lust in her eyes didn't need to be faked

"Please...Ms Berserker...Don't hurt me..." Ms L purred, acting scared

"Mine." Laura frowned, kissing her roughly and pushing her onto the bed

"Hmm! Please..." Ms L mewed like a kitten as she saw Laura pin her down and grope her pussy with one hand.

"Behave." She snarled, speeding up her rubbing

"Hmm! Y-yes...I-I'll behave!" Ms L moaned

"Good." Laura answered as she began to kiss her roughly and exposing her breasts.

She then leaned down, licking and biting the nipple

"AH! Ah! M-Miss Berserker...!" Ms L moaned as she felt her nipple being teased

And then she bit her nipple roughly

"AH! S-So hard! M-Ms Berserker!" Ms L moaned heavily feeling her euphoria rise

Laura felt a bit awkward but acted as roughly as she could, thrusting two fingers into her pussy

"AH Y-Yes...Yes! R-Right there...! Right there!" Ms L moaned as she felt Laura's fingers in her pussy.

Laura grinned, speeding up her fingers

"Y-Yes! Yes Ms Berserker...!" Ms L moaned as she aimed for Laura's waist and cupped her underside.

Laura raised an eyebrow at 'Ms L's actions

"I want...More..." Ms L panted as something began to grow from Laura's waist, it was an eight inch long and three inch thick cock!

"... WHAT?!"

"Ooh! You're bigger than expected...!" Ms L smiled only for her to have her chin being pressed upon by Laura's fist...She was turned on again.

"WHAT...The HELL...IS this?!" Laura snarled

"...Just a spell...Real men don't satisfy me." Ms L answered

"Who are you?" Laura snarled getting closer.

"Fine...I'm Loki. The Trickster Goddess?" She revealed her identity without changing her appearance.

"WHAT?!" Laura gasped

"Here's the run down: I'm BORED of men. All they do in regards to sex: is boring. Jump on, have their way and fall to sleep. SO...I found the Berserker Maiden Undergarments and looked towards women. Women know how to please...And so...I use them for intended purpose. They're enchanted until I say my safe word." Loki explained

"WHAT intended purpose?" Laura asked

"Sex...Of course." Loki answered "...I just wanted to fuck a good girl with a good cock."

Laura growled, pushing Loki hard onto the bed

"U-Um...L-Laura..." Loki gulped, feeling hot seeing Laura this riled up

"I'm going to fuck you so wildly. Until you can't move."

"Y-You are?" Loki blushed with a small smile

"Yes..." Laura answered aiming her new cock at Loki's pussy and shoved it straight in

"AH!" Loki moaned feeling her pussy filled with Laura's hard member

Laura snarled, thrusting wildly like an animal

"Ah! Oh FUCK!" Loki moaned as she was being mounted by Laura

She soon came hard but Laura kept thrusting, making Loki grin happily

"Y-You're so fucking tight!" Laura moaned, not realising what she said

"Yes! Yes, fuck my pussy!" Loki moaned happily

Laura kept going wildly, soon having Loki in the doggy style position as she ploughed her pussy

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" Loki moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled by Laura's cock "Fuck me Laura! Fuck me like a bitch!"

"You are a bitch. A bitch goddess that gets fucked by God damn horses. You're MY bitch." Laura hissed into her ear, feeling her first male orgasm building quickly while her cock head was hitting Loki's womb

"F-Fill my slutty womb! Fill it with your cum!" Loki moaned "Make me pregnant again!"

"F...uck!" Laura shot her first load into Loki's pussy, the white liquid filling and almost spilling out of Loki's pussy

Loki moaned as she was creampied and overflowed

"I...I can still keep going!" Laura moaned heavily, gripping Loki's breasts as she was being fucked "For hours!"

"A-Apples. Apples!" Loki moaned, activating her safe word and the magic of the Berserker Wear stopped and Laura's cock disappeared

"A... Already?" She blinked, stopping "I... I wasn't done!"

"S-Sorry...But...I...I couldn't cum...anymore..." Loki panted "My...My cunt's full of your seed..."

"That was just ONE round." Laura snarled in lust

"Oh...Okay..." Loki sighed and grabbed Laura's pussy again activating the underwear.

Laura looked at the clock "12:02". She had plenty of time. "Ready for the next round?" Laura smiled growing back the cock again

"I... guess." Loki nodded

"If you want your pussy to have a break, then suck my Alpha Cock." She snarled gently

"Yes...I want your alpha cock..." Loki smiled and proceeded to suck it.

Laura moaned, rolling them over. She grabbed Loki's head and began to throat fuck her

"AH...So...So fucking wet!" Laura panted, she had never realised that having a cock would be so good.

Loki choked and swallowed

"Your throat's like a second pussy!" Laura panted heavily and in excitement

Loki smiled and gagged around her cock

"I-I'm gonna cum again!" Laura moaned happily, cumming into Loki's throat

Loki flinched a bit but swallowed it all even if there WAS a bit of a struggle

"S-So good...You're so good..." Laura smiled "Now it's time to fuck you again!"

"Hhh...Hmm hha huhhee." Loki moaned saying "Huh...But my Pussy."

"I've got ANOTHER hole to use..." Laura smiled "But don't you want to get pregnant ANYWAY?"

"Hmm-hmm..." Loki nodded, still with a cock in her mouth

"Then I need to cum in you as much as possible." Laura reminded

'M-Mummy...' She thought in worry, but the thought of having a baby was too tempting.

Well... Another child

Yeah...Look up Norse Mythology stories on Loki...It WILL make you wonder about EVERYTHING.

Laura grabbed Loki and pulled her onto her lap, pushing into her sloppy creampied pussy

"Ah! Oh...You're so tight Loki!" Laura moaned happily as she continued to thrust in her pussy

"M... Mistress!" Loki gasped "Pound my pussy you would a girl!"

"Y-You're so naughty! Y-Your pussy is mine!" Laura moaned kissing her heavily, their tongues dancing with each other as Laura's cock penetrated her womb pounding it with incredible force

Loki moaned, cumming again and again

"Here you go!" Laura roared, cumming hard

"LAURA...!" Loki moaned happily as she felt Laura's cum spray her insides

Laura growled and held her close, making sure none of her cum escaped

"I-I'm so full..." Loki panted leaning into Laura.

Laura nodded, hugging her and calming down

"Did you like Loki...? Did...Did I do enough?" Laura panted

"You were perfect." Loki purred, lovingly snuggling into Laura's arms "This is why I prefer women."

"So...With my cum in your cunt...Did you JUST want a baby momma?" Laura asked

"Hmm... I'm sorry that slipped out. I didn't want to get pregnant but you where do forceful and wild, and I have not had a child in so long, I just wanted it do bad. Still do." Loki smiled

"Well...I...I think it's...gonna be weird if your baby has a whore for a mother..." Laura admitted

"Which of us are you talking about?" Loki teased, but also reassured

"I...I meant me...I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mum to an half-Asgaridan baby." Laura answered

"You don't have to." Loki promised

"Is there a spell that stops pregnancy?" Laura asked

"No. But you don't have to raise it." Loki replied

Laura looked down at Loki's belly...and then she kissed the Asgardian heavily "P-Promise me...You won't let it hurt anyone..."

"I promise." Loki smiled, rolling on top of her. She straddled Laura's hips and kissed her deeply several times

"And...And no...Killing Thor?" Laura added between the kisses

"I promise..." Loki answered rubbing herself on Laura while she was still connected to her cock

"Any ideas for names?" Loki teased gently

"For a girl? Or a boy?" Laura asked

"Both." Loki kissed her

"I... Could we call it Logan if it's a boy? I mean... Well... Have it be his first or middle name." Laura asked

"Okay...But what about a girl?" Loki asked slowly grinding against her cock

"S-Sarah..." Laura moaned

Loki smiled "If it's a boy...Logan...If it's a girl...Sarah..."

Laura nodded "I... Well... Could I visit some time?" She asked nervously "I'd to be part of their lives in some way."

"Of course...We'll play date." Loki purred felling the cock sill in her pussy "Shall we finish now?"

Laura looked at the clock, it was 2:13.

"Yes, I should go." She nodded

"Okay...Apples." Loki answered as she came one last time on Laura's cock so it retracted. 'Another baby...' She smiled rubbing her belly.

Laura groaned as she came again, filling her womb with the last load of semen, before the cock retracted

"So...I'll see you again?" Loki asked

"Yeah...Just...Call, okay?" Laura nodded

Loki nodded and kissed her, slowly getting off her

"Use the shower...I want to wait a little bit. Please?" Loki asked

"Sure." Laura nodded, looking through her purse... And pulled out a dildo, slipping it into Loki's pussy

"AH! Oh...Y-You sneaky minx!" Loki moaned as she felt the dildo inside her.

"To keep it all in." Laura smiled, kissing her

"It's not as big as yours..." Loki moaned

*Time Skip*

It was about six PM; Laura had an hour before she was needed for Peter's party. She had been given the money that Loki needed to pay her.

It was a good $800, considering the freaky stuff they'd done

Laura smiled, checking her uniform before she walked into Parker Industries

"Wow...Peter's done well for himself..." Laura whispered

"Ah, good you're here." The man who acquired Laura's services came up to her respectfully

Laura nodded seriously, quietly

"This way please." he asked as they were heading upstairs and out of Peter's view

Laura once again nodded, following him

Not long after, Laura was led to a room where there was a bed and other necessities. "I hope everything here is okay?"

"It's fine. Are the security cameras off?"

"No cameras, no bugs, here's the key to the room. And...Oh, yes...The $300." He handed over the key and money to her

Laura nodded and sat down, waiting for Peter

She heard the festivities go off for a little while; it seemed to be about...maybe fifteen to thirty minutes. And then the man who brought her here said "Peter...There's one more gift that we have gotten you...Provided it's not something to take home with you."

Laura coughed and laid on the bed, her arms spread wide her hair splayed out, one leg hooked up and a seductive look in her face

"Guys I don't know what you're...Holy...!" Peter spoke as they entered the room and saw Laura there, fully dressed in her costume and acting seductive towards him

He gulped in shock, trying to think of something to say as he took in her costume

Laura was wearing a yellow and black latex suit that covered her from head to toe. Her legs and arms were clad in black elbow length gloves, the black latex from her feet crawled up from her legs to over her C-Cup bosom, emphasising their size up to her neck. Around her waist was the X-Men belt with red and gold buckle. On her face was her Wolverine mask that let her black hair flow freely, it was a yellow helm with a black pointed domino mask. "Hi there "Boss"...Happy Birthday." She spoke sultry

"I... Err... Wolverine?" He gulped

"That's right...And I'm your gift for tonight..." Laura purred

"I... What?" He blinked in shock

"Shh...Just come and enjoy..." Laura teased

"I'll leave you two alone. Bye boss." The man spoke and left.

"Laura... What's going on?" Peter asked once the door was locked

"What does it look like? I'm your gift..." Laura answered

"What's the Wolverine doing being a... I don't know?! Some... Why are you here like some kinda sex present?!"

"Because I am one, Peter...I'm your sex present. I've...Fallen a bit on hard times." Laura admitted

"You're... A prostitute?" He blinked

"I prefer to use the term "Escort to heroes and villains". But blatantly...Yes. Yes I AM a prostitute." Laura nodded

"I... Laura. I'm not going to take advantage if you." Peter said, sitting down

"Peter...Y-You're not taking advantage of me." Laura sat next to him "I CHOSE this life...I have to, to support Gabby."

"Who's Gabby? And I WILL be taking advantage of you. It may be your choice but you're selling your body, not giving it to those you love." Peter frowned

"Gabby's my clone/daughter...She...She doesn't know about this. I want to keep it that way." Laura answered

Peter nodded "Keep the money." He said before she suddenly threw him onto the bed and straddled his waist "... What?"

"I am NOT a charity case!" Laura snapped, holding back tears

"I-I...Laura..." Peter frowned, seeing Laura's frustrated look

"Just...It's your birthday...And...And I'm your gift...Just...Just enjoy it." Laura kissed him

Peter blinked but gave in, kissing back

Laura could feel Peter putting what he could into the kiss, feeling his hands caress her body. His soft touch stroked through her costume, she was enjoying this VERY much

And then he grasped her breasts, squeezing gently

"Hmm...!" She moaned feeling his hands squeeze her boobs, her nipples becoming erect from feeling his hands on her body

"Hmm, hmm...P-Peter..." Laura moaned, rubbing her waist against his cock.

"Oh!" He gasped, bucking his hips against her

"D-Do you like Peter?" She moaned

"Y-You're...Good...Laura." He panted

"Good." She purred

The two had another kiss, as Peter continued to knead her breasts and tease her nipples...He wasn't showing lust...he was showing love.

Laura was completely surprised about how loving Peter was being, Peter reaching down and undoing the crotch of her costume

"Hmm...!" Laura moaned as she felt his hand rub against her, revealing her pussy

"You're... Wet." He said, as if shocked

"C-cause...It's my job..." She blushed

"It's more than that..." Peter looked into her eyes

She moaned and kissed him, rocking against his fingers

'I...I want him...I want him in me...' She thought happily

She broke the kiss and pulled his pants down excitedly

"L-Laura...!" Peter moaned feeling his member throb under his underpants.

"S-Sorry...It's kinda embarrassing." Peter apologised as she saw his member

"It's so big." She smiled "And not stupid or overly big."

"Really?" Peter gulped, feeling embarrassed

She nodded with a smile

"Well...I...I guess...You should...Start?" Peter asked

"I'd love too..." Laura moaned as she started to lick his member

She smiled happily, licking the cock happily

"L-Laura...!" Peter moaned happily

Laura smiled, taking the cock into her mouth and sucking skilfully

"Ah! L-Laura!" he moaned and almost felt like he was going to cum

He soon came, filling her mouth

"Oh...Man..." Peter moaned as he remained hard

"Sho...Sho mush..." Laura moaned with her mouth full of cum

She pulled her head off his cock and opened her mouth wide, swirling her tongue around to play around with the cum happily, before swallowing

"I... I... Wow." He blinked

"You must've been backed up Peter...You're still hard..." She purred

"No... This always happens." he laughs nervously

"It...It ALWAYS happens?" Laura asked

Peter nodded, laughing nervously

"Well...I think I've been issued a challenge." Laura smiled

"Challenge?" Peter asked

"Get this bad boy down..." She answered as she lowered herself onto him and felt his cock tear her hymen. Though it wasn't painful like the other times...more like...it was more caring.

Peter moaned and hugged her close, kissing her as he slowly moved

"Hmm...Hmm, hmm, hmm...!" Laura moaned as they kissed

The two held each other in pleasure

'Laura...Y-You're so beautiful...' Peter moaned thinking kindly about her.

'He's so kind!' Laura thought, moaning as she felt the gentle... It was love making, there was no other way Laura could think of it. The love making was bringing her to a powerful and satisfying climax, she could feel it

Laura moaned, cumming around his cock but Peter was still able to last

"Laura..." He whispered into her ear, he continued to please her...Holding her tight.

"Peter!" She moaned loudly

Peter continued to let Laura ride his cock, letting her be in control, placing her in the reverse cowgirl position.

Laura moaned as he moved her on his lap, arching her back with her hands on his chest. She ground her hips into his as she bounced on his cock quickly

"Laura...D-Did you cum again?" Peter panted

She nodded, grinding her hips harder

'I won't stop here...I'll make her cum again and again...She's a woman...A BEAUTIFUL woman!' Peter thought 'She deserves all this pleasure!'

Peter and Laura continued their affair; their moans were blocked by the soundproofing in the room. And both loved their privacy.

Laura soon screamed a bit louder, cumming harder

"P-Peter...F-Fill my pussy! Fill my pussy!" She moaned happily

Peter moaned, suddenly cumming deep into her pussy

"Ah...ah...P-Peter..." She panted happily, her womb filled with his seed "C-Can you...Still go...?" She asked with an Ahegao face.

"Yes." He smiled, finding her face beautiful and very erotic

"Th-Then...F-Fuck me...Till you're...satisfied..." Laura panted happily

"I will!" He moaned

Peter and Laura continued for what seemed like hours, he was still connected to her in every position he could think of: doggy, missionary, anal...And they enjoyed every second of it.

He'd cum nearly six times by now, the two weakly thrusting as they neared their final climax

"L-Laura...I...I'm gonna cum...L-Last ONE!" Peter moaned as they were now back in the missionary position, their first position

"Yes!" She begged happily, moaning gently

"L-Laura...!" Peter moaned as he filled her pussy with his seed one last time and the two collapsing on the bed; drenched in sweat and with Laura, cum; since she had given Peter a boob-job as well.

He'd fucked almost everywhere and cum let him cum in and out of her

And right now, Laura was flat on Peter's chest; his cock had slipped out of her pussy and finally flaccid. 'P-Peter...I'm...So...happy...' She thought in a daze, falling to sleep on him, letting her be hugged and potentially spooned by her client.

The two where naked now, Peter holding her close as they fell asleep in each other's arms

The two dreamt heavily and happily. Enjoying the feeling between each other, but wouldn't admit it.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Man285: Oh, thank you.

Rider Paladin: We're glad you're enjoying it.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

deathgundam006: Who says we are teasing?

Laura was back at home, her time with Peter was over a week ago...And she could still feel him.

She dreamed of the night happily, she even found herself masturbating to the memory in the shower

It was lucky she was alone, because she didn't hold back on her moans, though the shower DID muffle it down.

"Peter...Peter, in me...Fuck me again...!" She moaned happily, three fingers in her own pussy

She was massaging her right breast with one hand, her other fucking her pussy, and she had already came twice

"I...I want it...Fuck me more...!" She moaned happily, teasing her clit and nipple with her fingers

But suddenly her 'special phone' rang

"Oh...Crap." She groaned as she stopped what she was doing and answered it "Hello...?" She asked with her hot and heavy voice. "Nice of you to call sir or madam, and just so you know I'm wet. And not just because I just got out of the shower." She added seductively, adding a bit if a joke at the end

"Oh...Well I'm glad I rung now then..." A female voice answered at the end "I'd like your services."

"And who pray tell is the sexy woman calling me?" Laura asked, Laura feeling her pussy actually get a bit wetter at the thought of another female client after Loki, Thor and Natasha

"Well...It's kind of embarrassing. It's Jennifer Walters." The woman answered

"She-Hulk? Looks like it's another Wolverine Vs Hulk match up, this time girl version." Laura smiled "Do you know what information I need or do you need me to tell you?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well...I haven't done this before...And I haven't been with a girl since I experimented in college..." Jen answered honestly "But...if YOU could tell me?"

"Hmm. Where you wish for our 'meet up' to be, what time should I be there, what clothing should I wear and other such stuff like that?" Laura asked

"Oh...Okay...There's the Night's Road Hotel...Can we meet up there at...Seven?" Jen spoke

"Okay and what about the clothes?" Laura asked

"I... Don't know?" She muttered

"Um...How...How about a suit? Like a librarian?" Jen asked

"Like a librarian? Very well. And any special kinks I should know about?" Laura nodded

"Well...I kinda...Like...Sexy underwear." She admitted, Laura thinking she was blushing on the other end

"I'll swear the sexiest underwear I have then." Laura nodded "See you then babe." She then blew a kiss and ended the call

"Wow...Jen the She-Hulk likes sexy librarians...I'll have to make a VERY good impression..." Laura smiled

But before she put her phone down it rang again

"Two at once?" She asked herself and then answered the phone "Hello...?" She asked sultry

"This the Wolverine slut?" A deep, gruff voice asked

"This is Laura...Yes...Who's calling?" Laura asked, trying to maintain her composure

"Red Hulk." The voice said and Laura's eyes widened in fear

"R-Red Hulk?" She gulped

"Yeah...I want to hire you. That a problem?" He asked gruffly

"I... No... It... It's fine." She gulped "Do... Do you know the information I need?"

"Yeah, Military Base in New York. I'm booking you for tomorrow for nine PM. Wear a Private Cadet uniform." He ordered

"Okay... Should I be expecting any specific fetishes?"

"You'll be wearing it." Red Hulk answered and hung up

"TWO hulks?" Laura frowned in worry "Oh man, oh, man, oh man..." She groaned in worry

Would she even be able to walk after all this?

And then there was a knock on the door

"Hello?" Laura asked through the door.

"Laura?" Peter's voice called through

"Oh Peter! H-Hang on, I'm not dressed!" Laura blushed as she was only wearing a towel

"I...I've seen you in less." He called, blushing

Laura blushed and felt her thighs rub together. "C-Come in...I'll be out in a minute." Laura spoke

Peter nodded, walking inside

"I err...had a time and a half trying to find where you lived..." Peter spoke kindly

"Why are you here?" She called nervously as she got dressed

"I... Well... I was going to ask if you'd like to go out." He muttered

Laura stumbled on her bed in shock "Y-You're asking me out...On a date?!" She asked in shock...But it was a good shock

"Yea. Not an 'appointment' or buying you or anything. A... Well... Date."

'A-A REAL date...?' She thought with a blush "D-Do you mean it?" She asked

"Of course." He smiled

'A date...' She thought happily "Um...Like, right NOW a date?"

"If... You want? Why? Have you... I don't know... a client you need to see?" Peter nodded

"NO! No...I-I mean not right NOW I mean. I HAVE a client but it's not till later today." Laura explained quickly and in a fluster "I... Okay."

"You will? Great...Um...So...What time is this..."Client"?" Peter asked

"Seven." She smiled

"Well...We've got about nine hours..." Peter smiled back "Where would you like to go?"

"I... Don't know. I haven't been able to enjoy MYSELF for a while. I've been too worried about keeping Gabby happy. The trials of parenthood, right?" She smiled weakly

"I guess..." Peter nodded with a smile "How about we start off with coffee and go from there?" Peter asked

"Sure." She smiled, walking out of her room fully dressed

"Wow...You look great..." Peter smiled seeing her.

She was dressed in black trousers, with a dark blue shirt and flat shoes, and a dark red waistcoat

"Thank you." She smiled with a small blush, putting on a cowboy styled hat

"Even better." Peter smiled "I see you inherited Logan's dress sense though." he joked

"You think I pull it off better?" Laura blushed

"Defiantly." He smiled

"Well...shall we?" He extended his arm out like a gentleman.

Laura blushed and nodded, grasping his arm

*Small Time Skip*

Peter and Laura went into the City, just having lunch and exchanging small talk not pertaining to either's world...They were...Just Peter and Laura. Nothing more or less.

And they were just loving it

"Oh...I haven't laughed like that in ages..." Laura smiled

"You're jokes are great." Laura admitted

Peter smiled lightly "You've got a great smile and laugh, Laura..."

"Thank you." She blushed a bit

"So, where do you want to go next?" Peter asked kindly

Laura looked at the time; it had just gone quarter past two. "I...Don't know...Lunch maybe?"

"Sure." He nodded with a smile "Any preferences?"

"I'd...I'd like to try French foods." Laura blushed

Peter nodded "Okay."

He looked around, not seeing any French places and smiled "We should go to my place, we can order."

"I can settle with that." Laura smiled

Peter nodded, heading out

Not long after Peter and Laura came back to his place, she was amazed of the amount of stuff he had here. Nothing fancy or over the top, but it wasn't low rent. It was a palace of a home compared to the place Laura was renting now.

Peter picked up a phone and called Parker Industries, which was only a few places down

"Small commute home?" Laura joked lightly

"Yep." He smiled

"So um...What do you want to eat?" Peter asked kindly

"... I dunno. French." She shrugged

"I'll go call some up." He smiled

"Thank you, Peter." Laura smiled and then looked at the time 'Quarter to three...Plenty of time.'

Soon Peter sat next to her, knowing the food wouldn't be too long

"So...How...How's Gabby?" Peter asked kindly

"She's doing well...She's gotten three "A"'s in her last maths and English lessons." Laura answered

"That's great." He smiled happily

"She's...She's getting better with her social skills...More than I did." Laura smiled, though spoke sadly about it

"That wasn't your fault..." Peter hugged her

"I...I know..." Laura sniffed

Peter sighed and did something they were both shocked by, he kissed her

"Hmm? ...Hmm..." Laura hummed in shock then followed it by fluttering her eyes shut from the kiss

Peter cupped her cheek, his other wrapping around her waist as he kissed her gently

'Peter...' She thought softly as she felt his hands wrap around her.

Soon they broke the kiss, Laura panting a bit

"Was...Was that okay?" Peter asked softly

Laura nodded weakly at that

The doorbell soon rang, signifying their food was there

"Food's here..." He frowned lightly "I'll get it."

Laura blushed and nodded

As Peter went to get the food and such, Laura imagined that this was like being with a real boyfriend.

She thought it would be something like this

*Time Skip*

Laura and Peter enjoyed their time together, they loved every second of it...But soon came six PM...Laura had to get ready.

"I... Need to leave." She smiled

"Want me to drive you home?" He smiled

"I'd like that Peter...But I don't think it'd be proper for Peter Parker dropping off an escort." Laura blushed

"I'm dropping a mother and a friend to her home and her daughter before driving her off to her job." He shrugged

Laura smiled and kissed him again "Thank you." She smiled

"My pleasure." He answered

The two walked out to a simple, clever looking red sports car

"That's a really nice car, Peter." She smiled

"It's not Tony's level of bragging rights but...It gets me from A to B." Peter answered

She nodded, getting into the passenger seat happily

Peter and Laura drove over to her house, the two remained silent for as long as possible until she arrived back home.

Soon he parked up, the two heading into Laura's home

"Thank you Peter...I had a wonderful time." Laura blushed

"You're welcome." Peter smiled as he opened the door... Only for Gabby to sprint out and hug Laura

"MUMMY! You're home! Where were you?!" Gabby called, holding her close

"I take it this is Gabby." Peter smiled

"Yes it is...I was just out, Gabby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Laura apologised hugging her daughter

"Me? Well, I'm err...I'm Peter." He answered

"... Are you dating mummy? Are you going to be my daddy?!" She asked in excitement

"G-Gabby!" Laura blushed

"I-I well...I-I...*Ahem*." Peter coughed with a bright blush on his cheeks

"Daddy!" Gabby grinned happily "Are you going to stay?"

"I..." Peter blushed

"Peter...Peter's not...I-I mean..." Laura tried to answer

Gabby was grinning excitedly and happily

"Um...I...I should..." Peter blushed

"Yeah...Gabby, please go inside." Laura asked kindly

Gabby pouted and went inside

"I'm sorry Peter...She...Like I said: she's excitable." Laura blushed

"It's fine Laura...I-I don't blame you." Peter answered

Laura nodded and kissed his cheek before she ran inside to get changed

"By Laura..." He walked off

Inside Laura blushed, what Gabby talked about "Peter becoming her daddy"...It got her flustered

"When will Daddy be back?" Gabby asked

"He...He might come back soon..." Laura answered with a sigh.

"Yay!" She cheered

"But...I-I've got to go to work now...I'm sorry." Laura frowned

Gabby pouted, looking down sadly

"... You can stay with 'Daddy' if he's free." Laura sighed, going through to her room to get changed

"Yay! Can Aunty Jubilee come too?" Gabby asked

"Sure." Laura called through

*Time Skip*

Laura had arrived at the hotel Jen wanted her to go to. Jubilee and Gabby were with Peter, per Laura's request

She saw a small woman standing there dressed in traditional lawyer

She had her brown hair in a bun; she had green eyes and a black jacket and skirt with a white button shirt underneath.

Laura sniffed, recognising She-Hulk's scent from the smaller woman

"Ms Walters?" Laura asked as she walked up to her.

"Huh...Oh, Laura?" She looked up and blushed

"That's me." She nodded

"Oh, well...Please...Please, follow me." She asked almost timidly.

Jean nodded and did as she asked

As they went into the room, Jen began to talk "Sorry...I-I've never done this before...And if people know about..." Jen began to ramble on in fear she was stopped by Laura who just kissed her.

"Discretion is my guarantee. I won't tell." Laura reassured her.

Jen nodded as her skin and hair began to turn green, her muscles got bigger and she began to grow

"Hmm...Well then...Can you get changed Ms Laura...I want to see my paper work..." Jen smiled as she was now her confident self as She-Hulk

"I'm dressed like you told me." She smiled

"Oh good...Do you have the paper work Ms Kinney?" Jen asked, though it was obvious, she was still nervous at this.

"I... No ma'am."

Jen tutted at this "Ms Kinney, that isn't acceptable..."

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts your case but I'm just a librarian and it's been a bit hard for me." She 'flinched'

"That's not good enough...However..." Jen spoke slyly

"However?" Laura asked

"I can waive it...IF, you show me...Your boobs..." Jen "bartered"

"M... My breast?" She 'blushed', her hands covering her clothed chest

"Yes...Show me your breasts..." Jen answered, biting her bottom lip

Laura gulped and 'nervously' began to undo her shirt

It was a very skimpy, skin tight and slightly transparent bra with some lace along the edge

"That...Is VERY cute..." Jen smiled reaching out and groping Laura's breast "And they're so soft..."

Laura moaned gently, like a cute innocent virgin, as she let Jen's large green hands molest her breasts

"Hmm...You've got a VERY cute moan..." Jen commented as she pulled down her bra and teased Laura's nipples

"A... Are you done?" Laura moaned cutely

"I..." Jen released her grip, still unsure about all of this. "Hmm..."

"I... I mean you just asked to see my breast so... I... Have I made it up to you?" She asked in character

"I...Maybe..." Jen answered "Or maybe you can show me those sexy legs and panties you're wearing."

"My...My sexy legs?" Laura "blushed"

"Yeah...What do your legs look like?" Jen asked

Laura blushed and nodded, removing her skirt nervously revealing a matching thong to her bra

"Oh...WOW..." Jen gasped seeing it...Putting Laura on the bed, Jen examined her pussy...and slowly pulled the panties away showing her bare pussy.

"So pretty." the Jade Giantess grinned

"R-Really?" Laura 'blushed' again

"Yeah...Yeah it is..." Jen leaned in, sniffed it lightly and then started to lick gently and tentatively

Laura gasped, her hips bucking

"You...You taste...Sweet?" Jen asked as she lapped against Laura's pussy

"Th... Thank you." She moaned

"I...I've haven't fingered another woman's pussy in a while...I might be rusty..." Jen spoke as she stroked Laura's pussy with her first finger

"I... think you'll do okay with your... your big... Strong... green fingers." Laura moaned in character

"You feel so tight..." Jen spoke prodding her fingers into Laura's pussy

"Your fingers are so thick!"

"It's like you're a virgin..." She-Hulk spoke as she pushed past Laura's regenerating hymen and broke it

"GAH! I AM!" Laura gasped, her hips bucking a bit. This was 'in character' but also her telling of her Healing Factor

"Th-Then cum for me...I'll be your first orgasm." She-Hulk smiled

Laura moaned, thrusting against her finger

"Cum...Cum for me Ms Kinney." She-Hulk smiled as she groped Laura's breasts

Laura screamed, a lustful 'innocent' tone as she came hard

"Hmm...You came well..." Jen smiled

Laura panted, smiling

"You...did it really well...Have...Have you ever...Rubbed pussies?" Jen blushed

"Never." She 'blushed', staying 'in character'

"Well...How about sucking on breasts? Can you do that?" Jen asked as she removed her shirt revealing her DD-Cup breasts

"I... Think I can." She muttered, looking at the massive green breasts

'They're so BIG!' She thought looking at the daunting breasts and began to nuzzle and suckle on them

She had never SEEN breasts these big and were just enjoying them

"Hmm...Th-That's good...That's really good..." Jen moaned feeling Laura's tongue and mouth suckling her bosom.

Laura smiled, licking happily

"Hmm...I-I'm gonna finger you again...Is that okay?" Jen asked

Laura moaned and nodded, answering yes

Jen slowly inserted her fingers inside of Laura's pussy once again. She felt her pussy tighten around them and Jen panted happily, she hadn't felt this good in a long time...Releasing all her stress from the court.

Laura moaned as her body rocked, clearly going for the 'innocent virgin corrupted by pleasure' route

"M-Miss Jen...S-Sho...Good." Laura moaned happily

"So beautiful." Jen grinned

"M-Miss Jen...I...I'm cumming...!" Laura moaned happily

"Then cum." She muttered

"Ah...Ah...AH...!" Laura moaned heavily and came over Jen's fingers, covering them with her pussy juice.

Jen smiled, licking the cum from her fingers

"Your cum...It's sweet..." Jen commented lightly

"Hmm...Thank you..." Laura moaned as she nuzzled into Jen's bosom like a pillow.

Jen blushed a bit and smiled

"Laura...Thank you..." Jen whispered "I...I haven't been this relaxed in ages."

"You're welcome."

"I...I don't know if I want to continue..." Jen answered

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to carry on...I want to...Maybe...Wait for next time?" Jen answered

"Next time?"

"Yeah...I...I want to hire you again..." Jen nodded "I liked what I had now but...I-I'm too nervous to continue."

"The big old She-Hulk, the famous nympho who has slept with the likes of Tony Stark and Juggernaut and Hercules, nervous about sex with little old Wolverine?" Laura teased gently

"Men are one thing. Women...women are soft..." Jen answered

"Soft?"

"I...Despite my controlled strength Laura...I'm still scared of breaking things...Breaking people." Jen answered

Laura sighed and kissed her "You don't have to be scared about that with me. You can break me as much as you want."

"Well...O-Okay..." Jen blushed as she kissed Laura passionately, while trying to loop their legs around so their pussies could connect.

Laura moaned, rubbing their pussies together

"Ah! Oh...O-Oh god...Th-this is...S-So different!" Jen moaned

"You're so good! Harder!" Laura moaned, back in character

Jen upped her speed and intensity as best she could, she was rusty but she loved this feeling...And it was flooding her mind.

"So... So good!" Laura moaned "I've never thought I could feel this good!"

"Ah...Oh god...I-I'm cumming...I-I'm cumming!" Jen moaned as she arched back and came against Laura's pussy.

"Already?!" Laura moaned, feeling her hips crack a bit but quickly heal

"Ah...Oh...Of fuck..." Jen moaned "I...I'm...out of practice..." She panted

"How long has it been?"

"S-Since college...? Years..." Jen answered

"I mean... In general." Laura blushed, reaching down to rub Jen's green clit as they rubbed their lower lips together again

"Ah! A-A-About...Six...Months!" Jen moaned

"Let me... Make you feel good then." Laura blushed

"O-Okay..." Jen bit her bottom lip and waited for Laura to do what she was going to do.

Laura quickly dove in, licking and sucking the Jade Giantess' green pussy

"Ah! Oh God! S-So good!" Jen moaned arching into Laura's mouth

"Hmm..." Laura lapped against Jen's pussy, tasting her sweet juices

She focused around the clit, making Jen's bucking increase in speed

"AH! R-Right there! Right there, Laura!" Jen moaned and gripped the bed sheets as she felt her clit being stimulated

Laura smiled at her, licking faster

"Ah! I...I-I'm cumming Laura...! I'm gonna cum!" Jen moaned again, cumming into Laura's mouth...and possibly fracturing the girl's teeth

Laura lapped up the cum, even as she flinched in pain and felt her teeth heal

"O-Oh...L-Laura...I...I haven't...cum...Like that...In ages..." Jen drooled lightly

"Glad you felt so good." She smiled

"Want more?"

"Y-Yes...I...I want more..." Jen moaned

*time skip*

Laura limped back home, struggling to use her keys to open the door.

Wow, She-Hulk was WILD. She didn't know how long it'd be for her to heal from that one.

'Ow...' She winced lightly as she found herself slowly on her bed.

She stumbled through the door and saw Jubilee, Gabby and Peter up laughing as the ate take out

"Hmm...This is great." Gabby smiled "Thanks daddy!"

"You're welcome." Peter laughed awkwardly

"Gabby...Peter isn't...Well...He's not...Wait, are you?" Jubilee asked

Peter just blinked, completely took by surprise

"He isn't...We're just...good friends..." Laura answered

"Mummy!" Gabby gasped, running over and hugging her. They'd been so absorbed in their fun and laughter and food they didn't notice her

"Hey Gabby...How're you doing?" Laura smiled lightly

"Great! Daddy's real fun! When are you two getting married?"

'M-Married?!' The two thought

"Um...G-Gabby...it...we..." Laura blushed, trying to find her words.

"Um...I...I think I should go." Peter spoke nervously

"You don't have to." Laura blushed

"I err...No I should go. There's a big meeting in the morning and...I-I don't want be late." Peter answered

"Okay... Good luck." Laura nodded with a small blush "I... I'll see you again sometime... I guess? Like... Maybe another lunch some time?"

"Yeah...Yeah. Lunch." Peter nodded and instinctively kissed Laura as he left.

Laura blinked in shock and blushed

Gabby giggled happily, seeing Peter act like a husband to her mother.

"Wow...Way to go, Peter..." Jubilee chuckled even if she did frown a little, looking a bit jealous

"Daddy loves you!" Gabby smiled

"Gabby." Laura sighed

"I'll get her to bed." Jubilee sighed

"Thanks Jubilee." She nodded

"Oh..." Gabby pouted

"Come on young lady." Jubilee answered, getting gabby to bed.

When Laura was alone, she placed her hand to the cheek where Peter kissed it...And she felt that tingle again...Not just the sexual kind either.

She also felt her heart flutter

'Peter...' She thought kindly

*Time Skip*

It was nearing lunchtime for Laura and she was still tired from last night.

But she had to get ready. She had Red Hulk tonight

And GOD knows what HIS kink was...All that he said was "you'll be wearing it".

... Oh please don't tell her that he had a military/cadet fetish or something! That would be so cliché and make her want to stab herself to get out of it!

"Oh...GOD...!" She groaned

"You okay?" Jubilee asked

"I um...Just...My job...It's a bad night tonight...Short of hand." Laura lied

"Okay." Jubilee nodded with a frown "So... You and Peter Parker..."

"Oh...Man...Jubilee...It...It's complicated. Okay?" Laura sighed

"What's going on there?" She frowned

"It's...Complicated, Jubilee..." Laura frowned

"Complicated how?"

"I...I need to go. I PROMISE I'll try and explain it later." Laura spoke as she began to leave

"Laura!" Jubilee called after her but she was already gone

"Damn it all..." Jubilee frowned

*With Laura*

Laura arrived where Red Hulk wanted her to go; dressed in the cloths he wanted her to

She was dressed in the cadet uniform that she was given, mainly a camouflage green/grey and black uniform.

She was worried, entering the base

As she entered unmolested, she arrived to Red Hulk's bunker. "Good, you're here." He spoke gruffly

Laura gave a gulp and nodded as she entered.

"Anyone give you hell?" He asked as the door was shut

"N-No...No I was fine." She answered

"Good...Go get changed into this." He handed a bag to her.

"What is this? I thought that-?" Laura pointed to the cadet suit

"What? You thought I was gonna fuck you in a cadet uniform? Give me SOME credit." He answered

"Then... Why this uniform?" She asked nervously

"So you don't get felt up by everyone in the base. Walk in and out without anyone noticing." He answered "And I guess you don't want to be late and have customer dissatisfaction."

Laura nodded, taking the cloths, and getting dressed quickly

Laura was now dressed in a moderately beautiful black dress, with black sequins and stiletto heeled shoes. She looked like she was ready for a night on the town.

"Wow." She muttered, spinning on the spot and looking at herself

"Is it nice?" Red Hulk asked

"Yeah...Yeah it is." Laura answered as she left the bathroom and saw that Red Hulk was waiting patiently.

"W... What do you think want me to do?" She blushed

"Well, I want you to relax for one..." He answered "And second...Pretend like we both belong somewhere..."

"... Huh?"

"I...I finally got how Banner feels...The isolation...The fear and constant judgement...When I became a Hulk, I thought I could fight fire with fire...All it's done is amplify what I already was..." He answered "...And I just miss having someone I can talk to..."

"So... You hired me just to talk?" She blinked in shock "You hired a glorified hooker just to talk? When you have the other Hulk's, other strong heroes and your own daughter to talk to?"

Ross just chuckled, clutching his eyes. "Other Hulks? Other strong heroes? My daughter? All hate me..." He choked up "A-Bomb and Jen can't stand the fact I'm a hot head who's got contingencies on all of us...Other strong heroes fear me for what I've done and who I've become...And Betty...Betty hasn't talked to me in a LONG time..." He just broke down. His tears seemed through his hand onto the floor.

"What is it? With you I'll always give advice." Espeon nodded

Laura frowned, hugging him

Ross sighed and touched Laura's arm as gently as he could.

She kissed his neck gently, soothingly

"Thank you..." He answered "Thank you for listening, Laura..."

"It's my job..." She smiled

She grasped his shorts and slowly pulled it down

"L-Laura...I-" Ross spoke in shock.

"Shh...It's alright..." She answered

She went to her knees and revealed her massive red cock

"I...Err...Yeah...Haven't had time to myself in a while..." He admitted

"Let me fix that for you." She smiled as she went down to his cock and began to lick and tease it.

"What a manly musk." She moaned as she licked his cock, amazed at the massive red member

'Even after I showered...' He thought "Hmm...It...It's not too bad?" He moaned

She nodded, morning as she licked his cock sexily "Yes... So big and hard..." She purred, acting 'slutty' to help him ease into this

"D-Damn...Laura..." He groaned, his member twitching in her hands

She smiled, moaning and giving the cock long lapping licks from base to tip

"L-Laura...I...I'm gonna cum...!" He moaned

'Already?' she thought, focusing her licking on the tip "Give me all that tasty cum! Cover my face! Fill my mouth! Drown me!" She said sexily

"Ah...oh FUCK!" He moaned spraying his seed against her face, covering her face and unintentionally in her hair. Laura looked like she had just been bukkaked on.

Laura just made sure to moan sexily the entire time, before she began to lap up the cum

"Oh...Man...I-I'm sorry. I told you...I haven't relieved myself in a while..." Red Hulk apologised

"It's fine big guy." She purred

"Is...Is it wrong if I want to fuck you because of this?" Red Hulk smiled lightly

"Of course not hottie." She purred

He slowly pulled down her dress revealing her bra and panties; lifting her up and placing her on his bed, he tried to wipe away his cum from her face as he aimed for her pussy with his tongue.

He slowly licked her pussy slowly, teasingly

"Hmm...! Y-Yes...Right there Ross..." She purred happily "You're so good!"

'Laura...' He thought as his tongue penetrated her pussy

"Y... You can fuck me whenever you want!" She moaned

Ross looked up in shock and felt slightly ashamed "You sure? I...I just needed to talk..."

"And we did. But I am for sex." She reminded "The talk is 'extra'. If you want, just sit back and I'll do the work."

"I...Okay. Okay..." He nodded

She nodded as he stood up and sat down on a chair. Laura smiled, walking towards him and swaying her hips. Once she was in front of him she turned around, ass facing him, and lowered herself onto his cock

"Y-Your...ass...!" Ross moaned as he felt his cock being enveloped by her tight ass, feeling deep inside her with his member

"No condom... So no pussy." She moaned, feeling her ass being spread very wide

"That...makes sense." He moaned as he pulled her down onto his cock further

"AH! Oh...G-God! It...it's so thick!" She moaned

"So big! I can feel you hitting my intestines!" She said like a whore, moaning, while she moved his hands away "J... Just no... L... Let me... let me do all the work." She moaned a bit

"Okay...Forgive me...If I bloat your belly...!" He moaned as Laura began to rock her hips on his cock.

She nodded, bouncing on his cock in lust

"Oh Laura...You're so tight!" He moaned heavily as she bounced on him

"Oh fuck! Yes! So good!" Laura moaned, leaning back a bit so she was nearly sitting on his lap which let him grab her breasts

"You're so soft Laura...!" He moaned as he teased her breasts.

"Big cock! Big cock!" Laura moaned, bouncing harder while her mind blurred

"I-I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as he came inside her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Deep in my ass!" She moaned "Cum more! More! Keep cumming! Keep cumming! Keep fucking me!"

"Y-You're such a glorified hooker!" Ross moaned as he came again, Laura's ass began to fill and her stomach began to become distended from it

"YES! YES I AM! I'M JUST A GLORIFIED SLUT! PLOUGH ME!" Laura nodded, not realising she was going mad from pleasure

"I...I...FUCK!" He groaned as he came into her ass filling her ass with his third load and making her stomach fill even more.

Laura was silent now. Well, not silent but wordless. Well not wordless, all she did was moan and say 'cock' and 'cum' again and again until she fell forwards, Ross' member falling out of her tight asshole leading to her hitting the floor face first with cum leaking from her ass

"Damn...Sorry...I may have broken you..." Ross apologised

Laura just giggled drunkenly and grinned

Ross felt ashamed and carefully picked her up and placed her in his bed. 'I'm sorry, Laura...' He frowned as he got out his money and put it next to her clothes.

"So good... Love it." Laura giggled in a cum-drunk happy murmur, as if converting the general, before she fell asleep

"Good night, Laura..." He sighed with a kind smile.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Man285 and solod369: Here's the new chapter

Rider Paladin and Death Fury: Thank you for your reviews.

Laura was humming happily as she brushed her hair washed got ready. Peter had asked her on another date, this time to dinner!

Laura was ecstatic, even though she couldn't get her last 'customer' out her mind

'Hmm...Last night...Was so good...But...But I have to think of Peter.' She thought 'I... It felt so good. So insanely good... But... Why?'

"Mummy, are you okay?" Gabby asked through the door.

"Ye... Yes! I'm fine!" She called, finishing brushing her hair

"Are you nervous about the date with daddy?" Gabby asked innocently

"... You could say that." Laura chuckled, getting dressed

"I know this: daddy's going to love you." Gabby smiled

"... You're sweet Gabby. Don't ever change." Laura smiled as she walked out of her bed room

Laura was dressed in a sleek blue Chinese dress with black flat heeled shoes and a black handbag. Her hair was clipped up neatly, like Tao Jun from Shaman King.

"Wow mummy! You're beautiful!" Gabby muttered

"Yea. but... Why a Chinese dress?" Jubilee agreed

"I...Wanted to try something different." Laura blushed

She blushed as Jubilee looked at her, feeling self conscious

"Aunt Jubilee? Are you okay?" Gabby asked looking up at her.

"Yea." Jubilee nodded with a smile

"Well, um...I...I guess I'll see you later?" Laura asked

As if in reply a knock came from the door

"Oh, that must be for me." Laura spoke

She walked over and opened the door, revealing Peter

He was wearing a black suit over a white shirt with a blue tie and black shoes. "Wow...Laura...You...Look great." Peter gulped seeing Laura like this

"Thanks." she blushed

"DADDY!" Gabby cheered looking at Peter, seeing him all dressed up.

She ran over and hugged him, grinning

"Oh look out, here comes trouble..." He chuckled hugging her back.

"Hey!" She pouted cutely

"I think he doesn't mean you're ACTUAL trouble Gabby." Jubilee explained

Gabby just continued to pout at him

"How about this?" Peter asked as he gave an over the top kiss on Gabby's forehead, making her laugh.

"Okay Daddy." She giggled

Peter smiled at that, no longer uncomfortable at the word being directed at him

"Where're you going to take mummy?" Gabby inquired innocently

"That's a surprise for her, I can't tell you." Peter smiled down at her

"Oh..." Gabby pouted

"You look after her, Peter Parker...She's family." Jubilee warned him

"I promise." He chuckled

Jubilee nodded but flashed her fangs as a final silent threat

Peter gulped lightly and nodded "Well, Laura...Shall we?" He asked

"We shall." Laura smiled and left with him

She gave Jubilee a warning look before she closed the door behind them, leaving Jubilee and Gabby

As Peter and Laura went downstairs, the two got into Peter's red car and drove off to a fancy restaurant

Laura looked at a blindfold Peter gave her questioningly but he did want this place to be a surprise. So she put it on, confused why her body suddenly felt hot

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes...It'll be worth the wait. I promise." He told her gently

"Okay." She nodded, biting her lip to try and control herself

'Oh man...Where is he taking me? Is he going to TAKE me? In the car? In front of strangers?' Laura thought, trying to compose herself...But with what's been going on...It got her mind racing.

And having the blindfold on after what happened with Ross... her body was exited

"Hmm...!" She hummed lightly, biting her lip and shuddering

"Laura? Are you okay?" He asked as he drove.

"Y... Yes." She squeaked out

"You sure?" Peter asked as they neared the restaurant

"Hmm-hmm. I'm fine." Laura quickly responded

Peter nodded, parking and reaching for her blindfold

'Oh please, leave it on...' Laura thought as the blindfold was removed and her eyes adjusted to the light

She blinked, her eyes focusing as she saw what was in front of her

It was an expensive world restaurant. The lights shone through it revealing it's four stories tall building with multiple windows

"W... What?" She blinked in shock

"I...Err...I kinda went all out on this date." Peter chuckled

Laura was silent before she hugged him tightly

Peter smiled and reciprocated the hug. "My Lady..." He offered to lift her out of the car.

Laura blushed and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hup." he smiled and lifted her over to the restaurant "Here we are."

Laura nodded, steadying herself

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready." She answered

The two walked over, smiling

"Madam, Sir. Welcome to the Gaea Restaurant." The waiter spoke kindly

"Table for two. Under: Parker." Peter spoke kindly

"This way."

"Thank you." Laura responded as they were seated

"Drinks while you wait?"

"Wine please?" She asked quickly

"Of course, would you like to see the list?" The waiter asked

She nodded, the waiter walking off

"Huh. Are you SURE you're okay Laura?" Peter asked kindly

"I'm fine. It does nothing to me." She nodded

"Okay..." Peter nodded

*Small time skip*

"I had a great night Peter." Laura smiled as they drove back to her place

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Peter answered as they stopped. He turned to her and gently kissed her on her lips. "I'll see you again?"

She nodded... Before she leaned over and unzipped his pants

"L-Laura? What're you doing?" Peter gulped seeing Laura act like this

"I saw how you looked at me tonight... I want you to feel good... For free..." She muttered

"You...You don't have to do that..." Peter answered

"I know I don't have to...I WANT to." Laura answered

She pulled the cock out and quickly began to lick and suck the cock

"O-Oh man...Laura..." He moaned as she continued to tease him

She smiled, licking his cock happily before taking it into her mouth and sucking

"Laura...Y-Your tongue...Your technique...I...I'm gonna...!" Peter moaned as he felt himself climax

Laura sucked it all up, smiling

"L-Laura...I-" Peter panted, wanting to speak; but Laura pressed a finger to his lips, swallowed the cum and responded

"Don't speak...Just enjoy..." Laura answered

She kissed his cheek, smiling lovingly

'Laura...' He blushed at that. "I..."

"Yes, Peter...?" Laura blushed happily

"I..." He gulped

"Laura!" Jubilee yelled, running over

"GAH!" Laura and Peter jumped in their seats, though with Peter he had covered his crotch up.

"Laura what's taking so long, you pulled up ten minutes and just sat there." Jubilee frowned

"Just...just saying goodbye..." Laura blushed, brushing her hair back behind her ear

"Yea." Peter nodded as Laura got out of the car

"It doesn't take ten MINUTES to say goodbye..." Jubilee frowned

"I... I'll see you later?" Peter offered before he drove off

"Yeah...Yeah I'll see you later." Laura kissed his cheek

And then he drove off quickly

Laura sighed happily as she was escorted by Jubilee back inside.

Jubilee was glaring at her, however

"I HOPE you have a good explanation for being late, Laura." Jubilee frowned

"My problem? I don't have a problem. Who says I have a problem about my best friend being out all hours of the night and doesn't come home until early morning?" Jubilee answered

"I have work!" She snapped lightly, trying her best to stay calm "And I was on a date tonight!"

"I know! But I can't help but feel protective!" Jubilee answered

"Whatever." Laura muttered, walking to her bedroom

"Oh..." Jubilee frowned 'You make it REALLY hard to discipline you.'

*time skip, next morning*

Laura was sleeping happily in her bed, dreaming of being with Peter; while Jubilee and Gabby were getting ready for the day.

That was when the houses main phone rang, as did Laura's non work phone

"Hmm...Hello?" She asked sleepily, but in a "I'm sleepy not sexy" tone.

"Ah, Wolverine. Did I catch you at a bad time?" A voice Laura knew said. It wsd Maria Hill, head of SHIELD

"Just...Asleep. What do you need Maria?" Laura yawned

"SHIELD needs your help..."

"Not interested." Laura said, hanging up and trying to get back to sleep... And then the front door was knocked. Laura got out of bed with a groan and walked to the door. She opened it with a pissed off snarl on her face revealing... A Chinese food delivery man?

"Err... Delivery? It's prepaid." The man said, passing the bag of food to her before running off... And then her mobile rang again

"Did you get our package Wolverine?" Maria asked as Laura answered

"... You have my attention." Laura said, walking to the kitchen where Jubilee and Gabby was waiting

"Good. Because we're here to pick you up." Laura replied and that was when they heard loud rotors. They all looked out the window in confusion to see the Hellicarrier...

"I want one!" Gabby grinned innocently

*Time skip*

"This had better be a FREAKING good explanation why you did all this!" Laura shouted over the engines

"Fin Fang Foom is attacking China... And someone of interest to you is in his stomach." Maria said. The two were in the control room, Laura in costume, while Jubilee was with Gabby in the cafeteria eating their free Chinese breakfast

"It's not healthy for Gabby to be eating that first thing in the morning." Laura spoke

"It doesn't have MSG or any quick fried stuff. We made it at SHIELD this morning." Maria answered

"Oh...Well...That's better." Laura answered "Who's in FFF's stomach?"

"The only person as good as you. The person we first went to, to take the thing down... Logan."

"D-Dad? But...But he's-" Laura gasped and felt like an Adamantium weight was flung into her stomach

"This Logan is from an alternate timeline...Some of the others have taken to call him "Old Man Logan"." Maria answered

"It's also why I bothered to call you to get him out. Anyone else is dead in that situation." Maria explained "Iron Man and Captain Marvel are distracting Fin Fang Foom but they can't last forever."

'T-Tony's there?!' She gulped lightly as not to draw attention "Okay...I understand."

"... It'll be a while till we get there. Follow me Miss 'Escorterine'." Maria whispered, walking away

"Wh-What?" Laura blushed as she followed Maria in a worried panic

"... Escort... Wolverine... Escorterine?" Maria frowned, the two entering what Laura soon realised was Maria's bedroom on the carrier

"S-Sorry, you just caught me off guard. When was this mission part..."Escort call"?" Laura blushed

"As I said: the Hellicarrier will take an hour or two to get to China. It's fast but not that fast. So I've decided to have some fun and pay for your services." Maria said simply, pulling out some rope and a body-wand massager vibrator

"Okay...I guess if Mistress is paying..." Laura sort of clicked into her "escort" self

"Yes. What I want is simple: you're a super hero who I've kidnapped. I will be 'interrogating' you until you break into my 'toy'. Now take your time, I don't want you to break too soon." Maria grinned, pushing Laura into a chair before she tied her hands to the arms of the chair and her legs to the chairs legs

"Good..." Maria smiled "Ah...I see you're waking up..."

"Wh...What's...going on?" Laura feigned being ignorant of what had happened

"You've broken into seven SHIELD facilities and killed a lot of good soldiers. You're going to tell me who you're working for and what you want." Maria grinned, brushing her hand across Laura's cheek

"Oh please...Like I'll tell you..." Laura gave off a snide remark.

"Oh... I have WAYS of making you talk." Maria grinned, turning the vibrator on

Laura fidgeted, feeling her pussy already soaked. The fact she had wanted to fuck since her date with Peter last night and then getting pussy blocked by Jubilee didn't help

"Oh? You flinched..." Maria teased "I wonder..." She smiled as she moved the vibrator close to Laura's body and brushed it over her skin

Laura gasped gently, feeling the massaged against her cheek before Maria slowly brought it down her body towards her breasts

The feeling of the vibrator through her costume; stimulating her nipples and her round boobs.

It didn't take long for her nipples to harden and poke through the suit, Maria grinning and brushing the vibrator against the hard nubs teasingly

"Oh my... Did I catch a slut?" Maria smirked as Laura moaned

"Hmm...N-No...I-I'm n-no...Slut." Laura moaned, feeling the vibrator's intention going around her sensitive areas

"I wonder...Is your pussy as sensitive as your tits?" Maria teased

"N... No! Stop!" Laura gasped, wide eyed, as she struggled against the bonds. Maria grinned and spread her legs forcefully, pushing the vibrator against her crotch

Laura moaned as she was already bucking her hips into the vibrator, her eyes rolling up in pleasure "St... Stoooop!" She moaned, her body shaking from the vibrations and the pleasure

"You are a slut." Maria grinned before kissing her, forcing her tongue against Laura's

Laura moaned into the kiss, feeling the vibrating wand massager focus on her clit and it was too much. Her body bucked quickly, cumming in her suit 'So good!' she thought

"You going to talk?" Maria grinned as she broke the kiss, pulling the vibrator away

Laura was going to say yes before she remembered Maria said she wanted her to put up a fight and shook her head 'no' with a weak glare

"Fine." Maria said with a dark smirk, unzipping the crotch of Laura's costume and shoving the vibrator against Laura's bare pussy

"Ah-h-h-h!" Laura moaned and vibrated with the device, feeling the device make her twist in pleasure

Her hips where bucking wildly, her body shaking and twisting as her vagina and pussy where both pleasured directly 'A... Again? I just came!' Laura thought, already heavily sensitive from her recent orgasm

"You SURE you're not a slut? Cause you're making moans like one." Maria answered seductively

"St... Stop! Please! Nononono!" Laura moaned as her hips bucked "AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, cumming again

"Who are you working for?" Maria ordered

"Y... You won't... Make me talk..." Laura panted, shuddering as the vibrator hadn't been taken away

"Looks like I might need to change my strategy a TINY amount." Maria smirked, not taking the vibrator away

'Wh-what is she...going to...do?' Laura moaned

Laura just continued to moan, bucking against the vibrator with an occasional 'No' or 'stop'. But as her orgasm was seconds away, Maria pulled the vibrator away leaving Laura hanging on the edge with no means to reach her climax

"Wh-What...?" Laura whimpered, feeling her pussy twitch and begging for her climax.

"You going to tell me?" Maria smirked, turning off the vibrator

"N... No." Laura said, although this time surprised

"Very well." Maria shrugged. She then untied Laura and picked her up, Laura's limbs weak from the pleasure she'd felt so far and tied her to the bed face down. She then waited a few seconds, letting Laura calm down a bit, before she turned the vibrator on again and pushed it against her pussy once more

"Ah!" Laura gasped and moaned as Maria continued her assault... Only to once again pull away when Laura was about to cum "No!" Laura whined, wiggling her hips desperately

"Awe...Do you want your vibrator? Then you tell me...Who you work for..." Maria answered

'I want it! I want to cum!' Laura thought desperately, her hips bucking as she tried to think. Maria didn't give her an answer; she had to think of one quickly...

"Well?" Maria grinned

"M... Magneto and his X-Men! They said SHIELD was experimenting on mutants! Make me cum! Please! Please make me cum! I please!" Laura yelled desperately, actually crying in need

"Oh...good girl...Here's your reward." Maria smiled as she plunged her vibrator into Laura's pussy

Even though a massager wand vibrator wasn't supposed to be used like that.

Laura moaned loudly as she felt the large ball pushed inside her walls, spreading her wide, while massaging her insides. She came in seconds

"How is it Laura?" Maria asked with a devious smile

"Good! So good! More! Please!" She begged

"You little slut...I'll give it you." Maria smiled

She pulled the vibrator out of her and turned it off, pulling a double sided dildo out of her drawer as she untied Laura

"Wh-What's that...?" Laura panted, as she fell flat on the bed

Maria was silent, besides the moan that escaped her lips as she pushed half of the pink plastic toy inside her pussy before she rubbed the other tip against Laura's

And only then... Did Maria talk

"Beg. Beg for it. For me. Swear to be my slut." She said passionately "Be mine and I'll make you cum again and again as long as you are a good girl."

"Yes! Yes I swear! I swear to be your slut! Fuck me with your massive dildo!" Laura moaned happily

Maria grinned and slammed inside

"AH! Oh...So tight! You're a virgin slut!" Maria moaned as she thrust deep in with her double dildo.

"Yes!" Laura moaned

"I...I can't believe...I'm breaking a virgin slut!" Maria panted as she was doggy fucking Laura

Laura moaned, reaching a hand back and pulling Maria into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura and Maria moaned as the two fucked, Maria nowhere near close to cumming and Laura on her next consecutive climax

"You... Want to cum?" Maria moaned between kisses

"Yes! Yes let me cum!" Laura moaned happily with an ahegao face

"Beg." Maria grinned, slowing down

"I-I wana cum! I beg you Mistress!" Laura moaned

"Good." Maria grinned, rubbing her clit while fucking faster

"AH! O-Oh god...I-I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" Laura moaned as she squirted on the bed as she was still being fucked

Maria moaned as she came, pulling out.

Laura collapsed onto the bed, moaning and panting

"Good slut." Maria smiled, tying up her hands and feet behind her back before setting the fucked stupid heroine in the corner "And now you be a good girl and wait here. I'll have fun with you whether I want." She taunted lightly, kissing her nose

"Yes...Yes, Mistress..." Laura panted, her pussy still twitching from the excessive cumming.

Maria kissed her before she pulled the vibrator out again and used extra rope to tie it between her legs, turning it on

Laura moaned as the vibrations started again, Maria typing on a tablet and getting dressed before leaving.

The cum drunk Laura moaned, left alone in the room with just the gentle buzz of the vibrator and the pleasure it gave her to keep her company

*With Gabby and Jubilee*

"How was breakfast Gabby?" Jubilee asked

"It was good." Gabby answered

Gabby finished with final large slurp of noodles, smiling happily

"Atta girl." Jubilee chuckled

"Who're these people again?"Gabby asked innocently "Friends of mummy's and granddad's?"

"... Kind off." Jubilee flinched

"Oh...But are they nice?" Gabby asked

"... Sometimes."

"Oh..." Gabby frowned and just supped on her apple juice drink she asked for.

"Are you okay?" Jubilee asked

"Just Mummy...Her job and all this...I'm worried..." Gabby answered

"Worried?" Jubilee asked with a smile "Your mother is Wolverine. Nothing takes her down."

"I know...But the late nights...I'm worried she'll become exhausted." Gabby answered

"You know she will be okay." Jubilee smiled, hugging her

Gabby smiled lightly and snuggled into Jubilee's side "I'm glad you're here Aunty Jubilee."

"Thanks." She smiled

"I hope we can see granddad soon." Gabby added

"I guess." She nodded awkwardly

That was when Maria came, all prim and proper; all without looking like she just had sex.

"Where's Laura?" Jubilee asked

"She's taking five minutes. Getting ready." Maria lied

"Okay." Jubilee smiled "Hmm...E-Excuse me a sec." Jubilee spoke as she got out her flask and drunk from it. "Sorry...I was thirsty."

"Oh right, you're a vampire." Maria nodded

"And she's not the glittery one." Gabby added with determination

Jubilee laughed with a smile "That I do not."

Gabby grinned happily at that

*Elsewhere*

Tony and Carol were currently holding off Fin Fang Foom, his power levels still holding, but they were dropping quick. And Carol was getting exhausted from almost over exerting herself.

"This is NOT good." She muttered

"I know...Where's the freaking back up?" Tony agreed

"ROAR!" FFF roared at the duo

"They better get here soon!" Carol added

That was when they heard the engines raging

*back with Laura*

"F-Fu-Fuck...!" Laura moaned again after cumming the umpteenth time, the sheets were now soaked in her pussy juice, sweat and euphoric tears

She was grinning stupidly, riding out the pleasure.

Seconds later the door opened, Maria walking in again

"M-Mistress...?" Laura panted again.

"You look like you've fucked for days." Maria smirked

"I... Days? Mistress left me for day... AH!" Laura started before she moaned and came again

"Oh...does wickle Lauwa want weweasing?" Maria teased and slightly berated her.

"P... Please... C... Can I fuck you?" She begged gently

"You want me to fuck you?" Maria asked slyly

"Y-Yes...Please..." Laura moaned

"Well too bad. You've got work to do." Maria said, untying Laura and getting rid of the vibrator

"Oh...You...You...!" Laura frowned as she wanted to cum again...but she was relieved that she wasn't going to have another orgasm.

"Go on. Save dear old 'dad'. I've set up a bank account for you, the card will arrive tomorrow. It has $2500 in it. Now get to work slut." Maria smirked before she left

"Yes...Mistress..." Laura answered; though she was still frustrated from not cumming...She'd have to get relief some other way. Ripping Fin Fang Foom a new one, might help her.

She was at least happy to have come so much; she hadn't felt that good since Red Hulk fucked her.

She re-zipped the crotch of her suit and ran, whipping the drool and tears that had streamed down her face during all that sex as she ran before anyone saw

The Wolverine was ready for battle

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who answered this review: thank you.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Rider Paladin: Jubilee knows who Peter is.

Bone Master: Laura MIGHT be 'broken', might not. You don't know what we will do.

"About time SHIELD came up!" Carol spoke as she and Tony saw the helicarrier.

"Count your blessings we might get a Hail Mary." Tony added

And they then heard a female roar, a yellow and blue blur shooting past them as a figure jumped off the flying base.

The Wolverine snarled as she landed on the giant green dragons head and began to slash

"Hail Mary." They answered as they saw the female rip into Fin Fang Foom roaring and slashing into its scales

*with Maria Hill, Jubilee and Gabby*

"You think it's going to be okay down there?" Gabby asked

"Your mummy can handle it Gabby. No need to worry." Jubilee sighed with a smile

"I know mummy can handle it. I'm worried for the dragon thing." Gabby answered

"... You're worried for Fin Fang Foom?" Maria asked in disbelief, the three standing in the bridge

"...Yes." Gabby blushed, looking down at her feet.

The look on Jubilee's and Maria's faces were "Really?"

"Big monster things don't win...It's good but...They get hurt. It's like with Jonathan...He's not bad but he's misunderstood." Gabby answered

"Gabby... Don't ever change." Jubilee sighed and smiled, Tony and Captain Marvel walking into the bridge

"Well...Wolverine's on the warpath." Tony spoke

"Because Mummy is the best!" Gabby grinned

'In more ways than one.' Tony thought "That she is."

"How was she in the fight?" Maria asked

"Pent up...I don't know how she hasn't snapped from stress apparently." Carol added

Maria smirked a bit, secretly to herself... Before a SHIELD agent screamed

"It just ate Wolverine!"

"She dived into its mouth!" Another yelled

"Mummy?" Gabby frowned in worry and gripped Jubilee's leg.

"She'll be fine...She's Logan's daughter." Carol reassured the young girl.

*with Laura*

Laura snarled, holding herself as she stopped herself from falling down Fin Fang Foom's throat. She slowly crawled down it, knowing that if she fell she'd be trapped

"ARGH! I didn't come this far to be BREAKFAST!" Laura snarled as she clutched at the walls of this dragon's oesophagus

She had dived in for one reason: to save Logan

"Logan!" She called out as she climbed down, while still trying to hold her grip on the throat.

No answer.

Growing a bit worried she crawled down deeper into the beast's neck, closer to its stomach

"LOGAN! LOGAN!" She called down hoping for some response and hoping this big reptile doesn't have fire breath.

She soon reached the entrance of his stomach, seeing a sight that shocked her.

Logan was laying in the stomach acid, submerged to his stomach... But the Logan looked different

He was older...MUCH older. His hair was grey and cut short and had grown into a thick chin beard a dissolving leather jacket with fur trim, a red shirt, a brown leather belt with a gold belt buckle, grey trousers and brown leather shoes.

"The hell?" The older Logan asked

"L-Logan? Is that you?" Laura asked

"Yeah...It's me...Guess they found another to keep Lizard Boy here preoccupied..." He grunted

"I... It's you..." Laura muttered before she caught herself. She calmed down and reached a hand for her "Come on, let's get out of here. How bad are you?"

"It's just metal bones from the waist down." The old man groaned, grasping her hand

"Damn. Okay...On three..." She spoke

"THREE!" He grunted trying to pull himself up and with the help of Laura, he gripped a side.

"Thanks..." He grunted

"Can you move them?" Laura asked as the smell of the stomach acid was over powering her nose

"Barely...It's a freaking nightmare until I heal." Logan answered

Laura nodded... Until she threw a ball into the stomach acid making the giant dragon to groan and the stomach to shudder

"What was that?" Logan asked in worry

"A small explosive. Mixed with chilli. Best way out? Going back up." Laura replied as the contents of Fin Fang Foom's stomach began to go up...

*On the Hellicarrier*

"Ew!" Gabby yelled as Fin Fang Foom upchucked into the ocean

"Oh man..." Jubilee stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"THAT is disgusting..." Carol pulled back

"Had to be done, I suppose..." Maria answered

"What do you mean?" Tony asked

"To get them out from his stomach...It had to be done." Maria answered

*with Laura*

The Wolverine dragged Logan to shore, finding he had fallen asleep. Laura sighed... Only for Fin Fang Foom to tail swipe her into a silo.

Laura groaned as she pulled herself out of factories containers covered in a pink dust

Fin Fang Foom sniffed, before charging at Laura making her dodge

*Back with the others*

"Err... Hill... What does this factory make?" Tony asked at the sight

"... Basically the equivalent to monster pheromones. It was to draw all the creatures like Foom into one area where we'd be able to trap then. It's why he attacked though, he got the scent." Maria explained

"And now Laura is covered in it." Carol added

"... Where's Gabby?!" Jubilee yelled suddenly

*With Laura*

The Best There Is At What She Does grunted as she kept dodging the dragons snapping maw... And gasped, seeing Gabby with a jetpack flying towards Logan while the girl carried a second jetpack

"Gabby!" She snapped lightly

"Here you go Mummy!" Gabby smiled, throwing her the second jetpack while picking up Logan as best she could

"GABBY!" Laura shouted as she grabbed the jetpack and saw her daughter fly off with Logan "Good...Come on big-guy!" She snarled

She flew off away from the facility, away from the Hellicarrier. She just flew in a random direction and Fin Fang Foom followed

"ROAR!" Fin Fang Foom roared as it followed Laura, hoping that...whatever she crashed into, could lead the creature away

They soon reached a mountain where Fin Fang Foom got lucky and hit Laura, breaking her jetpack and making her crash

"AHHHH!" Laura screamed as she crashed into the forest on the mountainside

"Ow...Oh hell...Oh hell, oh hell!" She panicked as she saw the creature come towards her

She gulped in fear... Until it started sniffing and snuggling it's head against her

"Um...O-okay...this is...What?" Laura gulped as Fin Fang Foom got in close and nuzzled her

She couldn't stop herself from laughing as his breath tickled her

"D-Down boy, get down..." She laughed

And then... He began to lap at her

But his massive tongue was now lapping between her legs

"AH! Wh-What the hell?! What're you do-EEE!" Laura moaned and squeaked feeling the dragon's tongue between her pussy

She moaned, letting him lick her. Maria's teasing and 'breaking' drove her crazy, the Wolverine happily accepting the pleasure as she saw the massive creature's massive member between its legs

'S-So big...It'd break me...' She thought perversely 'Damn you Maria...!' She looked up at Fin Fang Foom and panted as it began to shrink down to the size of a tall and strong man. "You...you want me?"

The being nodded, moving closer

Laura bit her lower lip and looked down at Fin Fang Foom's member; it was longer than Power Man's and thicker, probably due to his alien physiology. "Okay...Just...leave it to me..." She smiled, feeling that tingle she got from having sex with Maria and Red Hulk

She reached down and grasped the large green member with both hands, jacking him off quickly

FFF moaned as he felt Laura's hands jerking him off, even though he was an intelligent being, he had not learned the pleasures of the flesh like a mortal.

Laura was amazed at the sight, and it even smelt different than any she'd had before. She began to lick it hungrily, no longer caring 'who' she was. She didn't care if she was 'Laura the Hooker' or 'the Wolverine' at the moment, she just wanted the cock

"Rargh...!" FFF growled or more like purred as he felt Laura's tongue go over his member and felt the inside of her mouth

She moaned as she stated to face fuck herself against his cock, sucking hard and deep

'Sh-Shit...I...I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum from a dragon cock!' Laura moaned as she felt her pussy becoming drenched

Fin Fang Foom roared gently, cumming in Laura's mouth and it quickly became too much

The cum spilled out of her mouth as she tried to swallow it all but couldn't, most of it draining down her mouth and onto the dirt.

"Hmm...It...It's tashty..." Laura spoke, cum drunk from the dragon sperm.

She turned around and unzipped her crotch, presenting herself to the dragon like a bitch in heat

The smell of the compound on her clothes and the smell of her musk was driving the dragon crazy. And without hesitation, FFF slammed his cock in her with a single thrust, getting two-thirds of it inside of her.

Laura moaned, feeling her pussy getting spread wider than she ever imagined

"S-So...Fucking...DEEP!" Laura arched back from feeling that large cock in her cunt "F-Fuck me...Fuck me Fin!"

The great beast moaned and tried to thrust... Only to find Laura so tight he couldn't even move!

"C-Come on...Fuck me! Fuck this bitch!" Laura moaned heavily

Fin was getting desperate but Laura was just too tight... And Laura was getting angry

"Grr...! I told you...To FUCK ME!" She pushed him back and pinned him down, as she felt his member move within her, though it was difficult

And actually flipping him was hard considering he was a giant dragon. But that also raised the question about why his cock was so small compared to his body.

But Laura didn't care, grinding her hips in a circle making his cock move around inside her

"C-Come on...!" She moaned trying to get some stimulation from his member.

Fin just moaned, soon cumming to Laura's dismay

And from that, he was out-cold.

"Oh...No! Come on! Y-You can't JUST have two shots!" Laura frowned

"I haven't cum you stupid dragon!" She snapped desperately, her claws emerging even with all the cum deep inside her

"Oh...DAMN IT!" She roared

*Back at the Helicarrier*

"Oof..." Logan landed on a settee where his legs were healing

Well, he was still deep asleep. The doctors estimated he'd be unconscious for a day from the trauma

"Granddad..." Gabby gazed upon the old man innocently and worried for him

"What were you THINKING doing that?!" Jubilee asked Gabby when they were out of earshot.

"I... Wanted to help." She blushed

"By...By hijacking a jetpack, by flying close to a DRAGON, and threatening your LIFE?!" Jubilee asked, but she was beginning to cry from each word. "Y-You frightened the HELL out of us!"

Gabby smiled proudly, looking away

"J-Just...WHY? Why did you do it?" Jubilee stifled back tears

"Mummy needed help."

"Y-You did it for Laura?" Jubilee asked

"Mummy needed help..." Gabby nodded

Jubilee sighed and hugged her

"So...Where IS Laura?" Tony asked

"We lost her around the mountains. I'll send a team to pick her up." Maria answered

"No need. I'll grab her." Carol answered

*with Laura*

After spending five minutes stabbing Fin Fang Foom's asleep form, getting off his cock so the pints of cum pooled out of her like a river, cleaning herself up and fixing herself up (including rezipping the crotch if her costume) Laura was walking through the forests of the mountains to try and find her way out

"Well...This ought to be good...I'm miles from anywhere..." She frowned

She sighed, running her hands through her hair... When a red, blue and gold clad figure descended from the sky

"Looks like Carol's here..." Laura sighed in relief. "Hello Captain Marvel." She smiled

"Hey Laura." Carol spoke

"Here to pick me up?" Laura joked lightly

"I believe so." Carol nodded, looking Laura up and down

"Are you checking me out?" Laura teased

"N... No." Carol blushed, looking away

"You sure?" Laura asked, acting cute

Carol blinked, turning even brighter

"So...Care to give me a lift?" Laura smiled

Carol nodded, picking her up... Her hand accidentally grasping her ass and squeezing

"Hmm...Cheeky..." Laura teased

"L-Laura! I-I didn't mean to...I-I mean it was an accident." Carol blushed

Laura just grinned and kissed her

"Hmm?" Carol hummed in shock

"Let's go home..." Laura answered

Carol blinked and flew off

On the way to SHIELD's Helicarrier, Laura was trying to calm down, she had to keep this side of her hidden

She was SCARED about how she had been acting

'Oh god damn it...I-I have to calm down...I CAN'T be a slut around her!' She chastised herself

But she WAS scared with how she's been recently. How she kept thinking about sex with Peter, her incident with Red Hulk, how she nearly jumped Peter's bones in his car, how she GENUINELY broke with Maria and how at Fin Fang Foom just LICKING at her crotch she instantly wanted to be fucked...

Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on.

Her powers, as well as Logan's, are VERY bestial. Instinctual. Her friends and loved ones where her pack, those who attacked them where her prey.

But the equivalent to a prostitute, instinct wise, is a slut. A breeding bitch.

Her powers, her own INSTINCTS, had been changing the way she thinks because of what she has been doing!

There are horror stories between heroines about a heroine being turned into mindless cum hungry whores by villains. It has yet to happen, thankfully, but Laura was terrified to realise... She might have started doing that to HERSELF thanks to all this!

"Oh...GOD! What am I becoming?" Laura frowned

"Huh? What was that?" Carol asked

"Carol...Carol I'm sorry about what I've done. The-the stuff just before." She panicked

"What, kissing me?" Carol blushed "And the teasing? It's all good amounts friends, right? Just messing about."

"Y-Yeah...Just...Just friends..." Laura nodded, though feeling embarrassed

She wiggled a bit in her arms, the two nearing the Hellicarrier

"You feeling okay now?" Carol asked

"Yea." Laura nodded, looking away

"Laura...Before we go in...Are...Are you an "escort"? I've heard rumours..." Carol answered

"... Why?" Laura frowned, settling herself

"Just...I want the truth...Are you?" Carol asked "You're my friend. I don't like people slandering my friends."

"... Maybe." Was all Laura said, walking away

'Oh Laura...' Carol frowned as they entered the Helicarrier

Inside they saw Tony talking to Maria, seemingly about the potential results of Laura's fight. Logan wasn't anywhere; probably he was in the medical bay.

"Mummy!" Gabby raced over and hugged her mother.

"Told you she was alright." Jubilee answered

"... We are taking Logan home." Was all Laura said, frowning at Maria and Tony as she hugged Gabby "Now."

"Huh? Really? Granddad's coming home with us?" Gabby beamed

"Yes." Laura nodded, not looking away from Maria and Tony before she added "Just TRY and stop me." She said, popping her claws for half a second

"No problem." Tony answered

"Sure, I'll go collect him." Maria answered

Laura nodded, sighing

*Time skip*

Logan groaned as he awoke to a strange noise

'... Whale songs?' he thought, then noticing that he was tied down to be a bed in a small apartment. His eyes widened as he was about to break out... When a black haired girl with some scars on her face entered his vision

"Hi!" She smiled, full of innocence

"Err...Hi?" He looked up at the girl, his guard lowing as he could smell the familiar scent of his bloodline

"Do you like the music? Mummy said you can get stabby when you wake up grumpy in a strange place so I put this on to help you be happy!" Gabby grinned

"...It's fine. Who're you?" Logan asked as he crawled upwards so he was now sitting.

"I'm Gabby!" She grinned "I'm Laura's clone! So you're like my inter-dimensional grandpa!"

"...A clone...Of a clone?" Logan blinked

"Ah-huh." She nodded

"Damn..." He rubbed his eyes

"Do you want a drink?" Gabby asked

"... Can you let me out?" He asked as Laura walked in

"Gabby, breakfast is ready." Laura said, dressed in the Wolverine suit besides the cowl what was pulled back "Good morning." She nodded nonchalantly at Logan

"Yay!" Gabby cheered, running out

Laura fell silent, sitting next to the tied up Old Man Logan

"So...You're her mother? You're my clone?" He asked

"Your daughter... Do I not exist in your world?" Laura asked

Logan remained silent...He didn't want to answer that. So he diverted to a comment of his own. "It's a nice place you have here...Quaint."

"You left it to me."

"Did I? ...Huh..." He answered with only a VERY small smile "And...You live with Jubilee?"

"Yeah...She's my roommate." Laura nodded

"...How is she?" He asked genuinely

"My sister is fine." She nodded

"Good...That...that's good...Laura..." He sighed in relief, he tried to think of another thing to say but the words were caught in his throat.

"Yes?" Laura gulped "What is it?"

"Are...Are you happy?" He asked

"... As happy as I can be." She nodded, undoing his buckles

"Thanks..." Logan sighed as he could breathe without hindrance

Laura nodded, the two walking to the kitchen

Logan breathed deeply and smelt the bacon being cooked "Hmm...That smell delicious."

"Logan!" Jubilee cheered, tackle hugging him

"Oof! Ha..." Logan grunted, but then he smiled seeing Jubilee again...She hadn't changed... "It...it's good to see you too Jubilee."

Well... She had.

She was pale as a stone, her hair was a bit messier and she smelt of death

"You've changed...What happened?" Logan asked

"I became a Vampire awhile ago." She explained

"I'm sorry..." Logan frowned "Must be tough..."

"Can be. You helped me adapt." Jubilee smiled

"Well...Glad I could help..." Logan smiled

"Grandpa, sit next to me." Gabby interrupted, pulling out a chair for him.

"... Sure." He said, walking to the fridge and opening it "Do you have any beer?"

"No, especially since Gabby is here. We had wine... But Jubilee had it all." Laura replied

"Oh...Okay." he sighed and sat down. Although he grumbled slightly

"How many rashers?" Jubilee asked

"Eight." He and Laura said

"Eight rashers each..." Jubilee sighed as she plated them up

"Six please." Gabby added

"Six for you..." Jubilee nodded

"Two." Laura corrected with a frown "You do NOT have a Healing Factor, slow down on the fatty foods."

"Oh..." Gabby frowned and received two rashers of bacon.

"Thanks Jubilee." Logan answered as he tussled Gabby's hair, affectionately

Gabby smiled at him, Jubilee putting some toast in Gabby's plate as well

"So...What's your plan for today?" Logan asked

"Looking after you." Laura sighed, Jonathan running over and trying to get some bacon

"What the hell?!" Logan snarled, sitting up suddenly

"This is Jonathan! He's a Wolverine! But he's not related to us... I think!" Gabby smiled, picking Jonathan up and trying to feed him some bacon

"Gabby: no feeding Jonathan at the table." Jubilee frowned

"Aw...But look at him. He's hungry. And how can you say "no" to his cuddle face?" Gabby asked as she held Jonathan in her arms

Said Wolverine snarled gently

"He will get fed later." Laura deadpanned before she and Logan both whipped their heads to the side

"Hear that?" Logan asked

"Yep." Laura nodded "Someone's messing with the locks..."

"... Breaking in." Logan nodded. Instantly the four ran into the hallway where three random thugs where breaking in

"OH MY GOD!" Gabby screamed, the thugs freezing and looking at the four. Gabby was grinning, squealing happily as she bounced up and down "ARE WE GETTING ROBBED?!"

"I... Yes?" A robbed said awkwardly and then the three where creeper out.

The family started laughing.

Gabby held her stomach, doubling over in laughter, while Laura laughed with her hands on her knees, Jubilee nearly fell backwards as she had her head in her hands as she laughed and Logan laughed, shaking his head as he looked down in disbelief with his hands in his pockets

"Err...Sorry, this...This never happens. But...WHY are you laughing?" One of the robbers asked

"In my experience, the OPPOSITE happens." The second answered

"This...This is cute...You...You four..." Laura laughed

"You're trying to ROB from us!" Jubilee laughed

"You're so silly!" Gabby added

"What the hell? We're supposed to be robbing these bimbo's not doing stand up!" the leader snapped

"...You messed with the WRONG." Logan chuckled as he spoke only for his claws to "snikt" out, causing the robbers to stare in shock. "People...Bubs."

The robbers stared in shock as Laura "snikt" her claws out, Jubilee bearing her fangs and her bloodlust eyes and Gabby holding up Jonathan, who was growling at them.

"You're lucky Mummy took away my guns!" Gabby added with a giggle

*Time skip*

"THAT was a morning..." Logan chuckled as he carried Gabby, who was carrying Jonathan.

"I can't believe they turned themselves in." Laura giggled

"I can believe they wet themselves." Jubilee added

Gabby yawned, smiling

"She's tuckered out..." Logan smiled as he lay her down on the bed

"Grr...Grr..." Jonathan growled softly as he slumbered

"And so early in the day." Laura chuckled

"Well, she knows how to sleep..." Logan petted Gabby's head gently.

Laura nodded with a smile "She doesn't have a Healing Factor but she can't feel pain. So I have to be careful." She explained

"Claws?" Logan asked, nodding

"I honestly don't know." Laura sighed

"Well...You've done a good job raising her. Better than I did with you..." He smiled then frowned

"What do you mean?" Laura frowned

"I...It's nothing. You're a good mother." Logan answered

"Logan." She frowned

"The other room...I don't want the kid to hear this." Logan spoke as he went to another room

"Okay." Laura nodded sadly

The two walked out, Laura hugging herself nervously "So... What happened to the me in your world? I'm not stupid, it wasn't hard to work out why you where hesitating."

"It's not a pretty story..."

"I can handle it."

"In my world...Mysterio messed with my head...And...I killed the X-Men...All of them." Logan answered sadly

"... Darn... Was I there?" She asked

"No." Logan shook his head "This was after Jean first lost the Phoenix."

"I see... Continue?"

"And from then...for the next 50 years...I kept my claws sheathed...I was a pacifist...And the world turned to hell." Logan answered

"And me?" Laura frowned.

"You weren't there...You survived...But..." Logan frowned

"But what?" Laura asked

"You became...To survive...You became..." He hated the memories...He tried to force them down but, they were just resurfacing.

"Logan...What happened?" Laura inquired

"You became a prostitute...A gangster's moll, selling yourself..." Logan hated the words he had to repeat.

"I... See." Laura nodded, wanting to hear more

"You just did it to survive at the start...But it wasn't enough. The main populous didn't have the amount you needed to live..." Logan answered "You worked your way up...Sleeping with gangsters and territory owners..." He flinched at what he was saying. "But soon...The money seemed...worthless. You spent more and more time on your back because...Because you gave into the beast-side."

"Then what happened?"

"You gave in...You didn't care." Logan frowned "You just...Became a breeding bitch. Not caring who slept with you. By the end of it...You forgot your own name..."

"Forgot... My name?" Laura blinked "Is... That it?"

"No, it was more like...Your whole identity. You were known as "Laura The Escort" then "Luscious Laura", blergh, and then...By the time you had moved up in "clientele"... You were just...Just known as "Slut, cum dump, whore"...And so much worse." Logan actually made faces to hold back the feeling of being sick

"What... Was I like last you saw me?" She asked

Logan looked at her sadly, wanting not to repeat his experience. The memory was too scarring to forget...No matter how much he wanted to.

"Logan...Please..." Laura gulped

"You...Were so far gone...put on a leash..." He began to feel ill from the memories.

"Go on."

"Alright...You were...Clad in leather...You looked so tired, yet you begged for more. You...you were pregnant or so filled with semen it bloated you...You looked straight at me...And fell to your knees showing your vagina..." He choked up "You panted like a dog...Saying "Master want pussy?"...You were no longer the Laura I knew..."

Laura blinked in shock and gasped... Before she steeled herself. She pulled out a silver metal headband from a secret compartment and gave it to him while putting a matching one on her head

"Show me." Laura said "These are psychic transmitters. You used this as a safe house before you died; these where the only replacement for a telepath you could use reliably. Just put the band on and think of your Laura. And I will see."

"It's not pretty Laura...It WILL scar you." He frowned, but he put it on.

"... You don't know what's happened to me in this world already." She said, before she saw it...

*Flash back*

Laura was standing in a middle of a room filled with people, gangsters, crime bosses and arm to arm women and weapons...With the head of the table having a leather clad Laura sit in his lap.

She had styled shortened and lengthy hair, makeup on her face to emphasise sluttiness. Her breasts were twice their size, either from implants or from pregnancy like Logan suggested covered in an S&M bra; her neck had a collar with a name plate which read "Boss' Slut". Her belly was swollen like Logan said, around her waist was a skimpy skirt that had two holes exposed for sex.

Laura frowned, looking around the room and this other Laura.

She looked at the 'Boss' and everyone else she could see, trying to see if she could place anyone. And it wasn't like a still picture, everyone was moving around. They were talking, ignoring Laura like she wasn't there... Which she technically wasn't as this was a memory.

As this... Slut Laura wasn't on her knees in a random alleyway this must have been before it all went to shit. Completely at least.

Laura walked around the desk, taking a good look at Slut Laura and the 'Boss' while hoping the 'Boss' was someone she knew or at least recognised

But it wasn't, he was a random villain who took to power.

And what he was doing, fondling Slut Laura's body, teasing her. "Go on. Get some exercise, Slut."

"Yes Master..." Slut Laura answered and she walked over to a random man and began to suck him off

She had dropped to her knees and before her knees even touched the ground she had the mans pants down and was hungrily sucking him off

"Oh...Fuck! You've got SUCH a slut boss!" The man smile

"The fucking best." Another raised his glass

"Where'd you train her?" the first asked as he came into Slut Laura's mouth

"I didn't, bitch taught herself." The Boss laughed "She came to me, begging for my cock and a place to be safe."

"Tame bitch and constant fucks. I love it." the second man smiled only for the room to go silent when Logan emerged from the shadows with a scowl on his face and a look of disgust at them

"Huh? Who's the ranger?" the third guy asked

"Pay no mind, that's just a nobody farmer." The boss answered with a cocky smile "Ain't that right? Sit down, take a fuck. Have a smoke..."

"... Laura, what are you doing here?" He asked Slut Laura, ignoring the boss... And Slut Laura ignored him, even if she did look at him out of the corner of her eye for half a second

"Laura..." He looked into her eyes, trying to see some humanity left in her

"... What do you want?" Slut Laura snarled as she stopped her blowjob, showing a hate for Logan that shocked Laura

"Do you remember me?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course Logan... How could I forget the coward who let this happen because he did THIS to me." Slut Laura snarled, raising her right hand. Suddenly two lumps pushed against her skin but the skin didn't break

"Laura...I...I'm sorry. I really am." He answered sadly.

"You let them beat me! But you never helped me! You just sat there tied up! If you popped your claws you would have saved me! Instead they trained me after I BEGGED then to take me with them!" Slut Laura snarled "To get AWAY from YOU!"

"Is this guy bugging you babe?" The boss frowned

"Yeah. He is." Slut Laura answered

Real Laura was in shock, what her counterpart just said...all of that...

What... Had happened between them?

And so guards came over and began to beat Logan, the pacifist not defending himself, while Slut Laura returns to her blowjob

"Sorry about that." She smiled sexily at the man "Let me make it up to you." She said, deep throating his cock in the blink of an eye

"Oh FUCK! So deep girl!" The man moaned

Laura just stared in amazement and disbelief and a bit of heartbreak

Logan continued to get beat on, by these guys. Until he was kicked out by the thugs...Though his Adamantium bones broke a few feet and fists.

Not that Slut Laura cared. Even as Logan was thrown out he heard her noisily sucking the cock and soon moaning, the girl now clearly getting fucked while she sucked

And then the memory shifted, Laura finding her in another one

It was some time later, Laura's body had grown and she was being lead around on a leash by a her boss.

Logan was following him, keeping to the shadows.

Original Laura ran over, looking at the boss and Slut Laura

"Master...I need to pee..." Slut Laura whimpered

"Over there. Take in the alley." Her boss answered

Slut Laura nodded and crawled over, peeing like a dog

"What... The fuck?" Laura muttered

"You're such a filthy slut...How long till your bastard is born?" He asked

"A few more weeks..." Laura answered as she finished

"This... Is what this me has become?" Real Laura muttered as Slut Laura crawled back to her 'master'

"Who's the father?" he asked

"W-What?" Laura began to cry

"Dunno...Master's or Master's Friends..." Slut Laura answered

"She... Doesn't know who the father is? How... How long has it been since the last memory? She seemed... Mostly normal last time. Here? She seems... Like a proper, full blown, animal."

"Have you seen that nobody farmer again?" He asked

"Who?" She asked

"Sh-She's forgotten Logan?" Laura cried

"The guy who makes you cry and angry. Comes around once every few months to try and take you away." The boss said, stopping in the middle of the alley

"Oh...Not seen him." She answered

"Hmm...You know...I'm kinda horny right now..." He smiled

Slut Laura grinned like she'd won $1,000,000 and quickly pulled his cock out of his pants, sucking him off

"AH! Oh fuck...Good girl..." He moaned

He soon came, panting "Good girl." He praised, patting her cum stained hair, before he tied her leash around a random pipe and walked away. Leaving Slut Laura there, trapped against the pipe deep in alleyway

"M-Master...? Master?" She called out "MASTER?"

Laura carried on crying as she saw this horrific act.

The memory panned away from Slut Laura and followed the boss.

Logan snarled as the man passed him, seeing the 'Boss' putting up a sign.

FREE, CUM HUNGRY SLUT! STARVING CUMDUMP! NO CHARGE!

The sign said with an arrow that pointed into the alleyway

Logan's eyes darted straight back at the man...The time skip had changed Logan...Whatever it was...he wasn't Logan anymore...He was.

Snikt!

Wolverine.

Looking at him, real Laura could see he was as old as the Logan in her time now... These events had happened over years.

Speaking of, the boss was a different man than the last memory

"Hey Bub." Logan spoke turning the boss around

"Huh? Gkk!" The man asked before he felt his stomach gored by Logan's claws

Once the man was dead, Logan cut the sign in half and walked back into the alleyway, Laura following

"Master...?" Slut Laura asked him in a sort of brain dead state.

"Laura... Laura, it's me... Logan..." He said hopefully, to which she grinned.

She spread her legs, reached between them and spread her pussy happily where cum almost instantly started leaking out

"Master...What pussy?" She asked with a cum drunk smile

*end flashback*

Laura stumbled back, ripping the silver band from her head

She panted heavily as she rubbed her eyes in disgust and shock

"I warned you." Logan frowned

"What... Happened between the two of you?" Laura asked

"... Shortly after I stopped popping my claws I came across the Facility. It was empty besides the two year old Laura. I adopted her, took her as my daughter... And I declawed her." Logan explained

"De... Clawed her?"

"I put her under and took the claws out of her hands and feet, putting metal plates in their place so the claws didn't re-grow as bone ones." He explained further "I did not want her to destroy her life by accident like what happened to me."

"Those bumps where her claws should have been!" Laura gasped, Logan nodding

"Years later we where found by some rather bad guys. They tied me up and beat Laura. They best her for hours. I begged them to stop. Yelled. She cried and cried and begged. I wanted to pop my claws. To save her. But I knew that with how angry I was... I would have gone into a rage. I might have killed her to."

"And without her claws she couldn't fight back either!" Laura gasped

"It was the first time she EVER tried to pop her claws." Logan nodded "She found out what I had done to her... And she instantly started screaming at me. Yelling at me. Hating me. Even as those bastards laughed... As they kept hitting her... She focused all her hate on me."

"And... When they were done?"

"She healed. As they left she grabbed one of their legs and BEGGED to go with them. To take her away from me. She would do 'anything they want'." Logan snarled

"Those... Two memories where years apart. How many children did she have?" Laura asked scared

"None." Logan shook his head "Whenever her previous 'owner' died she was either taken as the prize by the one who killed her, passed around as gifts or she would wander the streets until she found a mob boss. They would always kill her child before she gave birth. When she joined they refused to have a 'slut give birth to a child not make by the gang'. Except for the last guy. He just got bored and was going to abandon her as a public sex toy... And I left her like that. She refused to leave. She didn't WANT to leave. She wasn't my little Laura anymore... She was just a bitch that wanted sex. It broke my heart."

Laura's heart was broken; all this happened in his reality...It could easily just as happen to her.

She WAS already on the path... No! No that will NOT be her!

She is stronger than that! She had people to love her!

She had... She had Peter!

She won't be like that Laura!

'Even if she DID look like she was having fun...' a darker part of her subconscious thought jealously but she quickly rid herself of that thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Savage Broly: Grey and I are British, so our spelling is different to the American spelling

To everyone worried about Laura: Please continue reading, to find out.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

Bone Master: We are doing alternate endings. 'Good', 'neutral' and 'bad'. The cannon ending is the good one.

Wampire2: Stop acting like a spoilt brat.

Savage Broly: Ghost and I are British. Here it is spelt Mum not Mom. Deal with it.

Laura was having trouble sleeping, after all that she saw...She was having nightmares.

Or where they dreams? She honestly didn't know

She imagined HERSELF as that Laura

"Oh...God damn..." She covered her eyes in sadness.

She awoke, holding herself close and cried in fear and pain

"F-Fuck...No...I...I'm not her...!" She cried

"I'm not!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Who's there?" Laura reeled back in fright

"Me." Logan's gruff voice called through "I can hear you."

"Me too." Jubilee added

"S-Sorry...I had...a nightmare..." Laura answered

"We know." They both said

"Is mummy okay...?" Gabby awoke sleepily

"Oh... Oh... I just had a bad dream sweety! It's okay!" She called

"Okay..." Gabby answered, falling to sleep again

The sound of Logan and Jubilee got closer as they went to Laura's room

"It's cause of my memories; isn't it?" Logan asked as they sat down next to her

"Yea." Laura admitted, nodding

"Memories? What memories?" Jubilee asked

"Mine...Laura asked what happened to her in my timeline...It wasn't good." Logan answered

"... I basically became the dirtiest of hookers. A full on slut. I did not even know my own name." Laura explained

"Laura!" Jubilee covered her mouth in shock "H-How...?"

"She and him got into an argument, then she was kidnapped and tortured, eventually passing between pimp to pimp until I just... Broke." She sighed

"But it's not YOU." Jubilee hugged her.

"It...It WAS me...A form of me." She teared up "An alternate me... It scares me." She said. But she would NEVER tell them the other... 'Half'... Of the story

"It's okay Laura...You're alright..." Logan reassured her.

"I know but... Logan... In this world I was a child prostitute. You didn't find me until I was about 16 and I ran from the facility when I was about 8." She informed

"But that's behind you now..." Jubilee answered innocently

"I know... But I STILL could have BECOME her." She replied

Logan looked at the clock and saw that it was early five AM "Look, it's still early...Jubilee, why don't you stay here and keep Laura company?" He suggested

Jubilee nodded, hugging her sister

"I'll go and check on Gabby..." Logan yawned

"Please." she nodded

With Logan gone, Laura began to fall to sleep in Jubilee's arms. Exhausted from the lack of sleep and also from the nightmare

"It's okay." Jubilee soothed

"So...Sleepy..." Laura yawned as she fell to sleep on Jubilee's chest

"I'm here." Jubilee soothed "It's okay."

*Time Skip*

Jubilee and Laura were still holding each other as morning came

Laura moaned as she awoke, accidentally taking one of Jubilee's nipples into her mouth and sucking

"Hmm...Hmm...H-Huh?" Jubilee moaned as she slowly woke seeing Laura

"Oh... God." She gasped, blushing

"Huh...?" Laura stopped and looked up sleepily at Jubilee...and then pulled back in shock "S... Sorry!" Laura gasped, blushing

"Laura...Was...Was that a dream involving marshmallows?" Jubilee asked

"... yes." she lied

"...It better have been a VERY tasty marshmallow." Jubilee stared at her.

Laura nodded quickly, looking away

"Breakfast?" Jubilee asked

Laura nodded quickly at that

As the two left for the kitchen, Logan was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee; Gabby was having cereal

"Morning." Laura smiled

"Morning mummy." Gabby smiled as she had Jonathan sitting next to her on the floor.

"Sleep well you two?" Logan asked

"Yea." Laura nodded

"Yeah...Yeah, I-I slept well..." Jubilee answered

"You sure?" Logan asked

"Yeah, yeah we slept fine." Jubilee responded

Laura got the two breakfast, smiling at how Gabby was grinning at her grandpa

"...Okay, I've got to ask: where did you get the pet?" Logan asked as he saw Jonathan lapping up Gabby's finished bowl with milk.

"Squirrel Girl, Doreen. She thought I could speak to Wolverines... And then Gabby wanted to keep him." Laura explained with a chuckle

"Ah...One of the few who could actually beat me." Logan answered

"What happened to her?" Laura asked

"...Off world I think. I didn't keep tabs on her." Logan frowned "Think she hooked up with Galactus' daughter or Lady Death or something. Wasn't paying attention."

"Ms Doreen with a girl?" Gabby blushed

"Logan!" Jubilee and Laura snapped as the latter covered her daughter's ears.

"What? She'll see lesbians and gays all over the place. It's a part of life." Logan shrugged "Besides, it's the truth."

"She's only 10!" Laura answered

"I stand by my comment." Logan answered taking a drink. "And I'd like to point out: clone of a clone. Trained killer. Saw her siblings die. Remember?" He added, Jubilee having told him more about Gabby

Laura frowned and whimpered to herself a little...Logan was right.

"Mummy...Are girls nicer than boys?" Gabby asked innocently

"They... Both have their good and bad points. You shouldn't jump into one camp without any reference, you need to be open." Laura said nervously

"...Boys are stupid." Gabby answered sticking her tongue in disgust, thinking back to some of her classmates.

Laura blinked and giggled

"What day is it?" Logan asked

"Monday..." Jubilee answered with slow realisation.

"I'M LATE!" Gabby panicked

"Bank holiday." Laura reminded

"...I...Can Jonathan and I watch cartoons?" Gabby asked

"Of course." Jubilee smiled

"Thank you." Gabby smiled "Come on Jonathan."

The wolverine growled, the two running out

"...That is one "vicious" wolverine." Logan chuckled

'Look who's talking.' Jubilee and Laura thought with a smile.

But then Laura heard her 'special phone' ringing in her room

"Excuse me a second." Laura smiled

"Work calling? Don't they respect bank holidays?" Jubilee asked

"They're most likely asking me to come in tomorrow." Laura smiled nervously, running to her room and closing the door

'Oh GOD! I have to be careful!' She thought as she tried to compose herself. "Hello?" She asked through the phone.

"Hello Miss Kinney." Natasha's voice echoed through the phone

"M-Ms Natasha?" Laura gulped as she heard her "teacher"

"Time for another lesson." Natasha said

"THIS early?" Laura gulped again in worry.

"No, tomorrow. I am pre-booking."

"Oh...Okay. Yeah, I can do tomorrow..." Laura whispered

"Good girl." Natasha purred

"See you then." Laura shuddered but sighed, hanging up. 'Thank goodness...'

...

RING! RING! RING!

'You've gotta be shitting me.' Laura thought "Hello?"

"Hey babe. Been a while." Tony smirked

"Hi...Tony. How're you?" Laura asked

"Good. Booking you for tomorrow." He grinned "Nice job a few days ago by the way."

"Um...I-I'm booked tomorrow." Laura answered awkwardly "And...Thanks..."

"Then the day after." He frowned

"Sure. No problem." Laura answered

"Great. Can't wait to see you." Tony hung up.

'Tasha...and TONY?' She thought then shuddered in worry.

She was even scared of a third call... And that how she got wet

'No, no, no! I-I CAN'T get wet! Logan and Jubilee will smell it!' Laura bit her thumb in worry

She forced herself to calm down, panting a bit as she did so

That was when the phone rang again.

'Oh no...!' She squeaked "Hello?" She answered

"Hey Laura...It's Johnny." Johnny answered

"You... Booking me?" She whispered

"I...Well...It's just...I haven't seen you in a while. But...Yeah." Johnny answered honestly

"I... I'm booked today and tomorrow." She muttered/whispered

"Oh. Okay...Yeah so...day after?" Johnny asked

"Okay." she nodded

"Okay...Thank you." Johnny answered and hung up.

'Three for three...?' Laura slumped into the bed. 'Oh...Hell!'

She shook in fear, closing her eyes

'What am I gonna do...? Jubilee was okay...But LOGAN? He's like a bloodhound!'

Laura thought 'He'll SMELL them on me! M... maybe I can get him to leave for a while?'

'But HOW do you convince a determined old man?'

Laura's door had a knock "Laura; you okay?" Logan asked

"Huh? Yea I'm fine." Laura nodded before she got an idea "Hey, Dad. I... Err... Works calling me in for a lot of long hours over the next three days. I'm going to stay in a hotel near them, you mind looking after Gabby during that time?" She asked hopefully

"...A three day constant work? Slave drivers..." He answered through the door.

"Three days? One day off for three days of work?" Jubilee asked

"I know. Okay Laura. Jubilee and I can look after Gabby for ya." Logan answered

"Thanks." Laura smiled "And a bunch of people were fired for breaking in and trying to steal stuff, they NEED me to cover while they hire others."

"Want me to sort them out?" Logan asked

"No! No...It's okay. You look after Gabby." Laura answered quickly

Logan sighed and nodded

"Thank you." Laura answered

"Welcome." he nodded

*Time Skip*

Laura, Logan, Gabby and Jubilee were currently out and spending time with each other. Gabby wanted to bring Jonathan since she felt like he was always left out, but was met with a stern "no" as a girl having a wolverine on a leash wasn't a good thing in New York. Doreen agreed to pet-sit in the mean time.

The family were currently out having a pretzel in Central Park, while Gabby was running around with the other kids.

"This is nice." Jubilee smiled

"You actually forget that there's a quiet place here in New York, without the crazies." Logan agreed

Laura nodded in agreement

Gabby grinned, running back and hugging them

"Heya kid." Logan smiled

"Enjoy yourself?" Jubilee asked

"Yep!" She grinned

"You want to head back now?" Laura asked as she noted Gabby running out of energy

"Kay." She nodded tiredly

"Come on then..." Logan picked her up.

"Thank you grandpa." She smiled

"No problem kid." Logan answered

*Time Skip*

Laura made sure her schoolgirl cloths where hidden under a trench-coat and the other cloths were settled in a backpack before she slipped out the house

'Good thing everyone is asleep now...' She thought. And she didn't have to worry about Jonathan as he was snuggling close with Gabby.

She walked through town, heading towards the hotel where Natasha would be waiting

'Okay...Just...Just same like last time...' She thought and caught glimpse of Natasha, wearing a disguise; but Laura could tell it was her.

So she followed her

"Hello Ms Kinney...Punctual I see." Natasha smiled as she removed her wig and glasses

"I tried to be Ms Kinney." Laura answered

"Ms Kinney?" Natasha grinned

"M-Ms Romanov. S-Sorry. It...Slip of the tongue." Laura blushed as they were now in their room.

"You want to marry your teacher?" Natasha teased "I'm flattered dear." She said, 'blushing' like a proper teacher in a relationship

"I...You ARE beautiful..." Laura admitted 'Though...Peter...'

"Beautiful?" She asked "JUST beautiful?"

"It...It's the only word I can think of at this point..." Laura answered

"Oh... Ms Kinney this is very flattering." Natasha grinned, walking towards Laura with a sway of her hips as she removed her disguise "But... We are teacher and student. We shouldn't be in this situation."

"But we are..." Laura stripped slowly "And damn the consequences..." She kissed Natasha with a passionate kiss

Natasha moaned, kissing her deeply and lovingly as she pushed her onto the bed

Laura's hair was frayed out as she was acting helpless and getting wet quick.

Natasha broke the kiss, pulling out a dildo

"I hope you're ready..." Natasha teased

"Yes Miss Rushman." She nodded quickly

"Good...Cause it looks like you're begging for my dildo..." Natasha smiled, plunging the dildo into her pussy

"For your cock!" Laura moaned, nearly cumming already

"Did you just cum? You slutty girl..." Natasha smiled

"N... Not yet... Close..." Laura replied

"Good girl..." Natasha smiled and kissed Laura on her breasts.

Laura smiled, moaned

'Your skin...It's always so soft...' Natasha thought as she teased Laura's breasts and pussy.

Laura was a moaning, bucking mess but at the same time she wasn't overly overtaken

'M-Must...Stay strong...' Laura thought

*time skip*

"Wow...You...Held your own..." Natasha panted

"Th-Thank you..." Laura answered, with a puddle of pussy juice on the bed

She was licking Natasha's dildo as the 'teacher' lay back on the bed relaxingly

"Well...Let me get your pay...You deserve it." Natasha smiled

"Thank you Miss Rushman." Laura smiled drunkenly, still licking the dildo

"Here you go...And let go off my dildo now." Natasha asked

"Sorry...Was too good." Laura answered

"Here you are Laura." Natasha got out the money

Laura took the money in her free hand, not stopping until Natasha forced her away

"Bye...Ms Rushman..." Laura frowned as she walked off.

She made sure to collect everything she had on hr and redress before leaving; going to another hotel to book a room for the next two nights fit her to sleep in without risking Logan smelling her... 'work'

'Okay...Okay...One down...' She thought as she got her shower

She made sure the water was warm enough before she entered, hugging herself as she remembered how good it was

"C-Calm down Laura...It...It was good...But...Careful..."

She told herself, taking deep calming breaths

"You...You're strong...You can do this..."

She told herself, hugging herself tighter "You won't be like her... You WON'T!"

"Okay...Natasha was the first...Tony's next..." She gulped

She was honestly scared for that one

Every time she was with him, she felt like she WAS a dumb hooker...losing IQ points with every session

She closed her eyes, wanting to cry but holding herself back

"I...I WILL...Be stronger...!" She sniffed

*time skip*

Laura has been worried about this one; Tony's fetish was worrying her more now.

She made sure her cloths fit properly as she neared the hotel

"Ah...Hello Missy." Tony's voice spoke behind her, giving a fake name

"... Hey." She said, holding back from flinching

"Glad you came. You ready to "model" for me?" He asked seductively

"M... Model?" She gulped

"Of course..." He smiled leading her up to their room.

She gulped, following him into the room he booked

As they entered, Tony had a dress hidden in a cover that was a secret for Laura. "See that? I want you to wear that."

Laura nodded, pulling the cover off to see the clothing

It was actually an expensive dress that was shown on the front of fashion magazines. It was a sleek blue dress with a feathered trim, free leg cut and a reflective shine

"I... Wow..." She gulped

"I thought "Why not give a lovely girl a gift?" You've been good to put up with me." Tony answered

"I... Wow." She blinked

"I err...I know I can be a dick...This is a kind of apology." Tony answered

"... Wow..." Was all she said again

"So...Care to try it on?" He asked

She nodded, striping naked without even thinking

'Oh...Damn...' He smiled looking at her nude body.

Laura put the dress on, not even realising what she did

"Well...What do you think?" Laura asked, unintentionally acting sensual.

"Elegantly sexy and sultry." Tony grinned

"Really? Thank you..." Laura blushed "So... What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm... Tonight, and with you in that dress, how about a sexy heiress who's been very happy and innocent her entire life. Catered for and treated like a little princess. And you are unleashing your inner slut."

"I think...I can do that." Laura smiled

"Good." He grinned, kissing her for a second

"Hmm! M-Mr Stark...Y-You just took...My first kiss." Laura acted, what he asked for

"Oh?" He smirked arrogantly

"Yes...And...I...I liked it." Laura answered "shyly"

"Really?" he smirked

"Yes...In...In fact..." Laura answered kissing him again wanting more

Tony grinned, putting a hand on her hip as he kissed her lustfully

"Hmm! Hmm, hmm." Laura moaned as she slipped her tongue into his mouth

But he then broke the kiss, smirking

"Wh-Why did you stop?" She panted

"Don't you want more?"

"Yes...Yes...I do." Laura panted lightly

Tony nodded, undoing his belt

"What're you doing...?" Laura's eyes widened, as per her role.

Tony was silent, revealing his cock

"Y-Y-Your...You're showing me...Your p-p-pe..." She stumbled over her words purposefully in shock

"Come on." He grinned, waving it in front of her eyes teasingly as he noticed her drooling a bit

"Penis..." Laura blushed

"Yeah...It needs some persuasion..." Tony answered

She reached it up, tapping it against her lips teasingly

"You need some help with that?" He asked teasingly

Laura licked her lips, accidentally licking the tip of his cock, before he began to slowly lick his cock

"G-Guess not..." Tony moaned

"Is...Is this...good?" She asked between each lick

"Yes! Very good!" He moaned

'Yes. I'm doing well.' Laura thought in the mentality of the princess.

She grasped his cock, skilfully jacking him off as she kissed and licked his cock passionately

"AH! O-Oh man...P-Princess...Where...Where did you learn...?" Tony moaned as he felt himself going to cum

"I've... Never done this before." 'Princess Laura' said, blushing

"Princess...I...Ah!" Tony moaned as he came on her face.

Laura flinched, moaning as she felt the warm cum splatter on her face

"Sorry Princess...You were too good..." Tony panted

Princess Laura was wide eyed, looking up at him as she felt the warm cum on her face

"Do you want more?" Tony asked kindly

"There... There's more?"

"Yeah...You serviced me...Now it's my turn." He answered

Princess Laura gasped as she picked her up and set her on the bed, pulling the dress up to her hips making her blush

"What's this...? The princess is wet? I didn't think that would be possible yet." Tony teased

Princess Laura blushed, looking away

"I'm gonna show you something new...Okay?" He asked with a smile

She nodded, blushing

Tony leaned in close and began to tease and lick Laura's pussy, tasting her sweet and bitter taste.

"You've got a cute laugh..." Tony commented before he continued and stroked his fingers at her labia.

Laura blushed, her hips bucking

'Come on Princess...Cum for me...' Tony thought as he felt her tighten her pussy on his fingers.

Laura screamed, cumming

"Hmm..." Tony hummed as he tasted her pussy juice "You taste sweet, Princess."

"Th-Thank you..." Laura panted "I...I want more..."

"More?" He grinned "You'll have to beg."

"P-Please...Mr Stark...I want more..." Laura answered

"I thought I said for you to beg." He teased

'D-Damn it...I...I have to remain strong...It's just an act.' She thought "Please...Master...? F-Fuck my naughty pussy?"

"Oh... Master?" He grinned, pushing his cock against her pussy-lips

"Y-Yes...Master...Use your penis...and play with Princess..." Laura answered

Tony laughed and slammed into her pussy with one hard thrust

"AH! M-My pussy! M-My first...!" She moaned, feeling her regenerating hymen being torn again

Tony held her close, thrusting in and out fast and hard

"M-Master...I-I feel strange again!" Laura moaned

"You're cumming...That's what's happening." Tony moaned heavily

Princess Laura moaned as she came, holding him close

"S-So...Good..." Laura moaned

"Glad you liked it..." Tony answered

"More... Please... I want more." She begged

"Then...I'll give you more..." Tony smiled

*Time Skip*

"So...So good..." Laura panted as she was filled with cum.

Tony was now on his back, Laura bouncing on his cock wildly. She soon crawled off and began to lick and suck his cock, hungry for more

"You've become such a cum slut, Princess..." Tony smiled

"Thank you." Princess Laura smiled around his cock as she gave a big slurp

"Laura...I think we can stop now." Tony smiled

"But I want more! Master please!" She moaned

"Laura...You...Make it REALLY hard to stop." Tony answered "But...I can't do it any more today."

Princess Laura pouted, pulling back

"I'm sorry...But I'm only human." He frowned and kissed her.

She nodded, sitting back

"I'll...I'll go get your payment." Tony spoke

"... Payment?" She blinked

"Yeah. I mean...You're money?" Tony spoke "You feeling okay?"

"I... Yea, sorry." Laura shook his head gently

"Here you go...And...You can keep the dress." Tony added

"R-Really?" Laura gasped

"Yeah...It's yours." Tony nodded

She nodded with a small smile

"I'll put it away for you." Tony spoke kindly

"Thank you." Laura answered

*Time Skip*

Laura was currently eating breakfast at the hotel. After her last session, she needed to prep herself since she went too far last time.

She had been 100% enveloped by the fantasy and pleasure

If she fell that far in Tony's fantasy...What would happen when she met Johnny? Would she ACTUALLY believe herself Johnny's sister?

She closed her eyes, holding back tears as she tried to stay calm

"I...I HAVE to keep calm..." She cried "I have to..."

She grabbed her glass and chugged her drink

The phone began to ring. Not her special phone, but her normal phone.

She picked it up, looking at the caller ID as she calmed herself

Laura sighed in relief "It's just home...Hello?"

"Hi Mummy." Gabby's voice responded happily

"... Hi." Laura smiled "Hey Gabby. How are you dear?"

"I'm good. How's work?" She asked kindly

"Just wanted to see how you're doing...And we miss you." Gabby answered "Jonathan's getting chubby."

"Then take him for a walk." Laura chuckled "And I miss you to, I'll be back tomorrow Gabby."

"We miss you too...Love you." Gabby answered hanging up.

Laura as silent, shaking a bit. But at the same time... That had helped her.

"Gabby...You're my blessing in disguise..." She whispered

And she smiled

*Time skip*

Laura was in her room, wiggling into the skin tight blue body suit. The latex/rubber suit hugged her body VERY tightly, Laura leaving the upper half hanging as she pulled the tight suit over her ass

"That shop keeper was right about this suit being VERY tight and sticky. Good thing I moisturised before doing this." Laura sighed as she sat down on the bed, looking down at her legs. Her legs looked like they had been painted a dark, shiny, blue. The suit didn't cover her toes, however, so she painted her toenails a light blue earlier this morning just in case. She smiled, chuckling as she kicked her legs a bit "Wow, this costume is REALLY well made." She giggled before she grasped some dark blue, nearly black, boots that had four inch heels. She slid her feet into the boots, the boots also being very tight and hugging the suit as she zipped them up on the inside of her leg

Standing up to make sure it was comfortable she nodded, noting how sexy she felt, before she began to pull the upper half of the costume on

"Whoa...I...I look good..." She gasped seeing the entire costume on her person.

She pulled the tight suit over her chest, her hands slipping through the arm sleeves, and zipping it up. She looked down at her blue painted fingernails before pulling on gloves that matched her boots.

So looked beautiful.

Oh so very beautiful.

And then she pulled out her blonde wig, placing it on carefully.

She almost looked like a true blue teenage Susan Storm!

"Well...Let's go see Johnny." Laura answered to herself

She pulled a trench-coat on and applied some dark blue lipstick onto her lips gently before she left, slipping on some sunglasses as she went to Johnny's hotel

*At the hotel*

"Okay...Okay...Just calm down...Just calm down..." Laura told herself as she entered and went to the room she and Johnny used before.

She went to the room and knocked, entering as Johnny called to her

"Johnny?" She asked, looking around. She saw Johnny sitting on the bed, looking nervous, as she took off her trench-coat and wig revealing herself to him

"Laura...Wow...You...Wow..." He looked upon her in amazement.

"I said that myself..." Laura smiled lightly

"B... Beautiful." He muttered. And then Laura noticed something next to him on the bed. It was... A blow up doll in a FF costume with a tiny dildo where its cock was supposed to be?

"Um...Johnny...Not that I'm one to talk, but...What is that?" Laura asked

"I... It... Was... for... well... Now?" He gulped and Laura works out what he meant

"You mean you want to 'take me' from Reed and fuck me in front of him? Some NTR incest?" She asked, working it out, making him nod

"Well, I'll admit...That's clever." She smiled

"Thanks." He blushed

"Well...I promise I won't disappoint." Laura answered as she locked the door behind her and walked to the bed.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm ready." Johnny answered

Laura nodded, moving the blow up doll so it was laying in bed while Johnny walked into the corner of the room already hard in excitement

Laura smiled sexily, brushing her blonde 'hair' behind her shoulder as she straddled the doll "Oh Reed dear, I'm so wet for you."

"I'm hard for you Susan." Johnny said quickly in a Reed impression

"... You are? I don't feel anything." Laura frowned as she rubbed her pussy against the dolls small dildo

"Seriously? But you're rubbing my cock with your pussy." "Reed" answered

"Reed. Stop joking. I've been so wet all day while you've been busy with your experiments. You could at least get hard for me." Laura frowned

"I AM!" Reed snapped "I don't know WHY!"

Laura frowned, sitting up. And that was when Johnny walked forwards

"I... Oh! Sorry!" Johnny gasped as he saw them

"It's fine." Laura nodded before she 'gasped' as she saw the bulge of his cock in his pants

"Johnny...What...What's that?"

"I...What's what?" Johnny "blushed"

"Johnny, what're you doing?!" Johnny threw his voice for "Reed"

"I...I'm hard for Sue." Johnny answered

"..." 'Susan' was silent before she just threw the blow-up doll into the wall and pulled Johnny down onto the bed on top of her

"Sue...!" Johnny looked into her eyes, before she kissed him.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" "Sue" moaned as she tongue kissed Johnny

She held his head by the head, her hands tangling with his golden locks as she made him kiss her deeply while she wrapped her legs around his hips and rubbed her pussy against his cock through her costume and his cloths

"Sue...You're beautiful." Johnny moaned as he rubbed her breasts through the costume with his body.

"You're... So sexy... So big." Sue moaned

"Sue!" 'Reed' gasped as Johnny broke the kiss "What the hell?!"

"Shut up you tiny, limp-dicked bastard! I want this big hard cock, it's a million times better than yours!" Laura snapped

"But...But he's your BROTHER!" "Reed" answered

"Fuck off Reed. Sue's made her choice!" Johnny answered

Laura nodded, sliding down Johnny's body and undoing his pants making his cock spring out. She gasped as the large cock lightly hit her face

"You see this Reed? This is a real cock!" Sue moaned, grasping and slowly jacking his cock off "And you are going to sit there and watch as I suck him off and he fucks me! You'll watch as he fucks me and cums deep in my pussy or ass!"

"OR? Sue...I'm gonna fill BOTH!" Johnny moaned as he felt his cock being jerked off.

"Yes!" Sue gasped happily "See Reed? He can cum MORE than once before he just goes to sleep!" She grinned, licking his cock from base to tip and moaning at the taste "Oh god! It tastes so good! Johnny how long does it take for you to cum?"

"Ten minutes." Johnny moaned "Ten long...FUCKING minutes!"

"Oh fuck!" Sue gasped "Ten minutes?! Reed's a fucking little two pump wimp! Johnny, you're going to be the best I've ever had!" She moaned before she wrapped her plump blue lips around his cock head and sucking while her gloved hands massaged his balls

"Sue...Y-You're mouth...It's so wet!" Johnny moaned

"Sue...I-I'm your husband..." "Reed" answered

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura ignored him and continued to suck Johnny's cock

She moaned, sucking his cock happily while she began to take more and more of Johnny's cock into her mouth

"F-Fuck...Sue...Take it...Take ALL of it!" Johnny moaned as he felt her mouth envelop his cock

"Hmm!" Laura moaned as she was getting wet from her sucking off Johnny.

She reached between her legs, rubbing her pussy at her costume as she sucked him off

"Sue...I want your pussy...I want to tongue fuck your pussy." He moaned

Sue nodded, ripping the crotch of her costume a bit before twisting around so they where in a 69 position

"Sue...You fucking deviant." Johnny moaned as he lapped against Laura's pussy with a passion

"HMM!" Laura moaned happily as she felt his cock deep in her throat

She moaned, taking every inch into her mouth and sucking hard

Johnny moaned louder as he was about to cum "S-Sue...Your mouth's too good...I'm gonna fuck your pussy."

Susan nodded and rolled off him, grasping her legs under the knees and spreading them as wide as she could

"Fuck me Johnny...Fuck my MILF pussy with your cock!" Laura played into the fantasy

And in the blink of an eye he was on top of her, slamming away

"AH! O-Oh FUCK! Johnny! Your cock!" Laura moaned as she bucked her hips against his member

"SUE! Oh GOD! Your pussy's tight!" He moaned

"I've never even really felt Reed! You're the first REAL cock I've ever had!" She moaned

"Hear that Reed? I'm her first REAL cock!" Johnny moaned as he kissed Laura passionately as he fucked her.

Susan moaned as happier kissed back, massaging her breasts through her costume as she came around his cock

"Did you just cum sis?" Johnny moaned as he hadn't cum yet

"Yes! Yes, your cock made me cum!" Laura moaned happily

Johnny groaned, picking up the pace

"F-Fuck! Deeper! Deeper, Johnny! My pussy's cumming from your cock!" Laura moaned

"Sue!" Johnny moaned, cumming

Laura's eyes rolled back into her head, feeling her pussy filled with Johnny's cum. 'I...I'm Laura...Laura Kinney. I won't break...' She thought "Johnny...Can...You keep going?"

"Of course." Johnny smile as he pulled out, still hard

Sue nodded as she got in all fours, in doggy-style, her face facing 'Reed'

"Fuck me Johnny...Fuck your slutty sister!" Laura played into the fantasy

"Fuck my ass!"

"Yes!" Johnny answered, slamming his cock into her ass, his member lubed up from both her pussy juice and his sperm

"AH!" Laura moaned "W... Watch how he fucks me Reed! See his cum ooze out of my pussy!"

"Sue...You're so tight! I love your ass!" Johnny moaned as he felt Laura's ass constrict around his member

"You fill me so good!" Susan moaned "Johnny, fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck big sister's ass hard!"

"S-Sue...I-I'm gonna cum! Your ass is so good!" He moaned as he came into her ass

Sue moaned, happily squeezing his cock as she came

"S-Sue...I-I'm done..." Johnny moaned as he pulled out from her

"But... That was two shots? You said you could go for more." She frowned

"I...I did...But...You...Your holes...They were so good..." Johnny moaned

"Then how are you better than Reed?" She frowned "Maybe I should go to Ben or Namor."

Johnny's emotions ran high from that, feeling his blood rise and he grabbed Laura, kissing her passionately and rubbed her pussy and clit fervently

*time skip*

Laura was laying in the bed face first, stomach first. Her legs where spread wide, Johnny slamming in and out of her ass at a different angle while cum pooled out of her pussy and ass like a river and the bed soaked in both of their cum

"Can. Namor. Last. This. Long?" Johnny moaned

"No! You're perfect!" She moaned "G... Get on your back!"

"My back?" He asked, but did so

Susan nodded and squatted over his crotch; his cock pressed against her pussy lips, and slowly lowered herself onto his cock before she began to bounce wildly while she screamed in ecstasy

"Yes! Yes! Oh so fucking good! I feel you against my womb! Fuck me, Johnny! Fuck me, brother! In front of my worthless limp dick husband! Show him I'm yours!" Susan moaned and begged as she fucked herself hard

"SUE!" Johnny moaned as he continued to fuck Laura in front of the fuck doll.

"Yes!" Laura moaned as she came again but she didn't stop, fucking herself on his cock

"Get...Get pregnant...I'm gonna knock you up!" Johnny moaned as he was cumming inside her pussy

Susan moaned with a wide smile, falling back on him "Oh yes! So full! Give me all your cum!" She moaned happily

"F-Fuck!" He moaned as he filled her pussy one last time.

Susan moaned, kissing him happily

Johnny moaned as he felt his cock slide out of her pussy as the two finally relaxed

"Sue...I love you..." He panted

"Love you to little brother." She purred, falling asleep gently

*Time Skip*

Laura was still asleep in the hotel she and Johnny were staying at.

Still in costume, wig and all.

She moaned gently as she awoke, smiling as she saw Johnny. She saw some cum on her breasts and smiled. She reaching down, wiped some of it off with her gloved finger and licked it up happily

"Hmm...Huh...?" Johnny looked up sleepily

"Morning..." Laura smiled seeing him

"L-Laura?" Johnny gulped

"... Laura?" She blinked, kissing him "You're silly brother."

"Laura...What're you talking about? Our time's done..." Johnny gulped

Laura just smiled and kissed him again, snuggling into his arms

"I...L-Laura...Y-You're kinda making me uncomfortable..." Johnny gulped

"But you took me from that loser Reed Johnny." She pouted "You filled me with so much cum."

"L-Laura. Stop this." Johnny gulped

Laura just pouted and sat up, putting his hands on her hips and slowly sliding them up "Don't you want me anymore?" She asked as she slid his hands over her body and onto her chest and gave a little squeeze "Don't you find me sexy?"

"I-I do Laura...But...Our time's up...You're...God..." Johnny gulped, but felt his member grow beneath her pussy

Laura moaned, grinding herself against him and slipping him inside her

"Hmm! L-Laura...I-I'm inside...!" He moaned, feeling her hymen tear and filled with his cum

"Oh, you're cocks so big little brother!" She moaned

"Laura...You're tight...So fucking good!" Johnny moaned

"Fuck me little brother! Fuck me!" Laura moaned

"L-Laura! Stop this! You're not my sister!" Johnny moaned, though he liked the early morning fuck

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Laura frowned

"C-Cause that's your name!" Johnny moaned as he reached deep into her pussy

"No... I'm Sue!" She moaned, bouncing faster

"You...Are...Laura Kinney! You're the Wolverine!" Johnny moaned trying to get out, but Laura's technique was so good

"I'm Sue. Your sister." She frowned, moaning as Johnny came into her pussy again... And then her phone rang. Her NORMAL phone

"... GABBY!" Laura gasped, her eyes snapping to realisation as her mind snapped back to normal

"What...what the heck...Laura?" he asked

"I...I...I'm sorry!" She cried and raced into the bathroom, letting the phone ring.

She sat down, letting the sperm slid out of her as she shook. She fell asleep in the fantasy, in the ecstasy after she gave into the pleasure. Her mind snapped was stuck like that when she awoke.

She hated it

She was supposed to be strong...She WANTED to be stronger to not fall. If it wasn't for Gabby...She would've been fully broken. Stuck in the fantasy.

If it wasn't for something to remember who she was.

She... Needed a few days off. Three or so at least.

She needed to control herself!

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rider Paladin: Yeah, don't worry. The "Good Ending" IS canon to the story. Grey and I are focussing on storytelling to play everything out. You'll have to wait and see what happens to Laura in the end.

Killjoy funny man: Maybe, maybe not. Keep reading and see.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: Maybe.

Wampire2: I am sorry if I come across as a jerk. I speak my mind and have next to no fact. But to be fair, this was in your last review "Sigh...oh well, whatever...see if I care." As I have a lot of young family I hear that line a LOT when they throw a tantrum. So I am sorry if I come across as an asshole.

Laura was back home, she promised herself to take those few days off...She needed to remain in control.

She had been home for 24 hours... And she's already masturbated four times, Jubilee walking in on her the last time

"I can't believe you did that Laura. You're lucky Logan and Gabby are out!" Jubilee snapped

"I'm sorry! I'm a single woman and I have needs!" Laura groaned, blushing "I don't normally do it but no one was home!"

"...I'm just glad you were in the bathroom for that..." Jubilee sighed

"Yea yea, I know." Laura frowned, nodding

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Jubilee asked trying to change the subject

"Please." Laura nodded

Jubilee nodded and got on it.

Laura breathed heavily, she wanted to stay in control and have a free few days.

She HAD to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

RING RING! RING RING!

... THAT phone began to ring

'SHIT! Shitshitshit!' She thought

"Oh god damn it...Can't you call in sick?" Jubilee asked through the kitchen

"I will." Laura nodded, picking up the phone and before she spoke...

"Wolverine! I need your help!" The female voice on the other end of the phone line said desperately

"Huh? Who is this?" Laura asked

"I... I'm Mockingbird, another hero! I'm in a bad situation! I need your help! They busted my SHIELD communicator!"

"Y-Yeah. I'll come help." Laura answered "Where are you?"

"Who's that?" Jubilee asked as she came in with the coffee

"Mockingbird, a SHIELD agent, she's in trouble." Laura answered

"...How did she get your work number?" Jubilee asked

"I work with people who work with SHIELD." Laura quickly lied. "I didn't tell you all because... Well... SHIELD is iffy. I work in a simple shop/factory that's also keeping their eyes open for big problems." Laura quickly lied as she stripped naked and pulled out her costume from her room

"...Quick strip that was..." Jubilee commented as she saw Laura go into her Wolverine costume

"What was that?" Laura asked, pulling her cowl up not noticing how one of her legs cocked a bit making her ass push up or how her suit hugged her body and how the light shone on her or how Jubilee was staring at her

"You...err...You stripped quickly...That's what I said." Jubilee answered, still holding the coffee.

"Need to change quick." Laura nodded, taking the coffee and drinking it quickly "Thanks Jub." She smiled and kissed her cheek sisterly before she jumped out of the window

"...Bye Laura...Hope she'll be okay." Jubilee commented

*With Laura*

"Hot coffee, hot coffee!" Laura spoke as she felt the hot liquid burn her mouth

But she fought through the pain, running through New York as she tried to find where Mockingbird called from

"Damn it...Come on Laura...Where did she say?" She thought

She soon arrived in an alleyway, encased in darkness. She could see some blonde hair at the very back, however

It wasn't the ONLY blonde haired person there.

She could see eight or so blonds, a red head and a hand full of brown haired women

And Laura could faintly smell something. She nodded wasn't sure what it was but she could ignore it easily

"Urgh...It smells like...Wet monkey fur..." She commented though she whispered "Mockingbird...Mockingbird! Where are you?"

"I'm here Wolverine." A blonde said, walking out of the shadows

"Oh thank goodness...What's going on here? What's with all these women?" Laura asked the blonde woman.

This was Bobbi Morse, AKA Mockingbird. She had shoulder length blonde hair; C-Cup sized breasts while they were concealed behind a SHIELD sanctioned uniform

"I was you here because Master wanted you. It's also why we are here." Bobbi smiled

"M-Master? Mockingbird, what're you talking about?" Laura asked as she felt the smell of wet monkey fill the room and the sights of at least thirty different women surround her.

Laura knew she should fight, she should run... But she didn't. It wasn't like her body wasn't listening to her; however, it was more like her mind was saying it was a bad idea so she shouldn't.

"Follow me." Mockingbird smiled before she walked towards a door in the alleyway, Laura following without even thinking about it

'What's going on...? I...I'm following but...I'm not actually thinking...' She thought

'I... I don't know WHY I'm following. I know it's a bad idea but... At the same time it seems like a good idea. Like what I SHOULD be doing.'

They soon entered a MASSIVE room. One you'd expect a millionaire to have

'It...It's so big...Who OWNS this?' She thought as she walked through the room.

They soon neared a bed where a fur covered man and two hot women, both with black hair, where pleasing the man's cock

And all Laura could focus on was the amazing cock before her, feeling herself get wet at the sight 'It's... So big.' she thought but at the same time she knew the arousal wasn't truly hers but, again, it just felt... Natural and she didn't care

After a few long seconds of staring she looked up at the man the cock was connected to. The man was a villain called Mandrill

The man... Was a large ape looking man covered in brown fur. The spersific ape he was... Well he was called the Mandrill for a reason. He was naked, besides his shaggy brown fur and his throbbing large bright red hairless erection

"Ah. Wolverine. So good of you to join us." He grinned, seemingly not caring about the two women lazily licking his cock

"What do you want?" Laura asked, but finding herself unable to muster any anger or such

"To hire you, of course. After this SHIELD platoon fell under my control I learnt of your... Side job... And asked my dear sweet Mockingbird to give you a call." He grinned

"Thank you Master." Mockingbird smiled

"H-Hire me?" Laura asked

"Yes...Now...Come to me...My Wolverine..." Mandrill ordered, increasing the smell, more specifically, his pheromones.

Laura, however, never realised that. Not even when it was too late. She just did as this... Perfect man said, unknowingly putting a sway in her body

'Perfect man?' she thought in confusion but shrugged it off, it didn't matter as she know stood in front of Mandrill, well next to him since he was on a bed. And the entire time the black haired women continued to lick his cock without a care in the world

"Strip for me...SLOWLY." He ordered "But keep the mask and boots on... For now."

Laura began to do as he said, without a second thought. She disconnected the cowl and unzipped the suit, taking off her gloves and boots before she slowly and teasingly pulled down her suit, slowly revealing her breasts before she turned around and pulled the suit over the curve of her ass, bending over to add a larger effect

"Hmm...So nice...You. Off." He snapped his fingers to the black haired girl "Wolverine, suck."

The two black haired girls got off the beds with pouts, but did as they were told the second the words left Mandrill's lips

Laura put her boots back on, as Mandrill said he wanted her in just her cowl and boots, and crawled onto the bed. She could smell that scent again and... It was addicting. She knew this was stupid, she should be running. But... This just made sense to good. And the scent

'Oh god the scent... I want more... It's so good.' Laura thought quickly, now sitting before Mandrill's cock. She grasped it with both hands, skilfully jacking him off the second her fingers touched his warm flesh, while she began to lick the head of the cock, said cock looking just like a humans only red

"Yes...that's it...Start sucking. I want to see your cock-stuffed face." He moaned

"Yes... Master Mandrill." Laura smiled lovingly, not noticing the words slipping from her lips, before she wrapped said red painted lips around the head of his cock and sucking

"Hmm...Oh...Yes..." He moaned "Mockingbird was right...You DO give good service..."

"Thank you Master..." Mocking bird answered in a dream state, stripping her top off revealing her breasts

Laura smiled around the cock, moaning happily at the taste, as she tried to take more into her mouth. It was as a bit of a challenge, the cock being ten inches long and six thick, but she had half the rod down her throat easily

"Hmm...Yes..." Mandrill moaned as he gripped Mockingbird's breasts roughly

Mockingbird moaned, pushing her chest out to give Mandrill better access

Laura choked, only having three quarters of the cock in her mouth and she was determined to get the last. With a shudder running through her body she took his entire cock into her mouth, her nose in his pelvic fur

Laura moaned around the cock, the scent bombarding her nose and making her brain fuzzy as she sucked his cock with her nose in his pelvic fur, and she came without her pussy even being touched. She came from the scent and the cock alone

'It...It's so big! His cock is so is so good!' Laura thought

"W-Wolverine...I'm gonna...!" Mandrill moaned as he came into her mouth, filling the remaining space with his seed

Laura tried her best to swallow, cum spilling from the gap between her lips and his cock, before she just couldn't anymore. She pulled her head off his cock, coughing a bit, as the rest of his cum shot out like a fire hose onto her cowl, the lower half of her face and her bare chest

"Look at you...The second Wolverine...Doing the best at what you do...A worthless SLUT! The best you've got is second best. I want you ON my cock. Make it up for spilling my cum!" Mandrill degraded her

"Yes Master." Laura smiled lovingly, crawling onto his sister and dropping onto his cock. She moaned as she felt herself spread wide, not even half way on his cock yet... When the other girls, minus Bobbie, cheered

"Go Wolverine!" One cheered

"None of us has EVER been able to make Master cum that faster!" Another cheered

"Or take his entire length in our mouths! Bobbie is the on who came the closest, which is why she's Masters favourite!" A third cheered

"Although she DOES swallow." A fourth chuckled teasingly

Laura smiled proudly as her sisters praised her, half of her master's cock deep inside her

'Th-They're cheering for me...They're cheering for me! I'll please Master...I'll make Master cum so good!' Laura thought, as she began to go down deeper on Mandrill's cock.

"Sh-Shit! H-How much can you TAKE?!" He moaned as he felt his whole cock being forced into Laura's pussy.

"I will take ALL of it! Then be virgin tight, with hymen, a minute after I get off it!" Laura moaning proudly, there are quarters of the cock deep inside her

"F-Fuck! Y-Your cunt! It's so TIGHT!" he moaned "It's so fucking good!"

Laura smiled proudly and in one finally push, sheathed his entire cock into her

"Ooh! She did it!" The women cheered as they saw Wolverine successfully take all of their Master's cock.

"F-Fucking hell! Y-You did it!" Mandrill moaned heavily as he felt deep within her pussy

"I did it master!" She nodded with a smile, slowly rising and falling on his cock and giving soft cute moans

"Fuck! Mockingbird...You're my favourite face fuck...But Wolverine...She's my favourite PUSSY!" Mandrill moaned

"That is fine Master." Mockingbird smiled happily "I am so glad that she makes you happy."

"You fill me so good Master!" Laura moaned when suddenly some of the other girls surrounded her, licking up the cum off her chest and neck and face while also licking over her body as well, teasingly

'S-So many tongues! So full! I'm gonna...G-Gonna...!' Laura thought then she screamed out "CUM!" and she came over his cock

"You're so beautiful big sister Wolverine." A random girl smiled

"You will make Master so happy." Another said, taking Laura's nipple in her mouth and sucking

"Please don't hog him though." A third pouted cutely before licking along Laura's thighs

"I-I won't will I Master? Will you fuck your other lovers?" Wolverine moaned as she was cumming again

"Of course. I can't just fuck you or I'll get bored." Mandrill smirked before he groaned, cumming in Laura's pussy

"Th-Thank you MASTER!" She moaned as she felt her pussy filled with cum

Mandrill panted as he calmed and, grinning at the sight. He had THE Wolverine as part of his harem

If he could control HER...Could he control someone STRONGER than her? But for now...he was going to enjoy Wolverine's pussy.

He would control her.

Make her his forever.

He just had to keep her addicted to his pheromones for a few months

She would be his

He grinned, slowly pulling out of Laura making her gasp and whimpered as her pussy was now empty

"M-Master. I-I want your cock. Please...!" Laura whimpered

Mandrill laughed, seeing the Wolverine begging like a two bit slut

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Mas285: Grey and I are writing several stories at once, we have chapters on the backburner and I upload these when I feel like it.

Pedrofaria339: Mandrill is a mutant called "Jerome Beechman" who looks like an ape with pheromone manipulation.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

pedrofaria339: Mandrill is a Marvel villains. He is a man who looks like a Mandrill monkey. He lets out pheromones which control women. He has used this to take advantage of heroines like Black Widow in the past multiple times. Other times he has used them to make female members of a super hero team, like Spiderwoman, to attack her friends so he could escape. His pheromones basically makes the woman who breaths them in 100% obedient and loyal. If you have a strong enough will when you are beginning to be effected, or you have a form of immunity (like, say, being made of diamonds), then you'd be able to fight off his control. Unfortunately Laura didn't know what was going on until it was too late.

Jubilee was lacing back and forth. Laura had been gone for THREE DAYS!

Three WHOLE days! Normally if she was out for this long she'd call, JUST to let Gabby know she was safe and sound. But without her here...Gabby was waiting by the door EVERY day waiting for her.

Logan and Jubilee even phoned her school and said Gabby came down with a bad flu and shed need to stay home for a while.

Logan wanted to search for her but there was some problems with the X-Men so he had to help, he trusted Laura to protect herself

... Suddenly there was a knock on the door

"Mummy?" Gabby asked as she opened the door, in hopes that Laura was there.

But standing there was Peter

"Err... Hey Gabby." Peter smiled

"Daddy!" Gabby hugged him sadly, crying as at least ONE of her parents was here.

"I... Gabby? What's wrong? I tried called Laura for the last few days but she didn't answer. I thought her phone was broken so I came to visit." Peter frowned, hugging the crying child

"M-Mummy...Sh-she's not...B-Been home...F-For three days..." Gabby spoke while crying.

"What?!" Peter gasped

"She's been gone for three days Peter..." Jubilee answered

"What happened?" He asked in fear and shock, holding Gabby close

"Laura got a call from Mockingbird about a problem during a mission." Jubilee answered

"... I'll call some contacts. I'll find her." Peter said passionately

"Thank you daddy!" Gabby cried happily into his shirt, while hugging him

"I will find her Gabby. I swear." Peter smiled "But I'm sure she's fine..."

*With Laura*

Laura moaned as she ground her pussy against Bobbie's, the two scissoring each other for their Master's entertainment

"Hmm...Ha-ha-ha...SO...Slutty." Mandrill smiled as he was being serviced by one of his black haired women.

A red head was between his legs, sucking his balls

"Thank you Master!" Laura moaned, still wearing her boots and cowl "Mockingbird, your pussy is so wet!"

"C-Cause you're fucking it, Wolverine!" Mockingbird moaned as she pulled in Laura for a lustful kiss

Laura moaned, happily kissing her back as the two tasted the left over cum in each other's mouths

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned happily as she came again.

Bobbie came as well, kissing back lovingly

Suddenly Mandrill groaned and came over them

"AH...! Fuck...yeah...Here's some more cum...You lot. Lick them...CLEAN." He ordered

The other girls nodded, happily licking up the cum from the two moaning 'favourites'

"Master! Please fuck me!" Laura begged as she and Mockingbird broke the kiss

"Let me suck your cock Master!" Bobbie moaned, knowing she couldn't lick the cum off her as her Master didn't say she could

"Alright...Mockingbird, suck my cock. Wolverine: my tongue, your pussy." He smiled maliciously.

"Thank you!" They both cheered, breaking away from the pile of girls and crawling over desperately.

Mockingbird took hold of the cock and happily licking and lapping the cock, moaning, while Laura crawled up to his face, moving one of her legs over his face, spreading her wet pussy wide

"Hmm!" Mandrill moaned as he face fucked and tongue fucked Wolverine and Mockingbird.

"Yes! Yes Master! Fuck me!" Laura moaned happily

She didn't know why she was doing this; especially since she's been fucking none stop for the last three days. Mandrill had been taking random breaks to relax, to eat, drink or sleep and been having the girls fuck each other to entertain him. She knew she should have stopped; she should have stopped him long ago. But... For some reason... She didn't know why but she knew this was the right thing to do

She smiled lovingly down at Mandrill, moaning as she rocked on his face with his thick tongue darting in and out of her snatch lustfully "Oh Master! Tongue fuck me! You're perfect! I love you!"

"HMM!" Mandrill moaned as he came filling Mockingbird's mouth with his cum

Mockingbird swallowed all of Mandrill's cum happily, purring in ectasy, even though she could ONLY take half his cock into her mouth

"I love you and your cum Master." Mockingbird moaned as she released the cock, opening her mouth wide showing she'd swallowed it all

'You're such a slut.' He thought as he stopped "I'm going to get something to eat. Fix something yourselves in the stores."

"Yes Master." The girls all smiled together

As Mandrill left, Laura's head slightly became clearer...It was like...without him around...She could think again.

Not that much clearer though.

She didn't know this but her Healing Factor was trying to remove the pheromones from her body. The problem was that Mandrill released so much, even asleep, that it filled a near three miles radius. And since he had spent the last three days straight in this apartment it was flooded with his pheromones.

Plus the pheromones had an addictive effect so the body DID want more

So while Laura could think she was nowhere near free even though she WAS free-er than the others

She smiled, following her sisters in of Mandrill's harem into their personal cafeteria. Everyone worked together, making small meals for everyone and passing them around.

There was no hate, there was no bias. There was just acceptance, happiness and love

If Mandrill wasn't such an evil bastard he could build a utopia

But like all people...Absolute power corrupts. And people have a tendency to want more and more and his lust and his release of dopamine makes him want it more and more.

Plus there was the fact when he was a child and his mutation started forming, making him look like a monkey: he was insulted. He had rocks thrown at him, bullied, attacked. So he grew resentment to everyone. He found he DESERVED all this

Laura smiled as she was given a cheese and ham baguette sandwich, some grapes and a small glass of water and a glass of wine "Thank you sister." She smiled, kissing the girl, before she walked away. She put her food and drinks where her name plate was placed before going to help other girls with their food

Once everyone had their food and drink, and everyone was seated, they began to eat and drink and chat.

The room was tied with laugher and smiles as they are

Laura and Bobbie where more or less in the centre of the room, being Mandrill's favourites, and no one minded. They had several other girls next to them, everyone chatting happily.

"How is it being Master's favourite?" one of the girls asked, she was an African American woman with C-Cup breasts, long black hair and brown eyes.

"I... It's nice." Laura blinked, a bit surprised at the question "I don't think it's much different than you since he seems to like to see me 'perform' more than the rest of you even if he does like my pussy."

"But how can we blame him when you are an 'eternal virgin'." another girl teased lovingly, throwing a grape into her own mouth before chewing. This girl was a red head who's hair was in a Bob cut with d cup breasts and long legs

"I guess." Laura chuckled happily. She could smell the scent of sex and the dried scent of their master on everyone but it didn't make her horny. It was more... Calming, homely "So... What did you all do before Master showed you the happiness?"

"I was a SHIELD technician. Recently made field officer. My first mission was with the others to take down Master before he showed us our place." The black girl smiled

"Wait...You were part of SHIELD?" Laura asked

"Yeah. I was a SHIELD field doctor. I was on the same mission as her." Another woman, pixie cut brown hair, green eyes and B-Cup breasts added

"All of us where." Mockingbird nodded

"We were supposed to find a HYDRA base and take down any super villains we find on the way." The red nodded

"But we found Master instead." A random girl a bit away from them, who Laura couldn't see, said and suddenly every girl in the room, including Laura, gave a happy love filled with

"And then three days ago he asked Mockingbird if she had the numbers of any super heroines who would come here and she called you." The black girl finished "And now here you are, big sister Wolverine."

"Part of the love. Part of the harem. Part of the family." Bobbie smiled, kissing Laura lovingly but also passing a tiny drop of Mandrill's cum to the girl and helping her swallow

"Hmm..." Laura hummed "S-So...You've been here...How long?" Laura asked

"... Nearly three week." The brown haired girl countered "I think it's exactly two weeks and six days."

'Three weeks...that...That's when...Oh...What happened three weeks ago?' She tried to remember

... China!

"When Fin Fang Foom attacked." Laura nodded

"Yes. It's why we went unnoticed." Mockingbird nodded

"But soon they'll send more soldiers." The brunette sighed

"More sisters for Master's Harem." The red head smiled lovingly

"And more stupid men to kill." The black girl rolled her eyes

"W-Wait...What?" Laura asked

"Master doesn't allow men around the Harem except for himself. All man must die." A blonde woman with C-Cup breasts answered

"He asked us to kill them, so we did." Another red head with B-Cup breasts and a large ass shrugged

'W-We're...Gonna kill...the men?' She shuddered in worry

But as she took a breath she felt her head get cloudier again and just sighed happily 'Of course they have to die, Master wants them to.' she thought blissfully as Mandrill walked in, all the girls smiling happily

"Hello girls, have a good lunch?" He smirked as he walked around the room. He was carrying a golden goblet and pouring a small amount of a white liquid onto any remaining food, it was his cum. He was pouring some of his cum into their food even as they ate

"Yes Master!" They all smiled

"Good." Mandrill smile as he stopped in front of Laura and poured some of the cum in a line like a condiment inside her sandwich. Laura just stared up at him lovingly but in confusion "Well? Aren't you going to eat?" He grinned making her understand

"Yes master." She smiled as she picked the sandwich up and took a happy bite out of it

"Good girl...Now...I'm going to need some girls...I'm getting horny again..." He spoke

All of the girls volunteered and cheered... But then Mandrill kept talking "Is what I want to say. Unfortunately it looks like we need to go... shopping." Mandrill said

Instantly all the girls, minus Laura, nodded and stood up. They all moved, actually getting dressed and readying weapons. Meanwhile Laura sat there in confusion and ate her sandwich with her arm still raised up to be picked for sex

"Wolverine...? Still waiting for my horn?" Mandrill asked

"... Horn? What is going on master?" Laura asked, noting that the others s where getting dressed in generic black suits with ski masks

"Simple. We need to make a... 'withdrawal'... From the bank. I do need to keep you all fed after all." Mandrill smirked, running his fingers across her cheek lovingly making her body shudder happily

"Go get dressed. I'll need you for this." He ordered

"In... My costume master?" She asked

"No. I had one of your sisters make you a new one." He smirked

*Time skip*

Laura adjusted her new costume as she sat in the back of thr van with her sisters.

The costume was to make her look less like the Wolverine, especially since the classic colours of yellow and blue had been replaced by black and silver, but to also make her look more menacing

"Are you ready girls?" Mandrill asked

"Yes Master." They all answered

Laura nodded simply. She was here to protect Mandrill as his body guard, he was staying there to make sure it all went well... As well as make sure everyone stayed under his thrall... While Mockingbird lead the actual theft

Everyone nodded and walked out of the van, moving together and entering the bank revealing Laura's new costume as the light shone on her

Her costume was a full body suit. Mainly black but with silver markings to show off her bust without revealing skin. Her eyes were actually hexagon lenses and there were slits in the hands for her claws

"Remember, no powers unless you have to." Her master told her

"Yes Master." She nodded.

The small female army entered the bank.

The hero in Laura made her want to stop all this but at the same time that wasn't what Master wanted, so she stood by his side. The heist was over before too long, Laura and her sisters carrying the money while they followed and protected their master as they returned to the van

"Go, go!" Mandrill ordered and they all drove off before long, back to their hideout.

Laura took her mask off, sighing as the van took off driving.

This... Felt so wrong.

And yet Master wanted to do this so she was happy

"Wonderful girls...Now...Let's head home...We've got money to spend and we don't want any attraction back to us." He ordered

"So what do we do now Master?" Laura asked as they drove towards their hide out, not taking too long

"Some of the girls will go out and get food and supplies from the stores. The lovers remaining will pleasure me." Mandrill answered

The girls where all grinning, all asking to be his lovers

"When we get back, I'll choose." Mandrill answered.

*At the Bank*

The Police arrived at the bank soon after, getting details... Which was next to nothing.

"That's what...the most recent break in with super trained bad guys in the past month?" one police officer asked

"Three weeks...The Chief's been keeping track." the second officer answered

"And it was all hot chicks in skin tight black suits and a monkey man." A third said "How is THAT guy so lucky?!"

"Because that Monkey-Man is Mandrill." A voice spoke behind them: Spider-Man.

"Huh?" Everyone asked

"Spider-Man, what're you talking about? Who's Mandrill?" an officer asked

"Mandrill is a mutant whose power involves Pheromone Manipulation. Or a form of mind control. He emits a smell that enthrals people to his will." Spider-Man answered "Well... Women."

"Damn." An officer muttered

'I don't have time for this.' Peter thought bitterly 'I need to find Laura!'

Peter sighed. He had to hope others would take care of this.

After a deep breath he took off swinging once more 'I'll find you Laura, I promise you.' he thought in determination 'I love...'

*With Laura*

"... Being part of Masters Harem!" Laura smiled happily

"Oh hell yes!" Mandrill moaned as he was fucking a different girl while he saw Laura pussy rubbing with another girl

"I belong to Master forever!" Laura smiled. She was dressed in her cowl and boots again, cum on her chest and abs... When suddenly Laura stopped, sniffing

Mandrill and the girls didn't pay attention; they were just busy fucking each other to pay any notice to what Laura was doing.

Laura suddenly broke away from the orgy and walked off, sniffing

"Sister Wolverine?" Mockingbird asked

"What are you doin..." Mandrill started but he was interrupted

"Someone's here." Laura said, suddenly jumping to the side and grabbing a gun. She shot into the air, two figures jumping down from the roof

One was a man dressed in all red, a darker red 'DD' on his chest, red sticks in his hands, horns on his forehead and a visible mouth area

The other person was a Greek woman with long mid back length black hair and blue eyes. She had a red bandanna wrapped around her head, elbow length red silk gloves, red thigh-high boots, a red sleeveless and legless leotard, a red says tied around her waist and some red bands wrapped around her upper arms and thighs

They where Daredevil and Elektra

"Intruder!" A woman yelled, standing up

"A man!" Another gasped

"Another freak who needs to be out down, like the Purple Man." Daredevil hissed

"Yea." Elektra nodded, blushing and panting a bit. Laura smelt her arousal as well as seeing her hard nipples through her outfit. It was clear her Master's Powers affected this woman, who for some reason was fighting it

'But why would she fight it?' she thought in confusion 'Being with Master is so nice.'

"Get them!" Mandrill yelled

And so, the battle was on.

The fight didn't take too long as the two ninja where fighting trained SHIELD agents, as well as the Wolverine, and as the women were being controlled both Daredevil where forced to hold back as they didn't want them to get too hurt.

The two where now pinned: they were on their knees, their arms held behind their backs by the loyal women of Mandrill

"Let us go!" Elektra hissed, pulling against their arms

"Do not fight us sister." A girl smiled happily

"Do not side with this foolish man. Master can show you world of amazing pleasure." Another smiled, kissing her neck lovingly making Elektra try to pull away weakly

"I'm not some slut." Elektra muttered

"Get off her!" Daredevil flared before suddenly gagged

"Quiet you!" Mockingbird snapped

"... She was playing with herself as she watched us." Laura said suddenly "I could smell and hear her."

"Y... You're crazy." Elektra bluffed as Mandrill walked towards her

"Such a beauty." Mandrill grinned, grasping her face by her chin "I cannot wait for you to join my harem."

"I... No." Elektra muttered, shuddering as she felt the scent of his pheromones wash over her. She wanted to agree and do what he said but she held strong, she wouldn't give in

"Wolverine. Please help me show this beautiful woman the majesty of my harem." Mandrill grinned as he stood up and backed away, revealing his large cock

"Y... Y..." Laura started but she froze. Did... Did she want to break another girl like she had been broken? Wait... Broken? She was broken?

No... No... She chose to be part of Master's Harem... Hadn't she?

Yes... Yes she had. She... She loved her master. She was his to make him happy, to please him. All that mattered was him being happy.

If he wanted another woman then he got another. He would have another lover and they would get another sister

"Yes Master." She nodded with a loving smile. She walked over and knelt behind Elektra, reaching around. She grasped her left breast, from behind, and began to massage it while she dropped her hand between Elektra's legs and massaging her pussy skilfully. Her fingers massaged the c cup breasts perfectly, manipulating the tit flesh and rolling the nipple between her fingers in a way that drive Elektra mad with pleasure while the fingers down below rubbed the Greek woman's folds through her pussy with just the right amount of pressure to teasing rub the lips in a way that gave her great pleasure and brought her closer to orgasm but not enough players as to make her cum

"Ah!" Elektra gasped, moaning

"Join us, sister Elektra." Laura smiled; her face next to Elektra's ear "Join us. Look at Master's cock. Look at his big hard cock. It looks so delicious and big." She purred "Imagine if it entered your pussy, or your ass. Or if it was in your mouth. Imagine how good it would taste. How good it would feel inside you."

"I... I..." Elektra stuttered before she shook her head "N... No! I... I..."

Laura smiled as she moved her head forwards. She began to kiss Mandrill's cock, licking it gently "Oh yesss! It tastes so good!" Laura moaned happily before she kissed Elektra

Elektra gasped, feeling the taste fill her mouth making her body shake wildly as felt her mind giving into the pheromones

Laura smiled proudly as she broke the kiss and backed up, as did the other girls

"Come now, my Greek goddess, suck my cock." Mandrill said proudly making Daredevil yell at the 'insult', fighting against the bonds and those holding him

Elektra was silent as she slowly crawled towards Mandrill. Literally crawling as well, on her hands and knees. And then she said something that broke Daredevil's will

"Yes Master Mandrill." Elektra smiled lovingly before she began to kiss his cock, quickly taking it into her mouth

"Hihggrr!" Daredevil called out through the gag

"Shall we kill the man Master?" The women asked as Elektra was sucking his member

"Hmm...Let Wolverine take care of him." Mandrill answered

Laura's eyes widened at that, freezing

'I-I have to...Kill him?' She thought 'Master ordered me to...But...It...It's wrong...'

Her body shook, Daredevil glaring at her

She... She was a hero

Daredevil... He was a hero...

She couldn't kill another hero... Could she?

'But... Master asked me to... And he is always right.' she thought, trying to rationalise it. Trying to keep him happy but...

'But I'm not a killer... Not anymore...'

'But I would have killed if someone attacked Master. I wouldn't have given it a second thought.'

'Yes but that would be instinctual.'

'Then... Then why am I thinking? If I would kill for Master... I need to kill for Master.' she told herself, slowly hardening herself and popping her claws even as her body shook

"Take him outside...I don't want our love rooms to have blood." Mandrill ordered

"Yes Master." the girls answered, as they took the bound Daredevil to outside.

Laura followed, her claws gleaming

Mandrill smirked and ran his fingers through Elektra's black hair "Do you care if he dies, slut?" He asked

"No Master...All I care about is you." She moaned while she sucked his member

Mandrill laughed, his hand still stroking her hair as he began to face fuck her.

First SHIELD agents, then the Wolverine and now Elektra, the famous assassin?!

Oh he was going to have SO much fun!

He grinned, looking down at her. Elektra was smiling lovingly; even as she choked and gagged around his massive member as he face fucked her with tears streaming down her face. Also with the way she was kneeling he could make out her strong, tight ass perfectly

'Oh that ass... Well she IS Greek.' Mandrill thought with a mad grin

*With the girls*

The group of girls entered the alleyway where Laura was 'captured' and most of the girls held Daredevil against the wall, giving Laura easy access to kill him however she wanted

"He's ready for you sister." One of the girls spoke

"Do you need us here?" another asked

"No...No I've got this." Laura answered

The girls nodded, keeping Daredevil pinned

Daredevil tried to speak through his gag. "Wolverine, Wolverine, stop this. You're STRONGER than this!" Was what he was trying to say but his actual words were actually a series of muffles

Laura shook, raising her hand. She had to do this... Her master told her to...

But... She didn't want to...

Yes she did, Master said...

But this was wrong...

But Master was always right, so this is right...

"... No..." Laura whispered

SHINK!

Laura's eyes widened. Let left foot claw suddenly unsheathed and she kicked with that foot, stabbing Daredevil in the heart. She... She didn't mean to do that!

Oh god... Oh god... why did she do that?

She could only look at his face, both of their faces in horror, as she retracted her claws

Daredevil fell to the side, crumpling in a heap. Laura listened... No heart beat... No breathing...

"He's... Dead..." She muttered

Her sisters began to cheer and hug her, congratulate her, even as she stared at the HERO she MURDERED.

She felt sick, heartbroken, as her sisters dragged her back inside 'What have I done?' she thought

But as she re-entered the apartment and was washed in Mandrill's pheromones once more she began to smile weakly, the negative emotions being covered by happiness and pride and love

"I take it, that Daredevil is no more?" Mandrill asked as he was receiving a boob-job from Elektra

"He's dead." Laura smiled

"Perfect." He grinned, cumming with a small grunt

"Thank you Master..." Elektra moaned

"Come here Wolverine...You deserve a reward." He ordered

"Yes Master." Laura answered

*Outside*

Daredevil groaned as he opened his eyes.

Wolverine missed his heart and his lungs, all his organs, by a tiny amount. Some part of her fought off control enough to help him fake his death

He groaned, as he WAS actually injured, as he slowly dragged himself away

'Wolverine...Y-You faked my death...Argh...' He groaned

"... Thank you... I... Will save you..."

*Back with Laura*

"Hmm-hmm-hmm!" Laura moaned as she and Elektra were hugging while their pussies were being stimulated by their clits and from Mandrill's cock

The two held each other close, bouncing on his lap with the cock trapped between them

"Oh Master this present is perfect!" Laura moaned

"Yes Master! Fuck our pussies!" Elektra moaned as she kissed Laura.

"Good girls." Mandrill grinned as he massaged their asses while fucking them "The deadliest assassin and the female animal ready to destroy all who attack her? Ha! That's a laugh! You're nothing by sluts! Now tell me, what are you? In your own words."

"I'm a slut! I'm Master's Ass-Ass-in Slut!" Elektra moaned as he ass was filled

The cum dribbled out of her ass, having been fucked in it earlier, even as they rubbed their clits and pussys against each other and his cock

"I'm Masters Sluterine! The best there is at what I do! And what I do best is being masters cum-dump slut!" Laura moaned lovingly as she came

"F-Fuck!" Mandrill moaned as he came into Laura's ass, filling it with his seed

Both girls had classic ahego faces as they collapsed on top of Mandrill, which looked a bit funny because Laura still had her mask on as Mandrill wanted the Wolverine as a pet and not the one under the mask

Mandrill smirked, running his hands over their pleasure wrecked body. Exited for the day when they would be his... Forever.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

pedrofaria339: Yes. Yes he is.

Bone Master: Oh...Sorry we're making an addiction for you.

 **Here are reviews answered by our Own GreyKing46:**

pedrofaria339: Not basically. He is.

solod369: We know. Which is why there is the tension of Peter and the other heroes saving Laura in time. If they are too slow then the Mandrill will control the girls permanently

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday to our own GreyKing46!

Laura yawned as she awoke, smiling as she sat up from her place on the floor

"Hmm..." She smiled and walked over to their master, kissing his cheek.

Mandrill grumbled in his sleep, his hand instinctively going to her ass and squeezing

'Enjoy Master...But for now...I'll let you sleep.' She thought

She kissed him before pulling back, walking towards the cafeteria where she saw several of her sisters already awake

"Good morning sisters." Laura yawned

"Good morning Sister Wolverine." they responded

One of the girls was Elektra. Like Laura, Elektra still wore some of her cloths. She wore her bandanna, boots and her gloves.

Another girl was a recent addition of harem, it was Black Widow.

"Sleep well?" Widow asked

"Like a tot..." Laura purred

Widow smiled and kissed her lovingly.

Natasha had been worried when Laura disappeared, chased after to find her and found the welcome embrace of Mandrill. He seemed to know her to, as he said it was 'good for her to return to him'.

Natasha was wearing her classic skin tight black latex suit, the suit ripped up past the crack of her ass but her golden belt kept the suit from falling off, the suit was also pulled to the side showing off her large breasts, her Widows-Bite was with the other weapons and the red haired assassin also went without her shoes on, showing off her red painted toes

"You look very alluring today Widow..." Laura smiled

"Oh thank you." Widow answered "I'll be happy to please you when Master wills it."

"Oh... I love your touch, Ms Rushman." Laura purred, kissing her lovingly

"Ms Rushman? Is there something you want to tell us?" Elektra asked

"A game we use to play before Master showed us the majesty, Sister Elektra." Natasha smiled, kissing the Greek woman happily

"Well then...I hope you'll teach ALL of us this "game" of yours." Elektra answered

"Yay, I get classmates." Laura laughed, making a breakfast for a sister and passing it to her

All of the sisters agreed, making Natasha blush and smile

Not long after the other girls started to awake. "Looks like we've got the breakfast rush." Laura spoke

The girls all laughed and the normal routine of making food and passing it around and then helping the others started, everyone soon sat down eating together

'Good thing this place has heating...we don't want it to be cold.' Laura thought as she was eating her cereal.

She smiled, looking around happily at all of her sisters. A few new members where added. Some random attractive women that Mandrill just stumbled across or heroines who they found either trying to stop their Master or just accidentally came across their home

Mandrill, after showing them 'the truth' of his harem, had them only dressed in parts of their costumes like the girls trophies, which he saw them as. Things like how Laura just had her cowl and boots or Natasha had her suit and her belt or Elektra had her bandanna, gloves and boots

"Now my harem...Pleasure your Master..." Mandrill spoke as he finished his breakfast.

The girls all looked up and all but ran from their private eating room, running to their masters chambers where he placed his tray of food off the bed

The women all crawled onto the bed, kissing his body all over

"Oh...Fuck yes..." He moaned

*With Peter*

Peter sighed as he sat at his seat in Parker Industries.

He had no leads on Laura, a hand full of lower-tier heroines had gone missing with a few mid and higher tier ones and villains where running amok as they saw an opening.

He had Gabby and Jubilee move in with him to keep them safe, Gabby needed one of her 'parents' around anyway and he wanted her to be happy

But he felt... Defeated.

He'd been looking for just over a month, nearly a month and a half, and STILL no signs of Laura

He slumped into his chair and rubbed his eyes...There was NO WAY he could do this alone...Even though he had the resources. New York was too big and it had too many underworld hideouts.

But... Where in the world could Laura be?

*With Laura*

Laura was on cloud nine

She was currently being eaten out by Elektra and she was servicing Mandrill with her mouth and tongue. Natasha was currently scissoring a woman with D-Cups and black hair and dark skin. The woman calling Natasha "Teacher" as they fucked

Laura weakly looked around, seeing if she could spot any other fun going around in the room

She saw a few blonde haired girls 69ing red heads, some Japanese girls dildo fucking African women...It was just a massive orgy

And that's when she saw some of the other heroines that her master had obtained over the two weeks

One of the heroines was a SHIELD operative called Quake, real name Daisy Johnson. She had tanned skin, short black hair and blue eye. She had black lipstick on, her body encased in just small shreds of her silver bodysuit and her metal suits

The final heroine that Mandrill had acquired was Katherine Bishop, the female second Hawkeye. She was a teenage heroine. Her purple leather pants where ripped, revealing her pussy, her purple leather top pulled up revealing her c cup breasts

The two were on their knees, pleasing their sisters happily

"AH! Q-Quake...Your fingers!" One of the girls moaned as Quake vibrated the girl's pussy with her powers

"Hawkeye... You're so good with your tongue!" Another moaned

"Hmm...!" Hawkeye moaned happily into the girl's pussy causing the girl to cum again

"I'm so happy Master took us into his harem." Quake smiled

"Hmm-hmm..." Hawkeye added saying "Me too" though it was difficult seeing as she was servicing a woman.

"Wolverine...I'm going to cum!" Mandrill moaned filling Laura's mouth with his seed.

"HMM!" Laura moaned as she tasted the hot thick substance flood her mouth

She swallowed it all, smiling up at him "So tasty Master." She smiled

"Good." Mandrill grinned, slapping her face with his cock making her moan and smile "Now say it... What are you?"

"I'm your Sluterine. The best there is at what I do. And what I do best is being master's cumdump slut..." She purred happily, licking the remaining cum from his cock.

Mandrill once again laughed, grinning proudly.

Seeing the Wolverine being his personal slut was so amazing! He loved it! Seeing such a 'powerful' woman as a cum hungry slut made him so proud of himself!

"You are just a weak willed woman, just like the rest." He mocked happily

"For you Master, always." She grinned, sucking him lightly and moaning as Elektra ate her out "And I finally swallowed all your cum!"

"You did." Mandrill grinned 'And I just need another week and a half and these sluts will be mine forever.' he thought

*With Daredevil*

Matt Murdock groaned, laying in his bed with bandages wrapped around his ribs

He breathed heavily; though he had his wounds stitched up...But he needed to rest...He needed to find some other people with strong wills to help him against this horde of controlled women.

Well... Men.

He hated talking like this because it sounded like he was being sexist but Mandrill's powers only worked on women

And there only a handful of people who had the strength of will and skill to help pin them down.

... He was honestly a bit scared.

*Time skip, with Laura*

Laura was preparing her costume away from the other girls. Her... Other costume. The one when the committed crimes

They needed to go 'shopping' again, AKA steal a lot of money

And this time...Parker Industries. With so many girls, they needed to hit a place that could compensate for their growing family.

In the last few weeks Laura had been less 'free'. She had been accepting her masters word more and more but... But... This... This was Peter!

This was her...Her close friend. A former client...A person she cared for. Her mind was conflicted; one side she wanted to please her master, on the other...She didn't want to hurt or steal from Peter

She didn't want to HURT him!

"Come on Sister. We need you for this." Natasha spoke

"I...Y-Yes..." Laura answered reluctantly

She got dressed, hugging herself and whimpering a bit

'P... Peter.' she thought, following the other girls into their large battle van/tank. They stole this last week form SHIELD thanks to Natasha and Quake's knowledge and authorisation

"Thanks a lot for this, Sister Widow, Sister Quake! The ride is actually comfortable now!" A sister smiled as they all sat around the large van

"Oh thank you everyone. We aimed to please." Natasha smiled

"Okay, this place will be difficult to get into. But Widow, Hawkeye and I will lead the frontal assault while you take out the civilians and the employees." Quake spoke

"And Wolverine stays by my side, protecting me." Mandrill added, looking around as they drove "Like always."

"Yes Master." Everyone nodded, their seatbelts done up, but Mandrill frowned a bit. He noticed how Wolverine was fighting his control lightly. Like back when he first added her to his harem. This would NOT do. But... How?

"Wolverine. Over here please." Mandrill called, patting his lap. He indicated for her to sit on his lap, not for sex

"Y-Yes Master." Wolverine answered and did so.

She unclasped her seat belt and walked over; sitting in his lap where he hugged her close to him. She gasped, taking a deep breath of his pheromones and shuddering. And like a junky getting their fix she shook for a second and calmed down

"You know, I don't think I have given you the rewards you deserve my slutty clawed beauty." He whispered into her mask covered ear while he ran his hands over her thighs and shoulders

"M-Master...Y-You've given me...Plenty of rewards..." Laura moaned happily

"Nonsense. You gave me yourself, you saved all of us from that monster Daredevil, you gave us Elektra, you gave us Black Widow, you noticed Hawkeye and Quake passing near our home, you've protected my on all out shopping trips. You deserve all the rewards my pet." He smirked, subtly pushing her head against his shoulder so her nose was buried in his fur while one of his hands slipped inside her suit and rubbed her pussy

"I-I just...Need your cock..." She inhaled and moaned smelling his scent and heeling his fingers

"Not yet... Home." He purred

"Y-Yes Master...Home..." She breathed heavily, taking in his musk

"But first?" He asked

"Must...Protect...Master..." She panted

"No. What's happens first before we go home?" Mandrill grinned, curling his fingers inside her pussy

"N... Need to take money from Parker Industries!" Laura moaned, nodding "Kill anyone who threatens Master! Make Master happy!"

"Good girl." Mandrill grinned, adding a second finger and pushing both to the knuckle

"Yes!" Laura gasped and moaned as she came

"You came already...?" Mandrill smiled

"Y-Yes Master...!" Laura panted

Mandrill laughed and pulled his fingers out of her pussy and suit, putting them near her face. She began to quickly lick and suck his fingers clean of her own juices

The other girls where jealous but understanding she deserved the rewards

"We're here..." One of the girls spoke

"Everyone, get ready." Mandrill called

*Parker Industries*

The employees where relaxing and working happily... When the wall exploded open

"AHH!" they shouted

One of the employees activated the silent alarm.

Or at least tried to

"Alarms are off." The girl that was actually Quake smiled as she typed away on her hand held computer

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't be alarmed...All we want is your money and we'll leave...You've nothing to fear." One of the girls spoke

"Just hand your money over to my lovely ladies, please." Mandrill grinned, his pheromones entrancing the women

The women of Parker Industries all smiled and walked around; giving the women their money and jewellery no matter how personal it was to them

The men obeyed at gun point, handing over their money

Laura stood beside Mandrill loyally, looking around the room

'Now...Let's see who I can add...?' He thought examining the women.

He had to say that none of the women were overly beautiful, or even caught his attention

Well... There WAS a pale skinned woman in a yellow raincoat holding hands with a little girl that looked like Laura. The pale woman was not under his thrall, as if unaffected, and the girl was too young for his pheromones to work

"You two..." He spoke

"Hmm." The little girl spoke

"What do you want?" The pale woman asked while protecting the girl.

"I see, you aren't affected by me." Mandrill smirked, brushing his finger across her chin

"What can I say? Maybe I've got a cold." The woman felt disgusted feeling this monkey's finger brush on her cheek.

"Leave Aunty alone!" Gabby frowned at Mandrill "You're lucky I don't have my guns!" She snapped, stomping cutely

"Aw, aren't you precious." Mandrill grinned "If only you where a few years older. I'm a misogynistic pig, I admit that, but I am no creep."

"...And you're an ugly monkey." Gabby answered, making Jubilee smile

"Oh what a spirited one!" Mandrill laughed "You probably get your looks from your mother!"

"M-My mummy?" Gabby asked

"What do you know about her mother?" Jubilee went on the protective offensive.

"I don't know. I was complimenting her and her mother." Mandrill rolled his eyes, lying

"What do you KNOW?" Jubilee snarled, her eyes glowing red with anger.

"Don't threaten him." Laura snarled, WANTING Jubilee and Gabby to back up. She loved them... She didn't want to hurt them!

Gabby looked at her, right into the blank eyes of her mask... And gasped, hugging her

"What on earth?" Mandrill asked in shock

"Gabby!" Jubilee added

"Mummy!" She answered crying happily "Y-You're here!"

Laura was still, before she began to slowly wrap her arms around Gabby and held her close

"G-G-Gab...by..." She whispered

Her eye soften as she smiled, holding her close "Gabby."

"You never told me you where a MILF, pet." Mandrill smirked

"We are finished master!" Widow called over

"Time to leave." Mandrill ordered, Laura nodded

"Yes Master." She said as she let go of Gabby, rubbing her hair lovingly, before she turned around and walked towards the van with Mandrill

"Mummy...Mummy! Mummy come back!" Gabby called out sadly but she was held back by Jubilee.

Laura looked over her shoulder at Gabby and pulled her mask up, showing her loving smile, before she pulled the mask back down and followed Mandrill to the van. She was the last one in, she closed and locked the door and they took off driving

"M-Mummy...Come home...Please..." Gabby broke down crying, though she saw the smile. She turned and cried into Jubilee's raincoat.

Jubilee frowned and hugged Gabby. What... Had happened?

*With Laura*

"A MILF...My own Wolverine is a MILF...You wouldn't have guessed with this firm slender figure..." Mandrill smiled stroking Laura's body.

"Thank you master." She said, sitting on his lap again

"With that successful withdrawal...Let's go home...and have some fun." Mandrill smiled

The girls nodded before they started chatting

"Sister Wolverine, your daughter was SO cute!" A random girl smiled

"Th-Thank you...She is..." Laura answered, inhaling Mandrill's scent.

"Why couldn't we have taken her with us." Another pouted

"My powers cannot affect certain individuals. Strong willed individuals, men and children under a certain age." Mandrill answered

"Although we could go and get her in a few years." He giggled

He imagined two Wolverine's in front of him, one younger than the other with smaller breasts. They where licking his cock together, in a double blowjob, with the older one showing the younger how to best do it

"Oh...A mother/daughter pair..." He smiled as his member grew under Laura's ass.

Laura blushed as she felt his cock poke her ass. Not because it poked her ass but because of what he said and implied

"We're home master." One of the girls said

"Good...But I want to try something." Mandrill spoke

"What is it?" Wolverine asked

"Expose your pussy...I want to fuck you was I walk." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Laura nodded, undoing the crotch of her costume without a second thought

"Such a good girl..." He smiled as he exposed his cock and slid it into her "virgin" pussy once again "AH...! You're tighter today...Is the thought of me fucking you and your daughter...Exciting you?" He asked as he slowly walked, fucking her.

"I... Yes..." Laura muttered, moaning. Inside she hated to admit it but her master got what he want even if it was embarrassing answers

"Oh...Good girl...How old is she?" He asked "How long must I wait?"

"She... She's about 10 to 13... Physically." Laura moaned "She... Was about 8 when I first found her... She was only born less than a year before that..."

"A CLONE of you? How exhilarating..." He moaned "She'll be as beautiful as you when she grows!"

"Yes!" Laura nodded "She... Is artificially aged and she is still aging, but it is slowing! She had three older sisters, all about 16 to 18! They died though! I'm nearly 21, accelerated aging! G... Gabby should be 16 in just under a year! She should be starting puberty in a few weeks to a month!"

"Oh...FUCK!" He moaned and came in her pussy "I'll be glad...to bring her...Into the family..."

"I... Yes..." Laura moaned happily, feeling the warm cum inside her

'If she starts puberty any day then once Wolverine is mine forever I'll just send her to pick her daughter up and being her here. Once she's in puberty my pheromones will affect her. I won't fuck or touch her but she'll be mine before she even turns 16.' Mandrill planned with an evil grin

*With Peter*

"Are you two okay?" Peter asked both Gabby and Jubilee.

"We're fine...Gabby...she's traumatised." Jubilee answered sadly

"Why? What happened?" Peter frowned, kneeling in front of Gabby "Gabby... What happened?"

"M-Mummy...She was...With...With that Monkey Man." She cried sounding depressed

"Monkey Man? Was he like...A baboon?" Peter asked

"Peter. She was with Mandrill." Jubilee sighed

"Mandrill...Gabby, listen to me...I WILL get Mummy back. I promise." Peter spoke seriously

"Daddy!" She sniffed, hugging him

Peter frowned, hugging her. 'Mandrill... Of course! It all makes SENSE now!' he groaned mentally

'I need to find her...And the others.' Peter thought again 'And I'm going to need help.'

*with Laura Time Skip*

Laura was currently being spanked by Natasha as a naughty school girl. While Quake was vibrating herself on Mandrill's cock hoping to give him stimulation

'W... Why am I being punished again?' Laura thought as she was spanked

"Now...Play with the other girls like that again...Mistress won't be happy since you didn't inclue her. Okay?" Natasha asked seductively

"Yes Mistress." Laura whimpered, looking at Mandrill in slight fear

"Now...Sit here...And let Mistress eat you out..." Natasha purred

"Yes Mistress." She nodded

As Natasha's lips brushed against Laura's pussy, she shuddered happily, though her ass was stinging from the paddle but it was being washed over by the feel of Natasha's tongue on her clit.

Laura moaned, putting her hands on Natasha's face and pulling her closer to her crotch as she looked at Mandrill

'Soon Wolverine...Soon I will have the mother AND daughter...!' He thought

He came in Quake's pussy with a grunt

"W-Was...Quake...Good...Master...?" Quake moaned

"So good..." He moaned, pulling out of her

That got the girls attention, everyone looking at his cock exited to see who was next

"You two...Come here..." He spoke pointing to two random girls.

"Yay!" the two girls cheered

The rest of the girls pouted before they went back to their orgy, Quake joining in again

*With Peter*

"What do you mean you know where my agents are?" Maria Hill frowned

"I mean, EXACTLY what I mean Maria. I KNOW where your agents are. They're in Mandrill's clutches." Spider-Man answered

"... DAMN IT!" Maria yelled, punching the wall "DAMN IT ALL! HOW did we not work that out?! It's so simple!"

"Because everyone forgets about Mandrill. He's such a low key player." Peter explained "You always think about the worse villains and organisations and he just slips your mind."

"J-Just...How the FUCK do we stop him? Our agents will either get killed or enthralled." Maria asked

"... I need several male heroes to back me up." Peter said "Good fighters. No one over powered like Thor level, just people who can fight as well as say Captain America. Roughly."

"...You think that'll be enough?" Maria asked

"It's a start." Spider-Man answered

Maria sighed, agents running off to gather heroes

'I hope this works.' Peter thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Bone Master: Yeah, you do that. There's going to be drama in this story.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46**

pedrofaria339: As will be clear soon. No one thinks about Mandrill so therefore no one does anything about him.

Bone Master: Not trying to sound rude but man up. It is a bit of a story arc, it will be done soon.

Laura awoke in the middle of the night, her eyes snapping open as she sat up slowly. Looking around she made sure everyone was asleep, even Mandrill, before she stood up.

She loved her master, her sisters... But she had to see Gabby.

The mother inside her wanted to hold her child again after what happened in the bank

Looking down she frowned, she couldn't go out like this. She was covered in her master's cum and she was just wearing her boots and cowl, like Mandrill wanted.

But she couldn't run around New York or see Gabby like this. Well... Naked.

'Gabby deserves a small treat.' Laura thought with a smile, picking up some cum off her body before licking it off. She snuck into the back and changed into her 'shopping' cloths before she slipped out of the hide out.

Once out she took off running, heading towards Parker Tower.

She smelt the scent of the tower all over Gabby earlier today; she had been staying there for a that was where she would be.

But Laura didn't make it far before she fell to her knees. She was shaking, her eyes bloodshot as she panted.

Her mind was becoming clearer, she was realising what had been happening... But her body was reacting violently. She was outside the radius of Mandrill's pheromones and her body was suffering a major withdrawal, just like a drug addict. She coughed and wheezed and shook. She coughed up blood, her ears where ringing, she could smell copper, her eyes where blurry

But while her body was wrecked with these effects, her mind as readjusting. She wanted to see Gabby. She knew she had to run. She knew she had to get away. Tell someone. Turn herself in. She's stolen, kidnapped, killed... Oh god she killed Daredevil! She killed other people to, during their heists! And Mandrill: she didn't love him, he wasn't her master. He was a monster and made her his puppet!

But... But her body wanted to go back. It wanted its fix

It... It wanted the drug!

She eventually stood back up but... But she couldn't bring herself to take another step forward... She was too weak... She stumbled back.

She fell to her knees again after traversing several rooftops... At the feet of Elektra

"What were you doing sister?" Elektra sighed as she picked Laura up and dragged her back

Laura's vision was blurry, as where her other senses, the world around her going in and out of focus randomly. But once she fully regained consciousness she was kneeling in front of Mandrill, her arms held behind her back with Elektra, Black Widow and Mockingbird holding her still

She breathed in the pheromones and her body calmed down, returning to normal. But she also felt her mind getting foggy once more, but she fought it.

She knew what that was now and she didn't want it to happen again.

She HAD to fight it!

She was the Wolverine!

She weakly glared up at Mandrill, only in her boots and cowl once more even as she felt her body reacting positively to the pheromones as it quickly became aroused

"Tch. What has gotten into you Wolverine?" Mandrill scoffed, but he mentally frowned. She'd broken his control when she escaped the radius of his pheromones. Luckily he didn't have to start the time to make her his permanently all over again but it worrying. Especially since he caught her by surprise with his pheromones last time, this time she would be fighting them

"Let... All of us... Go..." Laura whispered so only he heard

"Girls, it looks like someone has corrupted your sister here." Mandrill sighed dramatically "They took away her memories of the joy and love for us all."

The women under his thrall all gasped, looking close to tears

"Come back to us Wolverine..." He spoke to her.

Laura closed her eyes, shaking her head as she tried to keep her mind focused. Trying to shake away the fog... Only to gasp as the girls began to massage and kiss her body all over

"Come back to us sister."

"Fight them sister. Feel masters love again."

"You can do it."

Laura moaned and panted, closing her eyes to try and keep herself focused... Only to feel something warm and hard poke her cheeks. She blinked as her eyes slowly opened; Mandrill's erect cock was right in front of her face

"I know you want it...It's what ALL your sisters want..." Mandrill spoke

"It's all you want to. All you're really good for. All you care about." He continued, waving it back and forth in front of her face but just out of her reach and he grinned as he saw her lick her lips "Now come on, open up."

"I... N... No..." Laura muttered but found herself doing so 'Have... Have to stop...' she thought, her mind getting foggy once more

"Good girl." Mandrill smirked, pushing his cock into her open mouth slowly and teasingly

"Hmm..." He moaned happily

"Good sister..." The others moaned kissing and licking her.

Laura moaned as the cock slowly pushed into her mouth. She had the scent pushing into her nose once more, the taste on her tongue. She was doing her best to try and resist from licking or sucking but soon her cheeks hollowed as she began to suck the large member

"Now...will you come home?" Mandrill moaned

'I'm sorry Gabby... I'm sorry everyone else... I... Can't beat this.' Laura thought, giving in as she let her mind fog over as she surrendered... And then started sucking harder and bobbing her head seriously, wanting his cum

"Welcome home Wolverine...!" He grunted as he came in her mouth

"Master... Mandrill." Laura moaned around his cock as she swallowed all the cum, smiling around the phallus

"Good...I've never fucked heroes in an alley way before..." He smiled

"Your Sluterine is sorry she was naught." Laura smiled as she pulled her head off his cock slowly "I don't know what came over me. How can I make it up to you Master?"

"Strip. Right here. And I fuck you...In the dirt. Until you learn your lesson." He answered

"Yes Master." She smiled, stripping down to her cowl and boots before she got on her hands and knees before she pushed her face into the dirt and holding her ass up high

"You're soaked..." He smiled as he pressed his cock against her ass.

That was when; a light behind them illuminated their location.

"Stop right there Mandrill!" A voice spoke

Everyone looked up and saw Thor descend from the sky

"Thor? An unexpected twist..." Mandrill spoke seeing the female Asgardian goddess, but his cock just twitched seeing her.

The blonde haired warrior landed with a frown on her lips, shaking her head lightly as a soft frown past her lips as her head felt heavy

"What're you doing here Thor? Come to join us?" Mandrill smiled

"I...I'm here to stop you." She spoke trying to shake off the pheromones

"Oh? So you want me all to yourself? Isn't that a bit greedy girls?" Mandrill grinned upping his pheromones. This was greatest challenge yet and he will win!

"You...Will not win..." Thor backed up but was getting pinned by the three other heroes "I'll...Blow this spell...Away...!"

"You'll blow?" He smirked as he walked over, waving his cock back and forth as the other heroines removed Thor's cape and chest armour and her waist sash

"Hmm...You've got a magnificent body..." Mandrill smiled, groping Thor's D-Cup breasts and saw her blonde haired pussy once his heroines ripped her leather pants/body suit between the legs "Oh Wolverine! I have a snack for you!" He called

Laura quickly crawled over like a dog and began to lick Thor's pussy, smiling up at her, while Mandrill moved his cock closer to Thor's face

"N-N-No! I-I will not...Submit!" She panted, trying to resist.

"Doesn't it look tasty?" Natasha whispered in her ear

"One taste wouldn't hurt." Elektra tempted in the other

Between her legs Laura licked faster, giving Thor more pleasure and weakening her more

"N-Hmm...N-No..." Thor moaned

"Come on, one lick." Quake grinned

"Who would it hurt?" Natasha continued

"Besides, doesn't it look just so tasty?" Elektra added and Thor licked her lips

'They... They're right... What... What would one small taste hurt? No! No!' Thor thought before she snapped at herself 'I must be strong!'

'Just do it Thor... Be a sister.' Laura thought, licking faster

"I...I...I WON'T!" She threw back the girls

Well all but Laura, who began to suck her clit and pushed a finger into Thor's ass

Thor gasped and moaned, suddenly cumming and falling flat on the ground again

"Come Thor...Join the family..." Mandrill smiled

Thor moaned; her mind fogging over as she looked at his cock... And slowly moved her face closer

"Welcome to the family, Thor..." He smiled

"Hmm! Hmm-hmm-hmm!" Thor moaned as she sucked his cock

"Master Mandrill." She said between sucks making him laugh

'Even the Mighty Thor is powerless before me!' Mandrill thought madly, now fucking Thor's face

*At SHIELD*

Peter sat in a round room, planning out the heroes needed

"So the plan is: neutralise Mandrill and return the agents and heroes." Peter spoke

"No duh, Spidey. But here's the thing: Natasha, Daisy, Laura and SEVERAL SHIELD!" Hawkeye added

"That's why we brought you in Hawkeye. You can fight Natasha. We are calling in, and I hate I have to work with his guy, the Punisher to hold off Elektra." Peter explained "If one of us can get an electric charge on Quake's gauntlets then that will shock her and knock her out. We are getting Iron Fist to fight Mockingbird and for Laura..."

"You got me." A punkish voice smirked

This was Daken, the son of Wolverine. His biological son with Itsu, a Japanese woman Logan met on his travels. He looked like him, but only just. His eyes were darker and more saddened; his hair was black as is his eyes. What's noticeable about Daken are two things; One: his hand claws were just two with a third on the underside of his wrist; and secondly: his tribal tattoo on his left side.

"Him?!" Hawkeye yelled

"What's up?" Daken smirked at them

"Are you SERIOUSLY considering bringing HIM?!" Hawkeye asked

"If Spider-Man thinks we should bring Daken, I trust his judgement. We're dealing with Mandrill here." Captain America answered

"He can track them, he can fight Laura and he has his own more subtle pheromone powers. So he can help weaken Mandrill's control." Peter nodded

"...Okay. But if this guy pulls his own stunts on me, I want it on record HE'S manipulating me!" Clint answered

"One time. And it wasn't ACTUALLY you Clint...It was Bullseye." Daken answered

"Doesn't stop my email and social media getting spammed!" Clint snapped

"ENOUGH!" Peter slammed his fist in the table "There's more at stake here than your Emails, Clint! Friends, teammates, MOTHERS are missing because of this guy! If we don't stop him, who's to say he'll be after the whole woman populous?!"

"We know that's his end goal." Hawkeye grumbled

"So can we stop him before it BECOMES that?!" Peter asked

"That's my brother in law." Daken scoffed and smirked

A quick silence came into the room. Causing Peter to blush under his mask.

"...Something to tell us Peter?" Hawkeye asked

"I've been on a few dates with Laura." He blushed "It wasn't really anything serious yet."

"And slept with her." Daken smirked

"...Nice." Clint smiled

"Not the time, Daken...!" Peter groaned

"Well I want to meet my niece once we are done." Daken said before walking off

"Mr Parker!" An agent yelled as he ran in

"What is it?" Peter asked

"It...It's Thor...She's been caught!" The agent panted

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

"She went with several agents to run surveillance! To see if they could find CLUES! She had a strong enough will that in battle she should have been able to resist his pheromones!" Peter snapped

"She apparently saw him... And charged..." The agent said nervously

"You GOTTA be FUCKING kidding me!" Clint snapped

"Great. Now we need an even stronger guy." Daken grumbled

"Who do we have that can take down Thor? Hulk is off world!" Hawkeye spoke

"Damn, you're right." Peter muttered "But we don't need them to BEAT Thor just hold her off."

"Then...Cap, your shield is the only thing that can hold against Mjolnir." Peter spoke

"Did you forget the super strength, speed and lighting?" Hawkeye reminded

"Which is why I'll be suiting you guys up with some gear." Peter spoke seriously "I've been collaborating with Tony with this"

"Already?"

"We don't fuck around when it comes to people we care about." Peter glared at Clint.

"Okay! Okay!" Clint gulped

*With Laura*

"F-u-u-u-u-u-UCK!" Laura moaned as she felt Thor's lightning zap the dildo, amping it up beyond the max and was making her cum intensely

"Wow." The other girls muttered

"She's...So strong...!" Natasha spoke in shock

"More! More! Fuck me more, Thor!" Laura moaned, her mind breaking from the intense pleasure and constant assault on her pussy, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back into her head

Thor smiled. She was only in her helmet and her ripped black leather body suit, the suit ripped at her crotch and over her breasts. She held her hammer in her hand, sending small shocks at a metal vibrator in Laura's pussy which pushed it beyond its normal limits

"That's enough." Mandrill called, clapping

"Yes...Master..." Thor answered stopping the vibrator and slid it out of Laura's pussy

Laura whimpered, bucking her hips

"I didn't think you could do THAT to a woman." Mandrill commented

"I am VERY talented Master." Thor purred

"Obviously..." Mandrill answered "Now...Please your master, while Wolverine can get her senses back."

Thor nodded and tied her hammer to her belt before she crawled onto his lap, slowly lowering herself onto his cock

"AH! Oh...So...Big..." Thor moaned as she felt his member penetrate her pussy

"So this is an Asgardian pussy? I don't see what's so special about it." Mandrill groaned

"H-How...about now?" Thor moaned as she gripped down onto his cock like a sexual vice grip

"Oh fuck!" Mandrill groaned, staring to fuck her

"Do you like, Master?" Thor moaned cutely and heavily

"Yes!" Mandrill moaned

Laura was on cloud 12, still in her own pleasure wrecked fantasy

*Laura's fantasy*

She was feeling her pussy and ass filled with cock while she had her tits fondled by unknown hands and her face covered in cum

And all this was being done in front of a 16 year old Gabby, who was tied down to a chair

"See baby? See how mummy is being fucked? How much of a slut mummy is?" Laura's words didn't come from her mouth, but from around her.

"M... Mum?" Gabby cried, clearly confused and heartbroken

"See slutty mummy...This is so...g-good..." Laura spoke in ecstasy

She crawled over and kissed her daughter, smiling

"Mummy...Why...?" Gabby moaned feeling her mother's lips upon hers.

"Master... Wants you to." Laura blushed, smiling "Join us Gabby. Mommy loves you."

"Master...? Mummy...?" Gabby panted

Laura giggled, holding her daughter close as Mandrill appeared out of no where

"Hello Gabby...I'm your new Master..." Mandrill spoke demonically.

"Time for fun Gabby." Laura giggled, undressing the dream 16 year old

"Mummy...Please...Come home..." Gabby panted

"But I am home baby... And so are you... Let mummy teach you how to give a good blowjob." Laura grinned drunkenly, kissing her daughter

"Hmm...Hmm...M-Mummy...Please, come home..." A second Gabby appeared behind Laura and away from Mandrill

"... Huh?" Laura blinked as Mandrill walked towards the Gabby with Laura

"You want to see me fuck your daughter, Wolverine? See me violate her with my cock?" Mandrill spoke

"Mummy...?" Gabby started to cry.

Laura looked between the two Gabby's in confusion. The 16 Gabby near Mandrill was staring to get wet as she looked at Mandrill's cock and breathes in his pheromones, looking at it and Laura with lust, while the other Gabby that was away from the small group was the age she was currently and was crying

"Mummy...PLEASE...Please, come home..." Gabby cried to Laura

"Look Wolverine! Look how your slut daughter is sucking my cock! Like mother like daughter! You'll bear my child! SHE'LL bear my child! I'll fuck her until she breaks!" Mandrill moaned

The 16 year old Gabby was sucking Mandrill's cock like a pro, smiling proudly around it at Laura

"I... Gabby..." Laura muttered, looking between the two quickly again and again

"Mummy...Come home...Aunty Jubi misses you, I miss you, Jonathan misses you...Daddy misses you..." Gabby cried.

"Come on Sluterine, don't make your daughter do all the work!" Mandrill grunted as he face fucked 16 Gabby

"Y... Yea Mummy! At least lick my pussy! I love you! Let's make master happy!" 16 Gabby pleaded as Mandrill gave her a break before he continued face fucking her

Laura was crying a bit now, her hands on her head

"Mummy...Please..." the younger Gabby pleaded again "Please come home..."

"N...N...NOOOOOOOO!" Laura cried

"Please mummy... Come have cum with me." 16 Gabby pleaded seductively

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*end fantasy*

Laura blinked as she shook her head, panting heavily, before she looked around

The smell of cum, pussy juice and wet monkey permeated the air, Laura looked at her friends, the SHIELD agents and random women who were here...She was petrified at what happened.

But she calmed down. It was just a dream... Just a dream...

Her sisters were here... She was okay

"Sister? Are you alright?" Quake asked

"Yes... I'm okay." Laura nodded as she looked around. All of the human girls where unconscious leaving just the heroines and Mandrill

"H-How long...?" Laura asked

"A few minutes...maybe a half hour." Quake answered

Laura nodded, sitting up slowly

"Are you okay? You look flustered?" Quake asked

"Fantasy turned into a nightmare. I'm okay sister."

"Come here..." Quake hugged her, to reassure her.

Laura smiled, relaxing into her arms happily

*With SHIELD*

"You SURE these suits will work?" Daken asked

"I'm certain." Peter answered

Everyone who was going on the attack stood together, looking at what Peter brought

All of them were in sleek metal weave like armour, like the Iron-Spider uniform, but each marked with their respective wearer's symbols. Captain America with a star, Hawkeyes looked like his old uniform, Daken's looked like his father's but mainly black with silver markings.

"What so these suits do?" Hawkeye asked

"Essentially they're based on Black Panther's suit with Iron Man's armour and a secluded re-breather. Meaning we have our own oxygen supply so Mandrill's pheromones don't get to us." Peter answered "And I KNOW Mandrill's stink works only on women, but it is just a precaution."

"Yeah because they may work on Daken." Hawkeye joked as two other figures entered the room, Iron Fist and the Punisher

"Hello Spider. We came as soon as we could." Iron Fist spoke

Peter nodded, refusing to look at Punisher. Heck he looked down as if guilty about something

"The order given?" Punisher asked and Peter nodded

"Good." Punisher nodded and geared up

"What?" Cap asked

"... He wouldn't join unless Maria gave him the permission to kill Mandrill thought once we've taken them down." Peter sighed

"Peter...This isn't like you. You don't condone killing!" Cap answered

"I know..." Peter muttered "It's not my choice thought... And we need him to help fight Elektra."

"True...And we don't know where Daredevil is." Hawkeye answered

"No one's seen him for a few weeks." Iron Fist nodded

As if in reply, a familiar figure stumbled in

"I'm not late am I?" Daredevil spoke

"DAREDEVIL?!" Everyone gasped, Daredevil then tripping and falling unconscious

*With Laura*

"Fuck...Yes!" Mandrill moaned as he came over Laura and Natasha's scissoring bodies

"Thank you...Master..." Natasha smiled

"Thank you." Laura smiled as Mandrill went to sleep

"Master is asleep...Let's get him to bed." Thor spoke kindly

"Thanks Thor...It's easier with you here." Mockingbird spoke

The others nodded as they all picked Mandrill up and carried him to bed... Even as they were tempted touch his cock

Laura was on her own...She felt like she needed it.

The others carried him but Laura just hugged herself as she looked down, knowing something was wrong

'Th-That dream...It was...surreal...It...I can't...I can't listen to it.' She shuddered 'I... I need to make Master happy... That is ALL that matters... All that matters...'

Unknown to Laura, because of the heavy pheromones, she didn't catch the scent of people approaching their location.

Well she did have her sense of smell still, even with all the pheromones. But the over whelming scent of sex, her confusion and internal battle was the real cause

*Outside*

"Is everyone ready?" Peter spoke

"Ready and waiting Spider." They answered

"This place stinks." Daken frowned "Of SOOOOOOO much sex."

"Then were in the right place. This is where Elektra and I were over-powered." Daredevil spoke

"And where he took Elektra. We get it." Hawkeye nodded

"Ready?" Peter spoke, to which they all nodded "Then let's go." He spoke with determination

*back inside*

"Please...What do I do?" Laura cried into her legs

"Sister, what is wrong?" Natasha frowned, hugging her as she and the other heroines returned

"I...I'm confused." Laura shuddered and cried

"Confused?" Elektra frowned

"I...My dreams...They're...They're making me confused." Laura cried

"I...I just-" Laura spoke before the SHIELD team entered and threw down a smoke bomb.

That woke up all the sleeping female SHIELD agents and Mandrill himself

"What the hell?!" Mandrill asked as he went over to his harem.

He walked over, all the girls standing up and huddling around him protectively as the heroes walked in

"It's over Mandrill. No more." Peter's voice spoke through the cybernetic mask.

"P... P... Peter?" Laura gasped, blinking in shock

"Peter?" Mandrill asked "Thor, blow it away!"

"At once. Oof!" She spoke before Captain America threw his shield and got it back within seconds

"I'm sorry, young lady." Steve frowned

"Captain America? Get them!" Mandrill ordered

But then several arrows were shot and covered the heroes who weren't super strong.

"Hawkeye?!" Natasha snapped

"Sorry 'Tash. Gotta stop you now." He smiled nervously

"Grr! KILL THEM!" Mandrill ordered as he brought the girls out

"Sorry." Peter spoke as he webbed up the entrances and pinned down the human women "Can't let you do THAT either."

But Laura charged, roaring, at what Mandrill said

Laura bore her claws at them, but Steve blocked them with his shield before he headed out to Thor to stop her using her hammer.

"I've got the others." Hawkeye spoke

Peter nodded as he began fighting Laura, though it was more: her fighting and him blocking/pushing away her attacks.

... And then Daken joined in

"Hello Sister." Daken smiled under his mask

"Daken?" Laura gasped

"That's me!" He grinned, attacking her

"Who-Who the hell is that?!" Mandrill asked backing up and then attacked but he was kicked in the stomach by a male SHIELD agent

"He is her brother." Peter replied, charging

"OOF! ARGH!" Mandrill grunted as he was being punched upon by Peter and the SHIELD Agent.

"You can't stop an earth-AHHHHH!" Quaked began to speak, but was stunned by an electro-arrow

"Sorry Quake." Hawkeye flinched

"Had to be done!" Punisher spoke coming in with his own tranquilliser guns and shot the grounded girls from a safe distance.

Well... Before his gun was cut in half by Elektra

"Oh shit!" Punisher snarled

"You won't hurt My Sisters!" Elektra spoke

"Sisters?" Punisher asked before he kicked her sword away "What kinda sick shit has this monkey been teaching you?"

She pulled out her sai's, spinning them dramatically before getting into a fighting position "Beautiful things! We all look after each other! We protect each other, we help each other! There is no hate, no anger, no misunderstandings or fights! We are all at peace! There is just love and happiness!" Elektra snarled, walking in a circle

"Then tell me...Who's in charge of that? YOU? Your "sisters"? No...It's a fucking monkey. A monkey that's stripped you of your wills and who's LITERALLY fucking you over!" Punisher answered

"We have our wills! We want this! We love master! He makes us feel heavenly!" Elektra snapped

"I'm so surprised you haven't broken free of this monkey's control yet 'Tasha!" Hawkeye scoffed

"Oh REALLY, Clint? What makes you think I can't?" Natasha snapped

"Well... You aren't?"

"I'll show YOU who isn't in charge!" Natasha snapped

And it was at that moment that Hawkeye knew, he fucked up

"You fucked up." The room answered

"Yeah, I fucked up. GAH!" Clint agreed, doing acrobatics to get away

"Stand down Thor. This isn't you!" Steve spoke as he was blocking Mjolnir

"Everything for my master!" She snapped

"You're bent to the whims of someone who is weaker to you." Captain America answered

"Master is mightier than I! He showed me how amazing he is!"

"He's brainwashed you. He's stripped you of your basic will! What sort of "god" sees how "amazing" someone is by removing your own will? You're not worthy!" Steve spoke, striking a chord with Thor.

... And she got angry

Cap flinched as he jumped away, dodging lightning blasts

"Dude...!" Hawkeye spoke

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" Cap answered

Daken and Laura where caught in a deep, powerful battle as they slashed and punched and kicked each other

"You've gotten sloppy Sis. I not surprised being this monkey's bitch!" Daken commented

Laura was silent and gave two quick jabs to his gut, her claws piercing his intestines and spine before she tripped him up while slitting the ligaments in his knees

"Fuck!" He snapped as he tried to heal quickly, but also emitted his pheromones to slow her down

Laura shook her head. She was not acting like one of Mandrill's puppets but instead just a normal feral warrior

"You get that rage outta you Sis?" Daken asked

... And then she head-butted him, breaking his nose

"ARGH! FUG!" He snarled, holding his nose

Laura turned around, seeing Peter beating down Mandrill... And charged

"SPIDER, LOOK OUT!" Hawkeye called out

"Ha-ha! DIE, SPIDER!" Mandrill laughed after being punched and slammed into a wall.

Peter was confused, before Laura tackled him to the floor. She pinned him, arm raised

"L-Laura...This isn't you...You're STRONGER than this..." He choked as her arm was on his throat

Her eyes seemed lifeless as she pinned him, her other arm puller back with the claws extended and her arm shaking

"Kill him Wolverine...You're my bodyguard. Fulfil your purpose." Mandrill spoke

"Laura...Don't..." Peter panted, losing consciousness.

"No, Laura!" the men answered trying to keep her sane, while holding off their opponents

'I... I... Have to kill him... M... Master said...'

'But... But... But this is PETER!'

'It doesn't matter... Master is always right... He has to die.'

'I... It... It's Peter!'

"Laura... Fight it..." Peter choked "This... Isn't you... You are not his pet... You're stronger than this...'

'I'M NOT! I TRIED! HE'S TOO STRONG!'

'Because Master is the greatest of all. I am Masters slut. It is all I am. We must end him. For Master.'

Laura's arm was shaking, tears falling from her face "Must... Kill... For Master..." She muttered, her arm pulling back as she prepared to stab him in the chest, in the heart... Only for Peter to suddenly hug her, pulling her close to him with her left hand which didn't have the claws extended, against his heart

"I KNOW...you're stronger than him." He whispered

"What're you waiting for? KILL HIM!" Mandrill snarled, getting more ape-like in rage.

Laura was shocked and in fear, shaking in his arms

"Laura... If you kill me... I want it to be like this." He whispered gently, reaching up and pulling her cowl back so he could see her bright green eyes which where streaked with tears

'Killed him!'

"With you..."

'Kill him!'

"In my arms."

'Master said kill!'

"With me looking into your eyes."

'Just kill him!'

"And saying..."

'KILL! HI...'

"I love you." He whispered lovingly into her ear and instantly she froze, the tears intensifying. Even as she cried you could see her eyes becoming clearer

"Wolverine...I said...KILL!" Mandrill roared

SNIKT!

...

...

...

"GAH!" He screamed, holding his arm as Daken slashed it

"Master!" Mockingbird yelled, turning away from Iron Fist

Thor raised her hammer, shooting lighting all over the place allowing the girls to run and take Mandrill with them

Laura stayed there in Peter's arms... Before she pushed him away and ran

"Laura!" Peter yelled but the lightning was too much, he couldn't get to her.

Once the lightning was done the place was next to empty

"Damn it!" Hawkeye snarled

"And the lightning was too much. I only smell burnt stuff, I can't pick up their scents." Daken snarled

Peter was silent, noting the red lipstick mark on his neck... And his missing phone...

*Time skip, with Laura*

"Here we go Master." Laura smiled as she wrapped a bandage around his upper arm, over the wound "I am so sorry for what my brother did."

"It's fine, pet." Mandrill frowned. They had all quickly ran to their battle van and drove off as fast as they could to a back up location "Why didn't you kill the Spider?"

"He... I was surprised/distracted by the hug he gave me. And confused. I do not know why that... Stupid... Male did that." Laura said, kissing his wound "Let us make you better." She said, turning to her sister and smiling

"Fine." He grinned, pulling out his hard cock 'Soon... You'll be mine.'

'... Soon... They'll be free.' Laura through, turning to Mandrill 'But... One... Last... Time.'

*With the SHIELD Agents*

"That was STUPID!" Hawkeye panted as they returned back to Avenger's Tower.

"What did you say to her Peter?" Steve asked

"I... Told her the truth." Peter said simply, noting his phone was missing "And we don't have to worry anymore."

"...I hope you got through to her." Steve spoke

*with Laura*

Laura smiled as she lovingly kissed Mockingbird while she fingered Natasha, rubbing her pussy against Mandrill's cock

"Hmm...Yes...A foursome...What a way to recuperate..." Mandrill moaned

The rest of the girls were asleep, Laura having basically fucked them all. She wanted them to be happy before she did what she was planning

Natasha moaned as she came, before she fell off the bed asleep

"Good night, Ms Rushman..." Laura spoke kissing her cheek.

Thor moaned as she sat on Mandrill's face, the monkey man eating her out leaving Laura with the red meat between her legs

'One last time.' she told herself again, her mind hard as stone. All fog was batted away as it arrived

"I-I'm cumming!" Thor moaned as she sprayed onto Mandrill's face

Mandrill lapped it all up, Thor falling into unconsciousness leaving just Laura and Mandrill

The monkey man grinned, rubbing his hands over her body

"So...Beautiful...You're mine..."Laura" was it?" Mandrill moaned

"Yes... Master." She nodded, slowly lowering herself onto his cock and moaning as her pussy was spread open by the at this point familiar phallus

"Ah...Isn't this better? Much better than being in THAT world? Having sisters...A master...And just think...Soon...Your daughter will know this pleasure..." Mandrill moaned

"Yes... This world IS amazing..." Laura moaned 'If only... The master was a better person.'

"I'm gonna cum...And with this...I'll stain your cunt...You'll get pregnant!" He moaned "You'll be mine!"

"... Always Master." She nodded, holding back tears as she moaned and came

"F-Fuck...!" He moaned as he sprayed her insides

Laura moaned gently, rocking against him faster as he fell asleep. This was not the overwhelming pleasure as the other romps, it almost seemed gentler and more loving

She looked down at him, almost sadly...

SHINK!

Her claws broke through his skull and brain, killing him painlessly in a second

"Goodbye...Mandrill..." She answered, the smell of his pheromones was dissipating...his life had ended. His control was gone...They were free.

The pheromones where there... Just enough. Just enough to help the girls here slowly recover from the addiction to his pheromones. They would still need time to recover but it wouldn't be as violent as what had happened to her earlier that night. She reached down and gently kissed Mandrill's mouth before she pulled back "Thank you for the community." She nodded

Suddenly there was a scream, her sisters waking up. It would take half an hour for their minds to clear, where they would then fall into withdrawal, but until then they would see Mandrill as their master.

"Masters dead!" Quake cried

Laura sighed, pulling herself for Mandrill. 'Time to save them.' She thought, walking over and opening her arms. All the girls soon hugged her and each other, all of them crying

"M-Master's dead! Wh-What happened? What's happened to him?" Mockingbird cried

"Master... He was in pain. After you all fell unconscious... He told me the Punisher got a lucky shot in the battle. Combined with a lucky punch from Spider-Man... He was dying. Slowly and painfully. He asked me to end him quickly, painlessly. So we didn't see him weather away." Laura lied

"Th-Thank you Sister..." Thor whispered hugging her

"No problem..." Laura answered

She subtly pulled out the phone she stole from Peter and texted SHIELD. She told them Mandrill was dead and where they were. She told them to send just girls and men close to the women Mandrill controlled. And as proof she also sent a picture of Mandrill's dead body

*On the other end*

"It's Laura...She...She did it." Peter spoke

"Damn...She's still a killer." Daken smiled cockily

"... She doesn't want to be." Peter frowned at him

"True. But she did THAT didn't she?" Daken answered "Brother-In-Law."

"... Shut it." Peter sighed

"Daddy?" Gabby asked as she walked towards the two. She was clearly tired and in her pink pyjamas. She rubbed her eyes as she walked and yawned "What's going on? Is Mummy coming home?"

"Yes...Yes, she is." Peter smiled and hugged her.

Gabby smiled happily, hugging him as he cried

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews**

pedrofaria339: Yep and in this story dead means "Perma-Death".

Rider Paladin: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. We didn't want to go overkill with Mandrill's death, seeing as that would've made a huge mess with the others being there.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: Mandrill wasn't supposed to suffer though. Because if he did it would have alerted the girls he was controling. Laura had to do it silently, quickly and painlessly to save them.

It was an hour or so later. The SHIELD agents were being escorted to the hospital to see if they were alright. The heroes were escorted to their own hospital to check on themselves. Laura was last...She was currently out of the shower and hugging herself from what had happened in the past...few weeks? All the days seemed to blur together during that time.

She was suffering from withdrawal but her healing powers where helping her

That... Time... It was, in a way, both traumatizing and... Peaceful.

It was like...All the trauma was washed away...Leaving her...Herself again? Was that right?

She knew she didn't have the urge to just get in her knees and fuck someone, like the beast inside her had been tamed

Maybe...it was a good thing she got all that "hyper-fuck" stuff, literally fucked out of her.

She... Did enjoy her time with the harem... In a weird way.

If Mandrill, the one who 'controlled' the harem, was... better. If he was a nicer person. A non-sexist pig, someone who wasn't a criminal then she would have been happy to stay there

"Mummy!" a familiar voice raced to Laura

"Gabby!" Laura knelt down and hugged her daughter

"You're home!" Gabby sniffed happily

She was dressed in her bath towel and that was all, but she didn't mind

"Yes baby...I'm home...I'm home..." She hushed her daughter happily, stroking her head

"I missed you Mummy." She cried

"I know...I know I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She answered, holding her close

"W... Where you okay?"

"I...I was...Okay...But I missed you." Laura answered, half-lying at the end

Gabby nodded, kissing her mother's cheek "I love you Mummy."

"I love you to... Don't worry. Mummy was safe and I was kind of happy... I had trouble sleeping because I was worried about you is all." Laura smiled, hugging him and kissing her daughter forehead happily "I love you baby. Mummy... Mummy won't disappear ever again. I promise."

"Thank you...Will...Will you see daddy?" Gabby asked

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"Daddy...He wants to see you..." Gabby answered

"..." Laura was silent, thinking of what he said as she was about to kill him "... Fine."

"Thank you mummy." Gabby smiled releasing her from her hug. "Night-night..." She yawned

"... What time is it?" Laura frowned as she saw her so tired

"Err...Past my bed time..." She answered sleepily

Laura couldn't help but smile "Want to sleep with Mummy?" She asked

"Can you read "Harry" to me please?" Gabby asked

"Of course. What book are you on?" She smiled lovingly

"...Phoenix. I...I haven't gone on since you left." Gabby answered

Laura nodded with a smile and gently kissed Gabby's forehead "Go on dear. Get ready to sleep. I'll join you once I've spoken to Daddy."

"Okay mummy..." Gabby yawned and headed off.

Laura got changed into the SHIELD casual clothes they had set for her and was aiming to go talk to Peter. 'Did...Did he really mean it? He loves me?' She thought

She hugged herself, looking for him

"Sorry that you couldn't get the kill dude." Daken spoke

"Eh...At least he's off the streets...Oh. Look who's here." Punisher spoke

"Daken. Punisher." She frowned

"Feeling better?" Punisher asked

"Hmm..." She nodded

"Looking for your husband?" Daken laughed

... And then he was pushed against the wall, Laura holding him by the scruff of his shirt with her knuckles against his jaw

"Hnn! Ow! Okay, okay...Guess it's not funny." He spoke through pressed teeth

"...You actually gonna kill him?" Punisher asked

"... He is my brother. We mess about like that." Laura replied, head-butting his nose and cracking it but not quite breaking it before backing up

"Argh! Fug...Agaib?" He groaned gripping his nose.

"Where...Where's Peter, Frank?" Laura asked

"Through there." He pointed to his left.

Laura nodded and walked off

"...You deserved that." Frank spoke to a bloody nosed Daken

Laura continued walking as she found herself near the room where Peter might be in

She sighed shakily, knocking the door

"Come in." Peter's voice spoke

Laura tentatively opened the door and saw Peter wearing only his Spider-Man costume, minus his mask.

"H... Hi." Laura smiled

"Laura...You...Um, guys...Give us a minute?" Peter asked

"Of course." Steve nodded as he and the other SHIELD agents left.

When Peter and Laura were alone, they didn't answer straight away...In fact, it took two whole minutes before they talked

"You...You're okay..." Peter smiled lightly

"Yes... Yes I am." Laura nodded, looking down

The two didn't answer immediately

"Peter/Laura I- Sorry, you first." The two of them spoke at the same time.

Laura smiled, actually giggling a bit "You first Peter."

"I...Okay..." Peter chuckled "I...I guess you remember...What I said?"

"I think." She lied

"You don't? Well...Do you...Want me to say it again? To refresh your memory?" Peter asked

"I... Sure."

"Well...I...I said..." Peter gulped as there was now a different kind of pressure on him, one that didn't have a super-villain in the wings "I said..."

"Yes...?" She asked hopefully

"I said...I...I love...*cough* I...I love you." Peter answered

"... Thank you." Laura smiled "But... I... It's... It's complicated. I... Just can't jump into relationships like this. No matter whom it is, not how I feel."

"I...I guess that makes sense." Peter rubbed the back of his head "But...I just...I needed to say how I felt."

"... You saved me." She smiled

"Yeah...But...It was a team effort. And I knew you could do it." Peter laughed lightly

"If you hadn't said that I WOULD have killed you."

"Maybe..." Peter sighed "Listen I...I need to do this before I regret it."

"What is it?" Laura asked before Peter kissed her tenderly on the lips

Laura kissed back, remembering all their nice dates

Peter pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes "I err...I better let you head to bed...It's two in the morning..." He sighed

"Gabby's been up that late?" Laura blinked "... I'll see you for dinner Friday?" She smiled. It wasn't a loving smile, a seductive or sexy smile it was... Somewhere in between

"Really? I-I mean...Yeah. I'd like that. If-if it's not too early for you. I mean...With what you've been through..." Peter spoke awkwardly before Laura placed her finger on his lips.

"Friday. 6 o'clock. Don't be late." She smiled before walking away and she made sure her hips had JUST enough sway to be noticeable

"Right...Friday...Six..." Peter nodded with a small smile

Laura smiled as she closed the door behind her, holding back giggles

'He DOES love me! He DOES!' She smiled internally and felt her heart flutter.

She smiled, walking past her half brother and Punisher once more

They didn't answer and just let her walk past.

She arrived at Gabby's room and actually saw her sleeping, holding her Hedwig plush.

Laura chuckled as she changed into pyjamas and slipped into bed, holding her daughter close

Tomorrow she would speak to some of Mandrill's victims, try and help them. But right now?

She wanted to go to bed, knowing her daughter was close and safe.

*The next morning*

Laura was currently having breakfast with Gabby, both had pancakes with syrup.

... And still at SHIELD, much to Laura's annoyance

"Thank you Mummy." Gabby smiled as she started eating

"No problem, Gabby." Laura answered

"I smell pancakes." Peter smiled as he entered, dressed in full Spidey gear with his mask rolled onto his nose

"Daddy!" Gabby called out

"Hey princess." He chuckled

"Want some?" Laura asked

"Please." Peter nodded "Did you two sleep well?"

"Thanks to Mamma!" Gabby grinned

Laura just smiled "I've...Been wondering...Where and how is Jubilee?" Laura asked

"She's back home, looking after it." Gabby answered "And Jonathan is okay."

"That's good." Laura nodded

"Listen, I've got some important work after work...So...I'll see you two later?" Peter asked

"What about your pancakes?" Gabby frowned as Laura had just finished Peter's food

"I've got enough time for breakfast." Peter kissed Gabby's forehead

"And remember: you need to kiss Mummy goodbye." Gabby added, remembering what happens on TV

"Okay, okay." Peter chuckled and kissed Laura on the lips.

Laura smiled and gave him a second quick kiss before Peter quickly ate his pancakes and left kissing Gabby's forehead as she giggled as he went

"Mummy and daddy, sitting in a tree." Gabby began the popular sing-song.

"You finish that song and no blueberry muffins for lunch." Laura smirked

"Hmm!" Gabby covered her mouth

*Time Skip*

Laura smiled as the two arrived home

"Home..." Laura smiled, with a tired sigh.

"Welcome home, Mummy." Gabby answered

"Thanks Gabby." Laura smiled

"Laura!" Jubilee yelled as she ran over and hugged her

"Oof! H-Hey Jubilee." Laura answered as she was being grip-hugged by Jubilee

"I was so worried!"

"Yeah...Yeah, I know...I'm sorry I was gone." Laura sighed and held back her tears

"You're back. That's all that matters." She smiled, kissing Laura gently

"Thanks sis..." Laura sighed

As Laura was brought back home, she almost immediately felt safe. The familiar surroundings and the room itself.

"I'm home..." She sighed happily

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Bone Master: See you at the ending.

pedrofaria339: I'm not sure and I'm unsure what to call it.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

pedrofaria339: Not officially. But personally I call it Spider23 or XSpider

It had been a few days later, Laura was adjusting back to her old life as a mother. The special phone was silent during all that time. Guess word about Mandrill being killed and what he had done, made ripples within the hero and villain circuit.

But during the time, Laura was focusing on her family and loved ones. One of whom she was going to have a date with, tomorrow.

At this very moment?

She was going to see one of her old 'Sisters'

And it was the one who brought her in first: Bobbi Morse. Mockingbird.

"Bobbie?" She asked, entering the SHIELD agent's room

The super spy was naked, just in a hospital gown, and tied to her bed by the four corners. Bobbie had been there the longest with a bunch of other girls, Laura coming along soon after. They had been the closest to being forever warped as Mandrill's puppets so they where the worst off mentally and withdrawal wise

"Hello Bobbie. How are you?" Laura smiled as she walked towards the blonde, worried what the damage would be

"L-L-Laura...? You...You came to...See me?" She shuddered in her place.

"Yeah...Yeah I did." Laura nodded and sat next to her "Are you okay?" She asked again

"W... Will you fuck me? L... Like you use to?" Bobbie begged "D... Do you have Mast... Mandri... His cloths? Some fur? Something that smells like him? Please! P... Please! I... I need the smell! Please!"

"I'm sorry Bobbi, I don't. And YOU don't need the smell!" Laura pinned her down.

"I do!" Bobbie cried

"I..." Laura wanted to call the nurse, but she was HER "sister" to calm down because of her. "You DON'T Bobbi. TRUST me!"

Bobbie cried desperately, tears streaming down her face

"Laura...PLEASE! PL-E-E-EASE...!" Bobbi cried "Fuck me!"

"Bobbie." Laura frowned "I... Bobbie. Look at me. Calm down. Just... Just look at me. At my face at my eyes."

Bobbie continued to cry, for the loss of her "Master", her urges for his smell and touch and the longing for her "sister's" touch. But she managed to do so.

"Bobbie. Look right into my eyes. You don't need it. Just calm down. Just DON'T think about it. Think of ANYTHING else. Don't let your mind slip to the sc... To what happened. Don't. Think about... Past missions. TV shows. What movies that are coming out look good. Are you caught up with your payments. Maybe read a book. Just keep your mind away. I know it's hard... I know... But I know you can do it... Sister." Laura urged, using 'sister' to try and help her "For example let's just... Talk."

"L-Laura...Sister..." She cried again. "I...I...like the look...Of that new movie..." She answered

"Which one?" Laura smiled, glad to see it was working so far

"The...The fantasy one..." Bobbi answered

"Directed by who? What do you like about it?" Laura smiled, taking hold of Bobbie's hand reassuringly

"Gui...Guillermo del Toro...And Ron Perlman." She chuckled lightly

"Aw, that's nice." Laura smiled "I think the special effects are great, personally."

"Yeah...Ron's also kick ass...He reminds me of Logan." She smiled and breathed slowly and heavily

"I guess he does." Laura giggled

The two slowly got talking and Bobbi began to forget, little by little about the trauma.

Well... Learnt to control it

"I've got to go now. Okay?" Laura stroked Bobbi's head softly

"Y... You do?"

"Yeah...I've got to. But I'll be back tomorrow; okay?" Laura answered

"Okay." Bobbie nodded nervously

Laura smiled stroked her head gently and left.

She smiled, heading off towards another 'sister'. This time Thor, who hadn't even been under Mandrill's thrall for a full day so she should be better

"Hey Thor..." Laura smiled seeing the Goddess of Thunder

"Hi Laura...Are you alright?" Thor asked

"I should be asking YOU that." She chuckled

Thor was still in her full outfit, not repaired, and she was gently laying in her bed with her trusty hammer in hand

"Are you feeling okay?" Laura asked

"Better now...it was...An experience I don't want to repeat." Thor answered

"How bad were you?" Laura asked

"I was...Losing my grip...But I was still fighting it. Despite my obvious fall." Thor answered

"I know what you mean." Laura agreed

"It was like...living in a dream...But...I was awake." Thor confessed

"And everything that Mandril said, no matter how stupid or how much you hated the idea... You thought it made THE most sense EVER." Laura nodded, knowing what she meant

"Aye...That I did..." Thor sighed sadly.

"It was... So strange." They both said

The two looked at each other and smiled lightly...Then it followed a frown

"... Are we bad people?" Thor asked

"I...I don't think you are." Laura answered

"On some level we enjoyed what that monster did... Does that make us bad? Does that make us as bad as he was?" Thor asked

"I think...We enjoyed a paradise...And we didn't really know the limit." Laura answered "We aren't bad... We are just human."

"YOU are human...I'M Asgardian." Thor answered

"... We both know you're not." Laura smiled

Thor chuckled lightly "...Can you keep a secret?"

"I've been doing a good job so far." Laura answered

Thor nodded... And then pulled Laura into a kiss

"Hmm..." Laura purred lightly as Thor pulled back and revealed her human form.

She crackled with thunder, revealing a sickly cancer stricken woman

"Thor...? J-Jane Foster...?" Laura gasped

"Yes...This is who I really am..." Jane smiled weakly, but with all her strength.

"... My respect for you has grown three fold." Laura smiled

"Thanks..." Jane smiled

"How...How's the chemo going? If you ARE taking chemo?" Laura asked

"I am, but every time I become Thor it resets. The magic sees the treatment as a foreign body and since the cancer is part of me it doesn't fight that." Jane informed with a sigh

"... Eight fold."

"I'm dying every time I transform...I'll only be a few lightning bolts before I die." Jane cried lightly

Laura held her close, wishing she could help "... You willingly gave in. Wanting your last time to be in pleasure." Laura said, understanding what Jane was secretly admitting "After I made you cum you gave up... You wanted to just enjoy yourself before you had no time left."

"Exactly..." Jane cried lightly, holding Laura close. "And you've done that for me..."

"How?" Laura asked

"The um...First time...We...You know." Jane spoke, while trying to keep quiet about it.

"When you dominated me?" Laura grinned teasingly; surprised the human form of Thor was so shy

"Hey, when you put on the costume...You can go wild...You can be who YOU want to be." Jane answered "Do you HONESTLY think a frail woman like me doesn't have a kinky side?"

"Oh, I KNOW your kinky side VERY well... Mistress." Laura teased, kissing her quickly

"Yes you do..." Jane smiled "Thanks...For checking on me."

"Any time." Laura smiled as Jane became Thor once more

"Does...Does this mean you jut shortened your life again?" Laura asked in worry

"No." Thor smiled "Staying Thor and changing doesn't affect my life span. I will live as long as the cancer decides. I just don't feel the effects until I change back. It doesn't stop the cancer or makes it worse; it just stops the cure from working."

Laura nodded and hugged her again "I better go see our other "Sisters"."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Thor smiled

Laura nodded, leaving

Laura walked off and saw Natasha, she was shuddering in place. Like she was going through withdrawal but not as severe.

Like Bobbie she was just in a medical gown, but she wasn't tied up.

Natasha had been there for less time than Laura so she wasn't having such a hard come down

"Natasha?" Laura asked, sitting next to her

"Laura...Y-You came to see us?" She shuddered lightly

"Of course I did...How're you feeling?" Laura responded

"Like shit...Like someone took my favourite guns and I'm itching to get them back." Natasha answered

"... They did take your guns." Laura joked lightly

Natasha pushed her jokingly "Y-You know what I mean..."

Laura nodded, rubbing her shoulder... And Natasha flinched away "D... Don't do that." Natasha asked

"Do...? Oh god. I'm sorry." Laura frowned

"Its fine... But... Your touch is so... Tempting. It's my training that's helping me deal with this." Natasha nodded

"I'm sorry Natasha..." Laura apologised again

"It's fine." Natasha frowned

"No. It's not. He used me to get you." Laura frowned

"You couldn't have known...I-I don't hate you..." She answered

"Y... You don't?"

"No...No I don't...It was HIM that did it...You were just as much a victim as I was." Natasha answered

Laura nodded with a small smile and a blush

"Thank you...For doing what you did." Natasha spoke

Laura nodded... And she hugged Natasha for less than a second "I... I'm sorry. I had to do that." Laura quickly apologised

"...I'm glad you did...I know you care." She smiled

Laura nodded with a smile

"I better go...It's getting late." Laura spoke

"Okay." Natasha nodded

"I'll see you soon. Okay?" Laura reassured

"Okay..." Natasha nodded

Laura nodded, heading out

As she walked out of the resting rooms she caught a nurse "Excuse me."

"Yes?" the nurse answered

"Can you tell the others, "I'm sorry to leave but I'll catch up with them soon" please?" Laura asked

"Of course Ms Kinney." The nurse answered

Laura nodded, hoping everyone was okay

*Elsewhere*

Gabby was coming home back from school, she was going through the shortcut to the house through the park.

She smiled, all but skipping as she headed home

But as she was heading home, something inside her or...her own body was growing. Causing her a bit of strain. It was like she was stretching out against her will. She was getting taller and her body was changing with it.

She blinked, looking down in confusion

"Wh-What's going on?" She looked down at her body, she saw herself growing and then slowing down, and her chest had begun to get bigger until it stopped when her training bra snapped from her now C-Cup breasts. Her clothes were now at least three sizes too small for her even her shoes. "Home...I-I have to get home!"

She quickly ran, arriving home in record time

It didn't help that due to her body growing; it looked like she was a "naughty school girl" running through the streets. Luckily no-one could make out her face and just took her as a random girl.

Inside the apartment, Gabby panted as she closed the door behind her and called out for Logan and Jubilee.

"What's going on Ga... Wow." Logan muttered, walking through he was rubbing his head as he drank some beer... And froze at the sight of Gabby

"G-Gran-D-Dad...I-I've gotten bigger..." Gabby began to cry

"Laura? What happened?" Jubilee gasped

"N-Not M-Mummy..." Gabby cried

"It's Gabby, Jubilee." Logan responded

"Gabby? What happened?" Jubilee covered her with a towel.

"I... Got bigger."

"Must be what happened to her at that lab." Logan theorised from what Laura told him

"Lab?" Jubilee asked, Gabby looking at her body in confusion... And then bouncing her breasts lightly in curiosity

"The lab Gabby was made in." Logan answered

"...These feel weird..." Gabby commented on her new breasts

"Gabby, stop that." Jubilee frowned

"Sorry." Gabby put her hands by her hips...Which she used to feel how big her ass had grown. "I have a bubble butt!"

Jubilee groaned "I... Need a drink." She sighed

"I'm home?" Laura called as she opened the door

"Mummy!" Gabby hugged Laura while she still had wet eyes.

"G-Gabby?" Laura gulped seeing her daughter had aged "You... You've grown."

"I'm sorry...Are you mad?" Gabby asked with a frown

"Of course not baby." Laura smiled

"...Do I have to go to big school now?" She asked

"She shouldn't. She's grown physically but it's clear that, mentally, she is still the same." Logan sighed

"But if I go to my school like this..." Gabby started to panic

"You can go to the X-Haven OR we could have a tutor come back, have you home schooled." Jubilee replied

"Um...I...I'd like to...Go to X-Haven...To look around." Gabby admitted

"You sure?" Laura asked. Going to the X-Men... It was like going to college. Laura... Laura wasn't ready for that.

"I'll only go to have a look...If I don't like it I'll stay for home school." Gabby answered

"Okay Gabby." Laura nodded

"Thank you. Um...Can-Can I get some new clothes please?" Gabby asked

"We can go shopping tomorrow. I think I still have some of my old cloths that will fit you. You LOOK my size." Laura teased

"Are you sure? Cause...THESE look big..." She frowned pushing up her C-Cup breasts

"And I'm bigger." Laura said, kissing her daughters forehead before going to her bedroom

"..." Logan and Jubilee looked at each other and then back at Gabby.

"Mummy IS bigger." She nodded with a relieved sigh.

Laura soon arrives back with new cloths. Well... Old cloths but new for Gabby

"Here we go. Hope these fit." Laura commented

"Err...?" Gabby wondered what this unusual bra was. It wasn't rude or anything, it was just a lacy bra that Laura got a while back.

"... Why do you have that?" Logan asked, knowing he would regret asking

"I bought that ages ago. I wore it on special occasions...Which reminds me. I might need that for my date with Peter." Laura answered

"LAURA!" Jubilee and Logan snapped

"Sorry, it was just mixed up in there." Laura answered

"You're going on a date with Daddy?" Gabby asked hopefully, most of what happened just went over her head

"Yea, tomorrow." Laura nodded

"Can I come?!" Gabby grinned

"No." The three answered

"Why not?" Gabby pouted "I want to go to dinner with Daddy and Mummy. We never went on a family dinner before." She pouted

"It...It's a "Mummy and Daddy" dinner." Laura answered

Gabby didn't lose her pout, in fact in intensified

"I...Um...Jubilee, Logan...Help." Laura asked

Only to see they have gone

"D'oh!" Laura groaned and turned to see a still pouting Gabby. "...Okay...You can come." She sighed

"Yes!" Gabby cheered

"BUT...! There ARE rules on this date." Laura spoke seriously.

"What rules?"

"One: We dress differently. Two: No confusing, Peter. Three: PLEASE behave yourself at the dinner table." Laura began.

Gabby pouted and nodded

"Thank you Gabby...ONE...More thing...We have to change your hairstyle." Laura answered

"What's wrong with my hair?" Gabby gulped and covered her head

"Nothing's wrong, we just need to give it a trim." Laura answered, reassuring her

Gabby nodded

"I'll cut your hair and then you have a shower and put on some new cloths." She smiled

"Okay...I guess I can't ask you to read "Harry" to me; can I?" She smiled lightly with a small joke

"Of course I can." Laura smiled "You may look older but you're still my little girl."

"Thank you." Gabby smiled

*Time Skip*

It took a little while, but Gabby and Laura finally found a haircut that was practical and age appropriate for Gabby.

Gabby had also had a shower, coming out in her new outfit

She had shorter hair that was tied into a short ponytail, she still had a little fringe but otherwise it wasn't intrusive. She was wearing a blue shirt with black bracer trousers on. At this point she was just wearing clothes she liked, not the actual clothes she was going to wear to the date.

It was awkward for Laura, having her daughter go on a date with her

"Well...What do you think?" Gabby asked, giving a quick spin

"You look great dear." Laura smiled

"Really? Awesome." She smiled

"Now...We need to get you ready for tonight...It's gonna be a dinner conversation if ever there was one..." Laura commented

"Huh?" She asked

"You becoming an adult within a few days...It was only a week ago you were still wearing a training bra..." Laura giggled

Gabby blushed a bit

"Want to go get changed for tonight?" Laura asked

"Again? Okay." Gabby pouted

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you." Laura answered

She then went into her room to get changed herself

'I hope Peter's going to be okay with this.' Laura thought

*With Peter*

Peter hummed as he prepared for tonight

"Now...What else...? I have the table booked...clothes ready..." He talked to himself

"Shower." He said, clicking

'I just hope that Laura's not on a job...That's the LAST thing she needs right now...' He thought

*time skip*

Laura and Gabby were waiting for Peter to pick them up.

Larua was wearing a sleek black dress with black small heeled shoes

Gabby was wearing a bright blue version of her mother's dress although hers covered her back and had short sleeves while Laura's was sleeveless and backless. Also Gabby was wearing flat shoes

Suddenly the door was knocked

Gabby grinned and ran over before Laura could react

"Daddy!" Gabby cheered as she opened the door wide and hugged Peter

"L-Laura? Gabby?!" Peter wondered as he saw not one but TWO Laura's before him

"I had a growth spurt." She answered

"Obviously..." Peter blinked

"Didn't you notice she aged fast?" Laura asked "Her age will now slow to a crawl... Until her mid thirties if the files where right."

"Okay...And yes I DID notice that she aged fast." Peter answered

"Good." Laura nodded with a smile "She wants to go with us on our date."

"I...You do?" Peter asked

"Uh-huh." Gabby nodded

"... Fine." He groaned, blushing

"Thank you Daddy." Gabby hugged him

"Um...Gabby, not to be mean but...Could you call me "Peter" while we're out? I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Peter asked

"Wrong idea?"

"Yeah...You calling me "Daddy" in the middle of a restaurant...It's not good." Peter answered

"Whhyyyyy?" She groaned

"Because people will think you're dating him." Laura answered seeing as Peter was getting flustered from Gabby hugging him

"Me dating Daddy?" Gabby asked

"You DO look a LOT like your mother, Gabby." Peter answered

Gabby blushed, smiling shyly

"...I just put my foot in it didn't I?" Peter gulped

"Thank you Daddy." she smiled, hugging him

"Hey...No problem. Well, we've got our reservation...Shall we?" Peter asked

"Of course." Laura smiled

*At the restaurant*

"Wow..." Gabby gasped seeing the grand restaurant.

"Nice restaurant." Laura smiled

"Yeah...I thought...I'd treat you." Peter admitted

"Thank you." Laura smiled, kissing him lovingly making Gabby giggle

"Sir, Madams." The waitress spoke respectfully

"Table for "Parker"?" Peter spoke

"The booking says table for 2." The waitress frowned

"Ah, yes...You see...there's been an unexpected update." Peter spoke

"I'm afraid there are no tables for three." The waitress frowned

"Please...Mr Waiter...Can you fix this?" Gabby asked kindly...and unintentionally acting alluring to the waiter causing her to blush

"Right this way." The female waiter nodded, leading them into the restaurant making Peter and Laura blink in shock

"Um...Gabby..." Peter began to ask

"Yeah?" Gabby asked innocently

"That...That was...different." Laura added

"Was it? I just asked." Gabby said as they followed

"Here you are...If there's anything you want, just ask for Addie." The waitress spoke

"Is that your name?" Gabby asked curiously again

"Yes. Yes I-I'm Addie." Addie nodded

"That's a cute name." She smiled

"I...Thank you!" Addie squeaked and left with a blush

"That was... A thing." Laura blinked

"I think she might have a "crush" on Gabby." Peter whispered

"After just one talk?!" Laura gasped quietly

"Crazier things have happened." Peter answered

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

DannyPhantom619: Yep.

Death Fury: Thanks.

"Your menus." Addie spoke nervously

"Thank you." The three answered

"Thank you Addie." Gabby smiled "Can I have a Pepsi please?"

"Pepsi? Of course." Addie nodded "Sir, Madam?" She asked Peter and Laura

"Red wine for us please." Peter nodded

"Red wine...I'll be back briefly." Addie answered

"She's nice." Gabby giggled

"I...I think she is too." Peter answered innocently "A nice waitress."

"Yea." Gabby chuckled gently

Laura looked around hopefully. She WANTED this to be a nice romantic evening with Peter but this was... Awkward

I mean...Who ELSE can say that they're with their 10 year old daughter, who happens to be your clone, who has aged about ten years within the space of a few hours and is flirting with a girl about three years older than THAT?

...

It's freaking mental.

...

'Maybe I should see a psychologist.' Laura thought as Addie walked back with a tray with their drinks on, Laura taking in her appearance now

Addie was a red haired girl with green eyes, she was wearing the appropriate waitress clothing and even an apron but it didn't deter people looking at her lightly freckled face and her C-Cup breasts

"Here you go." She smiled, putting the drinks in front of them. A wine glass being out in front of Peter and Laura, one each, while a silver bucket full of ice placed between them. In the bucket was a green bottle full of red wine. She then placed the cola drink in front of Gabby before she stood straight. She held the tray with both hands against her thighs, the tray flat against her dress "Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked

"Well yes please. I think we're ready to order?" Peter asked Gabby and Laura.

The two nodded smiling

Addie nodded, writing down their orders. There were no problems... Well a slight one when Gabby kept asking for junk food/ stuff that wasn't even on the menu

Apparently they had to make fancy hamburgers and hand cut chips.

Addie more or less FORCED it

"Thank you." Gabby answered as it was plated up

"You're welcome." The waitress blushed and smiled

"She's really nice." Gabby smiled

"I...I guess..." Laura nodded

'I... Am I seeing this?' Peter thought in shock

As the three started to eat, Peter felt a bit uncomfortable seeing Laura's daughter flirting with an older girl...

It was also weird since he wanted a date with his... Sort of girlfriend... And her daughter came along randomly

"Hmm...This is really nice." Gabby smiled

"It's definitely different." Laura added

"Daddy, you gonna live with me and Mummy now?" Gabby asked hopefully

Peter choked on his drink and coughed, "That...That's a delicate subject."

"... How?" She pouted

"Gabby...We haven't talked about it yet." Laura answered

"Okay." She pouted

"But...Given...Given time...We MIGHT talk about it." Peter answered with a blush

Gabby smiled, nodding "Yay! I want us to be a happy family!" She giggled quietly

'At least she was quiet about that...' Laura thought.

Peter smiled at Laura, taking her hand in his

Laura looked at him and smiled back

*with Mystique*

"Hmm...I guess Mandrill pushed too far..." Mystique thought as she was transformed into a black haired woman wearing a business suit.

She was walking through the SHIELD Helicarrier in her disguise

'Hmm...Laura...You've done a lot...' She thought 'I wonder...?'

She looked around quickly before morphing into a male version of her form, slipping inside

'Now...Let's see where you are...' She thought

She opened a bathroom stall and looked down, finding a drawing of Wolverine's mask with a phone number written under it with three 'x' after it

'Hmm...xxx...Kisses? ...No...Something better...' She thought with a smile

She chuckled darkly, memorising the number

'Good...I'll see you later Laura...' She thought and left.

'My little Wolverine.'

*Back with Laura, Peter and Gabby*

"That was delicious." Laura smiled as she put down her spoon, having finished a fancy desert

"Yep!" Gabby smiled, finishing simple vanilla ice cream

"Ready to go?" Peter asked as he put his spoon down

"Here is your bill." Addie smiled, putting a small black plate with a receipt on said plate. Her eyes flickered to Gabby, Laura noting something was under the receipt, before Addie walked away

"Thank you Addie." Peter answered and got his credit card out.

He swipes the card and sorted everything out quickly

Once Addie had walked away Laura pulled out whether was hidden under the receipt revealing a small white card. The card had a phone number on it as well as the words 'Call me Gabby' along with a kiss

'Whoa...Like mother like daughter...' Laura thought seeing the card

"What's that Mummy?" Gabby asked, trying to look at the card curiously

"Oh it's um...It's a card." Laura half-lied.

"What card?" Gabby asked, trying to get a look

"It's just a restaurant card. If we want to make another reservation for a later date." Laura lied again.

'... The hell?' Peter though, able to clearly see card

'Gabby's gotten a person's number already? Dang it. This is going to be difficult.' Peter thought

But he wasn't sure why she was hiding it

"Um, Peter...Can we head home now?" Laura asked

"Of course." Peter nodded with a smile "Do you... My house or yours?" He asked so he knew what to do

"Our house...I...I want to talk to Gabby alone." Laura answered

"Okay." Peter nodded, kissing her gently

Gabby giggled happily seeing this.

"Come on, Gabby." Laura sighed

Gabby nodded, noting Laura dropped the card. She picked it up and hid it, Laura not noticing

"Won't take five minutes." Peter reassured them as they got into the car.

"Thank you Mummy, Daddy, tonight was fun." Gabby smiled at them as she put on her seatbelt

"It was nice having you two." Peter answered

"I'll see you later Peter." Laura kissed his cheek

Gabby hugged him to, smiling "Thank you Daddy! Good night!" She smiled

"Night..." He answered.

As the three arrived back to Laura's apartment, Laura and Gabby headed inside and began to relax. "I'll have the first shower...Okay Mummy?" Gabby asked

"Okay. But I did say I need to speak to you." Laura nodded

"What is it?" She asked

"It's about that waitress and how you acted at dinner." Laura answered

"I-I thought I was good during dinner." She frowned "I behaved and I... I was just talking."

"I know, I know you were...It's just the waitress." Laura answered

"What do you mean?" Gabby asked "She was nice."

"I know but...Did you notice how she was...Attracted to you?" Laura asked

"Attracted? She... Was just smiling?" Gabby said innocently

"She was...But...With adults...it's a bit different." Laura answered

Gabby tilted her head in confuse at that

"The waitress...Addie...She seemed to LIKE you." Laura tried to explain it as delicately as possible.

"Like me? So she wants to be my friend?"

"Um...N-No...More like...More like..."Daddy" and I." Laura flinched

"So... She wants to marry me?!" Gabby asked, blushing

"NO! No, nothing like THAT but...She...She LIKES you!" Laura quickly answered

"... Huh?"

"I...Allie...Likes you...When you were talking to her...Being yourself...She became...Infatuated with you." Laura answered

"... Okay?"

"You...You've no idea what I'm talking about do I?" Laura asked deadpanning

"No." She frowned

Laura just sighed and hugged her

"Hmm..." Gabby hummed kindly as she felt her mother hug her.

"Just... I want you to be safe." Laura sighed... Before she heard 'that' phone ring

"Is...Is it work?" Gabby asked with a frown

"Yeah...yeah it's work." Laura nodded and gulped quietly

She then ran to her room leaving Gabby alone

Gabby was silent... Before she pulled out Addie's card and ran to the phone after she read the card

"Hello?" Laura asked as sultry as she could, but as quiet as she could

"Hello Wolverine..." A female voice spoke through the phone

"Who's this?" Laura asked

"... I guess you COULD call me Mummy." The voice said cockily

'Mummy...?' Laura gulped "Okay..."Mummy"..."

"Come to..." The voice began and gave off an address of an apartment "Tomorrow at 6."

"O-Okay...See you then." Laura answered

*Meanwhile, during the same time*

"Hmm..." Gabby felt nervous about calling.

She held the phone against her ear, looking around awkwardly as the phone rang

Ring, ring...Ring, ring...

"Hi-" Allie's voice spoke

"HiAllieit'sGabbyfromtherestaurant." Gabby began to speak at a million miles an hour

"I'm sorry but I can't answer the phone now. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." Allie's voice responded, showing it was an answer-phone message

Gabby froze, her jaw dropping

And even after the beep happened, Gabby quickly hung up.

"I... I..." She muttered, shaking

"Why... Am I scared? She wanted me to call..." Gabby muttered, blushing bright red and confused at herself as she redialled the number "She wants to be friends... I shouldn't be scared... I shouldn't..."

The phone rang again but this time it didn't go to voice mail

"Hello?" Addie asked

"H-H-Hi...It um...It's Gabby. Th-The person from earlier?" Gabby spoke

"Oh... Hey Gabby." The girl smiled

"You...you gave me your number earlier and...I-I thought I should call you." Gabby answered

"I did ask you to." The waitress giggled "You are so cute."

"I...Thanks..." Gabby blushed

"So you wanted to talk?" Addie asked

"I... Why did you give me your phone number?"

"So I could ask you out." The woman admitted

"You...you want to...Ask me out?" Gabby gulped

"Yes." The waitress nodded

"I...I don't know what to say..." Gabby answered, getting flustered

"... You could say yes?" She asked nervously

"Um...Well...Okay...Yes." Gabby answered, feeling her heart race from this new form of anxiety

"Okay... Want to see that new movie that came out? That monster movie about the dream guy? It's being played at central park theatre. I'll... Meet you at four?"

"Sure. I...I think that'd be okay." Gabby answered

"Okay, well my break's about to end so I gotta go." She smiled

"Okay so...The film out at Central Park...I-I'll see you there." Gabby answered

"Okay... Bye." Addie nodded, hanging up

"I...I have a movie date..." She whispered as she put the phone down

She was amazed, happy... And also full of fear

'...What is the film's age rank?' She thought with a terrified gulp

C... Could she see the movie?

'I...I'm in trouble.' She thought.

"Gabby? Are you okay?" Laura asked as she came out from the room.

"Fine!" She squeaked

"Um...Tomorrow, I'm going back to work...Okay?" Laura asked

"Yeah...Um...O-Okay mummy." Gabby nodded

"I'm sorry Gabby." Laura sighed, hugging her

"It's okay mummy...Guess they need you after what happened." Gabby answered

"Yea." Laura nodded with a weak smile

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks for the reviews and don't worry about Gabby. She'll be okay.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Watermeloan: Of course it is awkward. It was meant to be

It was tomorrow and Laura was a bit nervous, it was the first time back into her "job" and she was shaking in worry about it.

What if she relapsed?

"Hmm..." She frowned as she was at the location where "Mother" asked her to be

"Hello." A woman smiled, she even looked to be an older Laura

"I...Err...M-Mother?" Laura gulped seeing this doppelganger of her.

"Hello baby girl." The woman smirked, tilting Laura's face up "Come on, time to go inside."

"I...O-Okay..." Laura nodded and followed

As they entered the apartment the woman kissed her, locking the door behind them

"Hmm...I-I guess...You don't...Mess about...?" Laura panted between the kisses

"Of course not." This 'mother' smirked as Laura finally noticed how familiar her scent was, and the woman's form began to shift

"M-Mystique?" Laura gasped seeing her

"Yes Laura..." Mystique answered, she was a blue skinned and red haired woman with a D-Cup sized chest under a white robe like clothing and silver belt

"Now tell me little one... What are your prices?" She purred

"I...Well...They vary. I've got a list." Laura answered

"Please?" Mystique grinned, holding out a hand

"Here." Larua handed the sheet to Mystique and began to examine it.

"Hmm...You've got a lot of fetishes here...Don't you?" Mystique asked with a smile

"You are one kinky girl."

Laura didn't say anything. She just blushed, knowing that she couldn't really say anything in reply to that and feeling embarrassed about the large list of fetishes on said list

"Huh? All vaginal intercourse must have a condom? Clever girl." Mystique smiled getting an idea

"I do NOT want to get pregnant." She blushed

'...Even after all that time with Mandrill?' Mystique thought, she didn't want to upset Laura. Hell after what happened during that, EVERYONE wanted to forget it. "Smart...Do you HAVE condoms with you?"

"Right here." Laura showed a string of condoms in her bag

"Expecting a gangbang?" Mystique asked

"There are some who go multiple rounds." Laura admitted

But she WAS blushing a bit at the gangbang comment

"Hmm...Okay...I know what I want now..." Mystique smiled, handing back the sheet back to Laura

"Oh?" Laura asked, putting the list away

"Yes...I want my daughter...to eat me out...And I'll treat her well, if she's good..." Mystique teased

"A... Anything else?" Laura asked, coughing a bit

"I'll show you later...But for now...Be a good girl..." Mystique answered and tongue kissed Laura.

Laura stumbled back from the kiss, her back hitting the wall, but she kissed back the second their lips connected

"Hmm..." Mystique moaned lightly feeling Laura's soft lips.

"M... Mummy?" Laura asked as she broke the kiss gently

"Hmm...Laura...Do you want mummy...?" Mystique played into her fantasy

"Y... Yes Mummy." Laura nodded, needing to focus on being in character now

"Baby...I want you to do something...for mummy..." Mystique whispered teasing Laura's body

"Wh-what is it...?" Laura moaned lightly, trying to remember "It's only a game."

Mystique went to the bed and exposed her blue pussy "I want you to lick me...here..."

"But... that's dirty mummy." Laura said, staying in character as she sat between Mystique's legs

"I know baby...But it'll be clean..." Mystique answered "When you lick it."

Laura nodded and kissed her blue pussy before she brushed her tongue along the lips

"Hmm...Oh...Baby..." Mystique moaned lightly "Like that...Do that more...Don't be afraid."

"It tastes funny..." Laura answered, playing into character.

"It will taste real good soon! Soon you'll be asking mummy for more of this!" Mystique moaned "Keep it up baby!"

"O-Okay..." Laura acted and continued licking Mystique's pussy attentively

"Ah! Oh yes! Right there!" Mystique gripped the quilt tightly

'D-Daddy...?' She thought, deepening her tongue into Mystique.

"Yes! That's the spot baby!" She gasped

'M-Mummy...!' Laura thought as she licked up to Mystique's clit.

Mystique moaned, cumming

Laura pulled back as she felt Mystique's pussy juice spray into her mouth, it was salty but sweet.

"Mummy... It tastes good." Laura smiled, her face wet

"Baby...There...There's something I want to give you..." Mystique moaned as she grew a cock "Something I always wanted to try..."

Laura gasped, her eyes going wide at the sight

"What do you think, Laura? It's not too big?" Mystique panted

"H... How?" She asked

"Mummy's power...I can transform ALL of my body..." Mystique smiled growing her hair, breasts and changing her body colour to a busty blonde woman, then back to her blue skinned and red haired form.

But she never removed her cock

"Mummy..." Laura spoke gazing at the cock

"Mummy needs a condom...We don't want incest babies..." Mystique teased

Laura nodded, opening a condom packet. She put the condom in her mouth before she took the head of Mystique's cock into her mouth as well. Laura began to bob her head, taking more and more of the cock into her mouth whole using her lips and tongue to both pleasure the cock but to put the condom on

"Ah...Oh yes...S-So good baby..." Mystique moaned heavily "I...I want your pussy..."

Laura nodded, moving her head off Mystique's cock once the condom was on properly

"It...It's so big, Mummy..." Laura played into the fantasy

"And Mummy...is gonna be good to you, baby." Mystique kissed her again, rubbing Laura's pussy through her panties.

Laura moaned, moving her panties to the side to let Mystique enter freely

"Good girl...This is going to be painful...But it's like a band-aid: it'll hurt a little but it'll be good afterwards." Mystique prodded against Laura's pussy

"O... Okay Mummy." She nodded

With a single push, Mystique thrust into Laura's pussy and tore her hymen. "AH! M-Mummy!" Laura moaned

"It's okay baby." Mystique grinned

"Y-You're so big!" Laura moaned and saw Mystique's boobs grow again so that they were rubbing their nipples together.

"Perfect." Mystique moaned "You fit perfectly!"

"M-Mummy! Your cock...It's so good!" Laura moaned 'Fuck! I-I've got to be strong. It's just an act...!'

"Can you feel mummy against your womb?!" Mystique moaned, speeding up her thrusting

"Yes! Yes mummy! Your cock is in my womb!" She moaned, arching back in ecstasy

"I... Am nearing my limit baby!"

"Mummy! Cum...Cum in my pussy!" Laura moaned cumming herself.

Mystique moaned cumming and filling the condom

"I...I feel the condom...It's so full..." Laura panted "So warm. Right against my womb. It's pushed into it a bit."

"Oh...I wish I could go deeper...But that would risk breaking the condom..." Mystique pouted, kissing Laura's lips as their nipples rubbed together.

Laura moaned, kissing back lovingly

"Mummy...wants more..." Mystique moaned, sliding her cock out of Laura's pussy, with the condom still inside of Laura. "I want...Your ass..."

Laura nodded, sliding off Mystique and getting on all fours proudly

"Oh, baby...You're such a good girl...I'm getting hard again..." Mystique smiled with a slight moan, rubbing her cock and prodded against Laura's asshole.

"Thank you Mummy." Laura blushed, feeling the hard blue cock rubbing between her asscheeks before Mystique began to slid into her ass

"AH!" Laura moaned 'Fuck! D-Did she just grow her cock again?' She thought before speaking "It's-It's so big Mummy!"

"You're so tight baby! Tighter than your pussy!" Mystique moaned

She gave one big thrust, her blue balls slamming against Laura's pussy as the girls ass was spread wide

"AH! M-My ass! Mummy! My ass!" Laura moaned 'SHIT! D-Damn it Mystique! Fuck!'

"Laura! Your ass! It's so good!" Mystique moaned as she began to thrust her cock inside Laura's ass, her balls slapping against her pussy and at times even her clit.

She reached around Laura, one hand massaging Laura's left breast while her right hand cupped Laura's cheek and pushed two of her fingers into Laura's mouth where the girl sucked away instantly

"Laura! Laura you're so good! Such a good girl...I-I'm cumming...I'm cumming in your ass!" Mystique moaned heavily

Laura moaned as she came again, feeling the warm cum shoot deep inside her

"Oh...Laura...Your ass...And pussy...They're...They're so good..." Mystique moaned and fell on top of the woman in an ecstasy induced exhaustion

Laura moaned, her eyes rolling up as Mystique just kept cumming

'So...So full...How long...Was she backed up...?' Laura panted in her mind

Mystique grinned and kissed the back of her neck

"Hmm...Are...Are you done...Mummy?" Laura panted as she felt Mystique's cock still inside her

"Not even close." Mystique grinned

*With Gabby*

Gabby was dressed in some of Laura's older clothes: a white shirt, black jacket and blue jeans. Not very exciting but they were comfortable, one problem for Gabby was that her C-Cup breasts were a bit emphasised from the bra she was wearing.

She was walking arm in arm with Addie, the two having finished the movie they saw for their date

Luckily the film was only a 12 Rating...Or PG13 if you're American.

"I've got to admit, that wasn't too bad." Addie commented

Gabby nodded, admittedly a bit messed up from the movie

"So...What do you want to do now? Head to my place?" Addie asked

"I... Okay." Gabby nodded. She didn't know ANY of the 'warnings' that might be in that sentence from her naïveté and such but also from being shaken up like that

"Cool. I'll put some coffee on." Addie added

'Coffee? Bleck.' Gabby thought

Addie kissed her cheek as they walked to a nice look car

"I still can't believe this is yours." Gabby commented

"My dad bought it for me." She informed, doing up her seatbelt

"You must be wealthy..." Gabby gasped

"Not really." She shrugged, driving off

"Oh...Okay. So where do you live?" Gabby asked

"Over on Broadway and Main." Addie answered

Gabby nodded, Addie driving away

"So, what do you like besides movies?" Gabby asked, trying to start a conversation

"I like reading. Music, mainly rock or foreign stuff. Like anime, manga, a bit of Toku. I run a superhero blog as a side job. Nintendo games with a few others sprinkled in. Fantasy. Oh, and Disney." Addie listed off

"Whoa...Well...You kind of lost me with "Toku"...But you sound adventurous." Gabby smiled

"Basically live action super hero shows." Addie shrugged

"Oh...Like...Power Rangers?" Gabby tried to think

"That's a Toku, yes. An American one. Most Toku is from Asian countries, admittedly." Addie nodded "For example, the Japanese version of Power Ranger is Super Sentai. And there are also the likes of Kamen Rider, Ultraman, Garo, Ryukendo, Tokumai Hero and a few others. But Toku also include films based on anime and manga because of the special effects required. But enough about me and my likes, tell me about you."

"...Err..." Gabby went braindead the flow of this girl's knowledge on this particular subject raced through one ear and out the other.

"Hello? Earth to Gabby? Info about you?" Addie frowned "I'd pinch you but both hands on the wheel and all that."

"Oh right, sorry." Gabby apologised "Well...I live with my mum, Granddad and Aunt Jubilee."

"That sounds nice." Addie smiled

"It is. My mum works hard to help us stay at the apartment." Gabby added

"Your mother sounds like a sweet girl." Addie smiled

"She's the best." Gabby answered "She's always been there for me."

"Good." Addie nodded

"What about yours? You mentioned your dad..." Gabby asked

"Businessman. Not overly successful but he kept us fed. Bought me this car before I moved out." Addie explained quickly

"Oh...Okay. Sorry." Gabby felt ashamed for prying.

"What? I just moved out." She shrugged

"Oh right." Gabby nodded

"We're here." Addie spoke pointing to where she lived and parked up

Gabby nodded, following her to her apartment

Inside she saw the quaint rooms. It was a bit bigger than her home but it had all the pieces that Addie said she had.

"It's nice." Gabby smiled, Addie going to her small kitchen area

"So what do you do, Gabby? Job-wise I mean." Addie asked

"I'm still in school." Gabby answered honestly and without thinking.

"You are still in school?!" She gasped

"Um...Yeah...I-I'm still in school." Gabby blushed

"... Wow. Okay." Addie nodded

"Is...Is that bad?" Gabby asked, unintentionally acting cute

"Oh no." Addie said, moaning gently at the cuteness

"Oh that's good. Oh is that the coffee?" Gabby asked

Addie nodded, passing the drink

"Um...Thanks..." Gabby gulped, holding the drink by the handle

"Why don't you sit down? No need to stand on ceremony." Addie spoke

Gabby nodded, sitting down

"So, what do you want to do after school?" Addie asked

"Don't know." Gabby shrugged

"Guess that's the problem with leaving school...No idea what to do." Addie sighed

Gabby nodded, not noticing Addie slowly moving closer

"What drives you? What're your hobbies?" Addie asked

"Drives me? Don't know. And playing with my pet Jonathan or watching TV."

"You have a pet called Jonathan? That's cool." Addie commented as she shuffled closer

"Yeah, he's my pet wolverine." Gabby admitted honestly again

"H-He's a wolverine?" Addie asked in shock

Gabby nodded with an innocent smile, not noticing her hand was on a discarded broken lock that was stabbing her finger making it bleed but Gabby didn't notice

"Gabby, your finger!" Addie's eyes widened seeing that. "Hang on, I'll get some bandages!"

"Huh?" Gabby asked

"Your hand is bleeding!" Addie answered getting some bandages and wrapped the wounded finger

"Oh, it is." Gabby said, tilting her head

"How did you not feel that?" Addie asked

"I um...I can't feel pain." Gabby answered honestly

"What?!" Addie gasped as she wrapped up the injury

"It's...It's part of who I am. I can't feel pain." Gabby answered

"You can't?" Addie asked as she finished bandaging her wound

"No." Gabby shook her head

"Can you feel... Other things?" Addie asked, her face moving closer to Gabby's

"Like... What?" Gabby asked, blushing but she didn't pull away while her eyes slowly closed

"Like... This..." Addie said, her eyes closing as well as she kissed Gabby gently but firmly with one hand cupping Gabby's cheek and the other resting on the girls shoulder

Gabby was a bit confused but returned the kiss happily, sloppily and clearly unskilfully. She didn't know what she was doing but it was good enough

"Hmm...You're...you're a bit inexperienced..." Addie answered with a blush "But...It's not bad..."

"Thank you... Can we do it again?" Gabby asked

"As many times as you can manage." Addie smiled and kissed her again

Gabby gasped, shuddering into her arms

'She is so cute...' Addie thought

She ran her hands over Gabby's body, slowly

"Hmm-W-Wait. Wait..." Gabby pulled back feeling weird.

"What?" Addie asked, her hands on Gabby's butt

"Hmm! I...I feel...Odd...Tingly..." Gabby answered

"The tingling gets good. Let me make you feel good." Addie smiled lovingly

"I...I've never...Done this...Before..." Gabby answered with a blush

"I can tell." Addie smiled "It's so cute. Let me do this."

"O-Okay...I'm just...a little scared..." Gabby answered

"It will be fine, beautiful." Addie smiled, slowly pulling off Gabby's shirt

"You...think I'm beautiful?" Gabby asked as she became embarrassed by this, her shirt exposing her skin and her bosom.

"Yes you are." Addie smiled, undoing Gabby's bra

As Gabby felt the bra being undone, she whimpered as she felt exposed. This was completely new to her.

Addie smiled, latching her lips around Gabby's nipple and sucking gently

"AH! A-Addie!" Gabby jerked, feeling Addie's lips on her nipple

"Like it?" She grinned

"It...it's different..." Gabby panted "I...I've never...had that...before..."

"But does it feel good?"

"It...It does...I-I dunno..." Gabby panted

Addie grinned and sucked harder, one hand rubbing against Gabby's other nipple and the other slipping into her pants

"HMMNN!" Gabby gasped feeling the touch of her privates. "A-Addie!"

"You like that?" He smiled

"It...It's weird..." Gabby panted "But good!"

"That's good...You're so cute, Gabby...I've never met anyone like you before." Addie smiled "You are so cute... It makes you the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"R-Really?" Gabby panted

"Yes...Really." Addie answered

Gabby blushed and kissed her

"Hmm..." Addie moaned happily 'I...I love this woman...' She thought

*With Laura Time Skip*

Laura moaned as she bounced on Mystique's lap, sucking her nipples

"Ah, yes, yes! Good baby...M-Mummy's cumming!" Mystique moaned as she came into Laura's pussy from her condom covered cock.

Laura moaned as she came. She then crawled backwards, off the cock. She took the condom off Mystique's cock carefully, making sure she didn't spill, and poured the sperm into her mouth before throwing the condom away with the five other used ones on the floor

"Is it yummy, baby?" Mystique panted with a satisfied grin

"Yes Mummy." She smiled, nodding

"Hmm..." Mystique retracted her cock to just a pussy "I think...I'm good now."

"Really?" Laura asked

"Yes, enough of THAT." Mystique grinned as she pulled out a strap-on and passed it to Laura

"A strap on? Mummy...You want me to...?" Laura continued the pretence

"Yes baby...I want you to fill Mummy." Mystique answered, making her ass shape into a pear shape "Come on, fuck mummy."

"Mummy...Your ass..." Laura stared in arousal 'Fuck, yeah...I love shapeshifters...' She thought as she put the strap-on on and lubed it up.

Once ready she slid into her ass

"AH! Oh...Yes! So deep!" Mystique moaned happily feeling Laura's waist slap against her supple ass "Fuck mummy, Laura. Fuck mummy's slutty ass!"

Laura moaned, thrusting faster

"YES, yes right there! I-I'm cumming!" Mystique moaned happily, her tits swinging freely

Laura moaned a bit, fucking a bit faster

"Ah, ah, ah, AH...!" Mystique moaned happily cumming from her ass

Laura smiled, laying on top of her

"Y-Your cock...So...Good..." Mystique moaned happily

"Mummy." Laura moaned gently

"You...you're so good Laura...So very good..." Mystique panted

"Thank you Mummy." Laura nodded

"P-Pull out...Slowly..." Mystique moaned

"O-Okay..." Laura panted and did so.

But even then Mystique moaned, feeling the large thick piece of plastic pull out with a 'pop'

"Are...are you satisfied Mummy?" Laura asked

"For now." She nodded

"So...Are we actually finished here Mystique?" Laura asked, breaking character

"For now, yes. But I might call again, baby girl." Mystique grinned

"That's fine..." Laura handed back the strap-on back to Mystique

"Hmm...How much do I owe you?" The shapeshifting mutant asked

"About Seven hundred and fifty..." Laura answered

"$750's? Damn...You ARE worth it..." Mystique answered "I would have paid double."

"...You still CAN you know." Laura answered thinking 'Damn; why didn't I make it a grand?'

"Sure." Mystique grinned, kissing her "I owe you it, baby girl."

"Thanks Mystique..." Laura answered "Do you want the first shower or shall I?"

"Why can't we share?"

"...Just no sex. That costs extra." Laura answered

"I can pay." Mystique winked "Besides, it's my home. And my money. All legally bought."

"This is your home? What do you do?" Laura asked

"Assasin, spying, info gathering, a few things like that." Mystique shrugged

"Guess that makes sense...Though you could be a model. Change into any number of women and work one day a week per woman for a number of hours..." Laura answered with an idea

"And listen to bitchy camera people all day every day? I'll stick to my current work...Now baby...Let's take a shower..." Mystique answered kissing Laura from behind and morphed her body to have a cock again

Laura nodded, reaching down to rub the large blue cock. It felt warm and inviting in her hand

"Now...let's get wet, while making you wet..." Mystique smiled as she rubbed her cock in Laura's hand

Laura nodded, the two going to the shower

*With Gabby*

"Is... This okay?" Gabby blushed as she stood there. After Addie had made her cum she had asked her if she'd like to play dress up before they play more, turns out Addie had a bit of a cosplay fetish. Gabby was dressed as a bunny, but not an overly sexy one.

She was dressed in black pantyhose, a white sleeveless and legless leotard with a bunny tail in the back, a headband with long floppy bunny ears attached and that was it

"You're so cute." Addie blushed, naked on the bed "So beautiful."

"I-I do? I didn't think bunnies could be cute...Or beautiful..." Gabby blushed

"You don't think bunnies are cute?" Addie asked before she focused in the subject "Whatever. No. You are the cutest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I...I like bunnies...But I didn't...Think beautiful...Thank you..." Gabby flustered with her answer and crawled towards Addie

Addie smiled and cupped her cheek, kissing lovingly

"S-So...What...What do I do...Now...?" Gabby panted

"You know how I used my fingers on you 'down there'?" Addie asked, the cuteness making her very wet, while she talks about how she used rubbed and lightly fingered Gabby "Lick me where my fingers played with. Okay?" Addie smiled, kissing her lovingly

"L-Licking your...P-privates...?" Gabby blushed and went wide eyed

"Yeah...Right there." Addie nodded slowly

"But...T-That's dirty..." Gabby answered "I-Isn't it?" The way Gabby was speaking was making Addie so wet, everything she said was just so innocent.

"No, no it's not." She smiled, giggling gently "I promise."

"Okay...I-I'll try..." Gabby answered and went down to Addie's vagina and tentatively licked it.

As Gabby slowly licked against Addie's pussy; her technique was sloppy, like she was with her first kiss...But she soon tried to get into a form of rhythm.

She was more than enthusiastic enough to make up for her lack of skill, however. As she enjoyed the taste and began to lick faster to taste more

"AH! G-Good! S-So good Gabby!" Addie moaned happily as she was being stimulated

Gabby smiled, licking happily

Addie moaned louder and louder, her breath became heavy and quick, gripping the sheets of the bed and moaned happily

"Oh Gabby... Yes! Yes! Yes-yes-yes!" She moaned, slowly bucking her hips against her lovers tongue

"Hmm! A-Addie!" Gabby moaned as she felt Addie's pussy cum

"Oh... Fuck... you're so good Gabby." Addie panted with a smile

"Was...Was it good?" Gabby asked looking up at her.

"Yes." Addie smiled, pulling her into a kiss

'Hmm...Bunny kiss...' Gabby hummed happily

*with Laura*

"Ah...M-My ass...You...are...So big..." Laura panted as she had cum coming from her ass and pussy. She was still dripping wet from the shower.

Once again they were on the bed, Laura flat in her stomach as Mystique pounded away. They had a small fuck in the shower but this wasn't like the rest.

After the shower, when Mystique was grabbing the money, Laura had grabbed her cock and started sucking of her own will and now we were here

"I can't believe how much you like my cock Laura..." Mystique moaned and came in Laura's mouth

Laura moaned, sucking it all up as she fingered herself

"Laura...You're such a good escort..." Mystique commented

"I'm not an escort right now." Laura moaned as she let go of Mystique's cock, cum still in her mouth "I'm horny and need a fuck." As she finished that she opened her mouth wide, showing the cum in there, before she swallowed

"...Keep doing that and I'll keep fucking you...In fact..." Mystique panted and then smiled, putting on another condom and began fucking Laura again

She reached down and pulled Laura's fingers away from her pussy, slamming in and smashing her hymen apart without a care

"AH! Fuck! I love fucking your virgin pussy!" Mystique moaned happily, her condom covered cock pulsing again and again feeling Laura's tight snatch.

"D-Deeper! Y-You've gotten deeper before!" Laura moaned "Your cock is filling my womb!"

"Laura! I-I'm cumming!" Mystique moaned and came into the condom

Laura moaned, cumming with her

"Hmm...So good..." Laura purred

"God...You sure you're not charging me?" Mystique teased

"No... Completely free." Laura moaned

"Hmm..." Mystique fell back into the bed and relaxed "You satisfied yet?"

"Are you?" Laura grinned

"Laura I'd fuck you until the universe would crash into itself..." Mystique smiled "...And then again if we were brought back."

"So every other month?" Laura joked

"Oh, fuck yeah..." Mystique smiled "...You think there's a universe where we're in a harem with a great hero with other girls?"

"... A harem?" Laura frowned, looking down in thought

"Yeah...You, me...Just enjoying life...Oh shit, I'm sorry! I completely blanked." Mystique apologised

Laura was silent, thinking of her time with Mandrill and his little 'sisterhood' ... And began to laugh

"Err...Laura...?" Mystique wondered "I didn't fuck your brains out did I?"

She was laughing lightly and the laughter grew more and more before she felt against Mystique "I... Oh my! I realised how messed up I am!"

"Um...Y-You have?" Mystique asked in confusion

"I... Loved being in that 'harem'!" Laura laughed "The sex felt so good and the girls were so kind! I loved it! There were moments I hated, I admit, but it was... So strangely satisfying being in a harem!"

"...I...I honestly don't know what to say." Mystique answered

Laura laughed, snuggling into her arms... And her laughter slowly began to shift into tears

"Laura, Laura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Mystique apologised "I'm sorry."

*With Gabby*

"Wh-What's this called again?" Gabby panted as she was sixty-nineing with Addie

"A sixty nine." Addie moaned, stopping "Now... Stop. I... Have something extra for you."

"E-Extra...? H-Haven't we...Done enough?" Gabby panted

"Do you want to stop?" Addie asked making Gabby gasped in slight fear

"N... No! I want more! B... But I'm tired." She blushed

"Hey, hey, hey...If you're tired, you're tired...We can carry on another time." Addie smiled

"What... Was the extra?" She asked curiously

Addie smiled and reached into her bedside draw, pulling out a large black strap on

"Uh...Ah..." Gabby's eyes widened and then she fainted.

"... Huh." Addie giggled, putting it away and crawling into bed with her

"Good night Gabby..." Addie kissed her gently as they went to sleep.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Watermeloan: You'll have to wait and see.

DCMarvelfan2017: Well, here's the next chapter to answer that question.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you very much.

 **Author's Note: The reason I haven't been uploading was because I was on holiday. But here we go, a new chapter**

It was the next morning. Laura was asleep in Mystique's arms; she had spent the entire time with her client turned fuck buddy.

She yawned as she awoke, blinking

"Hmm...Wh-What...Happened?" She tried to remember, but she almost knew when she felt the touch of Mystique's blue skin breasts pressing against her back.

'Oh... Right.' she thought

'God...What was I thinking?' She frowned

She sighed, rubbing her forehead

'I have to get home...' She thought, slowly moving from the grip of Mystique

Mystique pouted, pulling her back into bed

"Mystique..." Laura frowned and sighed, she tried to leave again...but Mystique just hugged harder

She sighed, knowing she was asleep

'Should I leave her...?' She wondered

She honestly didn't know what to do

"Hmm..." Laura frowned and just lay there. Hoping that Mystique would wake up on her own accord, while Laura was left with her thoughts

But she didn't know what to do

'Why can't things be simple...? Why can't I just...Be happy?' She thought

She closed her eyes, holding back her anger

"Hmm..." Mystique mumbled in her sleep

'... Is that why I was like that for Mandrill? I... Wanted to be free? No responsibilities?' she thought

"Laura..." Mystique mumbled lightly as her eyes fluttered awake

"Morning." Laura nodded

"Morning...I spooned you all night didn't I?" Mystique asked

Laura nodded simply

"Guess that's a freebie?" Mystique teased

"The second round onwards was free." She nodded

"Yeah but...Today's a new day...Does it still count?" Mystique asked

"Yes...This is a freebie." Laura reassured her.

"Good." Mystique purred jokingly

"Can...Can I use your phone?" Laura asked

"Huh? Oh...Sure." Mystique answered

Laura nodded and slipped out of the bed, going to the phone

'I hope Jubilee isn't mad at me...' Laura thought, putting in the number.

"Hello?" Jubilee's voice asked quickly

"Hey Jubilee, it's me. Just calling to apologise for being late home." Laura answered, bracing herself for a rant.

"Laura! Oh thank god!" Jubilee sighed "Gabby hasn't been home all night!"

"What? Gabby hasn't come home?" Laura panicked and forgot that Mystique was behind her. "I thought she was just going out with a friend?"

"She was, but she hasn't come back!"

"Oh god! Wh-What could've happened?" Laura panicked

"I dunno. But we've got to go looking for her!" Jubilee answered

"I'll be home right away!" Laura nodded

With that Laura hung up and raced to her clothes, just throwing on whatever she could grab. "Laura, wait." Mystique spoke

"Jeez! R-Raven...I-I forgot...You...I...I'm sorry. But I've got to go." Laura panicked

"Let me help." Raven asked

"... What?" Laura blinked

"I want to help. I know the importance of family...If your daughter is missing, you're going to need all the help you can get." Raven answered

"... Thank you." Laura nodded before she grinned "But you forget whose daughter I am."

"I haven't." Mystique answered getting some clothes on herself.

Laura nodded, getting dressed

*With Gabby*

"Hmm...Oh...Where...Am I...?" Gabby wondered as she was waking up

"Morning." Addie smiled

"Hmm...Addie? What...Happened?" Gabby asked sleepily

"You fell asleep." Addie smiled, kissing the girl

"I did...Why do I feel like I've run a long way...?" Gabby wondered

"We did a lot of... Working out last night." Addie giggled

"O-Oh..." Gabby blushed and covered her face with the quilt.

Especially as she remembered last night

"Oh...What have I done?" She blushed

"We had sex." Addie shrugged before she smiled "And it was the best I ever had."

"Hmm..." Gabby blushed and uncovered her face...slightly

"What's wrong?" Addie frowned

"I-I was...I'm embarrassed." Gabby answered

"About what?"

"H-Having a girlfriend..." Gabby blushed

Addie smiled and hugged her "You are SO cute." She smiled

"Thanks...What day is it?" Gabby asked

"Um...Today. But...If you meant by "Yesterday's date" then it's "tomorrow"." Addie answered

"T-Tomorrow? I-I haven't called my family!" Gabby straightened up in fear.

"Get changed... Showered first. I'll drive you home my angel." Addie smiled

"I...O-Okay." Gabby nodded

*Time Skip*

Laura arrived back home, nervously

"Where could she be?" Laura bit her thumb nail in worry.

She opened the door, herself and Mystique entering

And that was when she saw Gabby sitting and looking guilty with Addie from the restaurant.

Jubilee also standing there, frowning at the two

"Found them...They were waiting outside the apartment." Jubilee explained

"... What happened?" Laura frowned

"We went on a date." Addie shrugged "Gabby fell asleep, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up and I didn't know where she lived so we stayed at my place last night." She half lied perfectly

"Is this true, Gabby?" Laura asked with a concerned motherly look

Gabby nodded as she kept her hands on her knees.

"... Okay. But please, call next time." Laura sighed, quickly writing her normal number down and passing it to Addie before she hugged Gabby "I got so worried when Jubilee told me you didn't come home."

"I'm sorry mummy." Gabby sniffed sadly and hugged her mother.

"It's fine." Laura sighed

"I-I should go...It was nice meeting you again. And...I'll try and reserve a table for you; if you'd like?" Addie asked

"For?" Laura asked

"If...If you wanted to come around for a meal at the restaurant." Addie answered

"... Okay." She nodded

"Bye Addie." Gabby waved as Addie left.

Mystique was silent, leaving as well

"What am I going to do with you...?" Laura hugged Gabby with some tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gabby cried

"Let's just...Have breakfast. It's been a long day." Laura sighed

"Okay Mummy." She nodded

'Please no more shit. I can't handle it today...' She thought

Laura thought, smiling weakly

*Time Skip*

Laura sighed as she saw Gabby relaxing again, smiling as she played a game

"How was the job?" Jubilee asked innocently as she gave Laura a cup of tea.

"... Fine." Laura nodded

"Sorry to pry. It's just...You and Gabby were out late. I shouldn't worry about you." Jubilee apologised

"Worry about me?" She asked

"You're a grown woman...But...After that THING...I-I just worry." Jubilee answered

Laura sighed and hugged her

"Thanks for the concern. But I'm fine now." Laura answered

Jubilee nodded a bit at that

"Can't help feeling worried for my sister...Um...Just...Just asking...Can I have something to drink? I'm running out." Jubilee asked

"Sure." Laura smiled, revealing her neck

"Thanks..." Jubilee put her mug down and bit gently into Laura's neck. She knew Laura could take the pain, but she was her sister.

Laura actually held back a moan as Jubilee gently drunk the blood out of her neck

"Hmm..." Jubilee pulled back and let Laura heal the bite marks "Thanks. That'll keep me going."

Laura panted, nodding a bit

"Sorry, I tried to be gentle." Jubilee apologised

"N-No...No it's fine. As long as there's enough for me to live off, I'll be okay." Laura smiled lightly making a small joke.

But the feeling... It was so gentle and yet erotic

'Oh...Hell...Don't tell me I'm getting off on being bled?' She thought

'... No. It was the intimacy with Jubilee.' she thought, calming down 'Her scent, how gentle she was.'

"Are you okay, Laura? You look flustered." Jubilee asked

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Laura lied

'Oh god... My life is going to be awkward.' she thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46**

DCMarvelfan2017: True dat.

deathgundam006: We aren't teasing. We are building to.

It was a few days since Laura had smelt Jubilee's kind scent, feeling her warmth. But she was fighting her urges for respect for her sister-figure.

And why?

Because she wanted to fuck her

Laura's "work" and her enhanced senses were making it difficult to hold back, some days she caught her scent...and she smelt sweet.

Sometimes when Gabby was out and Laura came back from shopping or something she could also sometimes hear Jubilee moaning from her room

Which in turn made Laura shudder, wanting to look in on Jubilee's moaning.

It was so hard!

Currently she was eating a pack of crisps, Jubilee gently sucking from a blood-pack and snuggling into her side, as they watched a silly horror movie

"Ahhh! The monster is attacking us!" the actor screamed, even though the movie wasn't very good.

"Oh this is so cheesy." Jubilee snickered

"If the acting was any more wooden they could've used Pinocchio." Laura joked

Jubilee burst out laughing, hugging herself

"Knock, knock. Who's there?" Laura began a joke. "Not an Oscar, that's for sure."

"You've picked up Peters humour." Jubilee chuckled as she calmed down

"I...I have?" Laura blinked and blushed

"Just a bit. You weren't really ever jokey." Jubilee admitted

"Just...Trying to be a bit happier." Laura smiled

"I know." She smiled

"It's also nice that Gabby's going out." Jubilee added

Laura didn't answer that

"Are you alright? Or are you still worried for her?" Jubilee asked

"I'm a mother. Of course I am." She sighed

"And you're a damn good mum, Laura." Jubilee smiled

"Thanks." She smiled

"ARGH!" The actors in the bad film yelled in fear seeing the generic monster "murdering" them

And cue the girls laughing

*With Gabby*

Gabby moaned as her girlfriend gently pushed her down onto the bed

"Hmm...Addie." Gabby purred looking up at her girlfriend

"Like it?" She smiled happily

"Yes...It...it's different...Then last time..." Gabby purred

"Oh? Really?" She smiled, backing up

"Y-Yes...I...I feel tingly again." Gabby answered

Addie smiled, undressing them

No matter how many times Addie stripped off, Gabby always enjoyed it, always blushing

She then began to strip Gabby, kissing her

"Hmm! A-Addie!" Gabby moaned as she kissed her.

"Do you want to experiment today?" Her lover asked "You do what you want."

"W-What **I** want...?" Gabby blushed.

"Yes. All my toys are in that drawer. Play with my body and explore your own sexuality, use the toys to your heart's content."

Gabby looked at the draw and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock to see various toys, one in particular was a thong with a red dildo attached to it.

"I... What is this?" She whispered, picking it up and noting there was a smaller black dildo on the inside of the thong

"Oh, this?" Addie smiled. "This is my special toy. It gives pleasure to both lovers." She explained "A twin sided strapon."

""Twin sided strapon"..." Gabby repeated. "I...Can I try using this?"

"You can do ANYTHING." The waitress smiled

"Okay." Gabby blushed and nodded. Slowly sliding on the strapon, she had never put on anything like this...She was nervous and excited, especially when she felt the small dildo press against her pussy lips.

She moaned, shuddering while doing up the straps

"Feels good...Doesn't it?" Addie asked with a puckish smile

Gabby nodded, her lips twitching lightly in pleasure

"Are you ready?" Addie asked with glistening eyes

Gabby nodded, whimpering

"I think it needs some lubrication..." Addie crawled to her, with her mouth open

Gabby looked at her in confusion before she pushed it into her mouth in confusion

"Hmm." Addie moaned as she felt Gabby's fake cock in her mouth.

She began to bob her head, her tongues lapping at the plastic phallus as she looked up at Gabby with a lustful look in her eyes

Gabby felt the vibrations and the gentle tugs from the small phallus inside of her pussy. She gave small whimpering moans like she was a kitten...And she was liking it.

"So cute." Addie mumbled around the dildo

"A-Addie...!" Gabby moaned feeling herself cum.

"You cum so easily." Addie teased as she took her face off the fake dick

"I...I do..." Gabby panted. "I...I want to...Play...With your...Pussy..."

"I said you could use my body how you wanted." She grinned

"Sorry...I...I'm a good girl." Gabby answered, going down to Addie's pussy, and rubbing the fake cock against her pussy lips.

"Fuck me, good girl." Addie purred

Gabby saw Addie's dripping wet pussy and pushed in slowly feeling the strap-on push in deep, while feeling her own push inside her. "Ah! Y-You're tight!" Gabby moaned

Addie moaned, holding her close

"Fuck-fuck my pussy deep, Gabby!" Addie moaned as she felt Gabby's thrusts.

*back with Laura*

Laura was currently in the shower, she needed a cool off and this was a good way for her.

Even though she used the first few minutes of her shower to pleasure herself

'Oh...God...That was good.' She thought as she got out of the shower.

She was drying her hair, smiling... When 'that' phone rang, but she didn't care for once. She grabbed it and answered it, speaking cheerfully "Hello, how can I help you?" She smiled happily

"Hey...Is this: Laura?" A tired sounding voice spoke

"This is she...Who's calling?" Laura responded

"My name's Bucky." The voice answered

"The Winter Soldier?" She blinked, not caring too much

"Yeah...I...I just need the company..." Bucky admitted.

"Okay." Laura said simply

"Really? Thanks...I...I heard you ask for "what clothes to wear"?" Bucky asked

"Yes. Some people have kinks like bunny suits. Some want the Wolverine suit. Others want one of my old costumes. Your choice." She whispered

"I...B-Bunny suit?" He asked in shock, but his stunned voice sounded like "Could you wear the bunny suit?"

"Oh! I think you'll like that one!" She smiled "I think I even have the perfect one for you. What time and where to?"

"Oh...Err...Seven at Madison Hotel...The one at Brigg's Street." Bucky answered

"Will do honey." She purred with a smile, ending the call as she looked at the clock

'This...This might be fun.' She thought as she went to get ready.

She honestly didn't understand why she was so happy besides the thing with Jubilee earlier, so she needed fun! And this was GONNA be fun!

And the bunny suit was going to do just that.

*Elsewhere*

Gabby panted as she leaned against the wall after her latest round of fun. She was really enjoying trying these different toys and the different 'kinks'

She was currently using a ball-gag and leather handcuffs on Addie, playing with her pussy as she wanted to ravage her again.

Well she had been, she had JUST finished that round.

Exploring all these kinks where so... Liberating to her

"Oh...Oh god...Gabby...You're...WILD!" Addie drooled happily, resting her head on Gabby's bosom "Anything else you wanna try? Or sleep for the day and continue after our nap?"

"So...Sleepy..." Gabby yawned and actually starting to nod off.

Addie kissed her, giggling "Which did you like best so far?" She asked

"The twin...strap-on...Thong..." Gabby yawned. "I was closest with you...then..."

Addie nodded, kissing her "Glad you liked it." She smiled

"But the last one was fun." She smiled "It wasn't my favourite but it was very fun."

"Special occasions then." Addie smiled, the two falling asleep

*With Jubilee*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Jubilee hummed tunelessly as she reached for another blood-bag in the fridge

Laura had left a short while ago for work leaving her home alone

"Poor Laura...Tied to a desk day and night..." Jubilee frowned

These last few months had been very emotional and effected her.

She... Laura. She felt more for her than she should.

She felt jealous of Peter Parker.

She felt jealous that they were together...

That Laura loved HIM!

She wanted that...She wanted to show Laura how much SHE loved HER.

She wanted Laura to love HER!

Yeah...You read that right. Jubilee loves Laura. And she wanted to show Laura how much she loved her.

Heck she acted like a second mother to Gabby!

But Laura?

She was dating Peter Parker

What could she do to get Laura to notice her?

Did she have to stand there in her underwear with a 'take me' sign around her neck

"...I'll put that down as "Plan B"..." She mumbled to herself.

She sighed, drinking from her blood bag and moaning at the taste of Laura's sweet blood

*with Laura*

Laura arrived at her destination. She was wearing a very large trench-coat but under it she was wearing black high heels, black fishnet stockings, a black leotard looking classic bunny suit that reached the top of her nipples with a cute white bunnytail on her ass. She had a set of black silky gloves and a black choker on, a black bunny ear headband hidden in her pocket

'Bucky gonna be floored this.' She smiled as she reached her destination.

She wondered where he was though

She went up to the reception and asked for "Mr Barnes".

"Room seven." the receptionist nodded, giving her the spare key

Laura thanked her and went up to the room, she was wondering on how Bucky would react.

She opened the door, walking in carefully

"Hello? Bucky?" Laura asked as she walked in. She soon heard a gun click to the right of her head.

"L-Laura...Sorry...Old...Old habits..." Bucky apologised

"Hmm... that's hot." she purred

"I-I...Wha...?" Bucky blinked

"You ready?" She smiled

"Um...Yeah...Yeah I think so..." He nodded and let her come in.

She nodded as she walked on, dropping her trenchcoat

Bucky's eyes widened seeing Laura's body in the bunny costume...And he shook lightly

She pulled the headband out, putting it atop her head

"What do you think?" Laura teased as she leaned down and exposed her cleavage. "What you wanted?" She winked

"I...You...Whoa..." Bucky gulped seeing her.

"Ready for fun?" She winked

"I...Fun?" he asked

She nodded, walking towards the bed "So... What do you want the bunny to do? Use her feet? Have a snack? Bounce on you?"

"I...wow..." He blinked. "Make out for a start."

She nodded, kissing him deeply

"Hmm..." The two hummed, Bucky thinking of how cute Laura looks, running his metallic fingers down her right hand side.

She shuddered at the feeling, rubbing his crotch lightly

'She...Is so freaking cute...' He thought as he slid his non-robotic hand up to her bosom and fondled it, feeling how soft she was over her costume.

She soon broke the kiss, panting lightly

"That...Was nice..." She blushed "So... What do you want me to do?" She purred

"Well...For starters...I want your lips...around my cock..." He answered, whispering into her ear

She nodded, falling to her knees and pulling his cock from his pants

"Wow...You're kinda big..." She smiled, commenting him lightly before licking and then sucking his member.

She wrapped her lips around the head, sucking gently as she wrapped her hands around his cock and began to jerk it off

"Oh...God...!" Bucky moaned as he felt his cock being used like this. "You're... So good."

Laura hummed around his cock, taking even more of it into her mouth and circled his head with her tongue.

Suddenly Bucky came hard in her throat

"Hmm...!" Laura hummed as she slurped down his cum

She pulled back, smiling

"Damn...That...was good..." Bucky moaned and smiled

"I am a professional." She winked

"That's no joke..." He responded while eyeing up Laura's breasts.

"See something you like?" She purred

"Yeah...What are they...C-Cup?" He asked

"Yes, NEARLY D. Just a bit more." She shrugged with a smile

"Wow...I wanna see them bounce..." He ordered lightly

She smiled, twisting her body from left to right shaking her breasts and making them bounce

"Hmm...Nice...But...Not what I had in mind..." He answered, as his cock was twitching slightly

"Oh? And WHAT is that?" She teased

Bucky looked at her face, down to her breasts...and then down to her pussy. He smiled, stripping her off with his eyes.

How delicious do I look?" She smiled, licking her lips

"Yeah...You do...And I want to fuck like rabbits." He smiled

"Do you want the bunny to bounce?" She asked

"I want the bunny to bounce." He nodded, leaning back onto his bed.

She nodded, crawling into the bed and moving the leotard to the side revealing her pussy. She reached down and gently ripped her fishnets, giving access to her pussy, while rolling a condom onto his cock

"Smart bunny..." he smiled

"Have to be..." She responded as she lowered herself onto his throbbing member and started to slowly bounce on his cock.

She moaned, feeling it slide in and out of her

"Hmm...Y-you're tight!" Bucky moaned as he felt her pussy clamp down on her, feeling her walls wrap around him like her mouth.

"Good." She purred with a smile, bouncing on his cock

Laura's bounces made Bucky moan, her bodice was slipping down, starting to expose her breasts, but the fabric of her rabbit costume was teasing her nipples, rubbing against them and making them hard.

She was getting hotter and hotter from this

"Hmm! A-Are you SURE...there's no other...Part of you...That's...Robotic?" Laura moaned, as she felt Bucky's hard member pulse withing her.

"No, just my arm." He moaned, rubbing her thigh with it

"Hmm...AH! Oh...GOD! Yes...Deep...Deeper!" Laura moaned

Her back arched, loving the feeling

"B-Bunny...I...I'm gonna cum...!" Bucky moaned as he bucked into her pussy

He groaned, cumming in his condom

"AH! B-Bucky...!" Laura moaned as she felt the condom being filled inside her womb.

And she came

"Bunny..." Bucky held her, hugging her close to his battle-worn body.

"Yes?" She asked

"...You're a good bunny, Laura..." He smiled. "And...I want to go again."

"Ass now?" She purred

"Do you charge extra for that?" Bucky asked

"Yeah...I do." Laura answered

"...Is it worth it?" He asked again, slipping out of her

"You'll have to see..." Laura kissed him.

She changed the condom, grinning

"Ready...Winter Fox?" She teased as she hovered her pucker-hole over his condom-sheathed cock.

"Yes!" He nodded, grasping her ass cheeks and slamming inside her

Laura's face screamed silently as she felt her ass being filled by Winter Soldier's cock, she felt her pussy and her ass cum from his massive member

"Did you cum already?" He gasped and groaned at the tightness

"M-My ass...Isn't...Used...much..." Laura bucked on Bucky's cock "But this feels good!"

"Damn right it is...!" Bucky moaned as he started to thrust inside of her, rubbing her ass and pussy to stimulate her even more.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned

"You...You're so tight..." Bucky moaned

"Yea, fuck that ass! Fuck fuck, oh fuck! Yessss!" Laura moaned deeply "Watch this fucking bunny bounce on your hard fucking cock!"

Bucky moaned as he continued to tease and thrust inside her, feeling his second orgasm come.

They both moaned, cumming

"Oh...Fuck..." The two moaned as Laura fell on top of him and panted heavily.

"That... Was good. Hope you... Become a regular." Laura said, feeling comfortable with her job for once

"If you keep that bunny costume...Yeah...I will." Bucky panted

"Should it be a different colour? Maybe a Wolverine colour schemed version? Or is black good?" She asked

"Maybe you could get three?" Bucky asked. "One black, one white and one red?" He asked

"White?" She asked as she felt that was an odd colour

"I read Playboy...Is that weird?" He responded

"No." She shook her head, slowly sliding off his cock

"AH..." He moaned as he felt his cock released from her grip.

She pulled the condom off him, as well as grasping the one from earlier

"What're you going to do with those?" Bucky asked

In reply she opened her mouth and poured them into mouth

"...Oh...that is so hot..." He blushed seeing Laura drink his semen.

She licked her lips, smiling "You finished?" She asked

"Yeah, I am...How much was that?" Bucky asked as he grabbed his bag for his money

"Five hundred and thirty." She smiled

"D-amn..." He chuckled. "Err...Do you take gold?" He asked as he pulled out a smartphone-sized piece of gold.

That made her eyes widen

"Before you ask: yes it's real. And no, I didn't kill anyone good to get this...I killed someone BAD." Bucky explained

"... With that we can do so much more." She grinned

"Oh...Shit...Wish I could but...Kinda dead in the water here..." He frowned as he handed over the gold.

"We can wait a bit for you to recharge." She nodded, taking the gold "Maybe you could eat me out or something while you get your strength back?"

"I can do that." He smiled lifting her up to the bed and started to do so, tasting her sweet pussy as his robotic fingers played with her asshole.

"Hmmmm!" She purred and moaned "Cold fingers." She teased

"Yeah...But, how about now?" He asked as his fingers started to vibrate.

Laura gasped and moaned, her back arching

"You got...A nice moan..." Bucky teased, plunging his tongue into her pussy

Laura moaned loudly, arching her back. Yeah, tonight was going to be fun!

*With Jubilee*

"Hmm, ah, f-fuck! F-Fuck...!" Jubilee moaned as she pushed a dildo into her pussy, trying to scratch her itch.

She was laying in Laura's bed, smelling her sister figures cloths

"She...She smells...Good...Laura..." Jubilee moaned

She had walked into the room curious and looked into the closet... And found some attractive outfits

She found a blonde wig and blue costume, a black silky dress and other beautiful costumes and outfits

And imagining Laura in them had just made her so wet... She grabbed a dildo she found in Laura's draw and started using it on herself

Which is how she got into this situation. She found herself drawn to Laura's scent, which was only amplified by her own vampire abilities.

While pleasuring herself to Laura's toy as she imagined her in different outfits

"L-laura...I...I'm cumming...I'm cumming!" Jubilee moaned

She screamed loudly, squirting around the toy as her back arched

Jubilee whimper-moaned, feeling somewhat fulfilled as she pulled the toy from her dripping cunt.

She began to lick her juices off the toy, determination in her eyes

'Laura...I'm gonna show you...How much I love you...' She thought

*with Gabby*

"Yes, yes, yes! G-Gabby...I'm cumming!" Addie moaned as she was in the doggy position with Gabby wearing her twin strap-on thong.

"I... I REALLY love this one!" Gabby moaned happily, cumming hard and falling against her girlfriend. After a few minutes of panting and holding each other, Gabby looked at her with a blush "A... Addie?" She asked nervously

"Yes love?" The waitress purred

"C... Could you do that tie up thing again? But... Tie me up this time?" She blushed. She was, of course, talking about when Addie had been tied to the wall in a BDSM situation and while it was good... Gabby was too gentle if a person to be the 'mistress' in that situation

Addie blushed at that. "You want me...to be YOUR Mistress?"

"I... I've had enough being in control." Gabby blushed "I... Just want to try."

"Okay...I'll be your mistress..." Addie smiled kissing Gabby

She picked the girl up and cuffed her hands and feet to the wall, giving gentle kisses on her body as she did to gently ease her into this. And somehow, even though she wasn't into BDSM much... This was making her so wet. She had this set up so it could be used to spice up the sex every now and again but the idea of her and Gabby like this... It did seem to fit, oddly enough

"You ready, my sub?" Addie asked kindly

"Yes." Gabby whimpered in excitement

"Alright..." Addie smiled as she groped Gabby's breasts. "You just have to trust me completely." She purred, feeling herself get wet as Gabby moaned

"O-Okay..." Gabby nodded as she felt her pussy twitch

Addie nodded, putting the strap-on on as she lowered Gabby down a bit "Worship my breasts." She ordered lightly

Gabby nodded as she looked down to Addie's bosom. "I...I love your breasts...They're so...soft...round...and so perky."

"..." Addie was silent before she laughed

"Huh? D-Did I say something wrong?" Gabby asked

"I meant kiss and lick them like they were the most important things in your life." Addie smiled, kissing her "You are just too cute."

"Oh...Sorry." Gabby blushed as she began doing so. Starting to lick and kiss Addie's breasts like a thirsty person seeing an oasis.

Addie moaned, running her fingers through Gabby's hair "If you like this... I'm getting so many ideas."

"I...I can't help it...Mistress...Your boobs...They're...So good...Soft." Gabby answered

"It seems like you ARE loving this." Addie moaned, seeing a pool of Gabby's pussy juices forming under her

"I...I can't help it...They...they're so good..." Gabby moaned

"You love being my pet?" Addie moaned

"I...I love...being with you..." Gabby responded. "Yes...I love being your pet."

"Then this is us." Addie nodded, pushing the strap-on into Gabby

"Hmm...AH!" Gabby moaned as she felt the strap-on push into her pussy

"I'll get you a collar. Some nice outfits. And you'll be my pet whenever we are here." Addie moaned as she thrust in and out of Gabby "I'll be your mistress. I'll treat you as the best pet ever. Train you perfectly. We'll be happy. You can fuck mistress whenever you're a good girl. Because you want this! It makes you happy!"

"Yes, yes mistress...Gabby will be a good pet. Gabby loves mistress!" Gabby moaned as she was cumming from the strap-on

"We'll... Look online later." Addie moaned, nearing her limit and pulling out of Gabby

"M-Mistress...W-Why did you...Pull out?" Gabby whimpered her pussy twitching and dripping.

Addie undid the locks on Gabby's restraints, sitting on the bed "Worship my cock." Addie panted

"Yes...Yes mistress." Gabby answered, immediately latching onto her strap-on and started sucking, moaning with each thrust.

She bobbed her head quickly, moving the dildo inside Addie in and out at the exact pace making her moan

'Make, make mistress happy. Make mistress happy.' Gabby moaned, thinking about making her mistress cum.

Addie moaned deeply, cumming as she rocked her hips

'I...I'm cumming...I'm cumming from Mistress' cock!' Gabby moaned as her pussy was dripping wet.

She came with Addie, letting the fake cock from her mouth as she panted

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Did...Did pet...Do...good?" Gabby panted with her mouth hanging slightly

"Yes Gabby. So amazing." Addie nodded, pulling her into a kiss

Though with Gabby's numb mouth, it was a little sloppy.

"I...Love you..." Gabby whispered

"I love you to Gabby." She smiled

*With Laura*

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck my bunny pussy, Fox!" Laura moaned as her leg was held in the air by Bucky's metal arm as his condom-sheathed cock was thrusting within her.

Bucky moaned, cumming hard in her pussy... Well, into the condom

"Sh-Shit...That...that felt so good..." He panted and stopped.

He pulled out slowly and left the condom inside Laura's pussy.

"I... Think that's... Enough." He commented

"Yeah...F-Four times...For you...Must be enough...Ten for me...Too tingly..." Laura purred

She crawled off, proud of herself that she didn't go wild

"Laura...Thanks..." Bucky panted. "The...The shower's first door...on the left..."

She nodded, going into the shower

"Hmm...I'll call on her again..." He smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Author's Note: It's my birthday today. So for everyone, here's a cavalcade of stories for you to enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

DCMarvelfan2017: Cheers man.

Rider Paladin: You'll have to wait and see.

 **Here are reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: Thank you

Aug 16 c22 Guest: No. It's called exploring and kinks

Laura was back home, she had pocketed her wages from Bucky I.E. a Smartphone-sized piece of gold.

She held her trench-coat close as she walked inside

'Best...Job...YET!' She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

She hummed happily, listening and smelling to see where everyone/anyone was

She caught whiff of Logan's aftershave, meaning he had gone out for a while and wouldn't be back soon. Gabby was nowhere to be seen or smelt...And Jubilee...She could smell her...VERY strongly. In fact, she could smell a similar scent that SHE has...after her "jobs".

... And in HER room?!

Laura went straight into her room in shock. She hoped that she miss-smelt...But no, she didn't. She saw Jubilee on her bed, slowly smelling her clothes...and with her dildo near her snatch.

"What is going on?!" Laura couldn't help but yell, wide eyed

Jubilee bolted up from the bed and panicked "L-Laura! This, I can...This is...This isn't what it...It's exactly what it looks like."

Laura was standing in shock, accidentally letting her trench-coat fall open revealing her bunny suit

"Laura...What are you wearing?" Jubilee gulped seeing her like that and ignored the "thud" from her coat.

"... GAH!" Laura yelled, trying to cover herself

"Y-You're a bunny..." Jubilee's eyes glistened

"Jubilee." Laura warned lightly

"You're...A fluffy sexy bunny..." Jubilee whispered

She walked towards her with a predatory look in her eyes

"Jubi...Have...Have you had your blood today?" Laura gulped

"Yes. Yours. And it was so sweet." Jubilee purred, the naked vampire pushing Laura against the wall and somehow looking breathtakingly sexy

"Oh...God...Jubi...Your...Scent..." Laura inhaled taking in her sister's scent...Drowning in the musk.

And then their lips met

"Hmm, hmm...hmm..." Their lips connected and their tongues began to dance within each other's mouths.

Jubilee held Laura's hands above her head, pinning them against the wall at the crossed wrists, while she cupped Laura's face and kissed her deeply

'Oh god...Jubi...I-I'm kissing...Jubilee...' Laura thought

'I'm kissing her! I'm kissing Laura!' Jubilee thought as well

'This...This is so GOOD!' The girls thought, finding this...pseudo-taboo was so sexy.

Before Laura's eyes widened. She was... Kind of dating Peter. And yes she slept with other people but that was her job and Peter understood. But... But this WOULD be cheating!

"J-Hmm...Jubi...Jubilee...W-Wait. Stop!" Laura tried to speak through the kisses before she managed to get her words through

"What?" Jubilee frowned as she broke the kiss

"I...I'm with...Peter...This...This is cheating..." Laura panted

Jubilee was silent... And growler a bit in anger, crying a bit

"I'm sorry, Jubi...But...I can't." Laura answered sadly

"... Why?" She growled gently "... Why! Why him and not me?!" She yelled, crying a bit

"Jubilee..." Laura frowned, seeing her sister-figure cry and yell at her.

"Tell me why!"

Laura looked at Jubilee in fear and worry, hating to see her like this...Was it because of her job? Had her heightened arousal caused her blood to become more euphoric? Whatever it was...It was causing Jubilee distress

"I love you!" Jubilee answered, not knowing the question

"Y-You...Love me?" Laura blinked, seeing how much Jubilee was crying

She nodded, kissing her again

'Hmm...Oh Jubi...What do I do?' She thought

So she broke the kiss and grabbed her phone, walking into another room

"Laura..." Jubilee frowned

Laura soon walked in with a smile "I phoned Peter. He said it's okay." She said, kissing Jubilee and pushing her onto the bed

'YES!' Jubilee smiled and screamed internally, as she rubbed down Laura's body, taking in her physique with the bunny costume.

"... Jubilee. I... Need to tell you something." Laura sighed as she broke the kiss, kissing Jubilee's neck "I... Haven't been truthful about my job."

"Yeah...I...I was...wondering...about that..." Jubilee moaned "I mean, why would you wear a bunny suit to a desk job?"

"Jub... I'm a super hero prostitute." Laura admitted at long last

"Y-You're a Super-Hero...prostitute?" Jubilee looked at her with widened eyes. "You're an escort?"

"Yes...Yeah I am." Laura nodded "That's how Mandrill had Mockingbird trick me. He had her call my 'work phone' and ask for help." Laura explained "It made it seem urgent. And it's why I work odd hours and random days. And how I got with Peter as his workers called me to be a present for him but Peter... He didn't want it and I had to ensure him I was fine with it and wanted him to feel good."

"...God damn..." Jubilee frowned. "Peter's such a good guy."

Laura was silent, looking to the side awkwardly. Especially since she didn't think Jubilee would want her now "Yea... That's why he and I started dating." She nodded shyly

"But...He lets you do your job...and be with other people..." Jubilee answered

"Because I don't want pity... I don't want people to give me money out of charity... I want to earn the money. Even if I have to be a whore." Laura sighed

"You're not a whore...Not to me." Jubilee answered kissing her

Laura's eyes widened before kissing back

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." The two girl's tongues danced in their mouths again, and both of their pussies were twitching.

They broke the kiss, Jubilee flipping them and pinning Laura under her

"Curse your vampire strength..." Laura teased

"I'm gonna fuck you hard!" Jubilee said, licking her neck

"Hmm...O-Okay..." Laura moaned.

Jubilee looked up and down Laura's body, looking at her outfit

"You really ARE a sexy bunny." Jubilee licked her lips "But I'd love to see you in so many different costumes."

Laura smiled at that, thinking of a way out from Jubilee's grip. "Do you want me in a different one?"

"Sure. Then you're back under me." Jubilee said, kissing her again before getting off Laura "Pick one at random."

"Okay." Laura slipped out and reached into her costume drawers...And pulled out a slinky bikini costume with the blonde wig.

She winked, slipping into the bathroom

*With Gabby*

Gabby was sitting on Addie's lap, the two looking through the internet "What about this one?" Addie asked, pointing at a red latex bodysuit that would cover Gabby from the neck down with a zipper at the crotch and had a built in fake cars tail

"Um...I...I dunno..." Gabby answered. "It looks cute."

"But?" Addie frowned

"Does it come in a different colour?" Gabby asked

"Yes. Which colour do you want?" She giggled, pointing at a selection tab

"Huh? Simple black? Okay." The waitress nodded, kissing her "They are yours. Want just latex? Or should we get several different materials to see which you like best?"

"I'd like to feel the different materials, please." Gabby answered

"Anything for you." She smiled

"Thank you...I just want to feel good for both of us." Gabby answered

Addie nodded, kissing her gently

"When will it be here?" Gabby asked

"Well if I order it today it'll be here in about two weeks to a month." She sighed

"Oh...Okay. Is latex what I wear with the other costume?" Gabby asked pointing to one of the costumes.

"It's what 'pet' in BDSM, like you, would always wear. Like a second skin, although you'd change them over and wash them before they stink. And you'd wear other costumes on top of it." She explained "Although we could get you some other stuff. Like latex thigh high flat boots, long gloves, a mask that would leave your eyes, nostrils and mouth uncovered which would go with your suit. Heck, we could get you a latex maid suit as well. But don't feel like we HAVE to get this. We are going at YOU pace to see what YOU like Gabby."

"I think I get it." Gabby nodded "And thank you."

Addie nodded, kissing her making Gabby whimper happily

"You're such a good kitten." Addie smiled

Gabby blushed with a smile "Maybe... That hood? With the cat ears?" She asked, pointing at the image

"Okay, anything else?" Addie smiled

*With Laura*

Laura had walked out wearing the wig and the bikini. It was white with pale blue markings and almost spaghetti string straps. "What do you think?"

"...Get over here and lick my pussy." Jubilee growled happily

"Okay. But...You SURE you don't want me to play a role? Not even a "naughty beach babe"?" Laura teased

"Oh, well then go ahead." She grinned

Laura smirked and tried to get into that mindset of a "naughty beach babe". "...Hi...I'm Laura..." She spoke sultrily.

"Hi Laura. My, you're a hot babe." Jubilee smiled, licking her lips

"Yeah...Just been sunbathing." Laura responded as she crawled over Jubilee. "And YOU...look good..."

Jubilee brushed Laura's fake hair back, kissing her neck

"Hmm...Ah...You...You're nibbling..." Laura moaned

"You're so fucking sexy." Jubilee nodded, pushing Laura's head lower gently

"You've got...such...perky tits..." Laura kissed down Jubilee's body, kissing her skin.

"You're lips are so plump and sexy!" Jubilee moaned

"All natural...I'm not like those plastic girls..." She teased, kissing down to Jubilee's pussy, kissing the vampire's pussy lips.

She kissed and licked the vampires pussy, moaning at the taste

And the same could be said for Jubilee, feeling Laura's tongue lick and kiss her pussy.

"So good!" She moaned happily

"Oh...What's good?" Laura asked as she teased her. "This?" She asked as she deepened her pussy kissing. "Or...this?" She asked as she shoved a finger into Jubilee's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Jubilee moaned, the dildo she had used earlier rolling towards Laura

"You gonna cum?" Laura teased, still fingering Jubilee.

"Yes!" Jubilee moaned

"Then...Cum for me..." Laura teased as she lapped and kissed Jubilee's pussy.

"LAURA! I LOVE YOU!" Jubilee yelled, cumming in Laura's face

Laura smiled as she licked up all the pussy juice from her face. "Hmm...So nice...You're a squirter aren't you?" Laura teased

"Think you can do the same for me?" Laura pulled up and exposed her dripping wet spot on her bikini

"Yea." Jubilee smiled

"Well...Show me." Laura teased as she pulled her panties away to expose hey pussy

Jubilee pulled her up, so she was sitting on her face, and began to lap at her pussy

"Hmm! Ah...Oh...Yes...There...Right there..." Laura moaned "Y... You're tongue is like a snakes!"

'Cum...Cum for me Laura...Let me make you cum!' Jubilee thought as she kneaded Laura's ass.

Laura quickly came, still sensitive from her time with Bucky

"Hmm...!" Jubilee hummed happily, tasting Laura's pussy.

"S-So...good..." Laura moaned

Jubilee span them around, ripping Laura's costume from her body

"H-Hey!" Laura purred as she was now exposed

"I love you Laura... now tell me about these other people you've fucked." Jubilee purred, grasping the dildo and rubbing it against her pussy

"There...There's been a few..." Laura moaned feeling the dildo rub against her clit

"You must have some juicy stories then." Jubilee teased, not yet pushing into her

"Where do I start?" Laura whimpered as she felt the soft rubber cock rub against her.

"Your favourite one?" Jubilee smiled, sliding it in slowly

"Hmm...AH...I...I don't know!" Laura moaned

"Come on Laura, tell some stories!"

"F-First job...Was...Luke Cage...and...Jess Jones." Laura panted

*with Gabby*

The two were laying in the sofa, watching TV

"This is a good show...What is it?" Gabby asked

"Sherlock." Addie smiled

"...Why does he look like Dr Strange?" Gabby wondered looking at Sherlock

And Addie laughed happily

"What? What did I say?" Gabby asked innocently "...Is that Bilbo?" She caught Watson on the show.

Addie just kept laughing

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rider Paladin: I don't know Persona, it was just a random costume.

 **Review answered by GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: Never played Persona

Several voices laughed darkly

Jubilee was in the kitchen making bacon and sausages, which got Laura's sensitive nose twitching and almost floated to the table.

"Hmm." She purred, walking out of her bedroom

"That smells good..."

"And good morning to you too." Jubilee teased

Laura kissed her lazily, sitting down at the table naked as she had not dressed from when she got out of bed

It helped as they were the only ones in the apartment.

Jubilee laughed, platting up their food

"So, what's the plan today?" Jubilee asked

"Relaxing unless I get a call. Maybe visit Peter." Laura shrugged

"Okay...Oh, I wanted to ask...What's THIS?" Jubilee asked holding up the gold bar Laura got from Bucky

"...Gabby's college fund." Laura answered "Payment from my last job."

"Wow...Bucky must've been generous." Jubilee answered

"I did a hell of a lot." Laura smirked back

"...Was he able to walk afterwards?" Jubilee teased

"Nope." She winked

"You minx." Jubilee smiled

"Of course...I hope Gabby's okay..." Laura nodded and then frowned

*with Gabby*

Dingdong!

"I'll get it." Addie smiled, getting up from the breakfast table and going to the front door revealing a delivery man

"Hi, delivery for "Addie Salems"?" The delivery man asked.

"That's me." Addie said, taking the package

"Sign here please." The deliveryman asked, handing over the touchpad.

Addie wrote down her name on the pad and the deliveryman left.

"Your last name is "Salems"?" Gabby asked, not knowing Addie's last name.

"Yes." Addie nodded, setting the medium sized box down

"It's unusual." Gabby answered

"I was born in Salem...Took up the place name as my last name." Addie answered

"Oh...What's in the box?" Gabby nodded

"No idea." She shrugged "I haven't bought anything but those outfits... You don't think they are here already? Because that would be CRAZY fast."

"Need a hand?" Gabby asked

"You should have...Oh...Okay, sure." Addie responded wanting Gabby to eat breakfast before she saw that she had finished

Gabby nodded... Before a boneclaw emerged from between her ring finger and her middle finger

"WH-WHOA! Gabby! Claw! Hand! What?!" Addie backed up in shock almost dropping the box.

"Huh?" Gabby blinked before she realised she hadn't told Addie about her... Family history "Oh. I'm the cloned daughter of Wolverine. I mean the new Wolverine, the female one? Yes, she's my mother. And she's the cloned daughter of the original one." She explained like it was no big deal

"I...You...Clone...? Of...W-Wolverine?" Addie panicked. "As...As in..."Snikt"?" She pretended to have three claws coming from her hand.

"Yep. Mum only has two in each hand though, and one in her foot... I only have one though." Gabby nodded

"But...Doesn't...Doesn't that hurt? Why isn't there blood?" Addie asked after calming down...Though she was still terrified that Gabby had told her that she was essentially the granddaughter of the famous mutant, Wolverine.

"I told you I don't feel pain... And I don't know about the blood." Gabby blinked

"You...You DID say that..." Addie answered "C-Can you retract that? It's...It's kinda making me worry."

"I... Okay." Gabby nodded, quickly cutting the box open before retracting her claw

"Sorry...It's just...I've never seen a mutant before." Addie answered

"You said you where a big fan of superheroes." She frowned in worry

"I...I am...Just...Shocked. It's like meeting your favourite musician and you don't know what to say." Addie answered

"I'm still Gabby " Gabby frowned, kissing her

"Hmm...I know you are." Addie smiled lightly. "Let's see what we've got...'kay?"

Gabby nodded the two taking vacuumed sealed packets out of the box. They opened them, revealing the different things they ordered

"Oh wow." Gabby whispered seeing the packages.

"... Want to try one?" Addie asked with a smile

"Yeah." Gabby nodded

She grabbed a bunch of the clothes, running off

"This is gonna be freaking awesome!" Addie smiled

*With Laura*

"This was delicious Jubilee." Laura smiled

"You're welcome." Jubilee responded. "...I just thought...We need to get some food."

"Yea." Laura nodded... When THAT phone rang

"Oh...It...It's work." Laura frowned lightly

"Go ahead. I get it." Jubilee answered "I want to see you answer." Jubilee blushed a bit

Laura blinked and answered, she had never done it like this before. "Hello...?" She answered the phone sultrily

"Wow, that number works!" A female voice laughed "God, Scott's a dumb fuck for not using this number."

"Sorry, who's calling?" Laura asked as she was a little confused at that comment

"I'm... Err..." The woman said nervously, freezing

"Don't worry, I'm very discrete in my clients." Laura answered

"... I'm Beetle." She whispered, making Laura's eyes widen

"Oh...Well..." Laura answered, trying to signal Jubilee to go.

She was conflicted. Beetle was a villain!

"I-I can pay. I just...I need company." Beetle answered

"I... Okay." Laura sighed "Do you want me to wear anything special?"

"Just...I don't know...I've not done this before." Beetle answered

"Okay. I'll go as I want." Laura nodded

"Thanks...Um...Come-come to Hudson View Hotel...That's where I'll be." Beetle added

"What time?"

"Um...Five?" Beetle asked

"Okay." She nodded

"Oh, okay. Thank you. See you at five." Beetle answered and hung up.

"... That was hot." Jubilee grinned

"It was awkward as hell." Laura answered

Jubilee just laughed and kissed her

"So...I've got about seven hours. Want to go out for a bit?" Laura asked

"Where to?"

"Just out? See a film or something?" Laura responded

"Sure."

*With Gabby*

Gabby emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a skin tight black latex suit that covered her entire body, as well as a mask/hood that only revealed her eyes and mouth with slits for her nostril's and a slits for her hair to flow free. She was wearing white latex boots that went mid way up her thighs, black high heels adding to it. On top of the latex suit she was wearing a maid outfit that went a few inches past her hips with a white apron atop it. The latex suit had a set of cat ears stop and a cat tail, the tail poking out from under the make dresses skirt

"How do I look?" She blushed

"...So...Fucking...Hot..." Addie answered

"Thank you Mistress." She purred, rubbing her head against Addie cat like

"Hmm!" Addie smiled and petted Gabby's head.

Before she put a collar around the girl's neck

"Your new collar...My pet. You're mine..." Addie smiled

"I'm yours." Gabby purred again.

And then the two kissed, Addie pushing Gabby against the wall gently

"M-Mistress..." Gabby panted lightly, seeing Addie's gaze on her.

"Time for fun." She licked her lips

"What...Do you have in mind...Mistress?" Gabby panted, her pussy feeling wet at the thought of Addie playing with her.

Addie just kissed her, reaching under her skirt and rubbing her bare pussy which the suit didn't cover

"Hmm...!" Gabby moaned as she felt Addie's fingers rubbing her bare snatch.

"Like it?"

"I...Do..." Gabby moaned as she felt Addie's fingers fiddle with her pussy.

"My precious, beautiful kitty." Addie purred

"A-Addie...I...I'm cumming...!" Gabby moaned

"You must ask first." Addie said, pulling her hand back

"Hmm! M-Mistress...P-Please...Let me cum!" Gabby moaned

"AH! Yes! Yes, Mistress!" Addie moaned happily, cumming on Addie's hand

"Perfect." She grinned

Gabby panted and fell into Addie's arms, panting happily in her embrace

"You will be amazing Gabby. I know it." Addie soothed, kissing her lovingly

Gabby purred, smiling

*With Laura, time skip*

'Okay...Houston River Hotel...' Laura thought as she had arrived at the right location.

She was just in normal cloths, waiting for Beetle to find her

Soon she went into the reception area, where she waited...Until she saw a person come up to her. She had long black hair, a white shirt holding back C-Cup breasts and blue jeans.

"Hello?" Laura asked

"Hi...Laura?" The woman asked.

"Yeah?" Laura answered cautiously.

"I...I'm your client." She responded in a whisper. "Beetle."

Laura nodded at that

"Follow me please." Beetle asked

Laura nodded again, following the woman

The two of them went into an elevator and headed up, they were in there for a little while, since they were going to the top floor.

"So." Laura nodded "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Well...I...It's kinda embarrassing..." She answered. "My name is Janice. Just so it's not awkward."

Laura nodded at that, kissing her quickly

"That...that was nice." Janice blushed as they went into her apartment room.

"That help you?" Laura asked

"A little bit." She answered as she locked the door. "Now...That we're alone...I have...Want to tell you...About my..."request"."

"Of course." Laura nodded

"I..." Janice began to speak, before sitting on the bed. "I...Have a..."

"I don't judge." Laura smiled

"I...Have a..."Mother fetish"." Janice blushed

"... Oh."

"Yeah...I...I know it's more of a "guy thing" but...I...I can't help it." Janice answered "I...like being praised."

"Okay." Laura nodded, kissing her

"Hmm..." Janice smiled lightly as she leant into Laura.

Laura smiled, kissing her deeply

"Hmm, hmm..." Janice moaned as she felt Laura's lips on hers.

"You're great, baby girl." Laura said, getting wet

"Yeah?" Janice blushed hearing those words. "Really?"

"Yes." Laura nodded, pushing her gently back onto the bed

"Hmm." Janice squeaked lightly as she saw Laura looking down at her.

Laura began kissing Janice's body, stripping Janice slowly

"Mommy'll...keep you safe..." Laura teased

"Please!" She moaned gently

Laura smiled as she had now exposed Janice's body, she was still wearing her underwear, but still...She looked sexy.

"You look beautiful in this." She grinned

"Th-Thank you..." Janice moaned feeling Laura's fingers stroke her body and her underwear covered parts.

She was being so loving yet erotic

Laura began to lick and kiss Janice's nipples, being as kind and gentle as possible

"Hmm...! M-Mummy!" Janice moaned. "It...It's good...!"

"Good girls get the feel good." Laura grinned

Janice's eyes teared up with love and lust, wanting to feel more from Laura's touch.

Laura smiled, kissing lower down the girl's body

"Hmm...AH! M-Mummy...That...That's my-" Janice moaned

"Shh...It's okay...Mummy'll make it better." Laura smiled

She began to gently rub her snatch, purring

Janice gasped and moaned, her hips bucking lightly

"See? Isn't this good?" Laura smiled

"Yes!" She moaned

"You want mummy...To please you?" Laura teased

"Yes! Yes Mummy! Please!" She begged

"Okay..." Laura smiled as she stripped off, so both of them were now nude.

Janice gulped in lust, licking her lips

"First...Lick mummy's pussy." Laura ordered lightly

Janice nodded, flipping the two so she was atop Laura

"Whoa. Sneaky girl." Laura teased as she and Janice began to lick each other's pussies.

They moaned, happily eating each other out

'M-Mummy's...Pussy...And...She's eating mine out...!' Janice moaned, immersed in the fantasy.

She was licking quickly, slurping up Laura's juices happily

"I...I'm cumming!" Janice moaned and sprayed on Laura's face.

"Janice...Where do you keep your toys?" Laura whispered

"I didn't bring any Mummy... It's a hotel." She blushed

"Well then... Get up...I've got an idea..." Laura ordered

She nodded, doing just that

"First...Your leg..." Laura kissed Janice, moving her leg and exposing her pussy, Laura's waist getting closer to Janice's pussy

"Oh Mum!" Janice moaned gently

"You like...Mummy's pussy...Rubbing on yours?" Laura purred

"Yes!"

The two of them continued to rub their pussies against each other, feeling the stimulation and loving it. Laura pulled in Janice for a passionate kiss, using her tongue as they embraced.

They both moaned, their tongues swirling around each others as they came

Janice moaned and fell on top of Laura as she climaxed, feeling her breasts push against Laura's; breathing heavily and her head in the crook of Laura's neck.

"That was amazing." She whispered

"Glad...You liked it..." Laura panted and stroked back one of her hairs from her vision.

"W... Want my pay?"

"Yeah...Gotta admit...Haven't done THAT in a while..." Laura admitted

"Done what?"

"Lesbian sex." Laura answered simply. "Usually...If I'm with a woman...It's with a dildo...or some other toys."

"Oh."

"But...It was a nice change of pace..." Laura smiled. "It's $380..."

"I got $400." Janice answered getting the money.

"$20 spare..." Laura teased

"No, keep it." She smiled

"Really? No extras?" Laura asked

"No." Janice answered with a shake of her head. "You've...You've given me a great time. You've earned it."

"Well you're a great girl." She smiled

"I...err...The shower's through there..." Janice panted. "I don't want "mummy" being dirty."

"Want a round in there?" Laura grinned

"Maybe..." Janice teased.

*Elsewhere*

Gabby was looking at her hand, squeezing it open and closed again and again as she enjoyed the feeling of latex against her skin and the sound it made

"Hee, hee." She giggled.

"Enjoying yourself without me?" Addie asked

Gabby jumped a bit, blushing

"It's okay. I don't blame you for playing with the latex." Addie answered with a smile

Gabby nodded, her mistress sitting next to her

"You're so beautiful in this..." Addie smiled, rubbing Gabby's body.

Gabby purred, smiling

"I've got to go to work..." Addie frowned

"Do you?" She pouted, rubbing her head against her

"Yeah...I'd love to stay...But I've got to pay the rent." Addie frowned

"But don't worry. I've set up some food and water for you pet." Addie assured. "Can you clean the place please?"

"Yes, Mistress." Gabby smiled, kissing her

"Good girls." Addie smiled, reaching down and sliding a thick but short dildo into Gabby's pussy and turning it on low "Have fun." Addie smiled, kissing her

"A-Ah! M-Mistress!" Gabby moaned as she tried to walk to the kitchen.

She stumbled a bit, Addie waving as she walked out and closed the door behind her

"N-No fair...I'll...get...get you back..." She purred, feeling the vibrator in her pussy.

But she knew she couldn't, Addie was her mistress and that made her feel a bit happy. She began to eat a sandwich that Addie left, taking the latex gloves off as to not make them dirty

"Hmm...S-So good..." She moaned lightly, from both of the sandwich and the vibrator.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rider Paladin: We wanted something new with Beetle in the story. Seemed like a good kink to use. Thanks for the comment and you'll have to wait, we've got something planned for the end.

Death Fury: Thanks.

 **Here are reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Sep 18 c24 Guest: Because of the pride that Laura has inherited from Logan and because Peter loves her and in a relationship you have to be willing to compromise sometimes. Yes he feels uncomfortable about it, and I admit we should have brought it up more, but he is willing to put up with it

chimera629: It isn't cheating because as long as it's for her job he is fine with it.

/

Laura had a lot on her plate this week, mainly involving the rent and cashing in the gold bar she got from Bucky for Gabby's college fund. But it didn't stop her from having a social life.

She smiled, getting ready to head out to visit Peter

It was one of their date days and...She liked the normalcy about it.

But that was when Jubilee walked in, after having a shower "Hey." Jubilee smiled, kissing Laura happily

"Hey." Laura responded

"You heading out?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah, going to see Peter."

That made Jubilee frown

"What's the matter?" Laura asked as she looked at her.

"I want you to myself." Jubilee admitted

"I...Oh, Jubi..." Laura frowned as she hugged her, over the towel.

"Why don't you join us?"

"Wh-What? Me...You AND Peter?" Jubilee blinked. "I...Won't I be intruding?"

"No." Laura smiled

Jubilee smiled at that. "Okay, just let me get changed, I'll come with."

Laura nodded at that

*Small Time Skip*

Laura and Jubilee were now in the city, heading to see Peter.

They were on a bike that Laura got from Logan, Jubilee holding Laura close from behind

"When did you learn to drive a motorbike?" Jubilee asked

"My dad." Laura smiled

"Of course." Jubilee chuckled "He taught me and Kitty to."

"Want to drive on the way back?" Laura asked

"Sure."

The two had arrived at Peter's home where Peter was waiting patiently

"Hey Laura." He smiled, kissing her before he looked at Jubilee awkwardly

"Hi Peter." Jubilee waved. "You look nice."

"Yea. You too." He nodded nervously

"Ready for our triple date?" Laura asked

"Triple date?" Peter blinked

"Yeah: You, me and Jubilee." Laura answered. "Is that alright?"

"... Is it okay with you?" Peter asked Jubilee

Jubilee shrugged and then explained. "Fine with me. I just want to have a good time." She sidled up to Peter. "PLUS you'll get two girls to take out, this way."

"Well I'm not a playboy like Tony Stark." Peter laughed

"No...You're better." Laura smiled

That made Peter blush

"Well...Let's hit the town." Jubilee added, as she and Laura pulled Peter along.

They nodded at that, following

*Time Skip*

Peter, Laura and Jubilee were currently having a break in a cafe having lunch.

"This is nice." Laura smiled

"Yeah, it is." Peter sighed and nodded gently.

Jubilee nodded, making sure that her hat kept the sun off her

"We could've eaten inside, Jubilee." Peter spoke

"You're sweet; Peter." Jubi smiled "But it's fine. I like eating outside. It makes me feel... Normal."

"Okay, just wanted to offer." Peter responded

Laura smiled gently at the two

The three of them continued their lunch until they headed to shopping.

Which Peter was worried about

He felt that a wallet-ectomy was about to happen.

Heck, part of him was scared that this would make his company bankrupt

'PLEASE don't make the company bankrupt...' He thought

*time skip*

"That was a great day out Peter." Laura smiled as she and Jubilee only had two bags between them.

"Hey, no problem." Peter smiled genuinely since this was ALL they bought.

Especially since, while the girls DID look at a lot of clothes they weren't big buyers

"Maybe we can thank you later?" Jubilee teased

"Huh?" Peter blushed

"Jubi, we...I mean...We can't do that." Laura answered, blushing lightly. "And...It'd be rude."

"Why not?" Jubi smirked

"C-Cause...I...Um..." Laura and Peter spoke at the same time.

"See? No reason not to have a threesome." Jubilee smirked

"I...Threesome...?" Peter's face turned red as the blood was almost exploding from his nose.

That made Jubilee smirk

"Jubi..." Laura slightly glared at her. But not actually denying the idea.

"Yes?"

"...Peter...?" Laura looked at him.

"Yea Laura?" Peter asked

"Is that okay with you?" Laura asked

Peter just blushed and nodded weakly

"Well then, we better make sure that you've got the best after shopping spree...EVER." Jubilee smiled. "Your place or ours?"

"...Mine." Peter blushed.

*time skip*

"You've got a nice place, Peter." Jubilee smiled

"Thanks." he said awkwardly

"So...How do you want us? Living room or Bedroom?" Jubilee teased.

That made Peter gulp again

"Jubilee...Can we, just...Be NORMAL, a little bit before we do this?" Laura asked

Jubilee pouted at that

'Thank goodness...' Peter sighed. "How about a drink?" he quickly asked

"Sure." Laura nodded, kissing his cheek

"Yeah...I can go for something to drink." Jubilee sighed.

"Um, coffee, tea, water...What would you like?" Peter asked

"Blood please." Jubilee joked

"I...Can't spare that." Peter answered chuckling nervously.

"She's joking Peter." Laura rolled her eyes

"R-Right. I'll just...Excuse me." Peter disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Laura chuckled at that

"I think he's flustered." Jubilee teased

She nodded at that

"But seriously: I think we should give him a damn good fuck." Jubilee answered "He's the best guy in the world, Laura."

"Wow you've turned 180." Laura blinked

"What can I say? You've inspired me." Jubilee answered

Laura looked at her oddly, shrugging

*With Peter*

'Oh god, oh god, oh god...!' Peter thought as the kettle boiled.

This was so awkward and crazy

'I...I'm going to have a threesome...This...Oh my god!' he blushed

He never thought it was possible

"I...I guess...It's one thing off the bucket list...But this is Jubilee and Laura for crying out loud!" Peter thought.

He groaned, shaking his head lightly

"Okay...Just...Suck it up Parker. And...Just treat them like women." Peter whispered "Like they deserve."

Then the kettle stopped whistling and soon steadied.

"Drinks." He whispered as he poured them.

*With the girls*

The girls sat there, holding each other's hands gently

"It's a good view...You know?" Jubilee commented

"Yes. It is beautiful." Laura nodded "Do you think things will change?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jubilee asked

"Do...you think I'll stay the same, or...leave this life?" Laura answered

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked "As in... Die?"

"No! No, not that...Not even sure if I COULD...I'm on about...Being a whore...If...If I'm going to stay as one or...I get enough to make a new life." Laura answered

"Laura... You're doing this for others." Jubilee smiled lovingly "You'll quiet once it's done. Once you're done. You will move on. I know it."

"...I hope so." Laura whispered

"I've got the drinks." Peter spoke coming in with three mugs.

"Thank you." Laura smiled

"Thanks Peter. So...What would you like to do?" Jubilee asked

"Well...Watch a movie?" Peter asked.

Jubilee nodded, Peter turning around to turn on the TV... And Black Widow was standing there

"WIDOW!" Peter fell back in shock

"Natasha!" Laura called in shock

"Enjoying some female company, Spider?" Natasha asked uncaringly.

"What are you doing here?" Jubilee frowned

"It's no business of yours, Jubilee." Natasha answered and gave a quick look to Laura.

"If you wanted you could have called me." Laura said, thinking she wanted sex

"I need The Wolverine. There's trouble and we need her." Natasha explained

Laura nodded at that, sighing "Sorry you two."

"Hey, wait..." Peter quickly spoke, getting up.

"What is it?" Natasha and Laura asked

Peter quickly hugged and kissed Laura. "Just needed to do that."

Laura smiled at that

"Keep the movie, I'll be back soon." Laura answered

"Good luck." Jubilee nodded

"Come on, we're wasting time." Natasha spoke as she escorted Laura out.

"Yea. I need to drop by my place to grab my costume, remember?" Laura reminded, closing the door behind her

"Well... Looks like it's just us." Jubilee noted

"Yeah...It does." Peter nodded.

"So...A movie?" Jubilee asked

"Yeah, cause...I...I wanted to treat Laura as a woman, not as an escort." Peter answered. "N-Not to say that YOU are or not...I-I mean...Oh man..." He fumbled over his words

Jubilee giggled at his nerves, kissing his cheek

"You're a good man, Peter Parker." Jubilee smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: thanks.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: Really? Everything I've read has shown that he can't be TURNED into a vampire, never seen anything say they thought his blood was disgusting.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Widow and Wolverine were now heading out, their mood and thoughts were set on the mission and not on "escort and client". This was a serious mission.

They were all dressed up and ready, entering the AIM compound

"Keep on your toes, they're on high alert." Widow ordered

"Not a problem." Laura answered

She unsheathed her claws before she sheathed them, signalling silently to Widow that they were clear in the fact no members of AIM where even close to them. Widow nodded and tapped her belt, signalling there where cameras up ahead but they were out of its line of sight

Laura nodded and followed Widow's lead, heading into the AIM base.

'Just kill everyone and destroy the base? Or gathering intel?' Laura mouthed

'Both.' Widow mouthed back.

'So... Slice and dice, get the information when everyone's dead?' Laura asked

Natasha nodded and saw an opening for them to get into the base. With a forward gesture, using her fingers, the two headed to their opening.

The two began to crawl through the vent

Inside they crawled past the cobwebs and rats that lived in the vents. Hearing the voices of the AIM soldiers and scientists working on various projects.

"Which way?" Laura whispered

Widow pressed a button on her stinger and looked at the directions as a hologram appeared. "This way." She pointed to the right.

Laura nodded, following her

The two kept crawling inside the vent until Widow stopped and pointed down, indicating that this is the location they needed to get into.

Laura nodded, the two crashing down

"...Could've been quieter." Natasha strained as she and Laura landed

"I have metal in my feet and hands. I'm surprised we were so quiet in the vents." Laura said simply

"What was that?" a muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Shit, we haven't got long." Natasha frowned

"I can just kill them." Laura said as she unsheathed her claws

"You know what? Do it." Natasha answered. "Kill any who get close."

Laura nodded, dashing off in a slight blur of yellow, blue and black

"Alright, time to hack." Natasha whispered, inserting a specialised USB and started to hack and download the data

Laura roared, jumping around and slashing all AIM soldiers near her

"Open fire! Open fire!" The AIM soldiers called out before being decapitated

"Drop Dead!" Laura called as she did several long reaching kicks that Gambit had nicknamed 'the neck slicers' during their training together, decapitating the AIM soldiers

She dodged each of the blasts, but she DID get nicked by the blasts.

She flinched, feeling her simple leather and other such basic material suit getting ripped apart from the blast leading to pain

"HNN! Damn you!" She snarled, feeling her vicious side growing

She snarled, her teeth looking like fangs as she charged

"F-!" The men tried to scream to attack, but Laura's claws cleaved through their throats and bodies like a hot knife through butter.

"Let's end this!" She snarled, getting into position as a seemingly aura of anger shrouding her "TIME TO DIE!" she roared, dashing forward as fast as she could

"ARGH!" The AIM soldiers called out in fear

*In the room*

Natasha was listening to her mix-tape as the contents were being downloaded

The screams where distracting

'Guess Star Lord WAS right about listening to a mix-tape.' She thought

She soon finished the download, humming as she unplugged the USB

"Alright, I've got the data." Natasha spoke through the headpiece...Which was only receiving the sounds of dismemberment and bloody screams on the other side.

"... I'll give you a minute." she nodded

It took a couple of minutes later, Laura had calmed down from killing off the AIM soldiers and right now...she wanted to go home.

The two were getting into an AIM jet, about to head back to SHIELD

"I suggest an upgrade in costume." Natasha said, pointing at Laura's suit which has multiple large holes in it "A higher grade material, such as Kevlar, should stop you needing a new costume every month or so. Plus I know you heal but wounds still hurt."

"I know...But that costs money and I'm saving it for Gabby." Laura answered

"And you forget who one of your favourite customers is." Natasha smiled back with a wink

"I...Hmm..." Laura blushed under her mask, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Laura. I'm your friend. Sometimes asking for favours is alright." Natasha sighed, being serious

"I...Okay. Can you...Can you help me get a new costume? Please?" Laura asked, feeling sheepish.

Natasha nodded and kissed her gently

"Thank you." Laura whispered.

"You're welcome." Natasha answered

*With Jubilee*

Jubilee moaned as her eyes slowly opened... And found herself in the bed of Peter Parker

'Oh...Oh...my god...!' She thought in shock as she got up.

'C... Calm down Jubilee. You... You agreed to share Laura with him... So sleeping with him should be no big deal.' she said, trying to calm herself down... You could see how well that was working

"Okay...Oh god...I...I just...Oh hell..." She put her hand over her heart, trying to stop it leaping out of her chest.

And if she wasn't so scared she would be enjoying the feeling of her heart acting like that again

She looked to her sides, wondering if Peter was there...But he wasn't. But what she caught, was the smell of cooking eggs.

"Huh?" She blinked

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen...where she saw Peter cooking breakfast.

"Hey." he smiled

"Hi...What...What is this?" Jubilee asked

"Breakfast, you were fast asleep and I thought I'd surprise you." Peter answered

He smiled, plating up "And you are right on time, too." he chuckled

"I...Thank you." She answered as she sat down.

He nodded, putting the food onto the table

"Hmm...It smells good." Jubilee smiled

"Yeah, made it special." Peter answered

"Special?" she asked

"Well...yeah." Peter answered. "It's just something nice."

She nodded, starting to eat

"Hmm...This is good." She hummed, tasting her breakfast.

"Should be." Peter chuckled, sitting down and eating his own. "So...Any plans for today?"

"... Hope Laura gets back. Call Gabby." she explained

"Sounds alright." Peter answered, taking a bite from his toast. "Hmm...I better get moving."

"Why?" she asked

"I've got a meeting in a few hours." Peter answered

She nodded at that

"I'll be back later so...Stay as long as you want. Okay?" Peter offered

"Okay." Jubilee nodded

*Time Skip*

Laura was now back home, or more specifically, back at SHIELD HQ as Natasha was requisitioning her a new costume.

Laura was washing her face lightly, just in a set of sweatpants and a sports bra

"Ah..." She sighed as she washed off the blood and sweat. "A new uniform..." She whispered to herself

"... It's strange."

"What's strange?" A voice asked

"GAH!" Laura yelled, spinning around

It was Maria Hill, who seemed to be smiling at her.

"Thanks." He nodded, a bit shocked

"Oh... Hello, Director Hill." She nodded

"Good job at the AIM facility, Wolverine." She spoke, using her hero name.

"I...No problem. Just doing my job." Laura answered

"Well...I hope...You can manage some more hours for later...Laura." Maria whispered to her.

Laura froze, gulping and nodding a bit "O... Okay." She nodded

"Tonight. Eight PM. Wear something sleek." Maria smiled with a wink, leaving her.

"... Okay."

'Oh god...I'm in trouble.' She thought in worry

*With Gabby*

Gabby was in her latex suit, dusting the house with a happy smile and occasional moan

"Hmm...Ah..." Gabby panted as she felt the vibrations of her dildo stir her pussy

Seconds later the phone rang

"Hmm...Ph-phone." She whimpered in ecstasy as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Gabby?" Jubilee's voice asked through the phone

"H-hey, Aunty Jubilee..." Gabby panted as she wanted to turn off the vibrator. "What's up?"

"I wanted to check on you. You haven't called." Jubilee said, a bit nervous and awkward

"I...I'm fine...Just...D-Dusti-ing!" Gabby answered getting higher at the end as she felt her teased pussy to turn off the vibrator.

"Dusting? Gabby are you okay?!" Jubilee gasped

"I...I...I'm FINE!" Gabby moaned as she came over the vibrator turning it off.

"Gabby! I'm coming over!" Jubilee gasped in fear and worry

"Oh...so...good..." Gabby panted as the phone went dead.

Within minutes of Jubilee hanging up, Gabby was panting in a slight daze.

"W... W... What was I doing?" She whispered

Soon a knock came at the door. It sounded REALLY urgent. "C-Coming." Gabby slowly got up, walking to the door.

She opened the door, in her latex suit and her maid outfit...

And came face to face with Jubilee, who looked terrified at her before her eyes widened

"A-Aunt Jubilee?" She blushed and covered herself.

"G... Gabby?! W...What's going on?!" Jubilee blinked

"It...I...C-Come in." She spoke getting her aunt into the room, closing the door behind her. "It...It's what...Addie and I do." She blushed

"... Huh?"

"Add...Addie and I...We...We have sex." Gabby blushed

"I... Guessed... That..." She mumbled, trying to keep her eyes locked with Gabby's

"Hmm...Please don't tell mummy. I don't know if she'd understand." Gabby asked

'More than you'd know.' Jubilee thought with a sweatdrop

"Addie's really nice...It...it's more than just sex. We've a relationship." Gabby added

"I... I like 'giving up control' so this is... Our love. Our life."

"Okay, okay...Just...Just be careful. Alright?" Jubilee asked. "Neither me nor Laura want to see you hurt."

"I heal." Gabby smiled, pulling her gloves off carefully and unsheathing her claws

"You...you're healing now..." Jubilee blinked in shock

Gabby nodded with a smile

"Does your mum know?" Jubilee asked

"No...not yet. I was planning on telling her" Gabby answered

"When?"

"...Soon. I...I didn't know HOW soon." Gabby answered

Jubilee sighed and nodded

"Are you mad?" Gabby asked, still feeling a bit guilty.

"I... Can't be mad about your personal fetishes." She admitted

Gabby smiled lightly and nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

Jubilee nodded, hugging her... And heard the squeak of latex

"Hee, hee..." Gabby blushed lightly at the squeak.

"Yeah...So...You...you're okay...I'll just...Go." Jubilee coughed lightly

"Bye." She waved, leaving

*Time Skip*

Addie had come back home to see that Gabby was taking five minutes to herself.

"You better have had your work done." Addie teased as she closed the door behind her, taking her shoes off

"Uh-huh. Everywhere is clean." Gabby nodded

"Really? EVERYWHERE?" Addie smiled

"Yes?" She blinked lightly

"Well...There's ONE place you haven't cleaned." Addie teased, reaching down to her waist.

"And that is?" she asked innocently

"Right here..." Addie smiled, exposing her own pussy.

Gabby smiled and dove in, licking her lovers pussy happily

"Hmm! AH! Yes...Good girl!" Addie moaned happily, feeling Gabby's lips and tongue caress her pussy.

Gabby smiled happily, proudly as she worked

"Ah! Yes...yes Gabby! Tongue fuck me...E!" Addie moaned, climaxing on her last word

Gabby lapped up all the cum, smiling proudly for herself

"I hope...You're ready for dessert tonight." Addie smiled

"Are you for dessert?" Gabby smiled

"Wait and see." Addie winked.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Death Fury: Thanks very much.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Rider Paladin: You got it from a TV show. Therefore it does not apply as there have been times where other vampires have drunk his blood.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later since Laura got her new costume and was now walking in the city getting food.

Although, even with her healing powers, it took a few days to recover from what Maria did to her

'Hnn...My ass...AND pussy...' She thought in a slight whimper though she toughed it out.

She began to pack food away into her basket. Sometimes, when she thought, she was a bit confused... Why was she still doing this? Gabby... Gabby had moved out. She didn't HAVE to keep... Whoring herself

She had Peter. She had Jubilee. Gabby had moved out...

Why was she still doing her job?

Why was she still whoring herself?

'... No more.' She thought 'One more job and I am done.'

She bought her food and was heading back home, she knew that this WAS her last job...It was going to be.

She smiled, hoping that someone good would call

And soon THAT phone called, so putting on her best sultry voice she answered it. "Hello...?"

"Ah. Hello Wolverine." A deep voice she didn't really recognise said with confidence through the phone

"Oh...Hello." She responded, trying to place the voice, but couldn't. "How can I help you?"

"I am hiring you for all night. Fisk Tower. 9 o'clock." He informed "As the Wolverine."

'Fisk Tower?' Laura thought in shock. "I...Um...Alright. I'll...I'll be there." She answered

And then he hung up

"Fisk...Fisk Tower...It...No...Can't be..." Laura whispered.

"No... It's probably one of the employees." She told herself, paying for her food and going home

As Laura walked back home she thought about all the times she slept with other heroes...and how she helped get through their frustrations...Bucky, Thor, Widow...Hell she heard that Luke and Jessica were expecting a second child due to her intervention.

In a way of felt like... Like she helped the super hero community.

She even helped out Loki...She hadn't heard a peep from her in ages. And...She was providing for her family...

She sighed as she opened her front door and walked in...

And speak of the devil, Loki was in the kitchen

"Hello." She smiled brightly, holding her belly...Which looked to be a few months into pregnancy!

"... A visit?" Laura smiled "How surprising."

"Yeah, it is." Loki walked towards her and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you."

"For?" Laura smiled "I'm sure that pregnancy is hell."

"It is...But...Having another baby in my family...It's worth it." Loki answered with a smile, blushing a little.

Laura smiled and laughed gently

"And...well...There's another reason I came over." Loki added

"Which is?" Laura asked

"I...well...Wanted another session." Loki asked

"Sorry, can't make it." She sighed "Plus with you pregnant, it wouldn't be safe so I must decline anyway."

"Can't blame me for asking...But okay." She nodded, hugging her one last time.

Laura hugged back, kissing her gently

"I'll contact you when the baby is born." Loki whispered, breaking the hug and disappeared.

"Thank you." She smiled

Laura sighed with a relieved smile...and then began to get ready for her last job.

She began to get dressed in her new black and grey Wolverine suit, made of Kevlar and other string materials with a tough leather jacket atop that

"Okay...Fisk Tower...I hope you're ready." She thought to herself as she headed out.

*time skip*

Laura had arrived to the Tower, where she saw two guards waiting outside.

"Hello. I'm Wolverine. Someone called me here." She said to then, unsheathing her claws quickly to prove she was the real deal

The guards nodded at each other and let her through. "Top floor." The first spoke

"... Okay?" She blinked in slight confusion, going up to the top

She then removed her jacket and held it in her arm, wondering who DID call for her.

She got into an elevator which had her name written on it, the doors closing as it slowly ascended

"Well...Here I am..." She gulped lightly

She sighed, calming her nerves as the doors opened

Inside was a large apartment like room. 'Whoa...O-Okay...' She thought

It was full of riches and amazements

"Oh...my gosh..." She whispered. "Hello? It's the Wolverine. I've arrived."

"Through here." A man's voice called from an office

"W... Wilson Fisk." She muttered in fear

"That is correct." Wilson answered, getting up slowly. "And it seems you've taken my request to the letter. Excellent." He smiled

"It's a new costume." She admitted, nodding

"I see...Well...I think it's time to get started. Shall we?" He asked

"Okay." She nodded, but mentally she was panicking

"First...Slowly strip." Kingpin ordered

"But keep the mask on. I hired the Wolverine, I don't care who is under the mask."

"O-Okay." She nodded, slowly removing the costume, while keeping her mask over her face. She honestly thought it was like an S&M mask.

She decided to keep her gloves and boots on as well, as leaving those off would have made her less 'Wolverine' and he wanted 'the Wolverine'

"Hmm...You've got a very slender body..." Kingpin commented.

"I...Thank you." Laura blushed "I DO work out a lot... part of the job."

"WHICH job?" he smirked, shutting her up as shame filled her

"Hmph...Give me a blowjob to start." He ordered.

"Yes sir." she nodded, falling to her knees and undoing his pants... gasping at what she saw

She saw a cock almost as big as her forearm...and TWICE as thick!

"Oh... Fuck..." she said in worry, the cock reminding her of Red Hulk's

"Well? I'm waiting, Wolverine." He glared down.

"Y-Yes sir." She gulped, beginning to lick it. 'He's so HUGE...It...It's like another leg!'

She was lapping at the head gently, doing her best to stimulate him as much as she could without hurting her jaw

"Hmm...This is good..." Kingpin moaned as his cock began to harden

Laura gulped a bit, shocked as the cock got larger as it got hard

"Now...I think this is too big for your breasts...Let us start with the main course." He ordered

"Too big?" She frowned a bit

"Yes...Unless you want to prove me wrong?" He asked with a glare.

Laura growled in challenge, pushing her C-cup breasts around his cock

'I'll...I'll show him.' She thought as she rubbed her tits over his cock.

She was licking the cock as best she could, moving her breasts up and down as quickly as she could

"Hmm...I have to admit...This is soft...And good." Kingpin smiled, keeping Laura focused on him

Laura's wasn't paying attention, focusing on the cock as best as she could

Fisk smiled and moaned lightly, feeling his first climax come closer.

"Get ready slut." He commented lightly

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned as she was giving it a boob-blowjob.

Soon he came, covering over his face

Laura's mask protected her eyes from the copious amount of cum from Fisk's cock, the scent and taste of it was heavy...and she wanted more.

"Good." He smirked, picking her up "Now to fuck you hard."

"Y-Yes sir." She gulped, bracing herself

He held her legs apart and slammed her down onto his cock

Laura's eyes and mouth widened in an instant shock, feeling this massive cock slam inside her. Her mouth gave a wordless scream as she came over it.

"Already?" He smirked, moving her body like a cock sleeve

Laura didn't answer, she just felt the intensity of his cock inside her and she wanted more. She wanted to continue being fucked by this massive cock.

Fisk grinned his hands on her wait as he moved her body up and down on his cock like a toy

Laura's moaned internally as she felt her pussy being violated by this man's cock, feeling her next orgasm come just as fast as her last.

"F... Fuck me." She moaned "Fuck me, fuck me! Plough my pussy!" She moaned

Frisk smiled as he fucked Laura quicker, using his natural strength, endurance and speed to give her a mind-numbing experience.

He soon grunted as he came inside her, filling her with his cum

"FUCK!" Laura moaned as she climaxed from being creampied.

Kingpin released her, the heroine falling limp against him

"I'm not done yet." He said simply, as if he wasn't tired "Hands on the wall, bent over."

"Y-Yes...Yes sir..." Laura panted, moaning lightly doing as he said

Feeling his cock leave her nearly made her cum again and her legs where barley able to hold herself up.

Fisk walked over, his large hands spanking Laura's ass making her moan before he rubbed his cock between her ass-cheeks

"Ah...M-Mister...Fuck..." Laura moaned, mixing up her words from her drunken ecstasy

"Mister Fuck? How did you know my old collage nickname?" Fisk mocked, pushing into her asshole with one hard thrust and shaping it to his cock

"AH! F-Fuck! My ass!" Laura moaned as she felt his massive member inside of her.

She felt her arms give out, her upper body falling against the wall. Fisk was thrusting away, forcing her against the wall and not letting her escape. Her face was against the wall, mouth wide with endless moans pouring out as her hands weakly and uselessly clawed at the wall to try and get a grip. Slowly her upper body began to fall lower to the ground until her face was on the floor, her body at a right angle with her legs still mostly straight as Fisk ploughed her ass

"How does it feel Ms Wolverine? Having your entire body subdued to my will." Fisk grunted

"So good... Don't stop..." She mumbled in pleasure, her mind blanking as she came again

"Good...Because I won't." Fisk answered

"You're mine." He added, fucking away

"AH! Oh, FUCK! Yes! Yes!" Laura moaned as she climaxed again

'Soon!' Fisk thought darkly

*with Jubilee*

Jubilee sighed, relaxing in her and Laura's house

"Hmm...It's really lonely here..." Jubilee frowned

She sighed, turning the TV on in boredom

It was a morning TV talk show that was on repeat. It was in the middle of a punch up...Wow, that's early.

"Why is nothing ever on." She grumbled

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Feeling hungry she headed to the kitchen where she kept her flask of her blood.

She smiled at the blood pack, licking her lips lightly as she imagined it was Laura's neck. Some would say that idea was creepy, but to her it was romantic

"Nom." She bit into the pack and drained the blood, feeling it fill and flow through her...But something felt different...It felt warmer. Not temperature wise...But, making her feel fuzzy.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Is...Did Laura's blood ALWAYS taste like this?" She wondered, feeling that warm tingle in her waist.

Jubilee took a deep sigh, calming down

"Hmm...Maybe there's a movie or something on..." She thought to herself.

But she found herself subconsciously going to the porn channels

"Hmm..." She fluttered her eyes, as she saw almost naked women on screen

Looking at the channel info she saw that it was a porn parody about the lives of the Avengers... Because of course

"Hmm? This...Looks fun..." Jubilee whispered, instinctively going to her breasts and pussy

She began to strip naked, smiling

"Ah, ah, yes! Oh fuck, Cap!" the actress Black Widow moaned as she was being penetrated by the actor Captain America.

"Wow, couldn't even get the actor to wear a blonde wig." Jubilee commented, rubbing her pussy lightly

The two actors moaned and came together, leaving them in a panting state, until it swapped over to silver dressed woman with a woman dressed as Wasp. "Hello there..." The silver woman purred, rubbing a fake cock between her legs.

"Who's that?" Jubilee frowned in curiosity, her fingers pushing into her pussy

"J-Jocasta...You can't be here. If Ant-Man catches you-!" Wasp's actress whispered

"But I want to be with my sister..." Jocasta kissed her passionately, feeling her up

"Hot!" Jubilee gasped

"Ah...Oh...Fuck me...Fuck my pussy, sister..." the fake Wasp moaned as she was begging for fake Jocasta's dildo.

"Oh...Shit, this is good." Jubilee panted, moaning at this "incest" scene.

But soon the scene changed again

"Oh come ON! It was getting good!" Jubilee groaned

She just sighed, wondering what scene would be next

It was actually a scene with Falcon and Carol Danvers

"Why these two?" She blinked but shrugged, finding this fun

"Carol" was currently sucking on "Falcon's" cock, getting it hard and wet, before she presented her ass to the dark-skinned actor.

"Ah. Black guy." Jubilee nodded, running to what was now her and Laura's room and grabbed the dildo before returning to the TV

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes, oh FUCK! Harder, harder!" Carol's actor moaned as she was being ass-fucked by Falcon's actor.

"Hmm...God...yeah...That's it...AH!" Jubilee moaned as she slid the dildo into her pussy.

"And they chose Carol's black 'swimsuit' costume... Fucking perfect." Jubilee smiled

"Ah, yes! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Carol's actor moaned as she came from ecstasy

And then the scene changed once more after the Falcon actor came over the Ms Marvel actor's ass

"Oh...god...I'm so CLOSE!" Jubilee moaned.

And on screen was Spider-Man's actor and Wolverine's actor. More specifically, to Jubilee at least, Peter and Laura.

"L-Laura...? Peter...?" Jubilee panted as she saw them kiss while Wolverine's actress cupped Spider-Man's cock with her hand

"Time for some fun Web-Head." The Wolverine actress purred, trying to sound tough and dominating as she got on her knees

"I'm banking on it, Wolvie." Spider-Man's actor answered as he showed his cock to the actress, tapping it gently on her head.

"Hmm...Ah...Hm-hmm-hmm-hmm." Wolverine's actress moaned as she took his cock and bobbed her head on it.

Jubilee watched how the woman swallowed and sucked the cock, skillfully moving her head. She was doing a very good, deep and messy blowjob full of gagging and slurping. To Jubilee it was near identical to the skills she had seen Laura use

"Oh...Fuck...Yeah...Take it, Wolvie..." Spider-Man's actor moaned, while Jubilee was deepening her dildo into her pussy.

"Ah, ah, yeah...Almost...There..." Jubilee moaned as the scene changed where Wolverine's actress was leg up and had her pussy penetrated by Spider-Man's actor.

"Take it!" Spider-Man's actor grunted, slamming in and out of the Wolverine Actress' bald pussy

"Ah! Yes, yes! Fuck my pussy! Fill me with your cum!" Wolverine's actress moaned, her tongue hanging out and begged

The two actors and Jubilee all moaned deeply, cumming. The Spider-Man actor's semen filled the condom he was clearly wearing, the woman body shaking and Jubilees squirted lightly

"Oh...Fuck...That...That was great..." Jubilee panted, the dildo sliding out of her pussy

She panted happily, smiling deeply as she looked at the TV screen but not paying attention

'Jeez...I needed that...' She thought dreamily.

'... Hope we can have a threesome.'

*With Laura*

Laura was in a cum-coma, she was fucked senseless and panting slowly.

"I will give you a minute to rest." Kingpin smirked, sitting back "Tell me, you like that, Wolverine?"

Laura didn't answer verbally, but she nodded her head.

"Want to feel this good every day?"

"Hmm..." Laura nodded from her lust

"Then sign this." He smirked, putting a contract next to her with a pen on top of it

Laura tiredly picked up the pen...and signed it with an "X", well...it was all she could manage.

Her arm moved a bit, roughly writing her name as best as she could

Fisk looked at the contract and saw Laura's name...And he grinned darkly.

"There we go." He nodded, patting her head

*Time skip*

Jubilee was now with Peter, actually feeling a bit worried for Laura.

But she had only been gone for the night, nothing too bad

"It'll be alright, Jubi...It's part of her job." Peter spoke in understanding, giving her some toast.

"I know. I just have a bad feeling." She nodded

"And I don't blame you. You're her "sister" after all." Peter answered

"You just love the fact you're dating 'sisters'." Jubilee teased lightly

Peter had a sweatdrop from hearing that...and actually felt a little embarrassed

"I guess." He chuckled

*With Laura*

The Wolverine groaned, her body sore as she awoke covered and surrounded by cum in just her Wolverine mask, boots and gloves

"Hmm...Oh...hurts...sore...everywhere..." Laura groaned lightly

"Ah, I see you are finally awake Wolverine." Wilson Fisk smirked, sitting in his chair next to her

"What...What happened?" Laura asked as she looked up at him.

"You passed out." He explained "You might want to get some rest, ready for tonight. You do not want to be late for your first shift."

"My...First shift? Wait...No; this...this was my last job..." Laura answered

"Not according to this." Fisk answered, showing the contract. "You know work for me. I will handle all future 'jobs' and you do as I say. You work from 5PM to 9AM. I pay you $200 dollars an hour. And I will be advertising you. Now hand over the phone you use for your old life as an 'entrepreneur'."

"I...I'm..." Laura shook in fright.

"If you want me to simplify it, I am your pimp." He said simply "You can have a closer look if you want."

Laura stared in shock and snatched the contract in his hands to examine it...She doesn't remember writing it...She was out of it from being fucked...She tore it up in rage and slammed it to the ground

"That's okay. I made copies." Fisk smiled "Heck, that wasn't even the original. You signed it Wolverine, you made it official. You belong to me. Or are you going to risk the lives of your friends and loved ones?"

Laura's eyes widened under the mask in shock and fear. 'Gabby...Jubilee...Peter...' She thought sadly.

"... Okay." she sighed

"Excellent...Now, be ready for tonight. I won't warn you a third time." Fisk answered, leaving Laura alone.

Laura looked down at her hands and cried gently

'Oh god...What...What've I done?' She thought hating herself

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

pedrofaria339: No we don't. But don't worry, we've got plans.

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Death Fury: Not really. The term 'cum drunk' is a term that does not work in a legal context as it is a made up word. Also Fisk would send his agents to attack if she contacted anyone for such a purpose.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now later at night, Fisk said that her first night was going to happen now. She had kept her mask on...Since she didn't want her identity to be known by Fisk or whomever was going to be with her.

Plus she was hired as 'the Wolverine'. Her 'uniform' was her mask, her gloves, her boots, crotchless panties and a corset

'This...this is embarrassing...Demeaning...' She frowned

'HUMILIATING! But... I have no choice.'

She looked at herself in the mirror...Wanting to just smash it in, to fracture her reflection.

She sighed, walking away

She walked into the elevator and pressed the number Fisk gave her.

She sat back, waiting patiently as the elevator travelled upwards

She sighed and looked at the number growing as she travelled up...Until the elevator finished and opened its door.

'This is strange. Different.' She thought, entering the floor curiously... and saw the Wrecking Crew there

"Well...Looks like Kingpin wasn't joking...He DOES have the Wolverine." Bulldozer spoke with a smile

"Awesome! We get a hot heroine to fuck!"

'Oh...God...These guys!' Laura gulped in shock and worry.

"W... Who shall I be seeing first?" Laura asked nervously

"First? Babe we are the Wrecking CREW. We wreck bitches TOGETHER." Piledriver grinned

"A-ALL of you?" Laura gulped

"Yeah. So start treating us." Thunderball ordered, unzipping his trousers.

Laura's eyes looked like they lost their pupils from how much her eyes dilated at the sight of the five equally massive cocks

"So...Start jerking, She-Wolvie." Excavator sneered

Laura had to hold back a snarl, obeying

"So...Two hands...One mouth...Start sucking." Wrecker ordered, pushing his cock to her mouth.

Laura gagged at the random slam into her mouth but quickly adapted and started sucking, her hands grasping two cocks and rubbing them quickly

"Ah...Fuck...Her mouth's like a pussy!" Wrecker moaned as his cock was almost getting throat fucked

"We are gonna have so much fun with this bitch!" Excavator moaned, slapping her ass which forced her deeper onto Wrecker's cock making her gag deeply

"Too bad she don't have tits." Thunderball mocked

"Hmm!" Laura hummed as she wanted to prove them wrong, but with her hands full, she really couldn't.

All she could do was shake her chest, showing her C-Cup breasts 'I AM NOT FLAT! First Fisk and now them?!' she thought in anger

"Well, looks like she has SOME tits..." Pulveriser answered, grabbing one of them

"Itty bitty titties though." Wrecker laughed

Laura frowned and moaned, getting the cocks hard enough to make them cum.

'You porn named rejects, give me your cum!' she thought in determination

"Ah...FUCK!" The three Wreckers whom Laura was pleasuring came and covered her in their cum.

Laura closed her eyes on instinct, getting covered in the wave of cum

"Urgh..." the three men fell back

"God damn...She-Wolvie's a slut." The other two Wrecker's commented bringing their cocks to her.

One was slapping the cock against her ass while the other was smacking Laura's breasts with his cock

'Hnn...God...these...Guys are vile...' She thought

Even as she felt herself get wet... And then a cock, she didn't know who's, pushed into her vagina

"HMM! Ah! God!" She moaned, feeling her pussy fill with cock

"Ah, you're so tight!" One of the wreckers moaned

That was when Laura started losing it. She didn't realise who was doing what, all she was feeling was lust and pleasure.

She felt someone fucking her pussy while she was sucking another cock, not use to pleasuring more than one cock at once

Her ass, pussy and mouth were being used all at once, while her hands were used to jack off the remaining two cocks.

She felt like she was flouting, in a river of pleasure

"Gonna...CUM!" Each of the Wreckers moaned and came in and on Laura, covering her in cum.

Laura just gave a massive, lustful moan as she had what felt like a fiftieth orgasm

The five Wreckers pulled out from Laura's holes and her hands, panting in exhaustion and smiling.

Laura was laying in the floor, her hips bucking gently as she was till cumming with semen pouring out of both holes. Her tongue was hanging out with a fucked stupid smile on her face, cum covering her body

"Man this whore was good." Wrecker smiled, the group jacking themselves off to cover herself before they left

"We gonna fuck her again sometime." Bulldozer added as they left.

Laura panted gently as she felt her body, sore from her body being violated by the five Wreckers.

She felt the stick, warm cover all over her body. Her hand slowly raised, weak and shaking from the pleasure and the physical workout. She was it was covered in cum, covering the glove in a layer of the bodily fluid

"Oh...God..." She whispered as she panted, weakly going up and wanting a shower.

She didn't notice she had been licking her glove, laying in the small puddle/pool of cum

"A very good night's work Wolverine." Fisk said, entering the room "The Wrecking Crew where so impressed they left you a tip."

"They...did...?" Laura asked, after licking her cum covered glove.

Before then moving to the other hand

"Yes. An extra $500. From each of them." Fisk explained

"Tw...Twenty...$2500?" Laura panted

"That's right." He nodded, giving her a bottle of water "Drink. Now."

Laura grabbed the water and chugged it back, gasping as she finished it

Fisk nodded before he grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth and easily dominating her tongue

"Hmm! H-Hmm...Ah!" Laura panted as she felt his tongue in her mouth before he broke it.

"Tell me. Can you strip out of your full Wolverine costume easily while looking sexy?" He asked her

"Yes...Yes, I can..." Laura panted

"...Then...Do. It." He ordered slowly "Tomorrow I have you hired as a stripper for my private club. Understood?"

"Yes...yes sir..." Laura nodded, as she stopped groping her breasts.

"Hmm." She nodded as she sucked his thumb

"After your dance you will be in your normal uniform." He continued with a smirk, pointing at her cloths "You will walk around the club and pleasure anyone who wants it, they will pay you if you do a good job. You keep that money. But you can only do one person at a time. Understood?" He asked, pulling back completely

"Yes...Yes sir..." Laura panted and nodded, wanting more

"Good." He nodded, standing tall and just watching her. Seeing what she would do

Laura slowly got up and began to dance as sexily as possible, but with the feeling of being fucked still in her mind, she was a little drunk.

She was giving Fisk a preview of her dance, even though she looks more like a drunk dancer

"...Enough." He ordered. "Show me when you've come down from your cum-phase."

"Yes sir." Laura nodded "C... Can I have your cock?"

Fisk looked down at her...and frowned. "Very well."

He unbuckled his pants as he looked down at Laura "You are nothing but a worthless slut, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am...Just a worthless cock loving slut." Laura's eyes glistened as she saw his cock.

She opened her mouth wide, taking the cock into her mouth

"Ah! Hmm...Your mouth is almost like a second pussy..." Kingpin thrust his cock down her gullet.

"You've gotten better!"

Laura managed to take in about half of his cock down in her mouth, feeling her gag-reflex lessen as she enjoyed it.

Her mouth watered, making the cock go in and out of her mouth even easier as she sucked

His cock pulsed quickly and began to shoot cum deep into Laura's throat right down to her stomach

"Hmm!" Both Laura and Kingpin moaned as she had her stomach filled with cum

"Good girl." He panted, patting her head

Laura purred as best she could, pulling slowly off his cock and smiled

*time skip*

Laura groaned, arriving home

She felt...well...like crap. She was personal property for Kingpin now...nothing she did would be for herself anymore...EVERYTHING would be going through him. And since he had her work phone...All her normal clients will be paying towards HIS enterprise.

She felt... Dirty.

"Oh Dad...What've I become?" She frowned

"Laura!" Jubilee called, running up to her and hugging her "Oh thank god. Must have been a big appointment last night."

Laura didn't hug back...Well...Not right away...She just cried...Fell to her knees and cried.

"Huh?" Jubilee blinked

"Jubi..." Laura cried as she wept on the threshold of her front door. Jubilee went down to her "sister" and asked what was wrong and why she was crying...only for it to fall deaf on Laura's ears.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

pedrofaria339: Laura is like Harley Quinn, both appeared in TV first before becoming so popular they transferred into comics. I'm glad that you've gotten so invested with her in the story.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Spideyfam: Nearly finished.

pedrofaria339: Same. And thanks a lot.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Jubilee was back in her home, Jubilee making her a glass of tea to help calm her down

"What time is it?" Laura whispered as she awoke

"Two in the afternoon." Jubilee answered as she brought the tea over.

"Oh... Two and a half hours." Laura nodded weakly, her eyes slightly dead "I need to have a shower soon."

"Laura...No. You can't go out to this job. You LITERALLY broke down when you came back." Jubilee answered.

"I am going to work Jubilee." She said simply, not reacting

"But what happened back then...I've never seen you like this. Laura!" Jubilee answered, then called out to her when she got up.

"... It was just kinkier than I thought." She mumbled

Jubilee rubbed her eyes and stopped Laura from leaving by hugging her. "Laura...tell me...What happened?" She whispered kindly.

"I told you. Kinkier than I expected." Laura forced herself to lie, holding back her tears

"Okay...I love you...You know?" Jubilee answered, making it sound like that she was a sister.

"I love you to." Laura said, clearly talking as lover. As a girlfriend.

Jubilee let go of Laura and let her get on with her shower, thinking that it was what she was going to do.

But no, Laura instead kissed Jubilee deeply and pushed her onto the bed lightly

"Hmm? L-Laura... What're you-?" Jubilee blushed in shock as Laura kissed her again, while pinning her down

"Love you. Love you." Laura repeated as she kissed Jubilee again and again, not trying to get sexual but as if she was trying to comfort the both of them

'Laura...' Jubilee thought as Laura was comforting her...Though it should've been the other way round

So she eventually just gave in and kissed back

Laura's eyes were closed as she embraced Jubilee, feeling her warm body on hers.

'I love her.' she thought, as if she was trying to remind herself

*Time skip*

Laura sighed as she got dressed in her Wolverine gear, sitting at the table with Jubilee making her a small dinner to go

"You ready?" Jubilee asked gently

Laura nodded, eating lightly

"If...if anything happens...Call me, okay?" Jubilee asked

"Of course."

"Alright...I...I just had to say that." Jubilee answered. "Peter wants to go on a date tomorrow."

"He does?" Laura asked, blinking lightly

She looked away, feeling nervous

"Yeah, he does. He wants us both to go." Jubilee added

"O... Okay." She nodded

Laura gave Jubilee a quick kiss before she left for 'work'

'I hope she's going to be okay.' She thought kindly as Laura left.

*Time Skip*

Laura was backstage, getting a bit of make-up applied by a female staff member

"Looking good, kid." The staff member commented as she applied some glitter makeup to her.

"Thank you." She said in embarrassment, knowing her 'dance' was coming

"Nervous?" The staff member asked

"Yes." Laura nodded

Laura looked at the mirror, to see the door and her future.

She wished she could break the mirror

That was when she heard the music start...and she HAD to go out on the stage.

She sighed, standing up and walking out of the backstage forcing a smile on her face

"Now...our main attraction: The She-Wolverine!" The DJ spoke

Laura smiled, waving as she walked into the combo walkway and stage with the crowed going wild

'Just...swallow your pride.' She thought as she began to dance.

It started as a simple, although erotic, dance with swaying of her hips and her hands running over her body but at the same time it was clear her heart wasn't fully into it, not that the people watching her cared as they cheered. She soon began to get into it, sexily running her hands through her hair and teasingly brushing her leather and Kevlar clad curves.

That was when money started falling on the stage, Laura beginning to pull the zipper of her jacket down teasingly but didn't take it all the way down as there was not enough money yet.

Soon she estimated that $150 where in the stage, at least, and so she fully took off her jacket and threw it into the audience make it them cheer happily and leaving Laura in just her black and grey Wolverine suit

"WOO!" The men continued to cheer and threw a few more dollars onto the stage for Laura.

Laura walked down the walkway until she reached the pole, gripping it. She hesitated for a second before she jumped up, wrapping a leg around the pole and began to study and spin around it

As Laura began to spin, feeling the grip of the pole, her body bent backwards to drop her breasts under her chin.

She reached for the zipper of her suit and began to slowly slide it down as she stayed in that position, bringing it to her navel, before she stopped and continued her pole dance.

She was money falling to the stage and heard the music's excitable beat. It was nearly time to strip further and her dignity truly falling into the gutter

"Take it off. Take it off! Take it off!" The men chanted

Laura almost was sick but she swallowed her pride, disconnected her cowl and pulled her main suit down to be stomach, removing her arms and gloves from the sleeves, leaving her upper half bare besides her classic Wolverine themed, as in yellow and blue, bra visible to the entire club

The men cheered for her, bearing lustful smiles and calls for her, wanting to grope and get on stage to have her.

Laura blushed but smiled as she worked, feeling... Feeling flattered so many people where lusting for her and cheering at her performance

"Easy lads, no touching the merchandise." The DJ spoke through the speakers

"You'll have to wait until after the show boys." Laura winked, unhooking her bra and letting it fall

"WHOO!" The men cheered and threw more money to the stage.

Seeing more money she jumped off the pole and landed at the very edge of the stage. She got to the very edge and turned around, showing her ass to the cheering crowd. Her fingers slid under her suit and slowly moved it down, revealing her classic Wolverine themed panties as she slowly being over and revealed more of her ass and legs as she took off her suit

The crowd was cheering for more, wanting to see a nude She-Wolverine. Laura actually started to like the power she had over these brainless men.

Their pleasure and entertainment was in her hands. Once her suit fell to the floor she turned to face them with a cheeky grin. She gently bit the tip of her right glove and pulled it off almost agonisingly slowly which made the entire club share a collective gasp on anticipation they didn't know they had.

Once she had the glove off her right hand wrapped around the item, her teeth releasing it. Holding the item up high, the entire club was focused on it

"The one who brings me my glove gets a kiss!" She called over the music before she threw it as hard as she could, the item flying into the audience

The men clamoured to the glove, hoping to get the kiss, before one man raised the glove high, before being knocked out by another man wanting it.

Laura watched in amazement, and a bit of joy, as she watched these men fight over her glove JUST for the hope of a kiss

And soon the first guy who grabbed the glove came to her stage, bruised and panting.

"I have it." The man said weakly

"You do." Laura nodded, holding her gloveless right hand out to him clearly expecting him to kiss it and put her glove back on her hand

"Hah...?" The man gasped in dismay.

"Put it on, show me how much you want my kiss, and then you get it." She said, wiggling her fingers

"I... Alright." The man tried to put the glove on

He kissed her hand, slowly sliding her glove on

"Good." Laura smiled, her panties clearly wet before she kissed him

"Hmm..." The man moaned before Laura broke the kiss

"Thank you." She nodded, staring at his eyes as she reached down and squeezed his crotch lightly

"Ah..." The man moaned as he got a slight hard on, seeing Laura waltz back on the stage and sensually danced for them.

Laura felt an odd thrill run through her. All these men where putty in her hands, desperate for acknowledgment and some form of pleasure.

Like she was a goddess

Seeing enough money on the stage, she knew it was time for her to end her dance.

She span her body around the pole so her back was pressed against it, her front facing the audience. She held one arm, her left, above her head and held onto the pole tightly, using it to keep her balance. She spread her legs wide and pulled them back while folding her body with the skill of a trainer gymnast. Her knees where now level with her head, her legs spread wide, with her right hand teasingly rubbing the outline of her pussy in her panties before going up and gently gripping the elastic as she prepared to remove them

The men cheered for them as they saw her skin and actually tried to cover their cocks due to the sight of seeing Laura's dance

Laura smirked, suddenly unleashing her claws as she held the panties away from. Her waist. The panties where shredded as the 'SNIK' noise echoed throughout the club, the blue and yellow material falling off her body like leaves from a tree

The crowd went wild as they saw Laura's bald pussy

She smiled, sliding down the pole before she began to pick up the money on the stage, bowing every now and again

The men cheered louder and louder, as Laura took the money from the stage and hid behind the curtain

She smiled lightly before she went back into the changing area where she passed the next dancer, the dancer being dressed like Scarlet Witch

"Wow...So...So much money..." She whispered as she put the money on her desk

"Mr Fisk will be proud at the pay you pulled in." The makeup artist nodded "Get dressed into uniform..." She said, giving Laura crotchless panties and corset "And go out the floor as a waitress. Fuck anyone you want, as long as they pay. You get extra money."

"I...O-Okay..." Laura panted as she put the money away safe.

She soon got those on and picked up a drink tray, walking out as the Scarlet Witch cosplaying woman danced

And it seemed that Laura's dance had drained most of the men of their money..."Scarlet-Witch" seemed to be a bit ticked off.

Laura flinched, walking around the club as a waitress

"Hey, *phweet* She-Wolverine...I need a drink." A customer ordered

"Right away sir." She nodded, walking over and passing him a class of vodka

"Cheers..." The man answered, necking the vodka. "Another."

"Sir." she nodded, giving him a second drink

"Cheers." The man answered, now drinking it slowly.

"Is there anything else I can do, sir?" Laura asked

"Yeah...Sit on my lap." The man answered

Laura nodded and did just that without hesitation, although she still kept her confident/dominating aura. It was almost like she was using it as a coping mechanism. Plus it was what the men expected her to be.

"Hmm...Nice..." The man sighed happily and felt Laura's ass on his lap.

"Do you just want me to sit here?" She asked, setting the drinks tray onto the table while absentmindedly looking at her gloves as if checking her nails

"Well, I'd like to feel your tits." The man answered and doing so.

But he had was slapped away

"You must pay." She said simply and unflinching, like talking about the weather "It is common knowledge in the club."

"Fine...How much for a grope?" The man asked

"$20." She said, the man nodding and sliding the money into the band of her crotchless thong "Okay, you may touch."

"Finally." He grumbled, grasping her breasts and playing with them

Laura hummed lightly as she put the tray down and felt the teasing through her bra and smiled lightly while biting her lower lip.

"God...Fine..." He answered and put down another $20.

"Minutes doubled." She commented lightly

"Frigging worth it." the man grumbled, fondling her breasts again

Laura just sat there, continuing to rub her ass against his crotch as he played with her chest. A few minutes passed until Laura pulled away, picking up her drink tray "I hope you enjoyed sirs." She nodded, walking away

"H-Hey! I'm na-" The man drunkenly spoke before falling to the ground, face first.

Laura sighed, continuing her 'work' as she passed around drinks as the night went around with different dancers taking the stage

'Sheesh...My feet are killing me.' She thought as she sat down for a quick rest

She sighed, slipping her boot off and rubbing her foot lightly

"Oh...That's better..." She sighed

Suddenly another waitress's walked over and put a footbath in front of Laura, picking up her boots and putting new ones down "You have ten minutes." The waitress said before she left

"...Thank you." Laura answered

*With Peter*

Peter sighed, finishing his work

"Dang...What a long day..." he sighed and rubbed his eyes

Shortly after that, Peter's intercom buzzed. "Mr Parker, you've a call on line one." His secretary called through

"Thank you." Peter responding while answering the phone. "Mr Parker."

"Hey, Peter." Jubilee spoke through

"Hey Jubilee." Peter answered

"What's up?" He asked

"Just...I just needed to talk...Can you come round?" Jubilee answered

"Yeah, sure." Peter answered "I'll be there in a sec."

"Great see you then." Jubilee answered

Peter heard the dial tone before hanging up his side and headed out. 'Just need to talk...She must be worried for Laura.'

He sighed, getting up from his desk and changing into his Spider-man costume

*With Laura*

Laura was now back in the dressing room and freshening up a little

She hummed lightly, making sure she was free of sweat and her make-up was okay

"Okay...Back onto the scene." She told herself.

She got up, passing other workers

And it didn't take long before Laura was called on again by men

Time ticked away, Laura giving man after man their drinks while occasionally letting them grope her as they paid. It seems they lost most of their money already so she didn't have to worry about sleeping with any of them

"Alright, everyone. Time's up, time to clock out." The bouncer proclaimed

"I would like to buy a nights 'service'." The man who had caught Laura's glove early that night suddenly said that the bouncer, holding $3000

The bouncer looked at the man, then to Laura. "...Alright." He nodded

She sighed, knowing she was the one the man was buying

"Hey, She-Wolvie. You've got a customer." The bouncer spoke

"Sir." Laura nodded, walking off

"Alright." The man smiled as he followed

They entered a side room, Laura closing it behind them

"So...How long does this session last?" The man asked

"So six hours...*Yawn*...better get ready then." The man answered

"...Need an energy drink?" Laura asked

"No, it's crap." He waved off

"Well then...How would you like this?" Laura asked as she slowly stripped for the man

She removed her corset and let it drop, smiling

"H... How you where on stage." the man blushed, talking about her NEAR dominatrix tone/attitude

"Oh...THAT way..." Laura smiled, stepping slowly towards him. Pushing him down onto the bed, making her authority upon him known

"Yes... I didn't know I wanted it... but you made me hard." the man nodded nervously

"Really...Being put into your place...? Showing you where you are...?" Laura asked, pushing him down, putting her stocking covered foot over his crotch, pressing it lightly so that he didn't have his balls crushed but got him hard.

"Yes!" he moaned "But such a beautiful woman!"

"Oh...Such flattery won't get you much..." Laura teased, using her big and second toe as a small hand, gently jerking him off. "Dirty boy...Getting hard from this."

Laura felt herself getting wet, smirking down at the moaning man

"A-Ah! Oh...I-I'm...!" The man moaned as he felt like he was gonna climax.

'Should I let him?' Laura thought

"M-Mistress...Let-let me cum!" He moaned as she had stopped rubbing his cock.

"Oh? And why?" she grinned

"Cause...It...It's too good. Need to cum!" The man moaned

Laura smiled, slipping a hand into her panties

"Wh-What're you...?" The man drooled lightly in pleasure.

"Cum." she ordered as she fingered herself

"I...I...AH!" The man looked at her and came in his pants.

Laura smiled, taking her crotchless thong off

"Oh...god..." The man moaned, seeing her bare pussy.

"First time seeing this?" Laura smiled, dominating this man.

"The most beautiful." He whispered

"Well...You being a good boy...You get a little taste." She smiled

She then knelt over his face, pushing his face into her pussy

"Hmm!" The man moaned as he felt Laura's pussy connect to his lips as he kissed and gently licked it.

"Oh yeah!" She moaned happily

She rubbed her pussy against the man's face for a little bit, feeling her pussy tingle happily and almost cum

But she controlled herself, she stopped herself, and pulled back

"Ah! Ah...Ah...Mis...Mistress..." The man panted

"Ah-ah...No..." Laura answered, her blush hidden under her mask. "But I do want something in my hole."

"My...My cock?" He asked, blushing and smiling.

"Good boy. You got the right answer." She smiled

She walked down, lowering herself onto his cock

"Hmm...AH! Yes...Good boy..." Laura moaned as she felt his cock inside of her pussy.

She began to bounce at a slow pace, humming happily

"Oh...Yes..." The man moaned, feeling her pussy wrap around his cock, thrusting inside of her

"Slow down." She snapped, slapping him lightly

"Hmm. Yes, yes mistress." The man slowed down, though he found it difficult.

Laura grinned and forced his face against her breasts

"Hmm! S-Shoft!" The man moaned, rubbing his face into her breasts, pulsing inside Laura's pussy

"You gonna cum?" She grinned

"Yesh...Yesh I...AH!" The man moaned, creaming in Laura's pussy

Laura moaned, cumming

"Look at that...You filled my pussy..." She panted

"Sorry Mistress." He whimpered as she lightly glared at him

"Now...Make it up." She ordered, pulling off him and sat on the bed. "Start masturbating."

He nodded, grasping his cock and rubbing himself

"Yes...that's good..." Laura answered lustfully. "Keep going...While I head to the toilet."

"I...But..." He panted, slowing down.

"Ah-ah...No arguing." She ordered

"Yes mistress." He whimpered

Laura smiled and entered the bathroom, breaking her regenerating hymen and draining the man's cum out of her pussy into the toilet.

She gave a light sigh and a smile, humming lightly

"Ah...That feels better..." She sighed. "Nice guy...Gonna have to remember him."

She unsheathed her claws for a seconds flexing her hand "After I have my fun." She said with a near dark grin

*With Peter and Jubilee*

"Thanks for coming, Peter..." Jubilee sighed as she leant on the Spider gently.

"No problem...After all...You AND Laura are...Sort of dating me." Peter answered in a form of embarrassment.

She nodded lightly at that

"I...Jubilee..." Peter tried to muster the courage.

"Yes, Peter?" She asked looking up at him with glistening eyes.

"I...Do you...?" Peter gulped "I mean do you want to...? Forget it." Peter frowned

"No. What is it?" She asked with a frown

"I...Do you...I'm being a TOTAL jerk right now." Peter frowned and hid his face.

Jubilee frowned and hugged him

"Peter...Just tell me...What do you want?" Jubilee urged him kindly.

"I...I want to have sex...I know Laura's a...You know...But...With us dating...I...It just feels wrong." Peter answered

"It's fine." Jubilee smiled

"Yeah? You're...You're not mad?" Peter asked

"Of course not."

"And...You wouldn't mind?" He gulped

"Not really."

Peter gulped lightly and began to kiss her gently, trying to make this as normal as possible.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

pedrofaria339: Yep, looks like it.

To everyone who reviewed: thank you.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Nov 14 c29 Guest: No. YOU are wrong. She was created in 2003 for the cartoon X-Men Evolution but she became so popular she was brought into the comics. Get yer facts straight mate

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Laura had finished up with her customer from the other night...and she rocked his freaking house. He was completely subservient to her.

It was almost cute.

She hummed as she left the room where she had spent the last few hours fucking him, the door wide revealing the man

"What a night..." She chuckled to herself.

Back in the room the man was wearing a blindfold, a set of cat ears and a ball-gag with his arms tide above his head and foot covered in cum

Laura dusted her hands off, washing the sweat off her body

'I wonder if Jubilee is up yet?' Laura thought to herself as she went home.

The guilt she had last night... Was gone

She felt great...liberated...She felt like she COULD do anything with this job.

She didn't feel guilty about the sex or anything like that. She was... She felt liberated

She got her money and headed back to her house.

She hummed happily, walking through the city without a care

Within a few minutes, she passed through the shopping district and smiled thinking about getting something for dinner.

Shrugging she decided to head inside

She walked inside and picked up a trolley since she thought there might be a large meal for later.

She walked around the store, not caring for anyone or anything

"Hmm...This...This...This...And this." She spoke to herself, putting items into her container.

"Hello?" A random passerby asked

"Yeah?" Laura asked, sounding a bit uncaringly

"It's just that you are making hard for others to go around."

"Really?" Laura asked, looking behind her...And saw that she was going down dead centre of the aisle making it difficult for either side to pass. "Sorry." She blushed

"Just...Be more mindful. Please." The passerby spoke

"Yeah, sure." Laura nodded apologetically.

The people grumbled but accepted her apology, carrying on with their own shopping as Laura continued with her own.

*Time Skip*

Laura soon arrived home, holding bags

"Home..." She smiled, getting her key thinking that it'd be locked.

She walked inside, giving a happy sigh

And as she headed to the kitchen, she saw some clothes on the floor...And from the scent she smelt it was: Jubilee, Peter...and the smell she was ALL too familiar with. She put the bags down and headed to the bedroom, where she saw Jubilee and Peter in bed.

Her eyes widened a bit before she smiled lightly

'Guess I WAS out late...' She thought, going over to the two and kissing them on their lips.

Jubilee mumbled, waking up

"Morning sleepy..." Laura smiled, as Jubilee's eyes connected to hers.

"Laura!" She gasped

"L-Laura...?" Peter jerked awake as he looked at her, covering himself and Jubilee up

"So...Did you have a nice evening?" Laura asked with a gentle grin

"I...Y-Yes we did..." Jubilee answered awkwardly

"Laura...This...Is exactly, what it looks like. We did and...It's my fault." Peter answered

"Peter, it's fine. I'm a superhero prostitute and Jubi and I have agreed to share you. It's fine." Laura kissed him, admiring his honesty and integrity, treating this like a real loving relationship and not just a session or fling.

"So...Where were you last night? I mean...I know it was a late night but..." Jubilee spoke.

"Let's just say...I've never felt better in my life." Laura smiled as she crawled over Peter like a lioness.

"And now I want the two of you to make me scream." Laura grinned, kissing Peter deeply

"Oh shit." Jubilee blinked as she saw her "sister" kiss their shared boyfriend like this...And admittedly, wanted to join in.

"Hmm...!" Peter moaned as he felt Laura's soft and passionate lips on his and wanting to hold her more now.

Jubilee let the covers drop, revealing her naked body, as she leaned over and began to undress Laura as she kissed Peter

'Oh my gosh...Two...Two girls...Jubilee and Laura...I didn't expect THIS to be my morning!' Peter thought lovingly as he saw Laura and Jubilee naked before him. "Laura..." Peter panted as he broke the kiss.

"I love you." Laura smiled, lowering herself and taking his cock into her mouth sucking

"AH! L-Laura!" Peter moaned, feeling Laura's warm mouth over his cock, feeling it SO warm as Jubilee went over and kissed him.

"She's real good." Jubilee chuckled before she crawled down and began to eat Laura out

"Hmm! Hhh! Hhh!" Laura moaned, feeling her pussy being tongued by Jubilee, her mouth vibrations tickling Peter's cock, giving his head a sensual vibration.

"Laura!" Peter moaned

Feeling this stimulation, and the fact it's early morning, Peter came into Laura's mouth and shot his cum down her throat

"Hmmm." Laura moaned before she released the cock "I hope you're ready... We're gonna be a while." She grinned

*Time skip*

It was three hours later.

Jubilee had a pussy filled with cum, a cat tail butt-plug and her tits were covered white.

Peter and Laura were resting together, his cock still inside of her while Laura's ass was leaking some of his cum from the wild passion.

"That was amazing." She smiled, holding him close

"I think...My balls are drained..." Peter panted.

"You've got THE best stamina..." Laura praised him tiredly.

"Yet... It seems like I can barely keep up with you anymore." Peter admitted sadly "I needed Jubilee to satisfy you."

"Peter...It's fine. You're more than enough man." Laura answered. "Do you want me to prove it?" She asked, slowly grinding on his cock.

"I can't do anymore." He frowned weakly in pain

"Okay." She kissed him gently and slid off, leaving his cum inside her.

She would not break her hymen, she wanted Peter's inside

"You rest...Sleep." Laura whispered, letting the two of them rest.

She smiled, leaving the room

'You're staying RIGHT here...' She smiled, rubbing her belly and went to get a sandwich.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 1PM, she had three hours before she needed to think about getting ready for 'work'... Which she realised was inconsistent.

Her first day she was bought by the Wrecking Crew. Yesterday she worked as a stripper/waitress. Was she supposed to do something different each day or something?

"Oh well." She shrugged, not worrying or seemingly caring.

*Time Skip*

Laura hummed, putting her Wolverine costume on as she prepared for work

"Hey..." Peter spoke tiredly as he saw her.

"Hi. I thought you were asleep." Laura spoke

"Yeah...I've gotten 40 winks and I'm good now." Peter answered

Laura smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck while also doing a princess leg flip/kick as she hugged him

Peter smiled as he saw her princess kick. "Be safe...Okay?"

"I love you." She nodded, kissing him for a second "I do mean it Peter."

"And I love you." He answered, gently removing his arms from around her.

"... I wish we could get married." Laura admitted

"I... Laura..." Peter blinked and tried to talk but she interupted him

"Peter. My life... Marriage... I want it but I CAN'T put you through that. I won't ever let myself put you through that. So don't ask. Just... Don't." She whispered, holding him right "I have work. See you later." She smiled, kissing him before she left

"... Bye Laura." He blinked before sighing sadly

*Time skip*

Laura had changed into her 'uniform', adjusting her crotchless panties as she got out of the elevator 'Another day at work.' she thought

"Wolverine." Fisk greeted as she got out "The last two days you've been doing 'special' services. But today I shall be showing you your 'everyday' job." He explained, leading her through the building

"Yes sir." She nodded, following him. Soon they reached a door, Fisk opening the door for her

"This is your 'work station'. Have fun Wolverine." Fisk smirked as she entered, Fisk closing the door behind her and locking it

Laura blinked, finding herself within a booth that had multiple holes in the wall. There was also sitting writing on the wall with arrows pointing to each hole. Stuff like 'cock goes here' and 'tasty cum' and 'eat up' littering the wall

Laura didn't even get the chance to realise she was in a glory-hole booth when a cock was pushed through a hole, already hard in excitement

"Oh my..." She whispered as she knelt down to the cock; licking, teasing and jerking it off. Paying attention to only that and not the figure attached to it.

Not that she could see the owner of the cock through the wall, but it was like she was hypnotized by the sight of the cock

"Feels so good..." She moaned as she took the cock into her mouth, working the head while bobbing her own.

She moaned, her eyes rolling up lightly as she sucked... When a second cock was pushed into her 'workplace'

"Hmm?" She looked as she eyed the second one. "Ah...Two at once..." She grabbed it with her glove and jacked it off.

She didn't care about anything. She 'gave in'. She only focused on her job. Being fucked by Fisk, being gangbanged the Wrecking Crew, acting as a stripper last night and controlling that man last night, being in this situation... They had tamed the beast inside her

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned as she jerked off the two men, feeling their cum cover and enter her mouth.

She panted, smiling happily at the cum "So good." She mumbled through the mouth full of cum

"Fuck..." The first man moaned as he pulled out and removed his cock from the hole.

The second man following his lead, Laura hearing the two joking and laughing as they walked away while whispering to someone else

Soon another cock entered the booth.

"Hmm...Hi, big boy..." She smiled as she began to suck this person's cock.

"Oh fuck they were right!" The man on the other side of the wall moaned

Laura continued to fuck this guy's cock, sucking and slurping his member with her cum covered tongue.

'So good.' she thought when a cock was pushed through the wall... On the opposite wall, where she couldn't reach it with a hand

'Oh...Hell...This...Is gonna be...Tricky-ee!' Laura thought as she slipped off her shoe and gave a decent attempt at a foot job since she was stretched out.

... She then wanted to facepalm as she adjusted her entire body, now on all fours, and pushed the second cock inside her ass

"AH! Oh shit! It's tight!" The man on the other side moaned as he fucked Laura's ass

Laura was proud, sucking and fucking the two as she worked

"Fuck...I-I'm gonna-!" The man who was getting a blowjob moaned, cumming into Laura's mouth

Laura slurped up all the cum, grinning

"God, I'm spent..." The man moaned and pulled out, leaving Laura with an ass full of cock.

"Oh yes!" Laura moaned

"God, this tight...Fucking hole! It's so good!" The man moaned as he came into her ass

Laura smiled, holding back her moans

"God..." The man moaned, pulling out of her ass and walking away, leaving Laura on her own...Until another person came around, shoving his cock through a hole.

'This... Is my life now.' she thought, jacking the cock off with both hands

'I'm going to make the most of it.' She thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Laura's Fall**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviewers:

Spideyfam: Grey and I exist outside space, time, reality and all realms of though. How can you GPS your way here?

psp reader: Wait and see the outcome, we're at the home stretch

pjofairy and Death Fury: Thank you

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was now a few weeks later. Laura was feeling more confident than she has ever been...though she WAS feeling a little sick from time to time.

She arrived home after a long nights work in her booth

"Hmm...Sleep...Good long sleep..." She sighed and headed for bed.

"Hey babe." Jubilee smiled

"Hi sis..." Laura smiled tiredly. "Sorry I...*yawn*...Just tired...I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Okay." Jubilee nodded, trying to kiss her but Laura just fell to the bed asleep

"Sleep well, Laura." Jubilee sighed in understanding...Until she caught the sight of something shiny in her purse.

"Huh?" She blinked, walking over

Jubilee took out the shiny object and saw that it was a key card for...Fisk Tower...This was an entrance pass to the tower owned by the Kingpin!

And it had a picture of Laura's mask covered face on it

'Laura...You...You're...Oh god...' She thought, covering her mouth in fright

That was when the phone rang

Laura stirred heavily as she was fast on asleep.

Jubilee panicked as she went to get it, thinking it was Laura's work phone.

But no, it was the house phone

'Oh thank goodness.' Jubilee left and closed the door, taking the entrance key with her and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jubilee! Oh thank god you're okay!" Peter sighed

"Of course I'm okay. What's wrong? Are YOU alright?" Jubilee asked

"I just stopped a sniper trying to kill Peter Parker." He explained

"You stopped a sniper...from killing you?" Jubilee asked

"Yes." He nodded

"That..." Jubilee tried to comprehend but just accepted it. "Do you know who ordered the hit?"

"Legally? No. But I recognise the guy. One of Kingpin's. The sniper has been watching me the last few weeks."

"Kingpin..." Jubilee whispered, looking at the key card.

"Jubilee? Are you alright? You went quiet there for a sec."

"... Peter... We need to talk." Jubilee said, closing her eyes "AFTER Laura leaves for 'work'."

"Yeah, of course." Peter answered

Jubilee nodded as she ended the call, looking back at Laura sadly 'Laura... what did you do?' she thought

*Time skip*

It was that time now. Laura was ready for work, she put on her costume and looked for her purse.

"There it is." She smiled, taking a second to check it and yes her security card was still there

"I'm heading to work now. I'll see you tomorrow, Jubi." Laura smiled as she healed from giving blood to Jubilee.

"Bye." Jubilee sighed, licking the rapidly healing wound on Laura's neck... And feeling herself get horny again

"Hmm! GOD her blood! It's like an aphrodisiac." Jubilee panted. "No, no, stop! Call Peter. I have to call him!"

Less than a minute later, as Jubilee fought her own hormones, Peter knocked on the door

"Oh good you're here." Jubilee breathed slowly

"Yeah, of course...What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Peter asked

Before being tackled into a lip-lock against the wall

"Hmm?" Peter's eyes widened and then kissed back, holding her tightly

His hands slid over her body, smiling gently

*With Laura*

She walked through the doors and headed up to her room, where she was going to be a stripper/escort for the evening

Only to see her 'boss' standing there

"S-Sir?" Laura spoke in turn, seeing him

"Hello Wolverine." Fisk grinned "I have come to speak to you. You have been doing VERY well."

"I...Thank-thank you, sir." Laura gulped, having a small smile at the praise

"No one has ordered you today." Fisk said with a grin "And the club is not open today."

"So I go to my box?" Laura asked

"I think a... Review... Of your skills would be better." Fisk said, cupping her cheek

"Oh, of course." Laura nodded, giving a small smile

While also blushing a bit

"Let's go." Fisk nodded, slapping her ass before he walked off towards his office

*Time Skip*

Peter and Jubilee were panting heavily after they just had sex, the two of them had to stop meeting up like this...but GOD it felt good.

"What... Why did you call?" Peter panted

"Huh...?" Jubilee asked

"Your...phone call...I doubt it was...JUST...a quicky..." Peter panted

"Phone...Oh...OH! The key!" Jubilee realised, coming back to her senses

"Key?"

"Peter, Laura is in trouble!"

*With Laura*

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned as she felt his cock down her throat

Laura sat in front of Fisk's chair, under his desk, swallowing his cock happily

"It's...Hmm...Amazing that you can still handle this..." Fisk moaned

"And you have actually taken half my cock, you ARE doing great." Fisk smiled "You have improved greatly."

Laura trembled at that, smiling happily and tried to take even more down her throat.

"Three Quarters!" He gasped, cumming

"HMM!" Laura moaned as she felt his cum course down into her belly, feeling that warm liquid fill her.

She took her head off his cock, panting in lust when Fisk suddenly picked her up

"Such a good worker...I'm VERY impressed." Fisk praised her. "You deserve something of a reward." He spoke as he prodded near her pussy.

"Y... Yea." She whimpered with a smile

*With Peter and Jubilee*

"Laura's working for Fisk?" Peter asked as he and Jubilee were now dressed

"Yes! I found a keycard going to HIS tower!" Jubilee answered

"He has been trailing me with an assassin..." He started, looking out of the window with narrowed eyes

"He probably knows where you frequent...It...It's not like Laura." Jubilee panicked

"... There is one here." Peter said "I... He's blackmailing Laura. I know it."

"We've got to get her out." Jubilee answered. "Right now."

"Right." He nodded

*With Laura*

"Ah, ah, ah! M-My ass!" Laura moaned as she was being ploughed on Fisk's table

"You filthy slut." Fisk grinned "You've become a perfect little pet."

'A-A pet? Have I really...Become a pet?' She thought through the pleasure. 'Have I become nothing but a pet? A pet Wolverine?'

"And pets...Serve for their master." Fisk moaned, slapping her ass.

"Ah!" She moaned, cumming

"That is who you are...She-Wolverine..." Fisk answered, dominating Laura.

He slammed his hips faster, cumming inside her "My. Pet!"

That was when the windows of his office shattered, two figures running inside

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Jubilee snarled, bearing her fangs and claws at Fisk with her blood red eyes.

"J... Jubilee? P... Peter?" Laura whispered with her eyes blurry

'What was that?' Fisk thought. "Kill them!" He ordered his minions.

"Fuck that, Fisk!" Spider-Man snapped back, webbing the behemoth of a man to the wall.

Jubilee made quick work of the henchman, the two helping Laura while Fisk was working on ripping the webbing from his body

"Gah! Get your hands off my pet!" Fisk roared, ripping the webbing off while taking a piece of the wall off with him. "Oof!"

Spider-Man kicked Fisk in his stomach, throwing him back into the wall, throwing a punch into his face.

"Ow!" Spider-Man grunted, being thrown back but getting back up

Laura was weak against Jubilee's shoulders, looking at the fight shaking

"Laura, are you okay?" Jubilee asked

"Yes... What's going on?" She whispered

"We're here to save you. Fisk ordered a hit on Peter." Jubilee answered

"He didn't." Laura shook her head "He would kill you if I didn't do my 'job'."

"But he DID." Jubilee answered "And he would kill me and-"

"Yes."

"ARGH!" Fisk roared in pain as Peter threw a punch to his face

Laura was silent, seeing Peter pin Fisk against the wall. It seemed like he would kill him.

Laura could just stare, unsure what to do

"Go...Go on...Kill me...Spider-Man...I dare you!" Fisk choked

Laura was looking between the two in panic, eyes wide. Looking between Peter, Jubilee and Fisk. The inside of her was screaming, two sides screaming at each other

Soon one side won, Laura's claws unsheathing

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Laura's Fall Ending 1 (Non-Canon)

**Laura's Fall**

 **SAD Ending (NON-CANON)**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest Dec 14th 2017: Try it boy. *eyes glow with eldritch fire* Besides, read the title and Author's note.

Rider Paladin: Just wait and see what we've got planned.

To everyone: Here's the chapter, brace yourselves.

 **Here is a note from our own GreyKing46:**

LISTEN EVERYONE! THIS STORY IS NOW OVER! HOWEVER WE ARE DOING THREE POSSIBLE ENDINGS! GHOST WILL BE MARKING EACH ENDING CLEARLY! THE GOOD ENDING IS CANON, THE OTHERS ARE JUST TO SHOW HOW IT COULD HAVE ENDED UP!

 **Author's note:**

Hi everyone, Ghost here. My reason for my lack of updates is because I was moving. I've settled in now and back to a semi regular update.

 **Additional** : This is the first **NON-CANON** ending to 'Laura's Fall'. Please do not consider that Grey and I have betrayed you all, this is WHAT COULD HAVE happened to Laura. Rest assured that the real ending will be coming up soon.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive at Fisk Tower, a year later.

All looked normal but as we slowly look through the building we hear familiar moaning.

Zooming into a side room we see Laura, clad in just her black and silver Wolverine mask, gloves and boots, on her back getting fucked by a woman wielding a Strap-on. The woman had a long, dark green hair and green eyes wearing a green latex dress, gloves and such

"Ah, fuck! Yes! You're such a slut, Wolverine!" The woman moaned as she pounded Wolverine

"Yes I am!" Laura moaned "Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCKMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Laura moaned, screaming a bit as she came suddenly

"Ah...So...good..." The green haired woman smiled, sliding out of Wolverine's pussy, leaving her on the floor in an orgasmed mess.

"Thank you for today's services, Wolverine." She nodded, leaving

"No...problem..." Laura panted as she slowly composed herself, getting back up

She walked out with a limp, seeing the woman talking to Fisk

"A pleasure doing business with you, Madam Hydra." He nodded, taking the large stack of money from her

"I'll see her later." Madam Hydra smiled, leaving the tower.

"I bet you will." Fisk answered. "Excellent work, Wolverine. You've made a great profit."

"Thank you sir." Laura smiled proudly, looking up at him in a mix of a mindless devotion and lust with a tone that showed her absolute loyalty and submissiveness "Did I earn any extra money for you sir?"

"More than enough. Well done." He answered

Laura nodded and kissed his cheek lightly, rubbing his crotch "Is there anything else I can do for you Sir? Or should I go to my box?" She asked with a voice only caring for pleasure

"You can check on your vampire friend, she still doesn't want to play." Fisk smirked

"Oh...I'll make her learn to play." Laura smiled

She then began to skip away happily.

Fisk smirked as he walked into his office. On the desk was a bust wearing the torn mask of Spider-Man.

He chuckled darkly as he saw the claw marks piercing through the mask...He looked at it darkly and took it into his hand. "Our game has ended, Spider..."

He patted the bust lightly with his large hand "She's mine... I won."

*With Laura*

Laura was skipping happily to her room, where she had Jubilee chained up and in a leather corset and ball-gag.

Connected to the ball-gag was an IV which connected to several blood bags

"Hi Jubilee." Laura smiled, turning the IV's pressure off and removing the ball-gag from Jubilee's mouth where a small trickle of blood dripped from Jubilee's lips. The ball-gag and IV had basically been force-feeding Jubilee Laura's blood, the vampire's eyes foggy and distant for a few seconds before she realised Laura was in front of her

"L-Laura..." She panted, looking up at her, seeing her with hazed eyes and a dripping wet pussy

"Hi Jubilee!" She smiled "How are you? Ready to play and have fun for Mr Fisk?"

"No...Nev-never..." Jubilee panted, the blood she was given was Laura's. So the effects of her pheromones and her euphoric taste was making her lust for her, but she tried to remain strong.

"But Jubilee, it's so good." Laura frowned and kissed her

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...N-No...L-Laura...It...Hmm..." Jubilee tried to break the kiss...But it was intoxicating, she wanted her so much.

"It is always so fun though!" Laura pouted "The sex feels so good, the men at the club are putty in your hands and Mr Fisk's cock is as big and thick as my arm!"

"Laura..." Jubilee panted, the sound of all that sounded great...And now...She was broken. "A-Alright...Yes...Just...Let me fuck you."

"Really?!" Laura asked in excitement and the tone you would expect from a bubbly bimbo

"Yes...Just...Just let me fuck you...I'll listen to you...Just please...PLEASE! Let me cum from fucking you." Jubilee answered

Laura grinned, quickly undoing Jubilee's chains "Oh once we have some fun I can dress you up! I'm sure you can spend today's shift in my box with me and tomorrow we can have fun! It's club day so we can do a lesbian double strip dance for the club! It will be SOOO fun! Ohohoh! Maybe we should visit Mr Fisk before we go to my box, his cock feels SOOO good! Perfect warm up!" She blabbered with a smile as she freed Jubilee

Jubilee didn't quite hear all that, her primal instincts were taking over...and she pounced on Laura, pinning her down and kissed her passionately, feeling her tits on her own; feeling her warmth that made her life a lustful torture.

Laura moaned, quickly thrusting her hips against Jubilee's making them both moan "Being here for nearly a year must have made you VERY pent up." Laura smiled, Jubilee a moaning mess already just from Laura's pussy lightly touching hers

"HMM!" Jubilee moaned as she sprayed her pussy juice on the floor. "More...More!" Jubilee moaned

"No. You said once." Laura teased

"Please! Please Laura! Please fuck!" Jubilee panted

"No!" Laura said with a smile, picking Jubilee up "We need to get you dressed all pretty and then we go to Mr Fisk!"

Jubilee shuddered as she wriggled in Laura's arms, almost like a puppy wanting to play.

Laura smiled, walking out and into a room full of cloths you'd expect a woman of the night to wear

"Now...let's find you something beautiful to put on." Laura smiled, putting Jubilee on a chair so she could find the right outfit for her.

Well she locked her to the chair so she wouldn't get out first

It had to be specially made for her vampiric strength.

"Now...let's see...Something blue? No, it wouldn't go...Oh, maybe something red! No, no...you'd probably drink it. Oh, I know! You can't go wrong with sexy black." Laura pondered

She smiled, walking over carrying cloths

"Here, let's put these on." Laura smiled as she placed them over Jubilee, thinking that they'd go.

Soon Jubilee was dressed up, Laura stepping back to admire her work

"Hmm...I was right. Black DOES work for you." She smiled as Jubilee was in a sexy black corset, arm length gloves and stockings.

"Now let's see Mr Fisk!" She smiled, unlocking Jubilee's cuffs and dragging her away

"L-Laura!" Jubilee struggled at her friend dragging her.

"Mr Fisk! Guess who's ready to work?" Laura smiled

"Oh?" Fisk blinked, turning to them

Jubilee looked up at Fisk, Laura's euphoric blood still flowing through her...and she wanted this itch to be scratched, she wanted to fuck.

Laura was already in front of Fisk as he turned to them, Laura undoing his pants as Fisk looked Jubilee up and down

"Hmm...Yes, she DOES pull off the dressage well...Can she perform?" Fisk asked looking at her.

"She will! Look!" Laura smiled, saying the second half to Jubilee as she showed Fisk's cock

Within a millisecond Jubilee almost pounced upon Fisk's cock, licking and sucking it, begging for a deep hard face-fuck or just to feel a cock inside her.

Laura smiled proudly, sitting back and watch

"You better be careful with those teeth." Fisk smirked, moaning gently

"Oh she will. Otherwise I'll punish her." Laura smiled, slapping Jubilee's ass

Jubilee gasped and moaned, feeling Fisk's large hands rest on her head where he then began to fuck her face hard

"Ah...Yes...This is very good. If she's this agreeable later as she is now...She'll have a great future here." Fisk moaned

"I'll make her a great worker for you Mr Fisk." Laura smiled

"Good, I hope you do...Now, go and take the next hour off. I'll get her fixed up." Fisk ordered

"But I don't want to." She pouted cutely, kissing him

"Go." He ordered

"Yes sir." Laura sighed, walking away into another room

"Hmm...Guess I'll have to wait...Oh, the baby." She thought as she headed to her room.

She smiled, seeing a small black haired baby in a crib

The baby was stirring awake as it looked up to its mother. "Oh, oh hey baby...Hello, my little baby..." Laura smiled, gently picking up her child in her arms.

The baby burbled gently as it felt Laura against its cheek, in fact it wanted to suckle on her nipples.

"You hungry? I bet you are." Laura smiled, slipping down her bra and exposed her breast to let the child feed. "There we go...Such a good girl, Sarah...You're going to be a good girl, like your mummy."

She giggled lightly, smiling at the baby "I love you baby."

This is what happened to the three: Jubilee and Laura were now whores for Kingpin, working for him while being his own personal toys...And as for Peter...Well, you saw what happened to him.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Laura's Fall Ending 2 (Non-Canon)

**Laura's Fall**

 **Ending 2 (NON-CANON)**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone: Here is the next NON-CANON ending, please enjoy

Rider Paladin: Gabby is with her girlfriend, she doesn't know what's happened.

 **Here're are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Everyone asking about the baby: It is Peter's

Rider Paladin: She has no idea what's going on

 **Author's note:**

This is the second NON-CANON ending to 'Laura's Fall'. Please do not consider that Grey and I have betrayed you all, this is WHAT COULD HAVE happened to Laura. Rest assured that the real ending will be coming up soon.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a year later, after Kingpin's Tower...Things have changed for Peter, Jubilee and Laura specifically.

Fisk was dead, Laura having cut him in half

It was a stop in his crime empire and a cease of his use of Laura and several other girls. But...with all that has happened, Laura couldn't leave that life. She was awakened in such a way, that she embraced it and continued.

She basically worked as the new pimp for the girls

And she rather enjoyed the new power she held. Especially since she wasn't alone in this endeavour, she had Jubilee's help

Yes, you heard that right

Both Laura AND Jubilee were controlling Fisk's enterprise. It seems that the mafia work on a "dead-man's boots" principle. And right now Laura was looking over some potential candidates.

She and Jubilee where sat in their new office, smiling

"So, how're the new recruits doing?" Jubilee asked as she and Jubilee were having coffee and blood.

"Okay." She nodded "Not the best but enough."

"Well...Seeing as we're still picking up where Fisk "left off"...We're going to have to check up on them." Laura answered. "Let's give one a test run."

Jubilee nodded, the two walking off

They headed to the dressing room where they had a book on their employees. And they landed on one of the girls that was still green around the gills. It was a blonde haired woman with C-Cup breasts, wearing a blue tank top and shorts.

"Hello?" Laura grinned at the picture

"Ah, yes...That's Becky. She's the newest employee who needs some training." Jubilee answered

"Well, let's pay her a visit." Laura answered as they were at the dressing room.

Jubilee nodded, following

Inside the dressing room, there were a menagerie of different girls who were getting dressed in sexy attire. "Hello everyone." Laura smiled. "Hope we're not interrupting."

The girls all greeted with a smile

"Now...Does anyone know where Becky is?" Jubilee asked. "We've come for a review with her."

"The... That's me." The girl said nervously

"Good, we just need to give you a review in the office." Jubilee spoke

"Won't take long...An hour at most." Laura added

Becky nodded and followed them

The three of them headed to a room that Jubilee and Laura smiled as they approached it. The two of them knew what to do and how to treat Becky

They closed the door behind them, locking it

"S-So Mistress'...What..What did you want me for?" Becky gulped lightly

"Well...It seems that you're only giving blowjobs...and not full on sex..." Jubilee spoke

"Why is that?" Laura asked. The two had felt awkward taking over this part of Fisk's... Enterprise at first but with Laura knowing first hand why people end up like this, they protected them as best they could

"It...Well..." Becky covered her waist, feeling ashamed. "I...I'm..."

"It's alright. Whatever it is you can tell us." Jubilee answered

"I'm...I'm a...A virgin." She shuddered

"... Why didn't you say so in the interview?" Laura frowned

"It...It's difficult to say..." Becky answered "It...It's not the kind of virginity, you'd expect."

"Beg pardon?" Jubilee asked

"I...I've...I've got a penis." She blushed

That made the two blink

"I...I have both a penis and vagina...I-I kept to blowjobs because...I know people wouldn't want a dick-girl." Becky answered in worry.

"You'd be surprised." Laura mumbled

"Show us." Jubilee ordered lightly.

Becky blushed but nodded, dropping her hot pants and revealed a three-inch cocklet. "It...it's embarrassing..." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

"... Aw..." Laura smiled

"Miss?" Becky asked

"Well...I know what WE'RE doing..." Jubilee commented, grasping Becky's cocklet and kissed her while stroking it slowly.

"Hmm...You get her cock, I get her pussy...Tease." Laura pouted teasingly.

"Perfect."

Becky couldn't believe she was hearing this...And experiencing it. She was going to be fucked by both of her bosses.

"Now...Can't go TOO big." Laura smiled, getting out a five-inch strap-on from the drawer and tied it around her. "I hope you're ready..." She smiled as she lubed it up.

"Yes." She whispered

"Good..." Jubilee smiled as she licked the girl's dick to get it moist for her. "Hmm...Now...Put it to use..." Jubilee ordered

She nodded, pushing into Jubilee's ass

"Ah! Hmm...Yes...That's it..." Jubilee moaned

"M-Miss Jubilee!" Becky moaned as she felt Laura's dildo rub against her pussy.

"I hope you're ready...It'll only hurt for a second." Laura smiled as she thrust into Becky's pussy. "Hmm...You're tight."

"AH! M-Miss Laura!" Becky moaned as she felt Laura's dildo enter her tight snatch.

Laura and Jubilee kissed, fucking away as Becky moaned

*With Peter*

Peter was back home after a long day at work, he went to his living room to see Doreen Green, Squirrel Girl, playing with a small child with her toys. "I'm back." He spoke as he closed the door.

"Hello sir." She smiled

The small girl babbled happily, as she saw her father. "Hey, baby." Peter picked her up lovingly. "How was she?"

"Little angel." Doreen answered.

"Thanks again for looking after her." Peter answered

"Not a problem. Besides, I've got to go to my second job. Luke and Jessica need their favourite nanny again." She chuckled.

"Alright. Oh, here's your pay." Peter handed over $500 for her.

"Thanks, Peter. I'll be over if you need me." Doreen waved and stroked Peter's baby on the head. "Bye-bye."

Peter smiled, holding his daughter carefully

"Hey, Sarah. You miss daddy?" Peter smiled holding her kindly.

"Daddy." Sarah answered as she held him.

"Daddy missed you." He chuckled

Sarah smiled as she yawned and fell to sleep in his arms. Peter kissed her forehead and went to tuck her to sleep. He smiled sadly as he went to his phone. 'Guess I'm doing this again.' He thought, putting in a call.

'Hello?' the voice echoed

"I am calling to checking if Laura will make it home in time tonight." Peter sighed

"Ms Laura is a bit preoccupied at the moment. If you want I can request a different person to keep you company Mr Parker." The voice answered

"... I am fine. Just tell her that Sarah misses her." Peter grumbled, hanging up

"Damn it, Laura..." He sighed and slumped into his couch, crying into his hand

He barley saw her and Jubilee anymore, the two being so busy with work. Plus he with his job, meaning they saw each other only like once a month

He sobbed into his hand lightly, until he heard his phone go off again.

"*Sniff* Hello?" Peter asked after he composed himself.

"Hey...You called for me?" Laura's voice spoke through.

"Hey Laura." He sighed gently

"So...My secretary said that...Sarah's missing me?" Laura asked

"Yeah...Yeah she is. She misses her mother. And...I miss you and Jubilee." Peter answered

"We'll be home by 5." She sighed gently

"Yeah? Great. Okay...See you at 5." Peter answered with a reassured sigh and smile

"Love you." Laura assured

"Love you too." Peter smiled and hug up.

He looked down at Sarah sadly, kissing her forehead gently

'Mummy'll be here soon...' He thought gently. 'Sleep well, Sarah.'

This was their life

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Laura's Fall Ending 3 (Canon)

**Laura's Fall**

 **Ending 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rider Paladin: You won't have to wait long. Here we go!

Guest Jan 17: It was in one of the earlier chapters. Why don't you read the story again to find out when it happened?

Death Fury: Thank you!

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jan 21 c33 Guest: The only people Laura has fucked without condoms are: Mandrill, Hulk, Peter and Fisk.

Rider Paladin: Just wait! Time for the best ending!

 **Author's note:**

This is the OFFICIAL CANON ending to 'Laura's Fall'. It has been quite the ride writing this story and seeing your reviews and support for the story. We hope you enjoy the last chapter and the final ending to this story.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a year since Fisk and things were going better for the three than one would expect. Firstly: Laura and Jubilee have gotten together with Peter.

All married and happy. Laura had stopped her Hooker work

And right now, the three were in the middle of their prolonged honeymoon.

Laura was on top of Jubilee as they were both being fucked by Peter.

"Peter!" She moaned happily, kissing the pale skinned vampire woman

"Ah! L-Laura...!" Peter moaned as he came into her pussy and pushed into Jubilee's pussy to give her the same amount into her.

The two moaned and kissed

"God...I...I'm tapped..." Peter sighed as he pulled out and lay on his bed.

"It's okay." Jubilee smiled

"Honestly...Doing this for over a month straight...I'm lucky I'm not dead yet." Peter joked

"Don't even joke about that." Laura answered.

"Sorry...But, two kids and a great sex life...Kinda hard to keep the energy up." Peter chuckled lightly

"Speaking of, I hope Sarah is okay with Gabby." Jubilee commented

*Elsewhere*

"Whee!" Sarah smiled as she and Gabby were playing in the living room of hers and Addie's home

"Yea!" Gabby grinned

"I can't believe your mum got you to babysit your little sister." Addie chuckled

"But it's my little sister!" Gabby smiled, hugging her

"Yeah, true. She's a little cutie." Addie answered

"Cute!" Sarah cheered

"Oh! Did you say "cute"?" Gabby smiled as she cuddled her sister.

"Cute! Gabby cute!" Sarah giggled

Gabby had lost the latex suit when she started babysitting her baby sister, instead just dressing as a maid. To protect her innocence

"She's quite smart, learning to talk this quickly." Addie smiled at her lover and her baby sister.

Sarah smiled at her shyly

*Back with Peter*

"Wait...So...You got Loki pregnant?" Peter asked as he was making lunch for the three of them.

"Over a year ago before our first time, yes." Laura said in embarrassment

"Wow...So not only do you have a daughter, but another baby...Did she contact you at all?" Peter asked

"Several times during her pregnancy and every three months or so." Laura nodded

"Oh that's good. Is it a boy or girl?" Peter asked

"Awe...What's the tyke's name?" Jubilee asked

"... Logan." Laura smiled sadly "Logan Lokison."

Peter and Jubilee looked in shock at her...But smiled. "We should invite them around. Get him and Sarah a playdate or something." Peter suggested

As if in reply a green smoke filled the room

"Is someone talking about us? My ears are burning." Loki smiled as she held her son in her arms.

"Mama!" Logan called with a smile as he saw Laura

"Hey, Logan." Laura got up and went to them.

"I needed to visit you anyway." Loki smiled "You see his Asgardian DNA has... Accelerated a few things."

Logan smiled and clapped when claws suddenly emerged from his hands. One that came out from the very middle of his knuckles, one coming out from under his wrist... And a single foot claw each. Logan was silent, looking at his hands before he suddenly began to cry

"Holy crap!" Jubilee and Peter shouted

Logan cried a bit louder as he heard the shouting.

"Guys!" Laura frowned and tried to hush her son. "It's okay. It's okay, Logan."

She gently rubbed his arms, soothing him which helped him retract his bone claws with the foot claws following. The scars in his skin healing quickly

"So... Asgard blood made the X-Gene emerge sooner." Jubilee blinked

"I guess that makes sense." Peter answered. "...Do you fancy a sandwich?"

"Please." Loki smiled before she walked over and cupped Peter's chin "Hmm. My, oh my, I can see how dear Laura feel for you." She said, licking her green lips lightly

"I...A-ha..." Peter blushed. "Um..."

... And then he was being kissed by the Asgardian trickster goddess

"Mama?" Logan looked at his mother and turned to Laura.

"Let's get you to the bedroom, Logan." Laura kissed his head and covered his vision.

"Why?" He asked innocently as they entered the bedroom

"Cause mummy and mummy need to talk." Laura answered

Logan nodded, hugging her arm

"Oh..." Laura frowned. "Okay...I'll stay with you."

*With Loki and Peter*

"Mwa." she whispered, breaking the kiss

Peter put the sandwich down and hiccupped lightly as he had Loki's lips on his

"There we go." She smiled

"...You're not planning on staying are you?" Jubilee asked

"Why?"

"Cause...You're kinda having an affair with our husband." Jubilee pointed out with the ring on her finger.

"Well I did have a baby with your wife." Loki pointed out "Letting me join might be fun."

"That...That's a good point..." Peter gulped, though he wanted to remain good for Jubilee and Laura

He honestly didn't know what to do here

"Well...How about..." Loki whispered into Peter's ear, making him blush and getting both the Asgardian sorceress and the Spider hot under the waist belt

"... Wow." He whispered at her dirty ideas

"So...What do you say Spider?" Loki teased with a flirtatious wink.

"... If Laura and Jubilee agrees."

"If we agree to what?" Jubilee asked

"Oh...You'll see." Loki smiled

That was when Laura walked out with a smile

"What're you three talking about?" Laura asked as he arms were free of Logan.

"Logan asleep?" Jubilee asked, Laura nodded

"So what do we need to agree to?" Laura smiled, tapping her ear

"Well, I was suggesting I be part of a "plaything" status." Loki smiled

"... Huh?" They blinked

Loki sighed and snapped her fingers making a special spatial bubble where she, Laura, Jubilee and Peter were naked.

"... Wow." Peter whispered

"Now...Whom shall I be with first?" Loki purred

Yes, this was their life

And being honest...They wouldn't change anything for it. They loved being together in their daily trysts, their family life with Sarah, Logan and Gabby...and who knows, they might have another little one on the way.

 **The end**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
